High & Low The story of SWORD
by artalicous
Summary: The Kuryu group proceeds to destroy S.W.O.R.D. Friendship, love, battles, trust, mystery will raise to the zenith. If you dare, enter their world! Meet Cobra, Kasumi, Smoky, Murayama, Rocky, Hyuga, Naomi, Masaki, Hiroto, Lala and the rest. Forgotten secrets will be uncovered. Bitter enemies will be forgiven. ((Based on Season 1, 2 & Movies)) Edit and continuing the Fanfiction!
1. The new member of Hoodlum Squad

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Konnichiwa!**_

 _ **!Important Note:** For those who have already read this fanfiction, remark that the plot and story has been edited and there have been few changes. The main reason, because I am back and continuing writing this FF. _

**_Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **Title: High & Low. ~ The story of SWORD~**_

 _ **Version: Japanese**_

 _ **Type: Regular**_

 _ **Based on: Drama & Movies**_

 _ **Rated: Fiction T**_

 _ **Genre: Action, Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Chapters: 34**_

 _ **Status: Complete**_

 _ **Language: English**_

 _ **Main pair: Cobra x Kasumi**_

 ** _Secondary_** _ **pairs : Hiroto x Lala ||**_ **Murayama x Oshiage**

 _ **Stander pairs: Yamato x Naomi ||Tettsu x Nikka**_

* * *

 **Synopsis:** The Mugen started by two childhood friends Kohaku and Tatsuya. Both shared the same passion; racing with their motorcycles for eternity. Shortly, Ohta, Konishi, Tsukumo, Cobra and Yamato joined their group. Tatsuya decided to open his Itokan Diner, with his sister Naomi. A place were the _'Mugen_ ' could return anytime and call home. Kuryu Group turned its attention all around the Mugen. Cause of the ill deeds of the Mighty Warriors. Around that time the Mugen started changing as well. They became powerful. Controlling all the region. **Kohaku** became the leader. Slowly the **Mugen** started changing. Members messing with drugs, blackmailing for money, and all short of things dragging **Kohaku's** name in it. When **Kohaku** found out what had happened things were already a mess.

Hyuga group was called by the Kuryu to settle the _'problem'_. The group's ascensions accelerates even further after they take out the Hyuga group. Later on the fearsome Amamiya Brothers crossed paths with Mugen and stood up to the increasingly directionless gang. In the bay area, the Mighty Warriors began to consolidate power. Tragedy soon stroke the Mugen group. They never managed to settle things with the Amamiya Brothers leaving only their doomed fate.

The town once dominated by _Mugen,_ had been split into 5 district. Taken over by the gangs _Sannoh Rengokai, White Rascals, Oya Kohkoh, Rude Boys_ and _Daruma Ikka_. The 5 gangs that comprise _S.W.O.R.D._ fought for their pride and glory, to protect their district. If these five teams protect the city, the balance of **S.W.O.R.D**. will be kept. But the road is long, and the journey rough. Until all of them understand that their main goal is to protect the balance and not to fight each other. That they should break the chain of hate. There is something bigger they have to deal with, something that is slowly growing underneath.

The Kuryu Group _plotted_ to bring all five gangs down. So they use all five districts to their benefit. Forgotten secrets will be uncovered. Bitter enemies will be forgiven. What will happen to SWORD ? Let's unfold their Future.

 _ **This is the story of SWORD!**_

* * *

 _ **~ The characters in the play ~**_

* * *

 ** _Mugen:_** _Tatsuya, Kohaku, Tsukumo, Ohta, Konishi, Cobra and Yamato_

 ** _Amamiya Brothers:_** _Takeru, Masaki, **Hiroto**_

 ** _Sannoh Rengokai (Hoodlum Squad):_** _ **Cobra** (leader), __**Yamato** , __Dan,_ _Tetsu,_ _Chiharu,_ Noburo, Ken, Hikaru

 ** _White Rascals:_** _ **Rocky** (Leader), __Kijy,_ _Kaito,_ _Koo,_ _Aizawa,_ _Bito,_ _Enari,_ _Shimura_

 ** _Oya Kohkoh (Oya High):_** _Yoshiki **Murayama** (Leader), __Todoroki,_ _Hideto Furuya,_ _Toratarou Seki,_

 ** _Rude Boys:_** _ **Smokey** (Leader), __Shion,_ _Takeshi,_ _Pi,_ _Lala (Smoky's sister)_

 ** _Daruma Ikka:_** _Norihisa **Hyuga** (Boss), __Ukyo,_ _Sakyo,_ _Washi Kato_

 ** _Ichigo Milk (Strawberry Milk):_** _ **Junko** (Leader), __Asuka,_ _Shiba,_ _ **Oshiage** , __Nonoriki,_ _Ishikawa_

 ** _Itokan Diner:_** _Tatsuya, **N**_ _ **aomi** (Tatsuya's sister)_

 _ **Barber Puma:**_ _Kabuto,_ _Kakuto,_ _Nikka_

 ** _Kuryu Group:_** Kuze Ryushin, Kuze Rikako, Kurosaki Kimitatsu, Zenshin Yoshitatsu, Katsunari Ryuichiro, Ueno Ryuhei, Minamoto, Fujimori, Iemura, Ryu, Kuki, Nikaido, Kirinji

 ** _Iemura:_** _Tatsumi Iemura (Leader/ Kasumi's father),_ _Nikaido,_ _Ishii,_ _Kawata,_ _Kirinji, **Kasumi**_

 ** _Mighty Warriors:_** _Lee,_ _Ice,_ _Bernie,_ 9, _Ryu,_ _ **Sarah** , __Pearl_

 ** _Doubt:_** _Hayashi_ Ranmaru, _Masato,_ _Hirai_

 _ **Prison Gang:** __Jesse, Pho,_ _Brown, Mocai, Nakamon, Miou, Akune_

 _ **Chanson:** __Li, Chang_

* * *

 _ **~ Prologue ~**_

* * *

The _'_ _Mugen'_ were created by _Kohaku_ and _Tatsuya_ , that were childhood friends. The name _**Mugen ~ infinity;**_ meant that they would drive to the infinity. Slowly the started to stand out, and were picked. Firstly, _Ohta_ and _Konishi_ from the _Kokuso_ region joined them, who were on a different level of strength. It was simply like that; People who loved motorcycles hung out together and slowly became friends. Due to a certain incident, _Tsukumo_ joined the group. Kohaku and him, dared a race and both got injured. _Tsukumo_ broke his leg. _Tatsuya_ paid his hospital bill and he went to find him to pay him back. And since then he also joined the Mugen. Next _Cobra_ and _Yamato_ joined, they were like Tatsuya's younger brothers. They became also their friends. Those were the original Members of the Mugen. Even when new members were added, there was no leader. There was also no top or bottom. Everyone in the group had equal power.

Three years past, and nothing had changed only the group of seven became close friends. It was around that time when _Tatsuya,_ suddenly changed his plans, and opened _'Itokan Diner'_. All six of the members and his sisters helped him to set up his place. A place were the _'_ _Mugen'_ could return anytime and call home. True be told, Sannoh district was their home. A place all grew up. A place called home. Ohta and Konishi accepted an offer to become professional fighters abroad. For Kohaku who grew up with no one, Mugen was his everything. He struggled to accept these changes. In the same time as Mugen in a neighboring coastal region a new influence had started moving. They called themselves, the _Mighty Warriors_. Soon they would start causing trouble. Accidentally, it was pined on the _'Mugen'_. That's when Kuryu Group turned its attention all around the Mugen. And the real problems began.

 _ **~ Mugen's Downfall ~**_

 _Hyuga_ group was called by the Kuryu to settle the _'problem'_. The attacked Cobra randomly, and the group of Seven decided to meet with them and settle the fight. Due to this, Mugen's expanded reputation had knocked over the Hyuga Group's and Mugen welcomed its Golden age. Later on the fearsome Amamiya Brothers crossed paths with Mugen and stood up to the increasingly directionless gang. In the bay area, the Mighty Warriors began to consolidate power. Tragedy soon stroke the Mugen group. Mugen's grip on the town ended after the legendary Amamiya Brothers refused to submit to their will. They never managed to settle things with the Amamiya Brothers leaving only their doomed fate. To make things worse, the accident that caused Tatsuya to die, and Tsukumo to be in a coma. Kohaku lost himself and disappeared. The Amamiya Brothers hid themselves. Suddenly, The Mugen were no more.

The town once dominated by Mugen, had been split into 5 district. Taken over by the gangs Sannoh Rengokai, White Rascals, Oya Kohkoh, Rude Boys and Daruma Ikka. The 5 gangs that comprise S.W.O.R.D. fought for their pride and glory, to protect their district. The members of those five main gangs. Were guys who grew up in the same circumstances. They never got a proper upbringing, but they fought better than anyone. Those guys naturally came together. They conversed naturally. They were brought together to protect the 5 districts. If these five teams protect the city, the balance of S.W.O.R.D. will be kept. But the road is long, and the journey rough. Until all of them understand that their main goal is to protect the balance and not to fight each other. That they should break the chain of hate. There is something bigger they have to deal with, something that is slowly growing underneath.

Rumors had it that there was nothing inside the Iemura Group that it wasn't rotten. The power of money had made all the members of the Kuryu Group evil to the bone. SWORD reality was about to change as foe would appeared. From the Kuryu Group to the Korea Mafia, who plotted to bring all five gangs down. So they used all five districts to their benefit. Side Gangs like Mighty Warriors, Doubt, and Prison Gang. The line between friends and foes was lost. Forgotten secrets will be uncovered. Bitter enemies will be forgiven. What will happen to SWORD ?

 _ **Let's unfold their Future.**_

* * *

 ** _~ Zooming in ~_**

* * *

 ** _Iemura Kasumi_** was the only child of _**Iemura Tastumi**_ (boss of the Iemura and important member of the Kuryu Group). Her mother died after giving birth to her. She was raised by her grand parents in a small village in Hokkaido. Kasumi's grand parents died in an accident. Kasumi was ten years old, when she ended up living with her father. She found out exactly what her father was doing, but she never wanted to be part of it.

 _ **Kasumi** was petite, around 4'9 with black curly hair and big black eyes. H_ _er skin pale, soft and fresh. She had a rather pixie-like nose. Her lips cute, light pink like they had dwelt into the Sakura colors. Her Dimples were pressed under her high cheekbones._ _She always hid two things: her height by wearing high heels and her eye color by wearing purple-blue contact lenses. She was always paying attention to her clothing. Everything was on point and fashionable. She loved high heels, that would add some high to her shortness. Kasumi played always fair. If she thought things were wrong she would speak her mind out loud. Pretty, elegant, confident, honest, strong and independent. She would get the attention always, even if she was never asking for it. She hardly could fit in the world of Iemura Group or the S.W.O.R.D._

Growing up around the Iemura was not easy. The Yakuza world was not a place for a young girl. It was filthy and dangerous. She was taught to defend herself, since the day she arrived in her father's house. As she was younger she was through a phase as a delinquent. She fought for fun. She learned to ride a bike. Even bought one. And when things started getting serious, she admitted she had lost herself. It was then when he pause and changed paths. Yet, fighting was never part of her. She did not fight for any good reason. Why people had to fight? Maybe in her father's world it was needed. But not in hers. Kasumi had bigger dreams, she wanted to become a lawyer. Escape from home, and live on her own. She loved and cared about her father. Yet, she could never understand his shady acts.

Of course the Iemura were not always like that. Kasumi could remember it used to be different. Indeed they were part of the Yakuza. But they had codes and rules. Moderately they changed to something worse. Rumors had it, that there was nothing inside the Iemura Group that it wasn't rotten. The power of money made all the members of the Kuryu Group evil to the bone. And living under the same roof as her father, Kasumi witnessed the changes. She was slowly putting pieces together. She had noticed that the Iemura Group was more active lately.

She was now a 3rd year student in Faculty of Law at the University of Tokyo. She was studying hard trying to make a difference, and eventually find her own path. Her father actually loved the idea that Kasumi would be a lawyer. It could be helpful for their _'business'_. Yet, he slowly started to understand that Kasumi would never be part of his world. She was more like her mother, with ideas and dreams.

 **On the other side Cobra*** (Cobra's real name is **Hino Janpei** ) was the leader of the Sannoh Association. He grew up with **Yamato** and **Noboru** , and they're close friends. He took the nickname Cobra, in elementary school by Noboru and Yamato. He had the ability to twist like a cobra when fighting. His parents owned a gas station _"Hino Oil_ ". He was a Former member of the Mugen, like Yamato.

At younger age, he was more talk active. His persona was cheerful and sometimes even naïve. He cared about his friends and family. Cobra changed a lot after Tatsuya's death and Noburo's incident. He did not talk a lot, only when needed. And his words were heavy. He cared more than he showed. His obligation to protect the city was bigger than anyone else.

 _He had ash blond hair, that mostly hide his fore head and eyes. His mouth small with perfect alabaster teeth, and noticeable lips. He stood at 5'7 tall with a well trained figure. His gaze deadly serious, with looks that get the attention. Perfect strong hands with long fingers. He was great at wrestling attacks, and very fast and right at his attacks. He wore casual clothes, and had mostly a red scarf with him. A red scarf that he sometimes used while fighting._

Cobra never liked studying. He enjoyed riding his motorcycle and hanging out with friends. Yet, things had changed lately to more serious. He was smart and could easy read his surroundings. Lately fighting and be in trouble, was a daily routine. He preferred to fight, only if he needed to protect something. He was one of the few that wanted (wants) to end the cycle of hate.

A key persona, that started as a simple member of the Mugen, but ended part of the S.W.O.R.D. He was always taken seriously and his words counted. He was one of the few that was around since the Mugen were formed. One of the few who met Kohaku and Tatsuya in the good days. And one of the S.W.O.R.D. leader. He wanted to keep the balance between the S.W.O.R.D.

Yamato and Noboru were very important friends to him. But he cared for all his friends. Although Cobra did not show his feelings, and many times was misunderstood. It's not an easy persona, serious, and sometimes has his bad moments. He had his soft side, but isn't often showing. Only when he is drank he turns too silly and to kind. Most of the times his friend try to run, and don't want to be around him (when he is drank).

* * *

 ** _~ Act One: The new member of Hoodlum Squad ~_**

* * *

 _"Old Lady, what's for dinner?"_ Yamato asked his mother, who appeared around the shop.

His mother with a pouting expression replied _"Whenever someone sees my face, the call me Old Woman! I am not an Old Woman!"_

 _"What do you mean? You leave your son to work hard!"_ Yamato teased her.

 _"There is no dinner for you! Shut up!"_ she joked back.

Although his mother was every day out playing pachinko*, and was nothing clause to a mother model. Before leaving the house she would prepare some onigiri* (rice-balls) for _Cobra_ , _Noboru and him_ ( she did that since they were kids). Every day after school, the three of them would gather at _"Asahina Garage"_ and start their evening by eating onigiri.

 _Ichigo Milk_ , a girl gang, thought his mother as their senpai*. They were angry at _Yamato_ that called his mother an Old lady. _"Don't call her that! She isn't an old lady"_ all four girls yelled at _Yamato_. And Yamato to find his peace and quiet agreed with them. " _Got it! I was wrong, you can leave now!"_ he admitted.

 _"Deal with your customer already?"_ his mother told him making _Yamato_ turn and notice _Chiharu_. He recognized, who he was. But some how Him being there, made _Yamato_ think bad news would about to be delivered. _"Sorry, but if you're here to repair a bike we're closed today!"_ _Yamato_ answered gazing back at the bike he was repairing.

Chiharu walked closer to Yamato and told him _"You don't remember me? A week ago you saved me... My name is Chiharu. Actually, thanks to you saving me that day, they're even more violent."_

Yamato paused what he was doing and looked up at him " _Eh? For saving you? Because of me?"_ he quizzed confused.

 _"I can't be at Oya High now. Then you should be responsible, right?"_ Chiharu said easily like it was not a big deal.

 _"What? What do you mean be responsible?"_ Yamato asked him bewildered once again.

 _"Can't you take me in the Sannoh Association?_ " Chiharu requested.

The first issues started right there. _Yamato_ deeply wanted to help _Chiharu_ , and honestly he had no issue bringing him along with the Sannoh Gang. The whole situation reminded him what had happened with Noboru. He just couldn't let the matter be. Although there was a more serious problem. Chiharu was still a member of Oya High. And having him leave Oya high like that, and join the Sannoh wouldn't be easy. It could also cause many issues between the two gangs. But as much as he wanted to avoid it, Yamato couldn't. He took Chiharu and went to Itokan Diner to discuss it with Cobra and the others. But he was sure Cobra wouldn't agree with him. He cared a lot about the Hoodlum Squad, and wouldn't go in any fight between the Oya High. Keeping the balance of S.W.O.R.D. was very important.

* * *

Later the same day, Yamato and Chiharu reached the Itokan Diner. Cobra, Dan, Tettsu and few more of the Hoodlum Squad members were already sitting and having a drink against the red leather sofa of Itokan Diner. Yamato pointed at Chiharu and said _"I'm sorry this is abrupt, but I'm asking to let this kid into our team!"_ making the team to turn and face him confused.

One member asked Dan if he knew the kid. But Dan simple replied _"No!"_. Tettsu added, as he recognized Chiharu _"Huh? That guy's Oya High isn't he?"_ Everyone started to react as they found out that he was part of Oya High. But they were interrupted by Naomi who told them to stop it.

 _Cobra_ uncrossed his legs and leaned his upper body forward, as the news got more than his attention. Everyone, including Chiharu turned and faced the Leader.

Tettsu stood up and walked towards Chiharu, he seemed worried. _"You come out with me for a second."_ Tettsu said to Chiharu and took him outside to let the others talk.

Cobra cast a deadly gaze at Yamato and serious asked him " _Oi, Yamato! How did this happen?"_ Having a new member inside the Hoodlum Squad was not a problem. But if that member was still part of Oya High the problem would be huge. He seemed pissed with the situation, and hit his hand against the table. " _That excuse cannot stand!_ " Cobra almost yelled at him and stood up facing away from Yamato.

 _"Then I will let it be!"_ Yamato said lowering his gaze but looking angry.

Dan that was still sitting against the red leather sofa added " _But the reality is, if this is discovered at Oya High, it's the same as making an excuse to fight."_

Though Cobra cut him off explaining as he faced Dan _"Oya High isn't a big deal, we can take them down anytime!"_ Yamato was now facing him, he went on saying _"But this matter has no relationship with Sannoh!"_ The Leader walked over to Yamato face to face finishing his talk _"It's your guy's problem!"_ and tapped him against his shoulder. Letting Yamato knowing that he wouldn't let the Sannoh Rengokai interfere. He knew and he knew it well, if he would take part they would end up fighting with Oya High. S.W.O.R.D. was maintaining its balance by a very thin thread.

* * *

The next days were more confounding and dangerous than the Sannoh members thought. Oya High made more often their appearance around the Sannoh parts to remind them that they didn't let the matter drop. Cobra and Yamato, didn't talk around those times. Yamato kept thinking of Noboru. These problem with Chiharu reminded him of him. Yamato didn't want to make the same mistakes. So there was no way he wouldn't help Chiharu. Soon the leader of Oya High made his appearance with the rest of the Oya High, at the Sannoh district. He met there with Yamato, Tettsu, Dan and the others. Only Cobra wasn't there. It was pure luck they didn't fight at that time. Although now it was more clear than ever that they couldn't avoid it. And sooner or later Chiharu should go and settled the issues with the Oya High, before becoming a Sannoh member.

Meanwhile, at the Itokan Diner Cobra was sitting at the bar spacing out. Naomi was trying to cook rice omelet. No one else was around, since they were facing the Oya High Gang. Cobra recalled what had happened with Noboru. He was sure Yamato wanted to help Chiharu, so nothing like that would happen to anyone else. What bothered him was that it could affect the balance, if they started a fight with the Oya High. Cobra, as well as Yamato and Naomi knew it well. Mugen battles left them with bad experiences.

Kasumi (the daughter of the Iemura Leader) was randomly crossing the Sannoh Region. Of course, she had no idea that the district she had reached was part of the Sannoh Rengokai. Kasumi had once more a bad argument with her father. Like always she never approved of his ways. Lately, the Iemura Group made it harder for her to work. She lost her part time job in a cafe. She worked there after her classes were over. Kasumi was planning to safe money and leave the Iemura. Kasumi was more than annoyed. She had spend all day out, and had no indention to return home any soon.

Walking around the Sannoh district made Kasumi to stand out from the crowd. She was wearing a rather expensive short black dress, and a white jacket, with black high heels. Her height, as well as her odd purple-blue big eyes were noted. Kasumi didn't pay attention at people, since she was still annoyed and half mumbling about the fight with her father. She stabled against Itokan Diner, and with out any thoughts she made her way in. " _They should have some food"_ she mumbled as she placed all her weight and opened the door. Naomi that was still making the rice omelet, welcomed her " _Welcome to Itokan Diner..."_ But she lost her words when she saw Kasumi. _'How on earth, did a girl like her end up here'_ she thought.

Kasumi closed the door behind her and took a look around the shop. She noticed the Sannoh Rengokai signs all around the place, she thought that maybe she was close to their district. Kasumi had never met anyone of Sannoh Rengokai members. _"You are open right?"_ she asked as she stepped further in. Naomi nodded and placed a glass of water to an empty seat next to Cobra. Kasumi walked over and took a seat were the water was. She gave a fast glance at Cobra, but he seemed spaced out and some how bad news. She turned and faced Naomi. " _You do have food right?"_ Kasumi asked her with a sweet voice that some how got the attention of Cobra. But steal he kept his thoughts busy.

 _"Of course we have food!"_ Naomi said naturally. _"What would you like to have?"_ she asked as she handed Kasumi the menu. _"Here take a look and when you have made up your mind let me know!" she added._

Kasumi sat cozier against the bar seat and tried to faced away of the man sitting next to her. She took the menu, and placed it in front of her. She quizzed why Naomi would make her seat over the bar. There were many seats around. Anyway it wasn't after all that important. She just wanted to eat something and keep going. Kasumi sipped some water and placed the glass against the counter. Then, she started looking at the menu.

Her refreshing aura slowly filled the room. Naomi, as well as Cobra, noted. For Cobra that smell was annoying. He was about to stand up and move to another seat, when accidentally the glass of water fell all over him. It was placed next to Kasumi as she was leaning over the counter to read the menu, her elbow pushed the glass. It flipped over and fell against Cobra, making his red shirt all wet. Then, the glass hit the floor and broke. It was the breaking sound that made Kasumi turn suddenly and face him. She noticed the water all over him and the broken glass on the ground. Next her eyes pinned against his and she clearly watched his angry expression on his face. Naomi was sure, if Kasumi wasn't a girl, she would been attacked at the moment by Cobra.

Few seconds of silent filled the room. Cobra looked at the girl in front of him. She looked like she came from another world. Cobra didn't bother to say anything. He simply rubbed the water off his shirt. He turned and walked away from the bar to the couch. Next he sat down. Bigger problems were on his mind, at the moment. Naomi was just glad he acted like that. Kasumi knelt and pick up the glasses.

 _"Let them be. I will clean it. You might cut yourself."_ Naomi suggested as she showed up with a broom. Kasumi nodded and moved aside. Though she couldn't just let things be.

Kasumi simply opened her bag and took a white handkerchief and stepped over were Cobra was. Cobra was still spacing out with his look on the ground, as he noticed white heels standing close to him. He rose his head, with his mad gaze, to see Kasumi standing over and offering him the handkerchief. _"Sorry, I didn't mean to split the water!"_ she said kindly as she tried to give the handkerchief to Cobra. Naomi that had just noticed what happened tried to step up. She just felt that it was a bad time to talk with Cobra at the moment.

Cobra simply took the handkerchief and gazed at her odd colored eyes still mad. He threw it back to her. He didn't had the time to deal with such girly things. Next, he pumped against her pushing her aside and made his way to the door. Naomi breath was back, happy that nothing happened. She had not finish that thought, as Kasumi picked up the handkerchief and squeezed it against her right hand. She was annoyed now with the yankees behavior. And when Kasumi thought something wasn't fair she would talk her mind out.

She outrun Cobra and cut his way at the entrance, as she through the handkerchief back at his face. She glared at him as she leaned against the entrance door. _"I said I was sorry for splitting the water. You didn't need to say anything, but you didn't have to be so rude."_ she voiced clearly. _"I can get that you have no manners. But throwing back the handkerchief... what was that?"_ she demanded.

Cobra paused a bit astonished. Seeing a normal girl like that reacting with out fear got his attention. Yet, it made him furious. He tried to pushed her from the door. Still gazing at her deadly, not talking at her. Naomi walked closer ready to catch Cobra, if he would try to attack the girl. ' _What was she thinking?_ ' Naomi inner voice said finding the girl some how interesting. After all she was just blogging the way of the the Sannoh Rengokai's Leader.

Kasumi didn't obey and remained at her sport. She just leaned all her weight against the door, as Cobra grabbed her right arm trying to push her aside. _"I am not moving until you say that you are sorry."_ she requested. There was no way that Kasumi would let it slight. She was already annoyed since that morning with the fight she had with her father. Cobra wasn't also in the mood. He simply put more force and dragged her away from the door causing her to fall down. He paused before opening the door _"Next time be sure with who you decide to deal with!"_ he uttered serious and left. He wasn't sure why he acted like that. He would never put any force against a girl. But that one did just annoy him.

Kasumi got up and tried to follow him. Thankfully, Naomi put an end to her foolish act. _"Stop! Come and eat! Let it pass. There is no way you will get what you want."_ she explained. Kasumi stood up, placed her clothes in order and sat back. She knew that Naomi was serious, and decided to drop the matter.

 _"What's wrong with him?"_ Kasumi asked as she crossed her legs and lean against the counter.

 _"It's a long story. Though it would be safer if you don't walk around these parts. It can be dangerous."_ Naomi advised her.

 _"These parts?"_ Kasumi quizzed. Then she pointed at the Sannoh Rengokai sign. _"Is these district part of the Sannoh Rengokai?"_ she asked.

For a normal girl to know about the Sannoh gang it seemed some how strange for Naomi. _"Yes it is! And this is their hang out."_ she let Kasumi know. Not to scare her, but to tell her to be more careful.

Kasumi order a rice-omelet, eat and left. That evening she thought she would never again cross the Sannoh Rengokai district. But less did she know, that her faith had other plans for her.

((Next:: **Act Two** ))

* * *

 ** _Side Note:_**

 _ **Names:** are written like **Surname,** followed by **First Name** in Japan. For example Iemura Kasumi, Surname is Iemura and First name is Kasumi._

 _ **Mugen:** is a word of Japanese origin, meaning **dream, fantasy, or infinite.** Here it means **Infinite.**_

 ** _Pachinko:_** _is a type of mechanical game originating in Japan. A pachinko machine resembles a vertical pinball machine, but has no flippers and uses a large number of small balls. If the balls go into certain locations, they may be captured and sequences of events may be triggered that result in more balls being object of the game is to capture as many balls as possible. These balls can then be exchanged for prizes._

 ** _Onigiri:_** _rice ball, is a Japanese food made from white rice formed into triangular or cylinder shapes and often wrapped in nori (seaweed)_

 _ **Senpai:** __A Japanese honorific used when someone is older than you in age or they have more experience in a field than you. The opposite being Kouhai_


	2. Cobra Vs Murayama

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **SUPAfast JeLLyFisH:**_ : thank you for the review. Honestly i like all the S.W.O.R.D. gangs. Indeed my favorite is the Sannoh Rengokai. Plus i agree with you the Rude Boys are amazing.

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Welcome to the Demon Evil High ~_**

 ** _Oya High_** _,_ was a place were the national den for Yankees -who claimed a good academic background- gathered. With _**Oya High's academic**_ background, the neighborhood's scouts were endless. In order to be scouted for a better place, they continue to repeat a year. Being held back for five years was a justifiable thing. Their average age was 23. The most heinous high school where leaders nationwide gathered. In _**Oya High**_ , there was a serious ' _commitment'_ beyond anything else. That is: **"** _ **If someone was able to withstand one hundred punches, they would become the leader of Oya High**_ **."** However, there hasn't been a single person who was able to achieve this. There was one guy who appeared alone with the intention of taking the sign. There, a legend was born. If he was successful, it would settle everything. The first guy who was able to withstand one hundred punches _,_ ** _Murayama Yoshiki_**. After that, because _**Murayama**_ was able to become the leader of _**Oya High**_ , the gang was able to be lead and the **"** _ **O**_ **"** was created. The head, _**Murayama**_ is the first who put **_Oya High_** in place.

Among the **_Oya High_** Yankees, was also a newly member, _Chiharu_. Not knowing well the rules, he got mixed in a fight game with the older member of **_Oya High_**. Since then, he has been a Target. One day that _Chiharu_ was attacked close by the _Sannoh_ district, _Yamato_ helped him. But, he run away soon after, as he found out that they were from _Oya High_. (It wasn't because _Yamato_ was scared, but any fight between _Oya High_ and the _Sannoh_ could bring more problems). Since that day _Chiharu_ made up his mind to leave _Oya High_ , and become a _Sannoh Rengokai_ member. With out thinking it a lot he started looking for Yamato around the Sannoh parts. And a week later he found _Yamato_ working at _"Asahina Garage"._

* * *

 ** _~ Act Two: Cobra Vs Murayama ~_**

* * *

It was a town of red brick and metal, or of brick that would have been red if the smoke and ashes had allowed it; but as matters stood, it was a town of unnatural red and black like the painted face of a savage. It was a town of machinery and tall electric towers. That's how Kasumi saw the Sannoh district. She had reached the end of the district. The night was already upon her, with a light breeze blowing against her. She wrapped her arms around, gathering her white coat closer to her. Kasumi kept walking in an empty street. When she stopped behind a venting machine and looked around. There was only a huge big building behind her, like a factory. In front of her was a vending machine, with some trash containers. She walked around the vending machine and grabbed a drink. _"It's already so late."_ she whispered to herself and open the can.

She would tear her attention away from her drink momentarily to listen to the echoing sounds of footsteps in the distance. Soon she noticed that the footsteps were not only from one person, others followed. A group of people surrounded one. One of the group walked closer to him and tapped his shoulder _"Chiharu! Finally found ya"_ he said at him. Chiharu stepped back until his back touched against the vending machine. The man grabbed him from his jacket. It seemed that the group was from Oya High.

Though, they were interrupted as a man dressed all in leather and black, cut through them. He was on the phone talking, when he reached the vending machine he put a coin in trying to choose what he would drink. The man kept talking at the phone _"Right now I'm at Sannoh's end."_ as the group of people yelled at him.

One of the six group men, with short blond hair yelled _"Oi!"_ He hit the man in black on his shoulder trying to turn him around. The man simply turned and attacked him by crashing him against the trash that was next to the vending machine. Next he went on talking on the phone. The rest of the group attacked him right away. He kicked the first one and the member of Oya High crashed against the ground. He punched the other one, right in his stomach and kicked him few more times before he threw him against the trash too.

 _"Wait a moment!"_ the man in black said as he gave a rougher punch against another member that faced the ground. The man had to end the phone call since they were few more people left. Suddenly one of the guys realized " _This guy is the Amamiya Brothers' Hiroto!"_ and they ran off scared. Hiroto gazed at Chiharu and Kasumi that were close by. He turned around got his drink and left. Chiharu, felt lucky that night since he was saved. The name didn't remind him of anyone. He looked at the girl that was standing close by and seconds after he left too.

Kasumi watched everything while standing there. The violence didn't really scare her. But, she didn't really want to get involved in any fighting, she was trying to keep away from these kind of things. What got her attention was, was what the other guy said _"Amamiya Brothers' Hiroto?"_. She was sure she had heard the name before around the Iemura Group.

The rumors seemed to be true. He was 5'8, black hair and eyes. Hiroto seemed like a dark persona, with amazing fighting skills. _'No wonder two people took down the Mugen Gang'_ Kasumi thought. She had also heard if he was angry no one could stop him from attacking even not Masaki. Seemed his way of fighting were stronger than she had ever seen. ' _The legend appeared like that'_ she thought and walked away.

* * *

Outside of the Hino Gas station, in a bench was sitting Cobra. Still lost in his thoughts about the earlier events. Tettsu, Dan and two more members of Sannoh Rengokai showed up to let him know what had occurred that evening. Since he was in Itokan Diner and no one told him that the Oya High and his gang met.

 _"The guys from Oya High are completely willing to fight us."_ Tettsu informed him as he was standing few steps away from where Cobra was sitting.

Cobra, that looked over taken by anger stood up and kicked a metallic box in front of him. He didn't say anything. But they could tell, how enraged he was at that moment. Tettsu went on explain to him _"The head, Murayama is the first who put Oya High in place."_ What was worrying Cobra at the moment was not the fight. _Why would he be scared to fight?_ He just didn't want to break the balance of S.W.O.R.D. As well as he didn't want to see anything like what happened to Noboru to happen again, on his watch.

* * *

Mean while, at the White Rascals Club rumors started spreading. The first rumor made the Leader of the White Rascal notice for the first time that things were some how changing. A member of his gang told him _"It seems as if the "S" and "O" in SWORD are fighting."_ But the worse news were that someone started selling drugs around the White Rascal district. They didn't know his origin, but there was no way that Rocky would allow drugs to be sold on his land. The word was out for everyone to find the ones that started it.

Rocky, was the leader of the White Rascals. Always wearing sun-glass so he could hide his emotions behind it. Although every one of the White Rascal members were protective when it came to woman. Rocky was the one that over did it. Because of the past as his mother and sister committed suicide due to domestic violence by his father. Leaving a big scar in his soul around his childhood. He swore to protect any woman if needed. Dressed always in white, like all the White Rascals members. He has a handcuff around his wrist that he uses in his fights for time to time.

* * *

The next morning was already there. The Shannoh district seemed to be off, due to the news that had spread. Members of the Sannoh Rengokai were walking around and others were playing. No one really was sure what would happen. At Yamato's garage the onigiri was placed into the table by his mother. He was as always repairing a bike. Light footsteps out of the blue could be heard, someone had just walked in. Yamato stopped and gazed towards the entrance seeing Naomi. She was standing there holding two cans of coffee. Naomi was there to talk to him.

Naomi was known as the voice of logic. She would always talk with everyone, trying to remind them what should be done. Since Yamato and Cobra had that argument, she wanted to talk to Yamato about it. Naomi cared about everyone, but mostly about Yamato. Their bond was deeper and stronger. She walked over and gently threw him the can. After having few sips, Yamato sighed _"What I think is okay... makes Cobra angry in the end. I wonder why it's always like this."_

 _"Why are you worrying about it so much?"_ she quizzed leaning against the counter behind them. Naomi stood silently for a second there. _"Cobra thinks more of the Hoodlum Squad than anyone else."_ she disclosed. She gazed at Yamato deeply and told him to believe at himself and move forward.

The moment turned hot as both of them were staring at each other. Their chemistry filled the room as Naomi leaned a bit closer to Yamato and Yamato closer to her, like they were about to kiss. _"Baka! (Idiot)"_ she said with a smile. _"Hey! Busu!_ (Ugly)" he responded. She added _"I will kill you."_ Both smiled and looked at each other.

Then, Yamato stood up and walked few steps forward. His looked turned serious. _"It's about Chiharu... that i more worried.!"_ Yamato pointed out. Suddenly, Chiharu appeared. He heard Yamato talking about him. He hid and listened. _"He has nowhere to go now. But he has to settle things by himself sometime._ " Yamato explained.

Yamato mumbled _"Then.. Just like that.. time.."_ His mind spaced off remembering Noburo. _"I don't want to regret it!_ " he said clearly at Naomi _"I want to help him."_

Chiharu heard everything. He gathered his fists and took a deep breath. Then he turned around and left. He decided to settle things with Oya High on his own terms.

" _You're thinking of Chiharu's situation in the same way as Noboru's, right?"_ Naomi figured.

Yamato didn't say anything. He, as well as Cobra, grasped the memory of Noboru. If they did things differently, maybe things wouldn't end up that badly. They would end up helping him. Cobra was at the Gas-station recalling Noboru's situation. Thinking about Yamato and Chiharu. Where they even allowed to do the same mistakes again.

* * *

Kasumi was once again walking in a familiar neighborhood. The skies were filled with darker clouds like it was ready to rain. Her mind was puzzled since yesterday. Amamiya Hiroto, the youngest of the Amamiya Brothers. She heard rumors about them. Yet, both of the brothers were not seen for a long time. Inside the Iemura also more shadow deeds were done. Of course she never interfered with their low business. Living in the same house, she heard things she wished she did not know. Things were changing. And Kasumi in her short time there had found out too many details, and felt like she was dragged into it deeper.

Suddenly her thoughts were cut short, as a guy with long hair by-passed her. _"Hey!_ " he yelled to another guy that was walking close by. Kasumi gazed at the guy, she blinked as she recognized the boy who Hiroto had saved last night. _"You're still here?_ " the other guy asked him as he walked closer. _"It's all your fault that the Hoodlum Squad is like this."_ he went on yelling at him _"What are you going to do about it?"_

Another gentle breeze blew her long black hair above her shoulder. Kasumi was still standing there listen at Tettsu and Chiharu. She could tell after hearing Tettsu that they were members of the Hoodlum Squad. She did not understand what was really going on. Yet, she had figured out that it had to do with Chiharu. Since both parties were against him. She recalled that last night, the one called Chiharu was also attacked by Oya High. _"Makes sense now!"_ she whispered to herself and turned her focus to both of the boys, that never noticed her standing few steps away from them.

Tettsu pushed Chiharu crying out _" Hey, are you listening?"_

 _"I'll take care of the things that I've caused. I'll settle things at Oya High."_ Chiharu explained and walked away.

Tettsu opened his eyes widely. He understood what his words meant. Chiharu turned one last time and bowed at Tettsu telling him he was sorry and took the way to Oya High. Tettsu didn't wait, he ran off to inform the others. Things were going to get real now.

" _Are you crazy, are you going to deal with Oya High alone"_ she yelled at Chiharu as she followed him. Chiharu got off guard seeing a normal girl, almost from another world next to him. He remembered seeing her last night at the end of the Sannoh district.

 _"Do you even know me? Let me be!"_ he said and fasten his pace.

Though, she kept following him. _"Last night when one of Amamiya brothers saved you. I was there."_ she uttered. Kasumi tried her best to trail Chiharu, but with the black high heels she was wearing it was difficult.

Chiharu remained silent, until they reached Oya High. There he stopped and turned looking at her. _"It's not safe at the moment for a girl like you ... It's not safe for any girl to be here!"_ he said serious at her and walked in.

Kasumi ignored him. It was clear that _'this boy'_ called Chiharu was going to deal alone with Oya High. By all means, a girl should never be part in such a fight. Yet, Kasumi was just any girl. She would never listen. If she thought that someone was in trouble or in danger, she would try to help. Maybe there was not much she could do. Obviously, letting Chiharu alone to face a gang was not fair.

 _"Why are you still following me?"_ Chiharu asked before taking another step.

 _"I could not let you go on your own! It is dangerous! Plus you cannot change my mind."_ she said seriously.

Chiharu gazed at her from top to button. A petite girl, with a short dress, and high heels. They surely wouldn't hurt her. She was too pretty and elegant, who would ever dare to touch her. They had issues with him. _"Anyway do as you want!"_ he murmured and entered. Since he was still in Oya high uniform, the members in the lower floors didn't touch him. Although everyone was shocked gazing at the girl who was following him inside. It was rare to see any woman to step inside Oya High's grounds. Maybe it was the first time.

Meanwhile Tettsu reached Yamato's place. Naomi was still there leaning against his bike. She was wearing a short tight black dress and leather jacket. An outfit that seemed to fit her. Tettsu dashed in and informed Yamato _"Chiharu went to go settle things at Oya High."_ His words made both Naomi and Yamato jump worried. Yamato ran outside and headed towards the Oya High. Naomi asked Tettsu if he had informed Cobra. But Tettsu didn't.

Naomi rushed at the Hino Gas-station to tell Cobra what had happened. He jumped up worried. He gathered most of the members of Sannoh Rengokai. They soon reached Oya high. Cobra knew, the moment he would step foot at the Oya High the balance would collapse. These was a battle he could not avoid.

At the last floor of Oya high Furuya and few more members had gathered around Chiharu. Kasumi was ignored as she was almost pushed at the huge room to the right. But she could hear Chiharu yelling at Furuya that his ways were wrong and that his fight was with him and not Hoodlum Squad. Kasumi smiled she knew she would never misjudge someone. That boy's actions were honest and fair. She was surprised that people gang related would have honor. Kasumi had heard her father many years talk about honor in the family. But his way never proved it. It was the first time she watched someone doing so.

Yamato rushed between the guys of Oya High. He pushed Chiharu with Furuya inside the room. _"Your fight is with him."_ He pointed out. Yamato closed the door and guarded it not letting anyone of the Oya members to get inside the room. Yamato never noticed that Kasumi was in the room. Furuya started fighting with Chiharu but with few blows, he had sent Chiharu on the ground.

 _"How can they be so unfair"_ Kasumi yelled getting Furuya's and Chiharu's attention. She tried to grab Furuya from behind, to prevent him to hit Chiharu more. _"He is already down"_ she yelled at him. But Furuya didn't pay any attention he just freed himself and pushed Kasumi away. The blow was strong and Kasumi ended crashing against the wall.

Chiharu was getting hit by Furuya again. Kasumi stood up, she was still in high heels. She was yelling at Furuya to let Chiharu go. While she tried to pushed him away. Yamato outside the room with the door close. He kept everyone out of the room, but without fighting them back. He wanted to help Chiharu, but didn't want to be the reason that the balance broke.

* * *

Meanwhile in the courtyard of Oya High arrived Cobra, Tettsu, Dan and some of the Hoodlum Squad members. Cobra was wearing his white shirt, red jacket and black pants. As always the red scarf was placed around his neck. He paused at the entrance and looked up the building. The walls were filled with graffiti, chairs and desks were laying around. From the first and second floor Oya High members were throwing things at them and yelling at them. _"If we take these step, the balance of the S.W.O.R.D. may collapse."_ Cobra said. But recalling what hat happened to Noboru, what Yamato had told him... he took a step forward. _"We don't want to regret it ever again" the_ Sannoh Gang thought.

All of them stormed inside, as they pushed away the desks and chairs. Reaching the entrance Oya High members were attacking from each side. Cobra stroke the first kick. And the fight started. All of them stormed in, taken down everything like a hurricane. Cobra was right, that the Hoodlum Squad would have no problem to take the Oya High. High kicks, double punches, Oya High guys flying all over the place. As the Hoodlum Squad passed through nothing left standing. They blasted everything, until they reached the floor where Yamato and the others were.

Cobra noticed from afar, that Yamato was attacked and he wasn't fighting back. He grabbed at the pole, as a Oya High member tried to hit him with it and threw it away. Seki that was trying to hit Yamato at that time simply couldn't. He witnessed Yamato, being attack and he never answered back. He simple couldn't hit him.

Cobra with the others reached Yamato soon. They cleaned the way of the Oya High members easily. Although Yamato was very smitten. Cobra gazed at him with his deadly eyes. He kicked and crashed few of the guys that remain around Yamato. And grabbed Yamato against his chest before he would fall. Holding on him tight he yelled at him _"Yamato!_ " Yamato with his head leaning against Cobra's shoulders and he answered him _"So, you came."_ He took a deep breath and tried to stand up as he was still holding against Cobra. _" I didn't touch them._ " he added.

Yamato's next thought was about Chiharu. _"Chiharu, what happened to him?_ " he asked worried as Dan and Tettsu came. They helped Yamato to stant as they asked him how he was feeling. Cobra's angry gaze remained as he turned around, towards the closed door. He pulled the door open. Behind him followed Dan that was holding Yamato. And behind them was Tettsu. As they stepped into the room the heard Furuya saying at Chiharu " _It's over if you lose._ "

Chiharu that was laying at the floor replied him _"I won't lose. I believe in myself."_ He stood up and slammed against Furuya. Furuya yelling at him _"Why won't you quit?"_ and threw Chiharu against the ground. Cobra glared at Furuya really angry and was ready to attack. The rest of the Hoodlum Squad remain behind Cobra.

Kasumi suddenly walked few steps making herself noticeable. Dan, Tettsu and the rest were really confused. Seeing a girl there, was like seen an alien on earth. Cobra cast a glance at her for a few seconds. He could tell she was the girl from Itokan Diner. _'How could she end up here?_ ' a fast thought passed his mind.

Kasumi looked at them all as they entered the classroom. She was sure they were members of the Hoodlum Squad. She knew most of them. Only Dan she saw for the first time. Though her attention turned at Cobra. ' _Isn't that rude guy from Itokan Diner'_ she thought.

Suddenly all the attention was gathered around the guy that walked into the room from the front door. _"Hey Furuya, why do you have that look on your face?"_ he asked. A crazy smile appeared at his face when he noticed Cobra and the others. Furuya stepped away from Chiharu.

The clapping noise of Murayama and him yelling _"Cobra-chan, you're here."_ filled the room. _"Is your face the proof of your victory?"_ Murayama asked Cobra serious.

 _"What do you want?"_ demented Cobra deadly serious.

Murayama happy told him _"I've waited for you. "_

Tettsu with Kasumi, ran and helped Chiharu up. They moved back with the others and lent him a shoulder since he was hurt. Although the guys gave a fast look at Kasumi. Having a girl there was still bizarre. Furuya and Seki remain on the other side of the room with their Leader and the rest of the Oya High.

 _"Come, let's fight one on one."_ the leader of the Oya High asked as he punched softly his cheeks gazing at Cobra. He froze for a short time as he thought he saw a girl picking up Chiharu with Tettsu.

 _"You come here!_ " Cobra shouted and the fight was about to begin.

Both of Oya High and Hoodlum Squad, watched at Murayama and Cobra. Kasumi tilted her head baffled. " _Then that one.."_ he point at Murayama as she whispered _"Should be the head of Oya High.. and that one.."_ she pointed at Cobra, but refused to believe it. Tettsu broke her whisper and explained as he point at Murayama " _That one is the Leader of Oya High, Murayama Yoshiki. And the other one is our leader, Cobra. The leader of Hoodlum Squad."_ Kasumi nodded but she was really dazed. _"That rude guy!? The leader of Hoodlum Squad."_ she mumbled with irony. Getting some of the attention as the whole room heard her. Though, everyone turned their focus as the two leaders as the fight was about to begin.

* * *

After Cobra yelled at Murayama _"You come here!"_ with wide open glaring eyes. Murayama took two steps closer to Cobra. He raised his fists, striking a fake right blow, That never aimed to hit Cobra. The left punch, that followed though, aimed his head. Cobra took a stepped back and pulled up both his arms crossed over and blocked the hit. Cobra pushed with his left side Murayama back, as Murayama right punch tried to hit him again. Cobra next, swung his right fist and manage to hit Murayama in the face. Murayama in a synchronized punched, smashed his fist against Cobra's face.

The noise of the punches filled the room. All the members of both gangs were watching the fight. Kasumi dazzled while seeing the two leaders fight. Indeed she had never seen a fight from so close. A fight that she could name as fair. Cobra and Murayama went on like that for same time. Both were punching and blocking the hits. Until Cobra manage to block Murayama punch with his bare palm. Silence took over the room, for a second and the fight become more serious.

Cobra as he was still blocking Murayama punched cracked a smile at him. Murayama with a crazy look in his eyes smiled back. Tense raise between them, as things got serious. No one of them would hold back. The leader of Oya High stared laughing hysterically, as he got hit hard by Cobra's punch. A R&B rhythmic music started on the background, making the fight look much cooler. Few more punches followed by Cobra as Murayama managed to give a open hit against Cobra rips. _'Ouch! That must hurt!'_ Kasumi got herself thinking. But she was soon back watching the fight. Both of the leaders remain at the middle of the room punching each other multi times. Everyone was watching the fight.

Soon with the punches were added kicks. Murayama kicked anything he could find crashing Cobra against the desks behind him. Cobra dodging as many hits as he could. Giving back the same amount of kicks and punches crashing Murayama against the other side of the room, where more desks were. Until Cobra trapped the leader of Oya High against a metal frame. As Cobra was pushing against him with his head and shoulders. Murayama was trying to break free. He crashed his elbow few times against Cobra's back. Cobra's adrenaline, and the force of the hits, were like he couldn't control his limbs, with each fresh strike, he sensed each individual cell and blood vessel bruising or bursting, each nerve ending, making him feel every inch of pain.

Until both broke free. Murayama kicked him back against the desks as Cobra answered back. Blood was all over the place, as they kept fighting and smashing against any item they found. After a serious hit Cobra banged against a flipped desk. As Murayama stepped away laughing and jumping. Then, he run towards Cobra, releasing a kick against him. But Cobra avoided it, and kicked him back, causing him to shield himself with his arms. Next, Murayama twisted Cobra's arm almost ready to break it. The Hoodlum Squad's leader didn't think it twice. He jumped up and stepped to the nearest desk, and back flipped into the air. He freed his arm, and send Murayama flying against the other side of the room, and crashing both against the ground the same time.

Cobra stood up first and manage to catch Murayama's neck between his grip. He captured with both of his hands cobra arms trying to break free. But since it was difficult he stood up and lifted Cobra in the air slamming him against the paper boxes behind them. Then he flipped Cobra over his shoulder and cracked him against the wooden floor. He went on punching Cobra as long he was on the ground. He got hit many times, and dodged only few of the punches. But suddenly Cobra lifted his legs and wrapped them around Murayama's neck. He tighten his legs around him, as he pushed him up with his hands. Murayama was resisting, while Cobra but all his force against the lift. He manage to lift his body against the air, and twist his body in the air few times and with him flipping Murayama too. The flip sent Murayama landing against the boxes and wooden desk that broke. Both crashed hard against the ground roughly.

Murayama started laughing, as both stood up very badly beaten and tired. The room fall in silence, even the background music stopped. Cobra was bleeding badly from his mouth. His white shirt looked red, as it was filled with his blood. Murayama, threw the next punched that landed against Cobras face, and send him way back. Cobra repaid the punch while yelling loudly. Seemed like both had reached their limits. Cobra punched two more times, as Murayama felt against the ground. The Oya High Leader started wandering what was different between them both.

Both were breathing heavily. The deadly gazed remained at Cobra's face as he hit Murayama harder these time, still yelling _"Aaa"_ He lost his balance thinking _"What is the difference between you and me?"_ The Oya High Leader cried out, hitting himself against the ground and yelling _"What is the difference?!"_ After the long cry both of them exchanged few more punches. Seki was gazing at his Leader and was crying. Most where really impressed with how long the fight took place and how violently it was. As Murayama was laying against the ground, trying to get up. The leader of the Sannoh Rengokai punched him against the face, smashing against the ground with him.

Both were breathless. Although it was clear who had won the fight. Murayama was still on the ground and Cobra with a lost balance was standing. His friends stepped bit closer, as Cobra gazed down at Murayama. Then for a second he gazed at Kasumi, and Kasumi back at him. She couldn't describe what she was seeing. Cobras muscles tensed, blood still dripping out of his mouth, him ready to collapsed. How could a human fight like that.

Cobra took a stepped away from Murayama, as the Oya High members yelled _"Let's go!"_ wanting to attack the Sannoh Rengokai. But Murayama sat up yelling at them to stop. Cobra gazed back at him, as he spoke _"If you touch him, I'll kill you."_ Cobra gazed at Murayama and cracked him a smile. Then he shook his head and signed Cobra to leave. Cobra by-passed Tettsu and Kasumi who were holding Chiharu and almost dropped against Yamato, but he caught him. Dan placed also his arm around his shoulder to help Cobra move.

Murayama, looked at Seki and told him that he was sorry. Seki was still gazing at his leader and crying. But before Murayama lost his senses he asked Seki curious _"Did they bring a girl with them?"_ Seki, who was whipping his eyes responded " _Yes there was a well dress girl with them."_ Murayama smiled and shook again his head as he couldn't get them.

Outside of Oya High, it had started to rain. Dan was still supporting Cobra to walk. _"Those Oya High kids will become stronger!"_ Cobra said to Yamato. And Yamato agreed with him. Tettsu and Kasumi were holding Chiharu and the rest of the gang was following. Since everyone was still over taken by the fight, they almost forgot that Kasumi was dragged with them. The funny thing was that Kasumi did too. She simply followed them, like she was part of Hoodlum Squad.

((Next:: **Act Three** ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 _ **Baka or 'Ahou':** means Stupid. But you will notice that "Baka" is more used. And sometimes even while teasing someone._

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	3. A yak in the Dark

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Act Three:_** _ **A yak in the Dark ~**_

* * *

Later the same night, Cobra, Yamato, Tettsu, Dan, Chiharu and Kasumi reached the _**Bar ODAKE**_. The Bar owned by Bar Odake's Mama, who was though as a mentor for young people around the Sannoh district. All four got some vodka, while Kasumi was helping Chiharu to bandage up. Tettsu was taking picture of Dan's mouth to post to Instagram. Dan was complaining that his teeth would fall. Yamato that was eating nuts teased Cobra " _In the end you fought too!"_ Cobra wanting to look cool, with both of his arms crossed against the counter told him " _I just wanted to protect the Hoodlum Squad."_ Yamato chuckled at him _"That is only an excuse.."_

The bar owner smiled at them both saying _"But isn't it a good thing? It seems like that Murayama knows how a "connection" works. There is a reward for consistently protecting what you believe in."_ Yamato laughed and stood up _"Then it's all thanks to me."_ They just agreed with him and he was told to sit down.

Chiharu stood up and walked close to the four, telling them he would give up on the Hoodlum Squad. He wanted to do so, since he had caused many troubles for them. They asked him then what would be the purpose of today. But, Chiharu came to agree with them only when Cobra gazed at him and told him _"Do as you want!"_ A tequila bottle was brought by the bar owner and she purred drinks for everyone. Dan made fun of Chiharu that he is under age and could not drink. Yamato and Tettsu joined the tease. As Chiharu and Cobra tipped their glasses.

Though, they forgot something... _Kasumi_. All that time she remained sitting at the table across them. Since they had a good time she didn't bother to interfere. Her senses were back and she was on her way to leave. She noticed the Bar owner purring her also a drink and placing next to Cobra. Kasumi didn't walked over immediately, the last time some placed her a drink next to Cobra the outcome was bad. But then again, she had better to have a drink with those Yankees, than face the Iemura Group. After all she was sure, she wouldn't meet with them again. Kasumi stood up, still wearing her high heels and walked over to the bar.

Cobra noticed the drink next to him. He looked at the bar owner, trying to think who else was left. Before his tired mind thought of Kasumi she had already reached the counter and sat next to him. The boys turned and looked at her still confused. Kasumi sat down, and tried to reach her drink, but Cobra took it away. _"First things first!"_ he said at her gazing her with a serious look. The guys stopped what they were doing and turned all the attention to Cobra and her.

 _"Tak! (Geez)"_ Kasumi complained trying to reach her drink.

 _"Are you even in the right age to drink?"_ Cobra asked her.

But Kasumi didn't want to answer. Why on earth would she answer him. He was rude to her once. Kasumi didn't forget it. She simply gave up on her glass, and simply grabbed Cobra's drink and drunk it all at once. The boys gazed each other, wandering if that stranger wasn't scared at all. After all she was acting like that around Cobra, who wasn't the easiest person to deal with.

Thankfully the Bar owner interfered _"Come now stop it. Have you drinks, you can find the answers tomorrow!"_

Cobra gazed once more at Kasumi and returned her glass. He could deal with her tomorrow, or maybe he would never see her again. Everyone went back drinking and talking about the fight. Kasumi had only one more drink. She wasn't much of a drinker, and no way she would leave her guard down around those Yankees.

" _You guys don't have enough respect for Inoki, do you?_ " Cobra said after some time with an odd voice.

The guys moved aside and the bar owner moved away _"I am leaving the rest to you guys."_

Kasumi was puzzled with everyone's behavior. It was like they were trying to avoid Cobra. _"But why"_ she whispered.

Cobra who found Chiharu in front of him started asking him _"Were is the fight?_ " He pointed at his chest _"In here right?!"_

Chiharu with a smile answered him _"Yes._ " The guys were still facing the other side of the room.

Kasumi was gazing at Cobra and Chiharu. ' _Is he drunk or what?_ ' she thought.

Cobra asked Chiharu _"Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare?"_

Cobra as a kid had many fights with Noboru and Yamato about those two phrases. Each time Chiharu answered him wrong, he slapped him softly. Kasumi was sure by then he was drunk. That's why everyone avoided him. It seemed though a bit funny. The rude guy from the other day. The deadly leader from today. Had nothing to do with the childish drunk Cobra.

In the end Cobra places his red scarf around Chiharu and told him " _I will share my love for Inoki with you."_ Then he gave him a hug saying _"Accepted."_ The boys laugh but they remain at their safe zone.

Kasumi, that gazed at herself noticed that everything on her was a mess. She looked around and went to the bathroom to clean herself. She always looked out her appearance, today it was one of the rare days she would not -even once- check it. She stayed for long time in the bathroom. She walked over to ask how much she owed for the drinks. But the bar owner explained that it was on the house.

 _"Thank you!"_ Kasumi answered with a soft bow. She grabbed her bag from the bar counter and looked around. _"Wow! everyone left"_ she said as she noticed the room being empty. Though the bar lady pointed at Cobra that was leaning against the counter drunk and still all bloody and bruised.

 _"Almost everyone."_ she said making Kasumi gazing at him.

" _Didn't they take him with him?_ " Kasumi asked.

 _"They were also drunk. And Copra drunk..well you show how he is."_ she explained.

Kasumi nodded at her "I should take my leave too! _Thank you again!"_ she said as she turned.

 _"Hey, there!_ " the bar owner called her making Kasumi to face her. _"Will you do me a favor?"_ she asked her.

Kasumi tilted her head and waited to hear what the favor was. _"Few meters down the same road is the Hino Gas-station. Next to it, you will find a room. Cobra stays most of the times there. Is it much to ask to lead him there."_ the bar lady asked her.

* * *

Few minutes later and Kasumi ended up walking in the main street of Sannoh district, while holding Cobra against her. It was passed midnight and no one was around. Kasumi walked straight as the bar owner told her, trying to find the Hino Gas-station. Cobra had his left arm wrapped around her back, supporting most of his weight against her. He drop his eyes against her and asked her _"Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare?"_

Kasumi sighed, as she was trying to keep her balance. _"I don't want you to share your Inoki love with me._ " she made it clear.

Cobra, drunk and confused gazed at her with puppy eyes _"No one ever denied my Inoki love."_

 _"There is always first time for everything!"_ Kasumi concluded as she had noticed they have already reached the Hino Gas-station.

From there, Cobra almost dragged her with him behind the Gas-station. _"These is it!"_ he told her pointing at the room. He reached his pockets and got a key out, and gave it to Kasumi. She figured it was to open the door. She simply placed the key inside the locker and unlocked the door. Then she opened the door and helped him get inside. Cobra didn't wait at all and crashed against the bed that was on the right. Kasumi though didn't leave right away. She looked around the room. There wasn't a lot of stuff. A chair, and a desk with some clothes placed around. A helmet, a leather jacket at the corner with " _Mugen"_ written on the back. And last a first aid kid. She gazed at Cobra that was lying against the bed.

 _"He must be injured"_ Kasumi murmured and walked over trying to flipping him over. _"Are you still awake?"_ she asked as she stood above him. Cobra looked up at her, tired more than drunk. She handed him her hand so he could sit up. He was feeling better and he was not on his drunk mood. He was following her lead out of curiosity. He took her hand and sat up. Kasumi pointed at the first aid kid that she was holding. _"Let me help you with that."_ she said and sat next to him.

The moment was odd, since Cobra was not used to have someone treat his cuts. Or even having a girl helping him. Kasumi should be mad at him. But she acknowledged what Cobra was through today. And in the end it felt unfair. That he would end up alone, with no one even to clean his wounds. Kasumi opened the First aid kid looking for some bandages and some ointment to put on them. She also found a clean cloth that she soak in water to clean the injuries. " _What are you waiting?"_ Kasumi almost demented as she was waiting for him to take of his shirt.

Cobra gazed at her with the furious look of his, but took off his jacket and his bloody shirt. Silence over took the room. It was not the bare skin that made Kasumi shiver, but it was the cuts and bruises that covered his body. And she was sure most of those injuries were old. She lean closer with the wet cloth trying to clean the blood. But she would stop half way scared not to hurt him. Cobra gazed at her " _What?_ " he asked and grabbed the clothed from her hands and cleaned himself. Kasumi didn't say anything just reached for the ointment and put some against his wounds. Gazing at him for time to see if she caused any pain. After she was done, he reached and got a cleaner shirt. It had a darker red color and yellow strikes. He wore it and lie down.

Kasumi, placed what was left of the bandages inside the first aid kid and placed it at the desk next to her. _"You have fought a lot!"_ she simple said.

Cobra gazed again at her, more tired and sleepy now than angry. _"Ah! Its your first time around a fight."_ he noted.

 _"Something like that._ " Kasumi said as she stood up and faced him ready to leave.

 _"Will you be alright?"_ she asked just to make sure.

 _"Why if i told you I wouldn't be.. would you stay!"_ Cobra answered back with not a second thought.

 _"That's not what I meant._ " she said.

 _"I know what you meant. Those injuries will be fine."_ Cobra made it sure for her.

Though Kasumi, lived far and it was late to walk alone. And if it wasn't dangerous around the Sannoh parts, it would be at the rest of the city. Finding a taxi at that time in Sannoh district was impossible. But Kasumi, didn't say anything she grabbed her bag and made her way out.

 _"Wait!_ " Cobra uttered at her _"You are not from Sannoh district right?"_

Kasumi turned and faced him " _No i am not. Why?"_ she asked him.

 _"Nothing, stay here. When the morning comes, it will be safer. I would drive you, but right now i am too drunk and hurt to take you!"_ Cobra told her with a softer tone.

Kasumi nodded and sat next to him few inches away. _"Between, I am Kasumi."_ she said randomly, since they never introduced each other.

Cobra gave her a last gaze before zoning off. Kasumi only planned to stay for few hours until morning was there. She took off her heels and crawled next to him, until the morning found them. It was one of the few nights that those two could meet in peace. Kasumi odd personality and Cobra's bad one, would always have them be in serious fights. And there was one more thing that was left out, that would cause a major problem. That Kasumi, even if she didn't accepted it, was the daughter of Iemura Leader. Fact that would bring many conflicts between those two, and between the rest of the members.

* * *

The sun rose in Sannoh region and the empty streets became crowed again. H-Gas Station opened like every other day. Yamato, who was passing by, decided to make a stop by the Gas station. After all Cobra's room was never locked. Yamato grabbed the door handle and pushed the door. Once the door was open, he entered. _"Cobra, are you still sleeping?"_ he asked him with a funny tone. Cobra as he heard the sound of the door being opened, he opened his eyes. He could sleep a little more, but since Yamato was there he decided to get up. _"I am awake."_ Cobra murmured and sat up. Lifting his arms up, stretching and yawning. He sniffed finding the rooms odor some how refreshing and familiar. Then he turned his look towards Yamato. Yamato was speechless. His eyes were widely opened, and he pointed at the space next to Cobra. _"What?!_ " Cobra asked confused at his friends reaction. He gazed at the spot, where Yamato was pointing at.

Next to Cobra, was still resting Kasumi. Last night, she felt asleep. Cobra rubbed his eyes and gazed at her again. He was sure last night, she was sitting at the end of the bed. Now, she was too close to him. _"Ah! Troubles!"_ Cobra murmured and threw over her a blanket. He signed Yamato to go outside. Cobra pushed Yamato out of the door, as his frozen friend was still processing what he had seen. He closed the door behind him, and walked few steps towards the bench. He took a seat, and gazed at Yamato.

Minutes later, Yamato managed to speak again. _"Why is there a girl inside your room?"_ Yamato asked like he had never seen a girl before.

Cobra gazed at him. Honestly, he had no idea how to answer him. _'Why was that girl there?_ ' he thought.

 _"Isn't that the girl from yesterday?"_ Yamato went on asking. He was sure it was her.

Cobra sighed, he never liked to explaining things. But seemed that his friend was over reacting. _"Her name is Kasumi. She helped me return home last night. It was late, I suggested to stay. Nothing odd happened."_

 _"But there is a girl in your room?"_ Yamato asked again like it was the first time a girl stayed there. Cobra simply looked at him thinking he is being silly.

Eventually, the rooms door opened and Kasumi stepped out. She woke up as both of them stepped out. But, she needed her time to fix her dress, wear her heels. Then, brush her hair and fix her make up. She closed the door behind her and walked over were Cobra and Yamato were.

 _"Ah!"_ Yamato reacted. Cobra noticed her. She looked all fresh. Her clothing, her make up even her hair. _"Cobra, how did a girl like her end up here?"_ Yamato asked.

" _I have no idea my friend!"_ Cobra replied as he stood up, and tapped his shoulder.

" _Did you rest?"_ Cobra asked her.

 _"Yes. I fell asleep last night!"_ she explained _"Anyway, how are the bruises_." she asked trying to check his face.

Cobra pushed her hand away _. "I am fine."_ he answered.

Kasumi nodded, as she noticed Yamato standing close by. _"Hello!"_ she said and waved. But, Yamato didn't react at all. He was still processing the previous data.

 _"Don't mind him!"_ Cobra said.

"Well, then.. I will take my leave." Kasumi said and placed her bag against her shoulder and walked away.

Cobra tapped at Yamato saying " _Wait for me, I will be back!"_

He ran inside his room and got his helmet and his bike keys. He leaped on his bike and started the engine. Kasumi that was only few steps away. She turned as she heard the sound of the bike. Soon, there was Cobra stopping in frond of her on his bike.

 _"Hop on, I will take you home!"_ he said at her.

Kasumi gazed at him baffled. _"I live far. I can take a taxi!"_ she told him.

 _"Come! I don't have all day."_ Cobra said.

Kasumi really didn't think it over. She simply climbed over, and sat. Placing her hands against her knees.

Cobra grabbed her hands placing them around him. _"Hold on tight or you will fall, Baka."_ he said and drove off.

Dan, arrived at that moment watching Cobra leaving with a girl behind his bike. He walked over where Yamato was. _"Yamato, was that Cobra!"_ he asked him.

Yamato nodded at him with a lost gaze.

 _"But there was a girl with him!"_ Dan added.

Yamato nodded again.

 _"A girl.. It was a girl!"_ Dan repeated.

 _"She stayed the night over!"_ Yamato managed to say. Both of them speechless remained there for long time.

After a long drive, they had reached Kasumi's region. _"I live close by you can just stop here."_ she notified Cobra. He pulled over and let her down. The right thing would be to get her home, but maybe she didn't want to be seen with him around her parts. Cobra thought. But the truth was Kasumi was trying to hide that she was part of the Iemura Group. She didn't want no one to know about that.

She gazed at Cobra and gave him a light bow " _Thank you!"_ she said.

 _"No problem. It was to repay you for last night!" Cobra clarified_ and drove away.

 _((Next:: **Act Four** ))_

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	4. Itokan Diner

**Author's Note:**

guest: Thank you for the review.

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 **~ Act Four: Itokan Diner ~**

* * *

A month passed since Chiharu had joined the Hoodlum Squad. Since then not many things changed at Hoodlum Squad. The guys were hanging around the Itokan Diner, when they were not working. They were mixed in a few fights. The last one was with another gang. They fought with 100 members. After that fight, Cobra started to have a different point of view about fighting. They had lost too much, and as time passed they lost more and more.

Kasumi, also tried to stay less and less at home. Things had gotten later heavier around the Kuryu Group. It was like they were plotting something big. Noboru, had also started to work for the Iemura, since he came out of Jail. Kasumi met Noboru few times, but she didn't know he was an old friend of Yamato and the others. She had spend most of her time looking for a job. Her number one priority was to manage to save some money and leave the Iemura's. But they kept making things more difficult for her.

On the other hand at the White Rascals district more drugs started to appear. Rocky made it clear that they had to find out who was behind that. For a month now they couldn't find who was behind it. Although they were always checking the area and their club _'Heaven'_. No one really knew who was behind it. Because it was a new drug, that wasn't know in the market. That made things difficult. But it was almost time for the thread to unfold.

* * *

 _"Hey, Dan! I want a girlfriend!_ " Tettsu complained at his friend as they were eating Ramen one night randomly.

Dan nodded and agreed with Tettsu _"I do too."_ Before going back at his bowl Dan thought. "T _ettsu. Set up a date for you, me, and Cobra."_ he suggested _"Do it right."_

Tettsu tilted his head in confusion saying " _But if Cobra comes, wouldn't all of them go to him?"_

Dan agreed with him " _That's right. Cobra is banned. Let's make us the center of attention."_

Though Tettsu wouldn't still agree _"That's concerning."_

Dan asked him _"Why is that?"_

And Tettsu simply explained to him _"Well, if you're the spotlight, you tend to become a showoff."_

Dan sighed _"Don't make fun of my feet. Look I will show you!_ " he said. Dan stood up and took a strange pose behind Tettsu. _"Hey, watch carefully."_ Dan told Tettsu. Few second later he ran off, leaving Tettsu speechless.

 _"He just left without paying. Dan, that was too much."_ he murmured at himself as he was running to find Dan. Few minutes later he found Dan talking with a girl. The girl was all over him, like she knew him. It didn't took a lot of effort and the girl brought Dan at the White Rascals Club. Tettsu that saw the girl leaving with Dan, just took a picture of them. Although it seemed off, he just let his friend go.

At the club, the girl explain to Dan that her name was Lala and she didn't know him. But they could hang around. Dan that was overtaken by the moment agreed. Lala told him, they could spend time together if he would just make her a favor. To give a small metal case to one man that was sitting next by. Dan before agreeing with her, he noticed that the club was taken by the White Rascals. It felt some how wrong what he was about to do. And getting mixed with the White Rascals could be an issue. Though Dan trusted Lala, and took the SD card to the blond man. But before even giving it to him a boy with a hoodie appeared and stole it. He threw a drink at the bold man and run off. Dan was confused, since he didn't want to get mixed with the White Rascals he ran off too.

Though the misfortune was that the White Rascals were watching. They manage to link the pieces together. They knew the girl and the bold man had something to do with the drugs that had lately appeared at their district. They searched the camera's and found Dan's image. Their next move would be to visit the Itokan Diner, where most of the Hoodlum Squad members hang around.

* * *

The next morning at the Itokan Diner three of member of the Sannoh Gang were helping Naomi to clean. Naomi went out shopping and was on her way back. Cobra was also out buying some sweets. It looked like an ordinary day at the Sannoh district. At the way back to Itokan Diner, Naomi met with a familiar face.

 _"You are the girl who had blocked Cobra's way, a month ago"_ she said pointing at Kasumi. Once again, Kasumi wearing a short colorful dress, an army green jacket and high heels. She gazed at Naomi, who was wearing a white shirt, blacks shorts, boots and an army jacket too.

 _"Right! Right!"_ Kasumi answered as she noticed Naomi caring few bags.

 _"What are you doing again here?"_ Naomi asked her curious. She couldn't get what a girl like her would do in their district.

 _"Nothing! I was_ _wandering_ _and ended up here!"_ she simply explained. And she wasn't lying, like most of the times she had ended in Sannoh district it was accidentally. _"Anyway do you want some help?"_ Kasumi offered. Naomi agreed and gave her few of her bags. And they both headed towards the Itokan Diner.

The White Rascals had found the Itokan Diner, as they were looking for Dan. They had already stormed inside the place and had broken everything. Rocky attacked all there of they guys in it, wanting to know about Dan.

Suddenly the door opened and both of the girls walked inside. Naomi couldn't believe at her eyes. She attacked at once, kicking and punching Rocky. But Rocky simply knocked her down saying _"I don't hit woman._ " Kasumi that was exactly behind ran to attack too, but her way was cut by Aizawa and Bito. Naomi, as well as Kasumi where confused. Why would the White Rascals be there. And the answer came soon.

Rocky showed Naomi a picture of Dan that he had in his phone. _"This is the bad guy."_ he said getting the phone closer to her.

Naomi confused mumbled "Dan?!"

Rocky took his phone away saying _" So he's called 'Dan'! Thanks."_ He gave a sign and all of the White Rascal members went off.

Kasumi walked over and helped Naomi to seat. Naomi couldn't believe seeing the Itokan Diner in these mess. _"It was a month ago they had issues with the Oya High. Now with the White Rascals."_ she whispered to herself.

 _"Why do they have a picture of Dan?"_ Naomi said trying to understand what was going on. Kasumi remain next to her.

The door opened again and Cobra walked in. He froze as he saw Kasumi there. It was a month they had last met. He never thought they would meet again. Kasumi turned as she heard the door opening, and blinked few times. They stared each other for a few seconds before Cobra noticed that everything was damage and broken.

 _"What happened?"_ he asked serious while getting again his angry gaze.

Kasumi pointed at the wall where the Hoodlum Squad sign was. Though it was over written by the White Rascals with white paint _'WR'_ and their sign. Cobra gazed at back at them half confused and half worried.

 _"Why would the White Rascals, come here?"_ he asked with an angry tone.

 _"They showed me a picture of Dan. They were looking for him"_ Naomi explained

 _"It seemed that Dan ...isn't that the name..was in their club._ " Kasumi said as she had noticed the details at the picture.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Cobra asked. Kasumi nodded.

She was very sure that it was Club Haven. Kasumi had visited the club few weeks ago with some friends. One of them was bad news and almost attacked Kasumi. But it was Rocky and few other of the White Rascals that took care of him. That's how Kasumi knew, where the picture was taken and who those men were.

In the meantime the three guys called Tettsu, Dan and Yamato were informed that Itokan Diner was attacked. They rushed over.

 _"Hey, who did this?!_ _Naomi?"_ Yamato yelled as he entered into the shop.

Cobra screamed at him _"Eh!_ " to get his attention, and showed him the sign on the wall.

Kasumi looked at him, she knew that look. Cobra had the same look when the first meet. ' _Whats with him?'_ she thought.

" _White Rascals?_ " Yamato asked confusing _"Why would they come here?"_ Yamato gazed at Dan seemed like something was off. _"Dan?_ " he asked.

 _"All i did was to go to their club."_ Dan replied as he stood up. Everyone in the room turned and looked at him.

 _"The Club?"_ asked Yamato serious.

 _"I didn't know it was theirs."_ Dan tried to explain.

 _"You went to the White Rascals' club?"_ Yamato asked again, as Cobra was still looking at the ground. He was sitting at the bar chairs, already ready to blow up. Next was sitting Naomi, Kasumi was still standing closer to Dan leaning against the wall.

 _"I was seduced by a strange woman."_ Dan went on telling.

Cobra had enough, he stood up suddenly. He grabbed Dan and pushed him against the wall, where the sign of the White Rascals was. Kasumi was on the left and almost jumped scared as Dan hit the wall. But Cobra's look didn't look any better. At their right was standing Tettsu. Cobra furious asked Dan _"What did you do?"_

Tettsu tried to stopped him _"Cobra-san, please stop it."_

Bad Cobra's eyes were pinned against Dan, and simply pushed Tettsu away. Tettsu tried to reveal _"I thought it was suspicious, but I didn't stop him."_

Cobra gazed Tettsu and yelled " _Every one of you guys... Are you planning to destroy the Hoodlum Squad?!"_ as he turned around.

Though Naomi had enough. She shouted _"Stop it! Those guys said to return what was stolen! If not, they'll keep coming back."_

Dan feeling really bad only added _"No, I didn't steal anything. I was just asked a favor. It's a misunderstanding."_

But Naomi, who was holding her brother picture didn't want to hear anything more. _"Don't ever come back to this store. Get out."_

Cobra first, Tettsu, Dan and last Yamato left the store. Kasumi walked and sat next to Naomi placing her hand against her shoulder. They remained like that for long time. Kasumi gazed at the picture that Naomi was holding.

" _Who is he?_ " she asked Naomi.

 _"That is my brother. He died in an accident. He was the one that made the Itokan Diner, so the Mugen members would have a place to return. And see now how it become."_ Naomi said as she was sad looking at the picture.

Kasumi mind took a bad turn _"The Mugen?"_ she asked.

 _"Yeah! Tatsuya (my brother) and Kohaku, created that gang. Cobra and Yamato were members too."_ Naomi defined.

 _'So, Kohaku was one of the first members of the Mugen. And those guys must be also some how related.'_ Kasumi thought. She was sure she had heard Kohaku's name around the Iemura Group. Kasumi recalled the old jacket of Cobra with the 'Mugen' label.

Kasumi got up and started gathering the broken glasses. _"Look! Its glass and metal! It can be fixed! Don't worry that much.!"_ she said.

Later on Naomi, joined Kasumi and they both started to clean up.

Cobra, Yamato, and the rest went to Yamato's garage. There they started to talk about what had happened. Dan told them all the details. That the girls name was Lala. Dan informed how the case looked. Cobra was listening and thinking. There was something that really didn't make sense.

 _"How peculiar. There might be another side to this."_ Cobra said serious. There must be more to the story. The white Rascals wouldn't go off like that with out a big reason. He at least could say that.

 _"It's been a while."_ Noboru said as he walked in getting everyone attention. Eyes wide open and confused faces seeing Noboru, in black suit.

Yamato puzzled said his name as Cobra had turned all his attention at him. Yamato told him how worried they were, and where he had been. Though Noboru made it clear that he was working for Iemura Group now, making everyone worried.

 _The story goes like these: Iemura Group is one of the Kuryu groups within the Nine Dragons. Iemura Tatsumi (Kasumi's father) is the creator. At the beginning, everything looked fine at the Iemura group. But as they years went by, and the need of power and money changed everything. Now they are a group that dominates all shore areas, grain fields, and enterprises. The Iemura Group wished to take over the Nine Dragons and needed to expand its domain, including the S.W.O.R.D. region. That's how everything started. And now was the time that they would slowly show their indention, starting by using Noboru._

 _"It's lie. Isn't Noboru!"_ Yamato asked not believing that his friend would ever take that path.

Noboru started to walk around the garage and disclose _"S.W.O.R.D. will become a Kuryu group and the Iemura Group has decided to take over it. The reason is because the safety of the area is deteriorating since there is no one who can fight for it. S.W.O.R.D. is becoming out of control, and the group wants to prevent itself from getting affected by the situation. Anyone who goes against them will be destroyed without mercy. If you don't want that, work under us. It's your only option if you want to remain alive."_

Cobra that was listen all that time let out a fake laugh. Then pissed more than before he stood up and walked towards Noboru saying " _Mumbling about this and that like a machine..."_ as he was about to attack him. But Yamato prevent him.

 _"I'll give you one night. Think about it carefully._ " Noboru said as he walked closer to Cobra. Gazing at him deeply in the eyes. Both exchanged deadly looks. He gave his card to Cobra. But Cobra didn't take it. Noboru let it fall on the ground and left. The others were asking what they should do, as Cobra stepped against the card. Though later, when the rest were gone he picked up the card.

* * *

Kasumi helped Naomi until it was already late evening. Yamato joined them also to help. He told both of them to go home and he would finish cleaning. Kasumi walked Naomi home. Naomi was living close by. She made her something hot to drink and helped her to go to bed. Then Kasumi took the main street heading home. Her path took her in frond of H-Gas station. Kasumi posed as she watched Cobra sitting on a bench and talking with someone. " _Wait that's the new guy... Noboru"_ she whispered to herself.

" _So have you come up with an answer?"_ Noboru asked Cobra.

 _"You already know that we can't work under you guys. Why are you working for Iemura?"_ Cobra replied while looking at Noboru.

Kasumi remained at her spot gazing at them. " _Seems they know each other.."_ Kasumi went on whispering as she couldn't get if Cobra looked angry or sad.

 _"People change. We change as we continue living."_ Noboru said _"If it was you what would you do?"_ he added.

" _Noboru. Come back to us."_ Cobra told him remembering what had happened and looking half worried and half sad for his friend.

 _"I'll give you one more chance. If you refuse to work under us disband the Hoodlum Squad."_ Noboru said and left.

Cobra remained sitting. He didn't get it yet, how Noboru could fall so low. And how did the Iemura now appeared on the game.

Thou his thoughts were cut short, as Kasumi appeared and sat next to him. She gave him a drink that she bought from the store next to them. Cobra gazed at her, and took the drink. He opened it and had a sip, not saying anything.

 _"Why are you here again?"_ Cobra asked her emotionless.

 _"I was walking by!"_ she said while gazing at the ground. _"Was that a friend?"_ she asked.

"H _mm.. Childhood friend. Noboru!"_ Cobra simply said.

 _"What's wrong with him..."_ Kasumi tried to ask _"I mean what's his story?"_ She knew that Cobra wouldn't answer her. But anyway she asked him.

 _"Noboru was nothing like us. We grow up together. If you meet him before, he would fit more to your world. He was suppose to do great things. He was our pride. He was studying to become a Lawyer. He meet Miho. Miho got assaulted, and he beat up those who did it. He went to jail ..now he works for the Iemura..."_ Cobra said. And it was like he was more talking to himself than answering at Kasumi. But Kasumi got her answer.

Kasumi had never seen Cobra like that. Although angry Cobra was scarier, she liked him more, than lost Cobra. _"And what is the issue here?"_ Kasumi questioned. _"As you said he was through a lot. So maybe he lost his way. He may need time and his friends to understand!"_ Kasumi suggested. Next, she stood up and through the can away. She waved at him bye and left.

Cobra gazed at her as she was leaving. That odd girl had a point indeed. But to find the right way Cobra as the others would need their time.

* * *

Yamato was with Chiharu at the Itokan Diner, trying to fixing the rest of it. Chiharu took off his jacket and lean it against the table. Though something took Yamato's attention. It was the metal case with the SD card. Yamato was sure. It looked like the case that Dan described. He took it out and showed it at Chiharu. Though Chiharu didn't wait to explain, he simply ran off. Leaving a very puzzled Yamato. Yamato didn't say anything about that event to anyone. He wanted to hear first Chiharu's explanation.

Around the White Rascals district, Tettsu with Dan started looking for Lala. They needed to find answers soon, or things could become scarier. They both split up and went on looking for the girl that caused everything. But for his bad luck he came across with the White Rascals. They went after him. Dan ran and ran. Until he found himself hiding at the nameless street. He found Lala and followed her, soon he come cross a factory. He went inside. Seemed that they were making a new kind of drug the scariest thing was he found Chiharu there. Confused and worried Dan took the way back to the Sannoh district to tell them what he had seen.

Meantime at the Sannoh area, Tettsu had already notified everyone that he couldn't find Dan. Cobra, Yamato and everyone gathered to go and find them. Though suddenly the noticed that Dan was with them. _"Were are we going?_ " he asked. Cobra that was worried about him fixed his collar and turned around. He was just glad to see him alive. Everyone returned at the Itokan Diner, where Dan had a lot of new facts to add.

 _((Next:: **Act Five** ))_

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	5. Rude Boys

**Author's Note:**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~Welcome to the Nameless city~_**

 _ **The Nameless Street.** People who have been abandoned by their parents. People who want to hide their identities. People who have nowhere to go. This is a place that has been created for people who are filled with deep darkness to gather. **A town with no laws.** In this town there are protectors. Once you enter, you cannot leave. Outsiders will be slashed. The merciless sPrits, **RUDE BOYS.**_

The SWORD " **R** " **Rude boys**. Their aim is to protect everyone in **Anonymous Street**. It's most like a ghost city, that protects its people. The gang members are Amazing at acrobatic movements and free style running. The ones, who live in anonymous city have no relatives, a family or even a name. But the people there have strong bonds, and are like family. The Rude Boys, protect these family.

 **RUDE BOYS** leader is **Smoky**. He things as family everyone that lives in the city and will protect them. Those who will hurt the people in the Anonymous city will be in trouble. He is thought most like a brother to everyone. Although he is suffering from some sort of illness that causes him to spit blood and cough. Shion and Lala are those members that will chose to take the wrong path, only to make money. But not from themselves, but to help Smoky with his illness.

Although **Shion** was a very important member of the Rude Boys, the path his choose made Smoky to make him leave. Not for the money, but for helping Smoky, he got involved with drugs and the Iemura group. Smoky to save him, told him to leave the Anonymous city.

 **P** owns his name to the fact that he was a cry babe when he was young. That way he is known as P. Although he grow up to be one of the best in the movements. Also he is a key member at the story. Like Smoky and Lala.

 **Lala** , was abandoned as a child in the Anonymous city. She grow up like a sister- brother relationship with Smoky. Although they are not related by blood, their ties are strong. After all Lala proves it when she follows Shion and the drug deals, to make money to help Smoky.

* * *

 _ **~ Act Five:** **Rude Boys ~**_

* * *

It's been long time that Smoky hadn't seen his sister. Lately he had that feeling, like Shion as Lala where worried about him. And of all his member those two, where the most random. They could be in any kind of troubles. But going on troubles for his sake was out of the question. Though Lala had already been in trouble...

 _"Lala, where were you?"_ Smoky asked her as he come face to face with her.

 _"Onichan, Where are you going at this hour?"_ Lala simply asked him back. She was avoiding his question.

 _"I'm obviously going to work. Are you walking around other streets again?"_ Smoky asked her with his deep voice.

 _"I'll do whatever I want. Leave me alone."_ Lala told him trying to hide the fact that she lately was in big dilemma.

 _"What did you just say? People who live here are part of a family. I won't forgive you if you do things your way."_ her brother voiced serious. He was surely something was off, but couldn't tell what.

 _"I did my work well. There was a small interference, though._ " she answered back.

Smokey nodded at her and told her to go back home, as P called his name remembering him that they have to go. Smokey trusted her word, and left with the others. Although few steps away, behind a corner was hiding Dan. The way Lala answered to Smokey, made it sound that he knew about the SD Card. Lala left, and Dan followed her. She ended in a ruined factory. People were working there. Dan took a look. He was sure they were making drugs. And for his surprise he saw Chiharu there. He had seen enough. Dan returned and went to tell the others about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamato that had the SD card case walked at the Heaven club. He showed it to Rocky. It was the metal case he had found at Chiharu's jacket. That was the only way to confirm, if they were looking for that. Rocky that was sitting across from him said " _Seems you have found it_ ". He signed at Koo that was standing next to Yamato. He took the metal case and gave it to Rocky. Yamato asked him really curious what was in it.

 _"You've trashed my childhood friend's store. Does that small thing have that kind of value?"_ Yamato questioned. For a SD Card they smashed and broke anything at Naomi's store.

 _"I don't know. We're just trying to keep a safe environment for our customers._ " Koo answered at Yamato serious. " _The individual transactions of our business is off limits."_ he added.

Yamato seemed annoyed, he wasn't joking around. The damage they did was really serious. _"Don't joke with me."_ Yamato said.

And Rocky asked him serious _"There are many things I want to ask you as well."_ as Koo opened the screen showing Dan and Lala the night they were at Heaven's club.

" _This girl is Smokey's younger sister."_ Koo reviled.

 _"Rude's?"_ Yamato asked confused.

 _"Why your friend is involved in Rude's business, why the item was stolen, and why you found it and came to return it."_ he went on asking Yamato. And his question had a point. _"It's no use trying to pretend you don't know anything now."_ He yelled at him.

Yamato ensured him _"One thing I can say is that the Hoodlum Squad has nothing to do with this."_

Rocky and Koo pause for a second thinking about it. Then Koo said _"And so?"._

Yamato didn't wait and explained _"There must be someone behind this."_

Rocky put off his cigar and asked Yamato _"Where's the proof?"_

Yamato gazed at him and told him _"I don't have any proof ... yet. But we don't get involved in dirty business."_

Rocky hit Yamato with his stick and told him loudly _"Who would believe that kind of excuse?"_

Rocky hit him few times. Though he manage to block his last hit and insisted _"I am telling you... We didn't do it! Don't touch the Hoodlum Squad."_

Rocky stopped the attack and told him that it was fine, since they found the SD card. Rocky tried to hand shake with Yamato but Yamato pulled back saying _"Don't mess with me. I can't see your true motive."._

Rocky smiled _"You will never see it._ " he said and turned and took a seat. Koo showed the way out to Yamato.

Rocky had now the SD card that would slowly get some prove about the drugs.

* * *

The previous night at Bar Odake, Yamato after meeting with Rocky, he passed by. Tettsu, the bar's owner and Cobra were already there sitting and having a drink. Cobra and Tettsu face looked tired and defeated.

 _"Welcome back!"_ Said the bar owner.

 _"We're done talking. The White Rascals won't touch the Hoodlum Squad anymore."_ Yamato said as he sat down also tired and worried, because he knew that Chiharu was involved in it.

The bar owner smiled at added _"I wonder if there's anything more meaningless than a verbal promise."_

But Yamato ensured them that it would be alright. Cobra cast a glance at Yamato, sensing he was hiding something. But for now he could only trust his friend.

 _"A so!?"_ said the woman as he pureed him a drink. _"Then, would you slowly pay off your balance?"_ she added.

The night ended with them getting worried about Dan. All the members of Hoodlum Squad went on to find him, but thankfully they did.

* * *

Everyone from Hoodlum Squad were gathered now at Itokan Diner. Things were really serious. Dan returned from the Nameless city with many news. All the news were bad and serious. Dan explained that he found out what was going on. That there was a factory in the Nameless City. There they were making drugs. " _It's a new drug called Red Rum."_ Dan said exactly. Cobra gazed at him serious. He went on Telling the news that he saw Chiharu there. Cobra demanded explanations. Dan told them he found the girl that used him at the Heaven club. Her name was Lala, and that she is Smoky's sister. Dan clarified that The Rude Boys maybe involved with it. He was sure he saw Chiharu there.

Suddenly Cobra asked Yamato serious _"How much he knew about it."_

 _"I cannot say!"_ Yamato said clearly.

 _"What?"_ the Leader of Hoodlum Squad showed strong resentment at Yamato.

 _"I cannot say, until i ask him."_ he said.

Bitter feeling emitted from Cobra. Yamato did not trust him enough to tell him. Yamato just wanted to be sure before he would say anything. Cobra left, angry once again and the rest followed.

* * *

 **Junko** is the leader of the **_Ichigo Milk_.** As the leader she act serious, cool and touch. Yet, she is far from that. Most of the times, she fell in love randomly. The twins **_Shiba_** and _**Oshiage**_ , were always looking to find her a date. They sneak out with _**Asuka**_ to go on dates. They avoid to bring Junko with them. Junko has a kind heart and is mostly funny with out her to want it. She likes Cobra. Once Masaki offered her to buy her a drink. But her persona blew it. Masaki ran off. Even if she was the only girl in the bar.

Today, the twins and Asuka were out on a date. She was left alone. Junko didn't know they were on a date. She drove off on her bike trying to hid her loneliness. Although for her bad luck, she didn't pay attention at the person crossing the road. It was P. It was odd, that he would be so far away from the nameless city. But what was odder is that Junko almost hit him with her bike.

She pulled over and run towards him seeing if he was doing ok. _"Did i hit you?"_ Junko asked.

Thankfully, P had only few scratches. _"Next time you will kill someone. Xor-Baba"_ he yelled at her.

 _"Baba?"_ she went off. _"I am not!"_ He was ready to attack him, but P won her attention. A silly smile appeared in her face and she said _"Well i am not that old to call me Baba!"_

P turned his head in confusion, at first she was all mad at him and now she become too sweet. _"Creepy"_ P said and run off. Few minutes later Junko drove off too. As for what was P doing there. It's another story we will follow soon.

((Next:: **Act Six** ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 _ **Baba or Babaa:** Is __a derogatory term meaning "elderly woman" P used it here more like to insult Junko. After all P and Junko have the same age._

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	6. The Red Rum Factory

**Author's Note:**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Act Six: The Red Rum Factory ~_**

* * *

Next morning at the Iemura Group held a meeting. Oya High and the White Rascals weren't agreeing to cooperate with them. They already knew that the Iemura Group was bad news, they didn't want to have anything to do with them. There was a rumor that they negotiate with the Hoodlum Squad and Daruma Ikka. It was said to leave the Daruma out of the deal but Noboru wanted to go and speak with them. Kasumi's father though told him " _They support family, but if family betrays them, they are good as dead."_

Kasumi that was close by heard everything. She was sure now that they were after S.W.O.R.D. region. But there was nothing odd there, that's how the Iemura were these days. Though she had a strange feeling, that things would become worse. The meeting was almost over with Noboru telling them that he would go and speak to the Daruma Ikka.

 _"Are you leaving again, Kasumi-san."_ Kirinji said at her as he was the first to got out of the meeting room. " _Lately you are trying to avoid us!"_ he made fun of her.

Kasumi was wearing her black coat, turned and gazed at him. _"I am trying Kirinji-san. Me leaving these place is in my plans. Though you have to stop messing with them."_ She replied.

 _"We were only following orders. How can the daughter of the Iemura Leader work on those stores. And leaving home is out of the question."_ Kirinji commanded.

Noboru, was near by and had already listen most of the conversation. He was heading out.

 _"You are not my father to tell me what to do! Just keep out of my way!_ " she aggressively told him as she noticed Noboru. She grabbed her black high heels and walked out pissed.

 _"The daughter of Iemura trying to keep away of the Group."_ Kirinji said.

At the entrance, Kasumi was trying to wear her heels, when Noboru past through. He stopped there waiting for the other to bring the cars. _"Why are trying to keep away from the Iemura Group?_ " he asked her.

Kasumi stood up and fixed her coat. Then she took few steps closer to Noboru. "J _ust because my father is the Leader doesn't mean I agree with his doings!"_ Kasumi said while gazing at him serious.

" _I don't see anything wrong with what they're doing?"_ Noboru said _"They just want to control everything. Since they have the power and money, that's how it works."_

Kasumi shook her head _"Wrong.! That way of thinking! I don't know what made you agree with them. Before its too late, you should rethink it."_ she advised him. Kasumi knew what he was through, after all Cobra had told her. She didn't say anything else and walked away. Noboru kept his gazed on her. Her way of thinking sounded familiar.

The same day Noboru met with the Daruma Ikka. He didn't have any issue to walk alone through their gang. He told Ukyo that they should work with the Iemura group. The Daruma, were not a gang you could easy mess with. The leader Hyuga was about to come out of jail. And he had no plans to start any cooperation with anyone. He simple wanted revenge.

* * *

At the Hino Gas Station the next day, Cobra was sitting outside at the bench. He was holding the card Noboru gave him. He wasn't sure to call him or not. He was still thinking about it. Suddenly his thoughts were broken, as a female had grabbed the card from his hands. He glanced noticing Kasumi. She sat next to him and read the Card.

 _"What?!_ " he shouted at her, dazing off for few seconds against her big purple-blue eyes.

 _"Nothing!"_ Kasumi answered as she sat cozier at the bench. She leaned her back and crossed her legs. While having that bad feeling she wanted only to make sure everything was alright around the Sannoh district.

Kasumi turned and gazed a Copra that looked off somehow. She handed him the card back. _"You should call him._ " she said.

Cobra took the card and stood up. _"Stop coming around those parts."_ he simply told her and walked inside the Gas station. He looked at the card few more minutes. Then thinking of what Kasumi told him, he sat up and grabbed his phone. He called Noboru telling him that he would wait at him in their meeting place.

Kasumi had already left she went to the Itokan Diner where Naomi was. She had no plans to return home. And Itokan Diner felt a better place to be.

* * *

Yamato after talking with his mother made up his mind. He would go and talk with the Rude Boys. He run off and after long distance he manage to reach the nameless road. But as he stepped inside the Rude Boys district they started to run after him. Yamato and Smoky with the others come face to face.

" _Yo, Yamato!"_ Smokey greeted him.

 _"It's been a while."_ Yamato said as he was trying to catch his breath.

" _Are you moving to the Nameless Road?"_ he asked Yamato.

 _"I'm looking for someone. It's a guy named Chiharu."_ Yamato asked.

 _"We don't know him._ " P said clearly.

 _"I've heard that he's working in this town."_ Yamato explained. He was hoping that he would find Chiharu there. And also if they knew about Chiharu maybe they had something to do with the drugs.

Smokey explained him that Everyone who lived there was part of a family. And if anyone would sneak in, he would be the first one to know it.

It was then when Yamato revealed what he knew _"Even if it involves Red Rum?"_ he asked Smokey.

 _"Red Rum?"_ Takeshi asked confused.

 _"It's a drug you guys are making here._ " Yamato went on saying.

 _"No matter what happens, we don't go near drugs."_ Smokey clarified.

 _"The Hoodlum Squad seems like they want to keep fighting, considering they recently took down Oya High."_ he said. _"Without a valid reason, you're telling us that we're next."_ Shion tried to hide that he was part of the Iemura's game and the drug factory.

 _"There's no way I'd do that._ " Yamato said. _"Alright then bring your sister!"_ he asked Smokey.

 _"Lala?_ " Smokey quizzed confused. He had the feeling that she was up with something lately.

 _"Just hurry up and bring her."_ Yamato told him.

But Smokey didn't like to have others touch his family for what ever reason. _"If you touch my family, I won't forgive you."_ he told Yamato.

The wind changed around the nameless city, as a louder music started at the back ground. It was clear the Rude boy were getting ready to attack. Suddenly Tettsu and Dan appeared also. And the fight started.

The Rude Boys jumped all over the place. Their hits were accurate, and with their amazing jumping skill they made the fight worth watching. But Yamato, Dan and Tettsu weren't bad either. The first punch glanced Yamato chin. He noticed too late that it was a feint, though, when the second punch doubled him over and expelled the last bit of choked air. At the same time P and the other attacked Tettsu and Dan. Getting smashed all over the place. Kicks and punches got the attention of everyone in the nameless city.

Smokey next hit Yamato. Yamato blocked the hits, but not all of them. Smoky was fast and good. He was one of the best. He manage to grab Yamato between his legs and smashed him on the ground. Though he stop all of a sudden, and free him. He started coughing. Yamato who was trying to get his breath, was puzzled. He called Dan and Tettsu and they run away. Smoky told them to go after them, as he noticed blood in his hands.

Yamato, Tettsu and Dan started running from the Rude boys. Although it was hard to do so. Since they were really fast. They only manage to find a corner to hide. They hid there until the Rude boys weren't close anymore.

Dan noticed the factory was close by. Yamato told him to bring him there. At first Dan didn't agree, but since Yamato wouldn't let the matter drop, he agreed. Few minutes later they reached the factory. Yamato come first face to face with Chiharu. Chiharu explained what had happened. That his father was in a debt. That Noboru helped him. And that he brought him to make drugs. Yamato was angry not only because of Chiharu, but Noboru also. He rushed into the factory and started breaking everything. Dan, Tettsu, even Chiharu, followed him. The people working there ran off. Shion, who was there yelled at them. But they didn't listen. They wanted to take everything down. They only stopped when everything was smashed against the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at the club Heaven word was out. The new drag was already all over the place. They White Rascal found out where the factory was. They thought that behind it were the Rude boys. They decided to make an appearance there. They let things be for long time, they wouldn't stand still no more. Even if the balance broke, they would go and meet with the Rude boys. Rocky and the other headed over there.

The same time, Noboru was waiting at the metal bridge, were he, Yamato and Cobra were meeting each other. A bit later Cobra appeared. He leaned against the metal fence next to Noboru.

" _It's nostalgic, isn't it? You don't remember? For the first time, you saw the view- What a dirty town."_ Cobra said. It was long ago since they had a talk, like the old days.

Yet, Noboru didn't want to have that kind of talk. _"Did you ask me to come here to tell me that?_ _Now tell me your answer properly."_ he said.

 _"I can't disband the gang or work under Iemura."_ Cobra told him. Noboru didn't say anything he just turned and started walking away.

 _"Noboru!"_ Cobra called at him _"We can't change your past. But if it's for you, I want to do something."_ he added and walked closer to where Noboru was standing.

 _"Stop working for the Iemura Group."_ Cobra said gazing at him worried. But Noboru angry told him to Shut up.

 _"You're different from us, starting with your roots. Hey. Even now, it's not too late."_ Cobra said.

Though Noboru didn't want to listen any of that. He grabbed Cobra by his collar and told him in a rough tone _"I told you to shut up! Every single one of your actions piss me off! What can you guys, who solve things by fighting, do?! I've burned my past. I don't ever want to hang out with you guys again."_

Cobra remained there for a while lost, while Noboru left. He was worried about Noboru. But it was like he couldn't find a way to help his friend. And Noboru look more lost than before. It was like he couldn't bring his act together.

* * *

Back at the Nameless city the Rude Boys appeared at the factory, watching everything smashed and broken. " _You guys...What's the meaning of this?"_ Smokey asked confused at Yamato, Dan, Tettsu and Chiharu were standing there breathless. Shion that noticed Smoky opened his eyes wide openly. No one said anything, as the White Rascals appeared.

" _Yo, Smokey. I've come to kill you._ " Rocky said while gazing at Smoky serious.

" _You..."_ shouted Smokey, but before ending his phrase Koo started talking _"Which one of you is Shion?"_

 _"Shion?"_ aske the Rude's boys Leader baffled.

 _"He distributed the Red Rum."_ Bito said and threw in the air Red Rum drug bags.

 _"Hey, Shion. Explain yourself."_ Smokey asked Shion serious.

 _"We'll settle things regarding his situation here._ " Smokey answered at the White Rascals.

Rocky that was standing ready to attack asked _"What?"_

Smokey made it clear _"I won't let outsiders hurt anyone who lives in this town."_

Koo replied _"Don't be so sentimental."_ As Binto added _"There's no way we can just leave."_

Things got serious, as the Rude Boys and the White Rascals were ready to fight. Though suddenly Yamato broke a pipe against the ground getting everyone's attention. _"Seriously, what are you guys doing?! If we fight, we'd be going along with their plan."_ Yamato yelled at them.

 _"We're being used._ " Tettsu added serious.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Smokey said with a serious deep voice.

 _"This factory belongs to the Iemura Group."_ Dan started explaining.

 _"Their objective was to make the White Rascals and RUDE BOYS to clash. That was their plan."_ Yamato disclose making everyone gaze at him more confuse.

Enari couldn't believe what they were saying _"What are you talking about?"_ And Aizawa added "Stop speaking nonsense!"

Yamato calmly explained them that _"It's not a lie. There's no way this guy could have distributed the Red Rum all by himself. The Iemura Group's goal is to take away SWORD."_

Rocky serious asked _"You're saying that this was set up by the Iemura Group?"_

 _"Acting recklessly on our territory.."_ Smokey added.

 _"It seems like you've done enough."_ one of the Iemure Group said. They had been notified that there were trouble in the factory. Noboru went with them too. Rocky and Smokey kept their members from attacking. They were used my the Iemura's and they didn't like that. Although, the fight never started as Nikaido called them to go back. Noboru first left, and then the others from Iemura group. The rest slowly did the same too. Thankfully the balance wasn't in danger for the time being.

* * *

At the Itokan Diner Naomi and Kasumi were having coffee. Naomi and Kasumi, become a bit closer lately. Kasumi visited the Itokan Diner when she could. Even if the store was close she would go in. Naomi stepped out for a short time. At her way back she met Cobra, who was helping an older man.

 _"Hey. Come over a bit."_ Naomi told him and walked back at the Itokan Diner. Kasumi was sitting at the wooden table next to the door, still drinking her coffee. The door opened again and Cobra stepped in. Naomi brought him a drink and placed it next to Kasumi, waiting for him to sit.

Cobra gazed at Kasumi angry, thinking _'I told her to leave. I told her never to come back. What didn't she get.'_ He sighed and sat down next to Kasumi. Kasumi simply ignored him and played with her straw. She was wearing a short black skirt, black shirt, with her black heels. She had placed her coat at the next side of the sitting bench.

Cobra sat next to her giving her a last gaze. _'Is she now ignore me or what?'_ He didn't went on with those thoughts. He sipped some of his drink and said _"I just met up with Noboru."_

Naomi, as well as Kasumi gazed at him. _"What did he say?"_ Naomi asked, as Kasumi went back ignoring him. Although she was paying attention what both were talking about. Cobra sighed remembered what Noboru told him _"What can you guys, who solve things by fighting, do?!"_ He had a point there. Cobra paused as his wind went off.

 _"Noboru won't come back no matter what. Iemura Group is planning to take over SWORD. He won't hold back against the Hoodlum Squad. For himself and for his friends, he won't lose."_ Cobra finally answered at Naomi who had asked him few minutes ago.

 _"Maybe it would take some more effort."_ Kasumi said as she kept playing with her straw and ignoring him.

Cobra turned his gaze completely at her, like he was trying to understand what she meant. " _I thought I told you to stop coming at the Sannoh district!"_ he voiced at her loudly.

 _"You did say so?! Didn't you?"_ she answered back with her eyes pinned against her drink.

 _"Those parts aren't for people like you"_ Cobra said. Kasumi kept some how remind him of Noboru. In any way she didn't fit, in their district. Of course, they didn't know she was already in a messy situation on her own, since she was the daughter of the Iemura Leader. _"Just go!"_ Cobra shouted.

Kasumi, turned her head and gazed at him back. _"I am not leaving."_ she said serious and went back on her drink.

Cobra, took his drink and walked off. He went in the last seat of the store and sat down.

* * *

Noboru had returned with the others in the Iemura Group. Though things didn't looked good for him. Since the factory was destroyed, and the White Rascals with the Rude Boys didn't go in a fight. The Iemura's plan failed. Nikaido beat up Noboru, with everyone watching. He only stopped when he had hit him too many times. Nikaido kept him around, his plan was too use him as much as he could.

The same time at the nameless city Smokey was talking with Shion. He knew why Shion would do it. That it was for him, and that made him feel worse. He didn't had any talk with Lala yet.

 _"People who live on the Nameless Road are people who have no other home. That's why I truly think of everyone as my family. If you stray away from this family you'll be in danger. Lungs, liver, pancreas, kidney, and heart. Cast all of them aside. That's the rule of this town. If you can't do that, disappear immediately. I know you were worried about my health. In order to take me to a doctor, you wanted to find ways to make money. However, you touched the Iemura Group's money. If you stay here, they'll surely get rid of you. People who live on the Nameless Road, don't have anything, including names or identities. So if you leave this place, they won't be able to trace your steps. The safest way for you right now is to leave the Nameless Street. For my sake.." S_ mokey said as everyone was listen at him. He gave Shion a bow _"I am sorry._ " Lala that was hiding heard everything. Smokey started coughing again. And that was how Shion left the Rude Boys. But we will see him in our story. ((Shion is also playing at the Movie, so she surely will make his appearance again.))

Also, the Hoodlum Squad were all back at Itokan Diner. The place was filled with people in an instant. Kasumi had never seen so many of the Sannoh gang together. Cobra was sitting, in the same spot as before. Dan and Tettsu were sitting across from Kasumi. Yamato was closer to Cobra and Chiharu was in the middle of the room. He was apologizing, for what he did and kept bowing. He explained, that he was behind the SD card incident and how he got mixed up. He cried a bit how he used to be alone, but he had found friends now. But he would leave the Hoodlum Squad and not cause any more problems.

 _"If you want to leave, it's up to you."_ Cobra said at him. Kasumi had turned all her attention on him _. "don't worry about it by yourself and then give us an answer."_ he added. Then Cobra stood up and took few steps closer to Chiharu. He stopped next to Yamato and told him honestly " _We would never abandon our friends."_ And Yamato agreed with him _"That's true."_ Everyone in the room stood up, sign that they agreed with Cobra and Yamato. " _If you're worrying about it, you can talk to us. That's what friends are for."_ Yamato said. Chiharu was really happy and thanked them.

Cobra gazed at Yamato with a light smile and Yamato did the same. Then he walked over to Chiharu. Everyone was happy at the moment. Tetsu started taking pictures of Yamato and Chiharu. Cobra sat down and smiled at them. As the room was filled with voices and smiles. Kasumi, who had watch everything started to understand a bit more about the Hoodlum Squad. They kept surprising her in a good way since they day she met them. The gang that she wanted nothing to do with. Seemed so different. Kasumi tilted her head watching at Cobra. Cobra smiling face made her heart skip a beat. Naomi was happily yelling them to shut up as she was getting some beers for everyone.

 _"So you can smile!"_ Kasumi randomly told him as he sat next to him.

 _"You are still here?"_ he asked looking at her with a serious face.

 _"Don't you get it. I am not gonna go, just because you said so!_ " Kasumi said as Naomi handed them a beer.

 _"I get it! I get it!"_ Cobra told her and for now he let her be.

Dan tapped at Yamato, as Kasumi and Cobra were talking. " _Isn't that the girl for that time?"_ Dan asked.

 _"What time.. what happened?_ " Tettsu asked really curious. Most turned and gazed at Dan as Yamato went over with Chiharu smiling at them.

 _"That girl"_ Dan said pointing at her. _"Kasumi._ " said Tettsu. " _Yes her. The one with those odd eyes."_ he added.

" _What about her?_ " _"Tell us?" "what happened?"_ everyone started asking. Even Kasumi and Cobra turned as they heard the bizarre questions.

 _"She stayed one night at Copra's room!"_ Dan said and the room become silent.

" _And then Cobra took her home."_ Dan went on saying.

" _Wait... she sat on Cobra's bike."_ another guy said. And Dan nodded.

Everyone turned and gazed both of them. Kasumi looked a Cobra _"What's these about?_ " and Cobra gazed angry at Yamato since he figured that Yamato said something odd to Dan.

 _"Now! Now! Let them be."_ Naomi said as she was passing more beers around. _"You started that Yamato?"_ she asked her close friend.

 _"In a way yes. I saw a girl sleeping next to Cobra. What would you do?"_ Yamato said clearly making again the room fall in silence.

 _"Wait, they were sleeping in the same bed._ " Tettsu said " _But you saw her sleeping next to him?"_ Tettsu said disappointed.

 _"I know"_ Dan said sad _"I thought we would first have a girlfriend before Cobra."_

Most of the guys nodded at the room, as they seemed really sad. Naomi hit Yamato at his head _"Baka! see what you started now."_

 _"Sorry" Y_ amato said and hid behind Naomi.

Kasumi stood up gazing at Cobra. _"Explain what do they mean?"_ she asked him serious.

Cobra sighed, he hated being mixed in such silly situations. _"The day you stayed over... Well that morning when Yamato come in...He saw you there..._ " he tried to explain her.

 _"And why do they get the wrong idea. I just stayed over."_ Kasumi asked him confusing she didn't like people to start rumors about her.

 _"You are over reacting!_ " Cobra told her as he also stood up.

 _"I am over reacting?"_ she pointed at the room around "Y _ou saw how they acting.. and I am overreacting?"_

 _"They only making fun. Don't take it too personal!_ " Cobra told her in a cool way as he sipped some of his drink and placed it against the table.

Kasumi walked up and down trying to process the facts. But still she didn't like it. She leaned against the nearest wall _"I don't like it."_

Cobra cracked a smile. He was standing few steps away from her. _"What do you mean you don't like it?"_ he asked her.

" _People thinking odd things.._ " she tried to explain though the topic started to make her a bit uncomfortable. The rest of the guys had already drop the matter and were talking about other things, while having fun.

 _"Let them!"_ Cobra teased her as he drunk some more beer. It was of the rare occasion that everyone including Cobra would be in a good mood.

 _"Let them?" s_ he gazed at him confused _"You think its funny. Saying odd things. I only stayed over. Nothing happened!"_ Kasumi went on complaining.

Though Cobra found it kind of cute, how she over reacted. He stepped closer to her and placed his hand against the wall. Then he gazed at her having a devilish smile in his face. He wasn't try to scary her or anything. He was just teasing her. _'And those eyes_ ' he thought _'are those even real?' "Why, would it be so scary if something happened?"_ Cobra asked her as he leaned closer to her. The way Kasumi reacted, was just priceless. _'She takes everything too literally'_ he thought as he kept gazing at her.

Kasumi placed her hand against his chest pushing him back. " _It's not funny!_ " she voiced at him loudly and pushed him once more. Then she tried to walk away.

Though, Cobra grabbed her wrist and pulled her back softly. " _Who said that its funny."_ Cobra told her as he kept holding from her wrists and gazing at her.

Kasumi tried to free her wrist as she answered _"I do not want people to have the wrong idea about me."_

" _They were talking for both of us. So talking about you like that is wrong? Though talking about me isn't?_ " Cobra asked her now serious. What started like a joke, become a bit serious now. " _Are you any better than me?_ " Cobra asked her as he pushed her against the wall. Kasumi gazed at him, trying to explain that wasn't what she meant. But, Cobra didn't wait he lean closer and pressed her hand against the wall as he whispered at her _"Don't worry, I will make it fair for both of us!"_ Kasumi gazed at him confused and a bit scared.

Cobra's black eyes showed a moment of hesitation, his gazed looked angry but he was far from it. He could feel his heart raise. He leaned even closer, his lips were almost touching Kasumi's lips. Everything happened too fast. Kasumi was out of guard, as she felt his lips against hers. At first there was no reaction. Neither Cobra, nor she believed that their lips met. Cobra didn't stopped, he lean closer against Kasumi. He kept holding her left hand against the wall. His body was softly pressing against hers, as his other hand was touching her face. He closed his eyes and his lips rushed forward to meet hers. Testing the odd yet delicious taste of her blueberry lipstick.

Kasumi that at first had frozen, as she did not expect Cobra to kiss her, tried to push him back. But his grip around her was tight. Since his lips touched her, she felt like her heart was ready to erupt. She stopped struggling and closed her eyes too. She followed his lips and kiss him back. Her right hand had softly grabbed against his lower part of his Shirt. The kiss went for only few seconds. But it felt like it lasted a hour. Cobra softly broke the kissed and pulled back gazing at her. Kasumi opened and closed her eyes confused.

The sudden silent, got her attention. She looked around and everyone was gazing at them with the mouth open. She gazed back at Cobra, who was touching his lips and had a silly smile on his face. He couldn't believe she would kiss a girl like that. Kasumi thought, he was making fun again. He put all her strength and pushed him away. She grabbed her coat and ran out. It was her first kiss. And she wanted to be special. And not a joke.

Naomi yelled at him _"Cobra!"_ to get him back on earth. It was then when he noticed that Kasumi was gone. He followed her. Since Kasumi was in high heels, he managed to reached her soon.

 _"Kasumi wait!"_ He called her loudly as he grabbed again her wrist. _"Wait!"_ he said again as he manage to stop her.

Kasumi gazed up at him, although it seemed like she was ready to cry _"Let me go! You wanted me to stop hang around. You got your wish!"_ she said at him as she tried to break the hold.

" _Wait!"_ Cobra said again as he was trying to catch his breath. He had no idea what to tell her. " _It was just a kiss!"_ he said as he looked at her.

Kasumi broke free and signed him to stop _"Right now let me be!"_ she said at him and left.

Cobra walked back in Itokan Diner. No one said anything. Most were surprised with his reaction. Cobra kissing a girl like her. He was out of his leak.

No one talk about it. Kasumi also went home and hid in her room trying to forget about it. But, she as well as Cobra spend the night sleepless. They kiss sank in their memory and troubled them.

The night ended with Murayama, Furuya and Seki walking. Murayama explained he didn't accept the help of the Iemura Group. Maybe once they were a trustworthy group, but now they deal with drugs and more dangerous things. _"Lets rise with our own strength!_ " Murayama told them. And Furuya as well as Seki agreed. Meanwhile Masaki, one of the Amamiya brothers, was back in town too. He went out for a drink. In his way back, he saw Kohaku on his bike. It was a face he has not seen in a while. _"Look who is back?"_ he whispered to himself.

Before the night though ended one more person appeared. Hyuga Norihisa was back with the Daruma Ikka. The real problems were starting now. Since all the pawns have made their appearance. The would slowly start to move.

((Next:: **Act Seven** ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	7. The Five SWORD Leaders

**Author's Note:**

 _ **✘ Until now, the plot was based on the 1st season. The following chapters will include the most important parts of season 2.**_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 **~ Welcome to Hyuga's Revenge ~**

The **S.W.O.R.D.** " **D" Daruma Ikka.** In the past, affiliated with the **Kuryu Group** was an organization called the **Hyuga Group**. In order to make their names well known, they took the initiative to challenge **Mugen** , who were in control of that region. However, due to **Mugen's** overwhelming power the **Hyuga Group** was defeated. As a result, the **Hyuga Group** was abandoned by the **Kuryu Group** and they lost their reputation. In order to restore the **Hyuga Group** 's reputation, the fourth son who swore to get revenge on the **Kuryu Group** , along with the remnants in **Mugen** , **Hyuga Norihisa.** To achieve his goal, without caring about winning or losing he continuously strive towards it. To stop **Hyuga** , there was no other way except putting him in prison. He had his mind set on revenge. The brothers that had been kicked out of **Mugen** in the past, **The Toutetsu Brothers.**

 **Daruma Ikka** Leader is **Hyuga Norihisa.** The fourth son of the **Hyuga Group**. He wants to take revenge against the **Mugen**. And restore the **Hyuga Group** 's reputation. After they are disband, his next goal is to attack the **Hoodlum Squad** , since older member of the **Mugen** are there. Though his plans were hold back since he was put in jail, to stop him from the attacks. Although, the plot of the **Iemura Group** wanting to take over the **S.W.O.R.D.** brought **Hyuga** back in the game. **Kirinji** pulled him out of prison, helping him to start his revenge against the **Hoodlum Squad.**

 **The Toutetsu Brothers, Ukyo** and **Sakyo.** Are the right and left side in command of the **Daruma Ikka**. They were former member of the **Mugen**. They kept the **Daruma Ikka** going, as long as **Hyuga** was in prison. They were the ones the spoke with **Noboru** , when he went to ask the **Daruma Ikka** to cooperate with the **Iemura Group**. But their revenge includes the **Iemura Group** too. Their boss is now free, he returned and took his place as the Leader. Starting his plans of revenge...

* * *

 _ **~ Act Seven: The Five**_ ** _S.W.O.R.D Leaders ~_**

* * *

Yet, **Hyuga** wasn't the only one that made an appearance around the **S.W.O.R.D** region. The **Amamiya brothers** had also returned. **Masaki,** as well as **Hiroto** , stopped hiding. It was said that they will remain hiding for ever. But seems something with a bigger meaning and power made them come back. The **Amamiya family** had 3 sons. **Masaki, Hiroto** and the older brother. Though the last saw their brother a year ago. More details are hidden, and only the **Amamiya** **brothers** knew those. Their coming back had to do with their lost brother. And, while they were back a second reason appeared. They noticed that **Kohaku** is back.

A lot of things had changed since they were gone. First of the **S.W.O.R.D**. was formed. Secondly, the **Iemura Group** started to create more problems. And last but not least **Kohaku** was back. They were sure that he was plotting something. So, both brothers agreed they will stay around. To search for their older brother and keep an eye on **Koharu**. But, what they didn't know were that the things were more complicated. That the enemy hadn't shown his real face yet. And that more dangerous times would come.

Their fighting skill are scary. They can easily handle 100 people while fighting. They became a legend, when only the two of them took down the **Mugen.** Only two people against so many. The stormed into the **Mugen** area and didn't leave anyone standing. Maybe them being back, will be a good sign.

The **White** **Rascals** **, Oya High, Rude Boys** , were already informed that **Hyuga** was out of prison. **Ukyo, Sakyo** and the other of the **Daruma Ikka** had already started to attacked the " **W", "O"** and **"R"**. All knew, that fighting Hyuga would be a problem. Thankfully the attacks weren't major. They only wanted to let them know what their intentions were. After all **Hyuga** first target was the **Hoodlum Squad**. And there would the real fight start.

* * *

The night before, ended really oddly. The only good thing was that they accepted Chiharu back. Kasumi didn't sleep all night. She had no idea how to react around Cobra and the others. Even if they were only joking, for her it was confusing. Though, she decided to forget about it, and never to think of it again. She checked the time and it was already 5 a.m. Kasumi went downstairs making herself some coffee to start her day. Lately bad news were following her everywhere. Kirinji walked in, with a creepy smile on his face.

 _"Good morning!"_ he said with a smile. _"Did you sleep well Kasumi-san?"_ he asked her as he was looking for a cup to pour his coffee.

Kasumi eyes rolled only at the idea that her day started, and the first person she saw was Kirinji. _'It would be better to see anyone from the guys, even Cobra...than this one'_ she thought. Even if the kiss made her uncomfortable, at least she knew what kind of people they were. They could be trusted, they were there for their friends, and they had honor. Nothing like the Iemura Group. Even if they did mistakes, in the end they would find the way to fix them. Kasumi, almost forgot to answer back to Kirinji.

 _"Emm.. Morning. I slept well."_ she replied as she took her cup filled with coffee and tried to leave the room. Though Kirinji, blocked her way.

 _"Kasumi-san i am not done talking to you._ " he said as he lean closer to her. _"There are rumors that you lately visit a lot the Hoodlum Squad."_ he added with the same creepy smile on his face.

Kasumi froze for a second, before she spoke. _"Are you now following me Kirinji. Where i go, or were i don't has nothing to do with you!"_ she made it clear.

Though Kirinji remained in his spot _"You better go and see your father. He is waiting in his office."_ he told her and freed her way.

Kasumi ran towards her fathers office. Things didn't looked good. She knocked on the door and went it. Her father was already on the phone talking about Hyuga, that he was out off prison and how SWORD would be in trouble. After he ended the phone call he looked at Kasumi and and signed her to sit down. Kasumi placed her cup next to the small table and sat down.

 _"You needed me?"_ she asked with out greeting her father.

 _"I am dealing with very important matters these days. You are making things difficult. Kasumi, what's the meaning of you hanging around the Sannoh district?"_ her father asked with a high tone calmly.

Kasumi hated when he did that. He was never there for her. Not when her mother died. Never when she was a child. And now he is acting like a father. _"Then you should keep dealing with you issues. And not sending your people to spy on me. Or trying to ruin my life."_ Kasumi answered.

 _"When did that happened?"_ the leader of the Iemura asked. _"Kasumi i am only trying to tell you. You should act more like my daughter!"_ he advised her.

 _"Are you kidding me?"_ Kasumi yelled and stood up _"Since when are you worried father? You are just all over my life when it effects your business. What will be next?"_ she yelped.

 _"Kasumi!"_ her father shouted at her _"You wanted to leave our home. How could we allowed that. Family stays together."_

 _"Family? Whose Family? You never bothered to spend time with me as a child. You just took me in, because I had no where to go. And you trying to act now as a father?_ " she lean against the desk. _"Now you are telling me that family stays together. Maybe the Iemura. But i am not part of that family."_

Kasumi's father gazed at her angry _"What is the meaning of these Kasumi. You think you can just leave the Family. You name is also Iemura. Can you hide that?"_ he answered her.

 _"I am only hiding that fact because i am still living in these roof. I am so embarrassed of your actions. Not only yours, everyone in these group."_ Kasumi said loudly as she took a deep breath. _"I am out of here. These isn't a place i can live any longer."_ she made it clear.

 _"Kasumi, you aren't allowed to leave. If you leave you will be no more part of the Iemura. We protect family, but if they betray us.."_ Tatsumi said serious.

 _"I am not staying any longer in these house. And I don't want to be part of these Group."_ Kasumi clarified and walked out of the room. Though walking out Kirinji blocked her way again not letting her pass. Although Kasumi's father told him to let her be for now. He thought with no money and connections where could she go.

She run upstairs and grabbed a suitcase. Since her clothes were all organized and her shoes it didn't take long time for her to pack. She also took few of her law books. She grabbed her purse, her mobile and some money she had and left. Though she had too much clothing, after all it was Kasumi. She was a fashion freak. And taking all of her clothes with her was a problem. She called a Taxi, after she walked few steps away from the Iemuras. The Taxi came few minutes later. She wasn't sure where to go. After all there were not many places she could go. She simply went to the Itokan Diner.

It was almost 8am when Kasumi got out of the Taxi and entered the Itokan Diner. Inside were already, Naomi, with Dan, Tetsu an few others. Everyone paused gazing at her as she come in. They blinked confused.

" _Why are you suitcases here?"_ Dan asked her as he was sitting down and eating.

Naomi offered her a cup of water. _"Dan let her catch her breath."_ she told him. She noticed Kasumi, wasn't like normally. Although Her clothes were in order. She was wearing make up. Even wearing her heels. But her expressions were different. _"Take a seat"_ Naomi told her.

Kasumi drunk the water at once. Then she looked around everyone looking at her. She felt oddly. And really bad. The fact that she was keeping the truth from them, started bothering her. But telling them right there who she was would be even worse. She fixed her grey Jacket.

 _"Did anything happened?"_ Naomi asked her with a caring voice.

Kasumi gazed at them and then answered to Naomi " _Things got bad at home... well always were ...so i left today."_

 _"Dan, Tettsu put her stuff in the back until we will find a place for her."_ Naomi said and handed her a cup of tea.

 _"Are you not going to ask.."_ Kasumi quizzed.

 _"Shush!"_ Naomi answered with her finger against her lips _"No need to say more. When you are ready to talk we will be here for you."_

 _"Hey, you're in love, aren't you?"_ Dan randomly teased Tettsu as both were ready to go out.

 _"Can you tell?"_ Tettsu asked him. _"I'm going to go buy Nikka's present by myself."_ he said.

 _"I am going too!"_ Dan said.

A guy that had just come in told them _"Daruma has come. A lot of them."_ Everyone stood up looking worried. _"Lets go" "Go get the guys"_ they said and run out to met them. _"Go gather the guys and tell Cobra and Yamato."_ someone else said. " _Wait a minute!"_ Naomi tried to tell them not to mess around the neighborhood. " _I got it, I won't play around in this neighborhood."_ Dan told her and everyone ran outside.

 _"I have to close the shop and inform Cobra and Yamato. They are not picking their phones up."_ Naomi said at Kasumi after a while.

Kasumi nodded and stood up _"I am going to come with you!"_ she said and followed her.

* * *

Cobra, as Kasumi, didn't sleep the night. He was worrying about Noboru, and that kiss. _'Why would I kiss her? Making things odder' h_ e though all night. In the morning, though he made peace with himself. They had bigger issues to deal with. Yamato came and they went together at the Bar Odake to talk.

 _"Nah? What is the Hoodlum Squad to you?"_ Cobra asked Yamato. He paused for few seconds as both thought about it. _"The Iemura Group really wants to ruin us."_ Cobra added serious.

 _"We can't lose to them."_ Yamato said with a deep tone. _"That guy will definitely come back._ " Yamato said as both thought of Noboru. They grew up with Noboru. They were close friends. Did they do enough for their friend. There was the feeling they could do more about him. _"No, I'll make him._ " Yamato added.

" _What can we do for him?_ " Cobra asked looking worried and sad.

The Bar owner come inside "I'm back." she said gazing at them and their odd expressions. _"Why are you wearing those glum expressions?_ _Wounds from fighting will quickly go away but bonds will never disappear. Right?"_ she told them with a light smile in her face. Cobra gazed at her getting what she meant. " _The answer is already there."_ she told them as Yamato gazed at her too.

 _"We just wanted to protect this town. Nobody relied on us. People who only know how to fight, gathered. I don't know who started the Hoodlum Squad, but if you fight against a group, there will always be people who fight back. That is our fate. However, If we have this place, there is someone who would be able to come back to it. Like two tigers hoping to support each other to protect the crown, it was all for his sake... "_ Cobra mumbled but he was cut short.

Naomi and Kasumi run inside. _"Pick up your phone."_ Naomi yelled at Yamato. _" Daruma are here!"_ Naomi said. Yamato and Cobra stood up worried. _"Hyuga is out of prison."_ Naomi explained.

Not having much time to waist they both turned and started walking to the main door. Although Cobra, halted and looked at Kasumi. He didn't say anything, only passed her by. Kasumi run after them, until they stopped on their bikes. Yamato was informed were Dan had dragged them. They told them that the fight had already started. They sat on their bikes, ready to go. They never noticed Kasumi. Maybe because her steps didn't make any noise as like they used too. She didn't say anything, just climbed on Cobra's bike. Cobra looked at her above his shoulder.

 _"What are you doing, get down!"_ he shouted at her.

Though she grabbed against his black Jacket tightly. _"I am coming with you._ " Kasumi said.

Cobra almost ready to push her down though Yamato signed him to let her be. _"Let's go!"_ Yamato said and they took the way to the parking load where the fight was held. Kasumi, had heard her father that morning that they were behind these events. She would never step aside. Again if something felt wrong, she couldn't just pause and not do anything.

The fight had already began. And it seemed that the Daruma Ikka were losing. All the members of the Hoodlum Squad, except Cobra and Yamato were fighting. The place was filled with the Daruma Ikka, and their drums. Though a tough opponent, the Sannoh Gang were doing fine. After a long time most of the Daruma Ikka was on the ground. As Dan, Tetsu, Chiharu and the others were standing on their feet.

 _"These guys are wimps."_ said Ukyo gazing at his members on the ground and breathing deeply.

 _"Daruma fell to the ground today._ " Dan said loudly gazing at them. They guys smiled, seemed that the victory was theirs.

But they have forgotten the main piece of the Daruma Ikka, Hyuga Norihisa. _"Stand up, you guys. Don't throw in the towel so easily."_ Hyuga told them as he appeared from no where. Everyone of the Daruma stood up, as their leader appeared, surrounding the Hoodlum Squad. Moving closer , and cycling them together in the middle.

 _"You're joking, right?"_ Dan said as he noticed everyone standing in their feet easily, like they weren't hurt.

Though the moment was broken, as the sound of two bikes got the attention of both gangs. It was Yamato and Cobra. Hyuga turned and gazed them saying " _They're here, they're here."_

Yamato loudly and clearly asked him angry " _Hyuga, how long will you keep this up?"_

Gazing at them both he simply answered them _"Until our revenge is over."_

Cobra, who was glaring at him voiced at him _"We don't intend on fighting with you anymore."_ Kasumi, pulled her hands away from Cobra. _'They aren't going to fight?'_ she thought confused. All these time Cobra would surprise her each time.

 _"What?"_ asked angry the Leader of the Daruma Ikka _"Hey, do you think it can be settled like this?"_

Hyuga walked few steps closer to them. At the same time Cobra and Yamato dismounted their bikes. They walked few steps straight towards him. Kasumi remain sitting, for the moment.

 _"Destroy them!"_ Kato yelled and the Daruma started the attack towards Cobra and Yamato. But before even reaching them, Dan, Tettsu, Chiharu and few others crashed against them blocking them the way. The fight went on. Even Yamato, interfered not letting anyone touch Cobra. _"Stop it! Don't touch him!"_ he yelled. Cobra was gazing at everyone fighting. That was not, what he wanted. Kasumi got down of the bike and stepped closer, gazing at everyone. Cobra and Hyuga stared each other for some time. Though it was clear the Daruma Ikka leader wouldn't hold back.

Hyuga put on his read jacket, and started kicking and punching his way through to reach Cobra. His hits were rough and crazy, he wouldn't hold back. Cobra was watching. But seeing his friends being hit like that he could no more stay still. _"You..."_ he yelled and walk fast towards Hyuga , who was hitting two guys at the same time. Hyuga pushed them over, and while trying to punch the one, Cobra pulled him over and got hit by it. Hyuga was strong, and wild to handle. He turned and pushed him against the column. Though Hyuga didn't remain stable, he punched him two times against his right side. And then two more punches followed against his face.

Cobra cycled against the air and gripped him in a tight hug and crashing him against the pillar. He tried to hold him there tightly. Hyuga was resisting, and Cobra was pushing more and yelling at him to stop it already.

 _"There's no way I'd do that."_ Hyuga explained him as he was held like a wild animal ready to take everything down.

 _"Why are you going this far?_ " Cobra asked him still keeping him against the pillar.

Hyuga laughed _"I'm not like your guys."_ he said at him. Then he went off, hitting Cobras left shoulder and biting his arm hard, breaking free. Cobra trying to pull him of him. He manage to do so and crashed against the ground. Hyuga,didn't wait at all. While Cobra was about to stand, he come forward with a side kick. Lifting Cobra up in the air and having him crash against the pillar behind him. The fight pause, as Cobra was trying to sit up.

 _"My brother, who lost against Mugen, was kicked out of Kuryu. Hyuga Group lost their reputation because of you guys. That's why, if we lose to you here..."_ he explained as Cobra leaned against the wall.

Hyuga was cut off, when the sound of bikes filled the area around. Rocky, Koo, Aizawa, Bito, Enari, Shimura showed up on their bikes from the one site of the parking. All turned and gazed them, not sure what their intentions were.

Tettsu yelled at them _"You guys... What did you come to do?"_ breathing deep and waiting for an answer.

 _"First of all, to watch."_ Rocky said as Koo took of his helmet and placed it on the bikes grip.

 _"What?"_ asked loudly Dan that was thinking they would make mater worse.

" _Will it be the Hoodlum Squad or Daruma?_ " he said while looking at both leaders, then his words followed a laugh. He leaned then forward explaining _"After all, one of them will be taken down. It's that we were interested and we couldn't stay quiet."_

A sound of footsteps cut them off, and the Oya High Leader with the members appeared. _"Daruma, you owe me, so you better return the favor._ " Murayama said while gazing at Hyuga. He gazed at him half angry and half serious back. Cobra tried to stand. But, it didn't stop there. On the right, were the stair were the Rude Boys appeared.

Everyone, were speechless. Gazing each other. All five leaders of the SWORD had gathered there. Two of the Sannoh Gang said " _All of the leaders of SWORD are here._ " Kasumi, was confused. She had meet few of the SWORD members. But having all five of them there, seemed a big deal. The gazes exchanged for long time, until Cobra spoke.

He stood up with his deadly gaze, he spoke _"Hey, Hyuga. Our opponent is the Iemura Group, right?"_ getting his attention.

 _"What?"_ did the leader of the Daruma ask.

 _"While we're fighting like this, they might come to really destroy us._ " the leader of the Hoodlum Squad told him honestly.

Though Hyuga, laughed and answered _"In that case, I'll kill you before that happens."_ as he punched Cobra against the face. _"Don't mess with me._ " he yelled at him as he punched him again. Tettsu tried to jam and help Cobra. Though, Cobra pushed him away with his arm and walked towards Hyuga. With a bleeding face and breathing heavily he asked him _"After me, who's next?"_

" _Is it Yamato? Oya High?_ " Cobra asked Hyuga. Though, he wouldn't stop. He punched again Cobra harder. But Cobra didn't attack back. He cleaned the blood with his hand and went on asking him " _RUDE BOYS? White Rascals?_ " He didn't touched though Hyuga, he had won the attention of everyone else. The Leader of the Hoodlum Squad wasn't fighting back, and these time he had a point.

Hyuga punched him again, and again, though Cobra would stand up after each punch. _"If we keep fighting like this, in the end we'll all perish together."_ Cobra yelled at him.

 _"Shut Up!"_ Hyuga shouted angry and hit him again. Then he kicked him hardly, having Cobra fly through the other side were Yamato and Kasumi where standing. Yamato and Kasumi tried to help him up, Cobra signed them that he would get up on his own. Everyone of the Sannoh team gazed at him worried.

Though Cobra got up again, breathless and beaten up but he went on telling him _"If you become like this, you will never be able to restore the Hyuga Group's reputation."_ He, Cobra and Kasumi stood there next to Cobra. Cobra gazed to everyone serious and told them clearly _"I am going to stop this chain of hatred_." All got confused how he would do that. _"The Hoodlum Squad..."_ he said. But he was cut short, Noboru appeared holding a gun on his hands. Yamato yelled at him what he was holding. They turned and gazed at him.

 _"Starting today, SWORD is under Iemura Group's control. All of you better join me."_ Noboru ordered them as he was holding the gun.

The leaders and the members of the SWORD gazed at him. Kasumi wasn't surprised. Anything ill behind would be her father. She didn't have to ask. Yamato kept calling him to get his attention, though Noboru wouldn't stop.

 _"If you decline, no matter who you are, I won't hold back."_ Noboru said pointing the gun around at everyone.

Cobra had enough, he couldn't see any more of his friends die in vain. He had enough of meaningless fights. _"The Hoodlum Squad is disbanded."_ he announced. The room drooped dead. Rocky, Smokey and Murayama gazed at him confused. Hyuga asked him _"Are you running away?_ " and even Dan, Tettsu and Chiharu didn't get it. Noboru was lost, he never though of that outcome. The only who got what Cobra meant, was Yamato and Kasumi.

 _"He wants... to break the cycle of violence"_ Kasumi yelled at them repeating what Cobra had said. She go all the attention, as everyone was wandering since when was a girl there.

 _"We created the Hoodlum Squad for Noboru, but now Noboru said he doesn't need it._ " Yamato explained him.

 _"Cobra?"_ Dan asked him as they others were still confused.

 _"With this, what would change? Even if the name of the Hoodlum Squad is gone, nothing will change about us."_ Cobra said. Then he gazed at Hyuga telling him that he was sorry and that's how it was. Noboru was lost completely. " _If you get it, throw away the worthless junk in your hand!"_ Cobra yelled at him.

Yamato tried to get closer to him. Noboru pulled the trigger with out thinking. Chiharu blocked it. Yamato and Tettsu checked on him. But thankfully the bullets were blanked. Noboru gazed at the gun and then acted all crazy. _"What is this?_ " he asked. _"Why did i do all these?_ " he went on talking. Until he asked _"Why don't you get me?"_

 _"Noboru. I understand. You did it for us. But you know, the way you did it was wrong._ " Cobra told him softly as Yamato and him were crying.

 _"We couldn't be your strength when you were going through hard times. We don't want to repeat what happened._ " Yamato added.

Both Cobra and Noboru told him to come back. _"Come back to us!"_

 _"I've already dirtied my hands."_ Noboru said crying.

 _"But Noboru is still Noboru!"_ Cobra said as he couldn't stop crying _"Then and now."_

The leaders and the members were astonished. Today they didn't fight, they didn't lose or win. Today Cobra had teach them one serious lesson. That fighting cannot solve all the issues. That more important things, are friends. Even Hyuga was touched. Cobra, Yamato hugged Noboru as he walked over to them.

 _"The Hoodlum Squad has lost. Let's go._ " he said _"Next, we'll win SWORD in order to kill Kuryu. Don't run away, you guys."_ They all smiled and started slowly to return.

Cobra, Yamato, Noboru and the others also slowly took the way back home. Cobra paused and gazed at Kasumi who was still standing there. _"Aren't you coming with us?"_ he asked. Kasumi gave a last gaze at the other leaders and followed him. They took the main road of Sannoh district. The guys paused in the middle of the road.

 _"Welcome back home!"_ Yamato said with a smile. Cobra and the rest smiled at Noboru, happy that their friend was finally back.

 _"I am back!"_ Noboru said. And before managing to finish his line, he was hit by a car.

((Next:: **Act Eight** ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	8. In the aftermath of the night

**Author's Note:**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Act Eight:_** _ **In the aftermath of the night ~**_

* * *

The inevitable or necessary fate to which a particular person is destined; no one can avoid it. And Destiny was what hit the Hoodlum Squad again. Destiny can be delayed but not denied. Though Cobra, Yamato, Tettsu, Chiharu and Dan didn't want to believe. They didn't want to accept that Noboru was hit by a car. Time had frozen for them, and everything moved in a slow motion. The black car hitting Noboru. Noboru crashing against the ground bleeding. Kasumi that ran over, and called the ambulance. The ambulance picking Noboru up. Reaching the hospital. Even if Noboru went under surgery. No one reacted. Everything seemed like a lie.

Outside the surgery room, where they were waiting. Dan was Slowly hitting it against the wall. Tettsu walked up and down the hall. Mumbling to himself _"It's not truth! Its not!"_. Yamato and Cobra were sitting, their heads almost reaching the floor. Kasumi was on the phone, calling Naomi to tell her what had happened. The surgery lasted for a few hours. Naomi with few others reached the hospital. And everyone was waiting. After the surgery finished, the doctors spoke to Kasumi. They informed her that Noboru was in a coma. His condition was serious. No one could see him today. If tomorrow he was doing better, they would transfer him to another room. And they could visit him.

Kasumi strode where everyone was. She stopped in front of Cobra and Yamato. Her voice was trembling. How would she be able to tell them, news so bad. Now she was more scared, because she was sure the car belonged to the Iemura family. Things became more complicated. And she was still hiding the fact, that she is the daughter of the Iemura's Leader. She took a deep breath.

 _"The operation finished... Noboru is in a Coma... They will allow us tomorrow to see him... if he's doing better..."_ Kasumi said with a breaking voice. She was gazing at the floor. Sad and scared she remained there standing.

Cobra stood up. His gaze, half deadly half sad. He was trying everything to avoid the fight. To avoid things like that. He strolled towards the wall, next to Kasumi. Lifting his punch, and crashing it against the wall. Kasumi lifted her eyes up and gazed at him. He was still keeping his fist against the wall.

 _"Noboru... We cannot lose Noboru?"_ Yamato yelled as he looked at Cobra.

Hours passed like that. With everyone crying, yelling until they accepted what had happened. Everyone sitting around. Naomi and Kasumi brought water and something to eat. But no one touched it. It was a rough day for everyone.

 _"Guys... me and Yamato will stay. You go back and rest."_ Cobra said suddenly as he was gazing at everyone. It was only then he noticed how exhausted everyone was.

Tettsu shook his head _"We are not leaving you guys here. We want to be here."_ he said loudly.

Yamato that edged towards the door agreed with Cobra. _"Cobra is right. You cannot do anything here. Go rest and come back tomorrow. Kasumi you should too. Your family will be worried."_

 _"I don't think they will worry."_ Naomi said to Yamato as she was placing the water next to them in case they wanted to drink it later.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Cobra asked as he gazed at Naomi devastated with what had happened today.

 _"She left home these morning."_ Naomi said as she was gazing at Kasumi. But Kasumi didn't looked at them.

 _"She brought her stuff too."_ Tettsu added _"they are left in Itokan Diner until she finds a place stay."_

 _"She has a lot of suitcases though..."_ Dan comment as he remembered lifting them up.

 _"Dan..."_ Yamato said as he looked serious at him.

Cobra took few seconds to think about it. Kasumi remain standing and gazing at the ground. She didn't say anything. She was mostly lost at her thoughts. 'How can i keep lying to them..' her thoughts were cut when Cobra spoke to her.

 _"What will you do?_ " he asked Kasumi _"stay here or go with the guys?"_

Everyone turned and gazed at him. His questions were bizarre. Normally, Cobra would send everyone home to rest. He would only ask, Yamato or Noboru to stay. It felt somehow that Cobra thought of her as a member or a friend. Kasumi, gazed at him a bit lost. Only then she understood that they were talking about her.

 _"I am staying here."_ she said and took few steps and sat down.

Cobra gave her a weak nod agreeing with her. Though, his heart beat lost a strike that time as he listened at Kasumi saying that she would stay. _"Dan, Tetysu taker her things from the Itokan Diner. If they are so many, they will bother Naomi. Take them in my room, next to the Gas station."_ he asked them. The pain for losing Noboru remained. But Cobra would think about everyone, that he thought as a friend. The guys agreed. They were not in good mood to disagree or make any fun. Kasumi confused gazed at Cobra. But before she asked anything, Cobra explained _"You can stay there. As long as you want, or until you go home. I have many other places to crash._ " Kasumi didn't over react, she simply agreed with him.

Minutes later, everyone left. Only, Yamato, Cobra and Kasumi remained. All three had sat down and leaned against the chairs. Yamato dozed off. Cobra couldn't sleep at all. And Kasumi fall asleep with out noticing. She lean against Cobra's shoulder and slept. Cobra, simply pushed her softly a bit back and let her lay against his lap. Of the torment of the day, having Yamato and Kasumi with him would give some light. They remain like that until the next morning.

* * *

In the Iemura Group things weren't too good either. They were informed, that the battle ended. And that the SWORD leaders parted in good terms. Also, the act of Cobra that united them. Although he disbanded the Hoodlum Squad. Also that Noboru, returned to them. Lately what ever they plotted against the SWORD went in vein. It wouldn't take much time, for them to plot something new. Something more dangerous. Also, the same night Kasumi's father was told that his daughter left home. That they didn't know were she is. But they would look for her. The Iemura Leader was irritated. He promised he would take the SWORD down, by any means.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city a new placed opened. They named it **"Funk Jungle"**. The place was owned by **Lee**. He provided them the hide place. Lee was a South Korean Mafia. He, like the Iemura wanted the SWORD district. Although, until now he lay low. He didn't took yet any actions. But that had changed. He hired the Mighty Warriors, for that reason. But Lee was moving slowly, to do everything correct. He wanted to see results. His next plan was to meet with Kohaku. To success he knew he needed him with his side. And a lost soul like Kohaku was, would be the right trigger.

 **Ice, Bernie, 9 (Nine), Ryu, Sarah and Pearl** were the members of the **Mighty Warriors**. They come together, as one main reason connected them, money. They needed money to make their dreams come true. Everyone had a different need. The only one, that didn't want the money was Sarah. She just happened to meet up with Ice and became a member. Though she doesn't follow their philosophy. Ice, their leader, Former mercenary. Born poor, he was saved by music when he was young. That's why music is very important for all of them. 9 and Pearl making a deadly combination when fighting. And all of them are a dangerous gang. A very difficult enemy for the SWORD to deal with.

* * *

As for the rest of the SWORD leaders, this night was confusing. Cobra's voice was still echoing on their minds. _"After me who is next?"_ The feeling that they have all these time fighting with the wrong people, made them feel worse. But they, as Cobra and the others, had just started to find their ways. All felt lost, and broken. Each of them having their own reason. Though it was enough, to bring a breeze of change.

Smokey, ended like every night under the bridge next to the harbor. His illness would kick in, more often than before, these days. At the Heaven Club Rocky was sitting alone in the first floor. It was a rare occasion for the club to be empty. Rocky wasn't wearing any sunglasses, or anything. He looked different. You could recognize the look on his eyes. These night he wasn't hiding behind his sunglasses. He remembered. The man who treated his mother and his sister badly. They called him, his father. How could he be called a father. He was so young, but he can still recall. The day he entered the living room, and watched his mother and sister hanging. These night, was the night he found them years ago. And he spends that night on his own. No sounds, no girls, no parties. Just emptiness, soundless room lost in darkness. He remained like that all night.

Murayama, wasn't any different. Since he had the fight with Cobra he has questioned his ways. Being the leader of Oya High made no sense. He would walk around with Furuya and Seki. But these night he was sitting in a random place, around the Sannoh district. He used his baseball and threw to the wall. The Wall returned it back. But one of his throws were faster and harder. It touched the wall and flew through the other direction. _"Ouch"_ a girly voice filled the silent night. Murayama, found were the yell come from and run over. He had hit Oshiage from the Ichigo Milk; one of the twins. _"Did i hit you?"_ he asked her. Oshiage was ready to beat him badly. _"Xor.."_ she yelled and stood up with a Yankee attitude ready to strike him. Though she pause suddenly while gazing at him. Flowers blossomed all around Murayama. And one of the twins fell in love, in first sight. She couldn't say anything. She just stood up an run away. Living Murayama confused of her actions.

Hyuga was the only one of the Leaders that had some sleep that night. He had spend so many nights awake. Hitting his fists against the floor. As he was waiting the day to take his revenge. But tonight, thanks to Cobra he could finally sleep. Restoring the name of the Hyuga Group was still in his plans. But he would not do it by destroying the SWORD. Cobra was right there. The Daruma Ikka were in peace after a long time now.

These was a night of mystery. All of them spend their night in a way they usually didn't. It was a night they good let their guard down. Be their selves. When the morning comes, nothing will be the same. Problems will be still there, and more will come.

((Next:: **Act Nine** ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	9. The Daughter of the Iemura Leader

**Author's Note:**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 **Act Nine: The Daughter of the Iemura Leader ~**

* * *

Noboru was moved in another room the next morning. He was still in a coma. Things didn't look good. But at least he was breathing. Everyone form Hoodlum Squad visited him, never leaving him alone. Yamato, Tettsu, Dan and the rest have slowly started to feel a bit better. The next thing they wanted was to find the culprit. Although they knew who was behind it. But not everyone shared the same opinion like they did. Few days later at the Itokan Diner, everyone of the main members were there.

 _"Are we going to sit here, and do nothing?"_ Chiharu asked. He, like most of them wanted to take some action about what had happened to Noboru.

Yamato cut him off _"Hey, Cobra. You know it too, right?"_ he was sitting and facing away from Cobra " _That the Iemura Group did this to Noboru."_ Yamato said clearly.

Kasumi was sitting at the bar. She was sure she had recognized the car back then when Noboru was hit. Though her mind was somewhere else. She felt bad that she was still lying at them. She knew there was no right moment to say that: _hey, i am the daughter of your enemy. B_ ut she should hurry up and explain it to them. After all Kasumi knew well, it wasn't fair to them. That made her more angry, about herself.

 _"Noboru didn't die."_ Cobra said at him serious. He could see were these conversation was going.

Yamato stood up and strode were Cobra was sitting. _" Are we going to let him die?_ " he asked him with a angry tone. _"We're going to get revenge on the Iemura Group."_ he added.

 _"It's not our job to find the culprit."_ Cobra made it clear. Yamato though didn't agree with him. He crashed his fist against the wooden divider. Cobra forced his punched against the table and stood up facing him _"Who will be next?"_ he yelled at him. _"Is it you? Or these guys?"_ he pointed. He had a point there. They lost enough friends, each time they were messing with the Iemura Group. _"If we meddle with the Iemura Group, we will have to sacrifice another person. In order to stop this chain of hatred..."_ Cobra tried to explain. But then again the guys didn't agreed with him.

 _"Cobra-san. Are we that weak?"_ Chiharu asked him. But Tettsu blocked him bot to say things like that.

Yamato mumbled _"This way, it's the same situation as Tsukumo-san and the deceased Tatsuya-san..."_

But their talk was stopped when Nikka come in with some eggs, yelling that the eggs costed 78 yen. Naomi thanked her and asked to stay around the Bar. As she took Yamato to talk with him. Naomi did always do that. If she noticed things to go bad between Yamato and Cobra. She would talk to Yamato and explain what Cobra meant. She brought Yamato were her brother used to take her. There she explained to him that Cobra meant not to bring up old stories. That would be more trouble.

In few seconds, except Nikka, Kasumi and Cobra, the left the Itokan Diner. Leaving Cobra standing in the middle of the room. He knew that Yamato had a point. And the old part of him, would rip anyone that would mess with his friends. Though the Iemura didn't play fair. They were sneaky. That was what scared him. If it was a face to face attack, Cobra didn't mind that.

Kasumi walked next to him, and gazed at the door. With her high heels, she looked only a bit shorter than him. _"What are we looking for?"_ she asked him as she gazed at him. Only then Cobra noticed he was standing there long time. He shook his head and returned at his seat. Kasumi followed him and sat next to him.

 _"Are you scared of the Iemura Group?"_ Kasumi asked him really curious. The wild and angry Cobra she meet had nothing to do with these one.

Cobra sighed. The abnormal thing was that he answered her. _"I am not scared. I don't want to lose another friend. Tatsuya, Tsukumo and now Noboru."_ He said. Cobra explained her who those were. That Tatsuya was Naomi's brother and the founder of the Mugen, with Kohaku. Another piece was put together. Although it only made Kasumi feel worse. She thought Naomi as a friend. And now she found out that the Iemura group was behind it. What would be next.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Daruma Ikka they had a guest. Although the rays of the sun were still visible, since the sun didn't set yet. The light was fading though slowly. Creating new shadows and dark patches around him. Kirinji and his boys from the Iemura Group paid them a visit. He was the one who put Hyuga out of prison. He wanted to talk with him. Hyuga wasn't there. Though Ukyo and Kato dealt with him. They made it clear that they lost. That their target had changed. They want to fight protecting something important and not to be the underlings of the Iemura Group, like Kirinji. Kirinji didn't like the answer he got. He made it clear that for now on they would be in danger. Then he took his boys and left. Seemed he had found were Kasumi was, and trouble was about to start.

Few hours later, everyone started gathering at the Itokan Diner. Kasumi, and Cobra were still there. Chiharu, Dan and Tettsu couldn't wait, they were hungry. Naomi with Nikka went to make them something to eat. Yamato was finally in better terms with Cobra. The issue was still there though. Yamato didn't agree with Cobra, but for the time being he let things settle.

 _"I am telling you these new rice-omelet that Nikka makes is better than Naomi's"_ Tettsu said as he gazed at Nikka with a smile. Nikka blushed and nodded as she placed the rice inside the pan. Chiharu that was gazing at them both looked puzzled. _"Since when are you.."_ he mumbled. Dan nodded too _"You saw it too?"_ he asked Chiharu. _"Yes I saw it. Couples everywhere._ " Dan said sadly.

 _"You have heard that the Iemura Group started to appear around here."_ Yamato told at Cobra. He nodded, as Cobra had seen few shops closing after the Iemura were visiting them. Though he didn't manage to reply at Yamato.

Suddenly few black cars stopped outside the Itokan Diner. Kirinji with his boys stepped down. He walked inside, while forcing the door to open. The wind whistling, filled the room. The door hit against the wall making a loud sound. It caught everyone's attention. Cobra and Yamato, recognized that he was part of the Kuryu Group. Cobra hit his fist against the table. Then both jumped up from their seats. Their faces looked angry and surprised. _'What on earth would cause them to walk that open'_ Cobra thought.

The rest of the room pause. The talks stopped and everyone stood up. Kasumi froze, as she noticed who had entered. She stared at Kirinji, that was about to open the Pandora box. Cobra, with a deadly gaze on his eyes took few steps forward. _"What are you doing here?"_ he asked serious, as he lifted his arm and pushed Yamato back. As he was ready to attack them.

Kirinji showed his creppy smile " _Don't worry i am not here to deal with you!"_ he said. He turned around looking around the room for Kasumi.

 _"Then why are you here?"_ Cobra asked loudly with a deep voice. It was only few days they all dealt with what the Iemura did. Now what else were they planning.

 _"Explain yourself?"_ Yamato yelled at him _"Daring to cross our district!"_

 _"Right now i come to pick something very important to our Leader!"_ Kirinji explained as he spotted Kasumi.

Cobra noticed his gazed fall on Kasumi. He outrun him and cut him half the way. Cobra was still glaring at him. _"You didn't answer us?_ " he demanded again with the same loud voice.

Kirinji lifted his arm and pointed at Kasumi for a second. _"I am here to pick her up!_ " he said with the same smile on his face.

Everyone turned and gazed at Kasumi. They were baffled. They turned again gazing at Kirinji. _"What do you mean?"_ asked Cobra. He wasn't curious. Things started to seem oddly now.

 _"You don't know, who you have in your land?"_ Kirinji mocked Cobra.

Kasumi strolled closer where Cobra were. She was almost shivering. _"Kirinji ... wait outside. Let me explain. Then I will follow you."_ she said with broken words. Kasumi knew exactly how bad it looked. She had no idea how she would tell to everyone who she was. How could she even pronounce the name of their enemy.

Cobra with a mad face looked at Kasumi. He was only holding back to find what was going on. _"Kasumi what did you do?"_ he questioned.

Though again Kirinji interrupted them and pointed at her. _"She didn't do anything. You ever check the full name of your people?"_ Kirinji went on mocking Cobra. _"She is Iemura Kasumi. The only child of the Iemura family."_ He laughed. _"I will be waiting outside for you!"_ he added and left. His job was done. Kirinji knew that they would never keep Kasumi there.

Noami almost started crying _"The daughter of Iemura?"_ she murmured almost lost. _"I thought you as a friend.._ " she paused not knowing what to think.

Yamato went over to Naomi. He could tell the shock was huge. _"How can you be the daughter ..."_ he asked shaking is head.

Dan, Tetsu and Chiharu were still processing the information. But you could tell in their look how disappointed they were.

Cobra didn't tell anything all that time. His blood was boiling, and he was trying to keep his temper. But how could he. Kasumi was standing close to him. He turned and grabbed her and threw her against the nearest wall. Kasumi crashed against the wall on her back. Though she didn't say anything just gazed at the ground. _"Explain now!"_ Cobra shouted at her.

Kasumi was still shaking, tried to hide it. She gazed up at Cobra, with her big eyes. _"Kirinji was telling the truth. I am the daughter of Iemura Tatsumi"_ she only managed to answer back.

Cobra who couldn't hold back no more punched his fist against the wall. If Kasumi was a boy, he would not hold back attacking her. _"You are lucky you are a girl. Get out!"_ Cobra yelled with all his power. Kasumi didn't fight back. She stepped away from the wall and started staggering towards the door. The rest of the room didn't say anything. They were so much confused, words couldn't come out of their mouth. _"Go get your stuff and leave the key on the door! Never pass through these district again."_ Cobra added as he remain gazing at the wall.

Kasumi walked until the door and turned giving a deep bow. _"I am sorry!"_ she said and walked outside.

 _"Maybe we should let her explain herself..."_ Chiharu said. Few minutes had passed and no one had moved or talked. Cobra turned and gazed at him with a scary look.

 _"Stop it!_ " yelled Tettsu. He didn't also what to think.

Yamato that was holding Naomi nodded. _"Maybe we should let her tell us her side of the story!"_ Yamato voiced getting Cobra's attention. Cobra stormed over where he was. _"Say that again?"_ he shouted at him. More lost than anyone was Cobra. He only reacted with out thinking. He didn't accept yet what he heard few minutes ago.

Naomi pushed Yamato off her and run outside. Chiharu and Yamato were right they never let her say anything. She could read people. And Kasumi didn't look like a bad person. As he stepped outside the cars were already gone. Also her suitcases from Cobra room weren't there either. Naomi returned back, and placed Cobra keys at the table next to him.

 _"She left."_ she mumbled.

Cobra took the key. At the moment he didn't want to talk with anyone. Why would people around him keep behaving so stupid. _"Everyone of you guys. And her too.."_ he yelled. Then he open the door and left.

 _"What are we going to do?"_ Chiharu asked. Kasumi backed him up at Oya high, and they even didn't know each other. _"We will let her be?"_ he added.

 _"She had left home. Now if she goes back wouldn't be bad?"_ Tettsu quizzed. Dan nodded agreeing with him.

 _"If it was any other place, we could just storm in. But at the Iemura home..."_ Yamato answered. He was sure Kasumi wasn't a bad person.

What ever the reason, the guys still wanted to help Kasumi. Although they were hurt, they wanted an explanation. The only one that didn't back down was Cobra. He didn't want to hear any explanation at the moment. He looked serious angry, and lost. It would take long time for him to deal with that.

* * *

Kasumi followed Kirinji all the way. They went and took her stuff and made their way to the Iemura residence. Kasumi was broken. She only felt like that when her grand-parents died. Not because of Cobra, Naomi and the rest. Because of her lies. But then again, if she stayed there and Iemura members knew were she was. That would be a bigger issue. The Iemura group surely would attack. Kasumi mind unfroze. She was sad, and angry. But getting back at the Iemura group was out of the question. She had to escape. She also had to inform Naomi. Maybe the would try anything stupid.

She slowly took her phone out. She was sitting at the back seat of the Car. She opened the window, all of it. Kirinji turned and gazed her. He thought until now she was cooperating. It seemed a bit strange. Kasumi bend against the seat and unzipped the straps of her heels. She took them off. Not paying any attention at him. She needed first to text Naomi. " _I am sorry. I own you an explanation. I will contact you when the time is right. I escaped, don't worry about me. I am save. For safety reasons my phone will be off."_ She send the text, deleted the message and turned her phone off. Slowly took the sim card off and broke it.

The daughter of the Iemura Leader, until now acted like a normal girl. She didn't do anything too crazy, or anything too dangerous. She took good care of herself. She knew were she stood and what she wanted. What was right and what was wrong. But she couldn't go on like that. The Iemura Group wasn't someone she could escape on her own. She needed help.

Kasumi was wearing, a short black dress. She took her coat off. She needed to be able to move and run. The black cars stopped, as the light turned red. Suddenly Kasumi grabbed the upper part of the open window. She grip it hard and turned her back, almost pulling herself out of the window. There was no time left, she pushed her legs and flew out of the window crashing against the ground. Her hands touched the ground and pulled herself up. She didn't look behind her. She only started running. With no heels, and nothing to carry, she could move easier.

Kirinji, and the others stopped and rushed out of the car. The problem was they didn't notice when Kasumi left the car. They broke in teams and started looking the area. Going back, with out Kasumi. How would they tell that to the Leader. She left everything behind. There was no way to find her, like the last time. For Kirinji it was a bad day, starting with the Daruma and now Kasumi.

Kasumi ran and ran. She felt her lungs burning, as she kept going. Her feet, were bleeding. She was exhausted, sad and broken. Though she kept going. Stopping was not an option. Her hair was a mess, though she managed to pulled it up. Long time later she had reached her destination. She was outside a club. Exactly were she wanted to go. She dashed inside, with out holding back. People, gazed at her. The stuff spotted her in no time. A man with white a suit got closer to her. Before he even asked her if she needed help Kasumi told him _"Let me see Rocky"._ The man nodded at her and showed her upstairs.

Kasumi was breathing heavily. Barefoot, no coat, or anything else on her, she looked lost. She followed him, and climbed the stairs up. She didn't wait for the man to announce her to Rocky. She outran him and stood ahead of Rocky. Rocky, lowered his glasses and gazed at her. A troubled girl he would help, even with out Kasumi asking him. Though until then Rocky didn't know who Kasumi was.

 _"Tell everyone to go, we need to talk!"_ Kasumi said serious. She looked so different since these morning.

Rocky signed everyone to go. _"I am listening."_ he told her. Usually girls looking hurt, would ask for help or a place to get some rest.

 _"Promise me you will let me finish, what i have to say. Before you drag me off."_ she made it clear. Kasumi knew what she was about to tell him, he surely would not like it.

Rocky nodded and crossed his legs. _"I promise."_ he said and waited for her to speak.

 _"Today I escaped from home. I did it twice. The first i found a place in Hoodlum Squad. But today the found the truth. I cannot go back there. They will be in danger. I need to hide myself. I know the only place i could come is here."_ she revealed. Kasumi stopped to take her breath, before she went on talking.

 _"Is that all ?"_ Rocky asked her.

 _"No, I am not done. The worse part starts now. I am Kasumi. Iemura Kasumi. Yes, the daughter of the Kuryu Group."_ Kasumi voiced clear gazing at Rocky.

Rocky remained calm. They had no connection after all. That she was the daughter of a Kuryu Leader was a issue. But she escaped she wanted to know about that.

 _"I grow up with my grand-parents. Iemura is not my family. How could I accept their doings. That's why i escaped at first. Though they found me."_ She explained.

 _"At Hoodlum Squad?"_ Rocky asked serious.

Kasumi nodded _"Yes. They may make a bigger mess looking for me. "_

 _"You became friends with them!"_ Rocky simply asked. He could read her know easier. _"The Iemura..."_ he mumbled as he took some time to think. _"Today take some rest. I will tell you in few days what we will do."_ Rocky added and waved at Koo. Koo stepped closer, where they both were sitting. _"Take her. Let her clean up and rest. We'll deal with these tomorrow."_ he ordered. _"Follow him."_

Kasumi stood up to follow Koo, but before she left, she said _"They plotting something bigger. I could tell. All the time i was there. They want the SWORD area."_

Rocky agreed with her _"I know. Things are getting worse. We let things out of our control for long time."_

 _"I never manage to tell that to Cobra."_ she murmured almost asking Rocky to do it for her.

 _"Cobra isn't?"_ he said smiling at her as if he read her. _"We will spread the word. Or maybe you will tell it on your own."_

She thanked him and followed Koo in the back rooms. A hot shower, some food and a bed to crash. For now it was more than enough. Although Rocky had already started his plan. There was only a way for her to survive around these parts.

* * *

 _"Don't do anything yet"_ Tettsu said at Yamato who was still talking with them what to do about Kasumi.

 _"Wait... i got a text from her.."_ Naomi mumbled as she went through reading the text. She showed it to everyone.

 _"You think she escaped?"_ Chiharu asked. Cobra opened the door and walked inside. He didn't talk just took a seat.

Naomi nodded _"I think she was saying the truth. And that she escaped. And is safe._ "

Cobra stood up to take his leave again. Hearing about Kasumi made him mad. Though he didn't want them to interfere in anything or do anything stupid. _"She escaped. The Iemura Group is looking all over the place."_ he notified them and left. Making everyone feeling a bit better. At least knowing that Kasumi was not with them was one thing. But they had to find her.

The thing that Cobra never told them was he meet Kirinji same time ago. As he was looking for Kasumi around the Sannoh parts. He almost met face to face with Cobra. Cobra walked closer. His emotionless gaze made him more scary. He easily pushed Kirinji against the nearest wall. _"I don't know what rumors you heard. But these district is under Sannoh still. You gather your guys and leave. Before things turn ugly. "_ he cried out with a deep serious voice. Kirinji could tell he was serious. He gathered his boys, for the night and left. He and his boys, wouldn't last a round if Cobra attacked them.

* * *

There are not many moments in someone's life where you can feel more alive than ever. Our lives may seem long, but if you count the moments of your happiness; how many years will you count in total? One, two or three? Smokey was counting those moments. Since he was a child, that was the only thing he could remember. A diary and counting the times you were really happy. If you dated, not your age or anything other numbers would carved in your grave, only the years of your happiness. His family used to do that. Though his memories are lost, that was the only thing he could remember. He never shared with no one what where the numbers he counted every night. But he made it clear if he died he wanted that number written on his tombstone.

Smokey's days became more painful, as his illness would kick in. There were some happy moments, spending around with his family. The family in the nameless city. And the working nights, become lately better, as Lala was more around. She didn't got in any other troubles with the Iemura or any drug dealing. After what had happened to Shion, she kept away for that kind of trouble. She spend more time with the Rude boys and her brother. He knew, he could trust the Rude boys. But he was still their leader, and not being around to protect them was an issue. That was puzzling his mind as he was walking around the nameless city.

* * *

At the Hoodlum Squad the next day was cloudy. After what had happened with Kasumi the other night made everyone less active. On their plans, on visiting Noboru, they now put one more thing. They agreed to start looking for Kasumi. Though they agreed to keep it a secret from Cobra. He was still looking scary, they didn't want to make him more mad. There were enough issues he had to deal with, and more issue showed up. Back at the Itokan Diner everyone had gathered up. Cobra showed up also. He walked in, he didn't talk to anyone and took a seat.

 _"Cobra what is wrong?"_ Yamato asked him. He could tell there were more issue bothering him.

Cobra turned and face them. _"Today i met Miho."_ he said.

 _"Miho?"_ asked Chiharu.

 _"Yes, Noboru's Girlfriend."_ Yamato informed.

 _"Noboru-san"_ Chiharu repeated.

 _"Ah! After what happened with Noboru, her father was in dept. She ended up working for Doubt. When she heard about Noboru she escaped. The white Rascals helped her."_ Cobra explained.

 _"Where is she now?"_ Yamato asked.

 _"Some where save!"_ Cobra answered.

Cobra, himself brought her at Heaven. He meet with Rocky and told him to keep an eye on her. He though it as a safe place. Rocky commented _"Seemed like all the friends think it here as a safe place."_ He meant Kasumi visiting him too. Though he kept Kasumi hidden and didn't reveal about her being there. Although, her meeting Miho, he couldn't avoid that.

 _"I hear you met with Iemura's daughter?"_ Rocky asked him before Cobra was about to leave.

He turned and gazed at Rocky _"What about it?_ " he asked him.

 _"Nothing, just keep in mind they plotting more things. How long will you keep things with Sannoh Rengokai unsolved?"_ Rocky asked him.

 _"I will deal with Sannoh Rengokai, on my own."_ Cobra told him and left.

* * *

At the Sannoh Rengokai things looked worse. They were all informed that Noboru was doing worse. He was about to die. Everyone ran to the hospital terrified. Cobra drove over to Club Heaven. He rushed his way in and looked for Miho. Miho had earlier meet with Kasumi and they talked for long hours. They had a lot of things to share. But when Cobra come in Kasumi wasn't around, thankfully. He told Miho that Noboru was about to die. Miho followed him. Rocky remind him not to forget to detail with the issues around the gang. And see what he would do. Cobra told him again, he would deal with these issues on his own.

He reached with Miho the hospital. Everyone was crying and yelling, it seemed Noboru was about to die. Although luck was these time with them. He survived and opened his eyes. The tears of sadness, become tears of join when Noboru woke up. Yamato and Cobra that were sitting next to him couldn't believe it. It was a lucky moment. Later as they noticed, Miho had left them. She was happy to see Noboru alive, but she couldn't face him. The same time Cobra and Yamato agreed it was time to go meet Tsukumo. He may choose to remain in coma. It was time to push things around.

Later outside the Itokan Diner, Cobra was ready to open the door. Miho stopped him. He told her that they were worried about her, and where did she go. Miho gave him a letter, and asked him to give it to Noboru. Cobra told her, to give the letter on her own. But she said she couldn't and left it. She ran away and the letter fall against the ground. Cobra knelt and took it. When Noboru would be a bit better, he would give it to him. Though Cobra couldn't tell what was wrong with Miho. He understood few things, but who could she not choose to be next to Noboru. As well as Kasumi, who couldn't tell them the truth. How could people be like that. He concluded and call it a night off.

((Next:: **Act Ten** ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	10. The lower than High

**Author's Note:**

 _ **✘ Don't miss Kasumi's change.**_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Ten:**_ _ **Lower than High ~**_

* * *

 _The higher sometimes we try to reach, the lower we end up. It doesn't matter how hard we tried to keep ourselves there, sometimes it throws us back at the lower point. Though even if its the lowest, maybe it's has something to teach us._

Kasumi was also in there point of her life, that she couldn't go higher. The way she could only follow was the lowest. Few days had already passed, and she remained hiding at the Heaven Club. Though Rocky thought, it was not the place for her to be. Although, she was feminine and could easy fit in Heaven. There was something more in Kasumi. Though she also had not found it. Rocky asked her to follow him. They went to a spa spring. A friend of Rocky's owned. She would always take care of the ladies. The hairstyle, the make up, everything could be done there in the best ways.

 _"I can hide you in Heaven Club, but there is not the place for you to be."_ Rocky told her as they took a seat in the spa. _"Will you follow me?"_ He asked her.

Kasumi gazed at him curious. She nodded agreeing with him. _"Alright, I will trust you!"_ she replied.

 _"Let's start by removing those contact leans. Don't tell me you have purple eyes."_ Rocky mocked her.

Kasumi hesitated at first. But since she promised to follow Rocky on these she pulled them off. Rocky pointed at her at the trash can. Kasumi sighed and threw them in. She looked too different now. Her eyes were dark brown. They had a unique color. Kasumi gazed at the mirror. She didn't like her eye color.

 _"See you already started to look different. Kasumi if you try to pretend someone that you are not. In the end you may become that person."_ Rocky told her as he was looking at her hair. " _Don't tell me you have curly hair?"_ he asked her.

She shook her head. _"My natural hair are straight. Though the color is natural."_ she explained.

Rocky spoke with the owner what he had in mind. Short hair above the neck, Not too short with layers and right bang. The color Light Ash blond with highlights. It took few hours to get the right hairstyle. But when it was ready. Kasumi would only need to wash her hair and dry it. And it would take that shape. Though since her hair was black, Rocky told her to visit the owner every month. She would fix Kasumi color and length.

Kasumi gazed at the mirror, and looked buzzed. She looked so different. Like another person. The haircut, made her face to loose the roundness. Her face looked thinner now. She looked at Rocky _"What now?"_ she asked him.

 _"We aren't done. No more make up. You don't need it. And some Skin whitening or skin lightening."_ he suggested.

Few more hours later the make up was gone, and Kasumi looked really pale. With no heels on, even her height was different. It was like another person. Rocky pointed her in some clothes. The clothes seemed casual. A pair of jeans and a black shirt, with some random running shoes. Though with the clothes were a chest corset and odd men underwear.

 _"Your chest with out the bra is almost flat. If you were the chest corset it look total flat. The underwear have extra layer to look like .. em you have males parts."_ Rocky explained at her. _"What I am telling you is. To pose as a boy for now on. It's the best way for you to be safe. Go try those on"_ he said.

Kasumi took the clothing, she went in the changing room and wore them. The change was amazing. She looked like a pretty boy. Nothing on her was giving up it was Kasumi. She came out, confused. _"I look like someone else!"_ she said still not sure why Rocky would have her change that much.

He waved at her to come closer pointer at her at a rucksack. _"There are few more clothes, and ID card and a phone. Though you have to drop two more of you acts, and no one would really recognize you."_ he told her.

Kasumi nodded. Until now what Rocky suggested was on point. Indeed she looked like someone else. _"What are those?"_ she asked him.

 _"Stop trying to keep perfect pinch on your voice. Let it out naturally. As well as you walking. Just walk normally. Don't put an effort."_ Rocky suggested and waited her to see her trying it.

Kasumi started walking up and down. With no heels, and walking freely her body figure had changed. She wasn't walking all straight, though her shoulder were more back. She also talked with out trying changing her voice. The voice was sweeter, but not perfect and some how annoying.

Rocky nodded at her _"There I don't think they will recognize you. You only need a new name now"_

Kasumi gazed at him _"But still posing like a boy? and telling lies again?"_

 _"There is no other way. Also you look more natural now, than you ever posted. As for the lies. Bare them for now. Now about your name. Ren...Sasaki Ren. Remember to use it all._ " Rocky told her.

 _"Sasaki Ren..."_ Kasumi repeated _"I will forget it."_ she added. The changes were too big. But everything was new on her. It was a great transformation. And it would last, because she wouldn't need to act. She only had to keep it natural and simple. _"Then were will I go?_ " she asked last.

 _"Putting you inside the SWORD will be the best way. With us you cannot stay like that. In Oya High, Murayama is till dealing with being the head. Since he lost with the fight with Cobra there have been issues. You couldn't go there. Rude Boys, also a No. Smokey illness got worse. They will not keep an eye on you. Daruma Ikka, next. Hyuga is still looking his way back."_ Rocky stopped there.

Kasumi gazed up at him _"Eh? Then?"_ she asked, not wanting to hear his answer.

Rocky gazed at her back _"Hoodlum Squad... I helped with Miho. If i wanted them to keep an eye for someone close for me. They would."_ he said.

Kasumi walked up and down _"I cannot do that. It's been only few days i walked out of there. I cannot go back with more lies. No way. No."_ she voiced.

 _"Listen. What you said the day you come here it's true. Iemura will strike. And they plotting something big. You can go on your own. Or you can stay close to what you can protect. As for the lies. When the time come we will explain. What will you do?"_ Rocky asked her. Truth was he would never send a girl, to do a boys work. But Kasumi wasn't any girl. She was the daughter of the Iemura Leader. The only daughter. Rocky could tell she was raised apart from that world. But there was some Iemura inside her. If she was strong to leave everything behind. And find her way. The best place would be in Hoodlum Squad. There she had people that she cared, and they cared about her.

Rocky, spent the few days and found what he needed. Word was out that the Hoodlum Squad members were looking for Kasumi. He gathered them, with out Cobra and ensured them that Kasumi was save. And that he knew exactly were Kasumi was. Also, the reaction of Cobra and Kasumi when talking for each other, told him anything he needed to know. Her place was back at Hoodlum Squad. And if she couldn't stand there as Kasumi. At least she should stand as Ren.

 _"Let's go! I'll take you there now"_ Rocky said. He walked and paid the owner. He took Kasumi and drove her over to Hoodlum Squad.

* * *

At Itokan Diner, times looked just a bit brighter, only because Noboru was back alive. Also, knowing that Kasumi was safe, made them feel better. Only Cobra had no news about Kasumi. And he didn't want to listen anything about her. Maybe it was because he cared too much. Maybe he had his own reasons. It was almost dinner time, when the door open and Rocky walked in. With him was a very short boy. He couldn't be higher than 4'9. His Light Ash hair made made him look unfamiliar. _"Yo! Cobra!"_ Rocky said and walked over were he was sitting. The boy remained standing at the door.

 _"What?"_ Cobra asked him. He was not in the mood to talk with Rocky. He gazed at the boy, it didn't look familiar.

 _"I need a favor"_ Rocky asked him. Everyone in the store turned and gazed at Rocky, and then at the boy.

 _"He needs a place to stay. Keep him away from trouble. You have a place here?"_ Rocky asked Cobra serious.

Cobra looked at Kasumi, that was now looking like a boy. She didn't look familiar. He nodded. _"He can stay with us."_ Cobra agreed.

 _"His name Sasaki Ren. If you could keep him close to you. It would be safer_." Rocky said and stood up. He waved at them and walked over to the door. He tapped Kasumi in the shoulder and left.

Dan and Tettsu walked over and almost dragged the boy inside. _"He is Dan and I am Tettsu. Come sit."_ Tettsu told him as they pulled him into a seat.

Kasumi, who seemed more ashamed and lost, than shy. How could she face them again. Though avoiding them wouldn't make it any better. She stood up and bowed. _"I am Sasaki Ren. Nice to meet you!_ " she yelled sounding oddly.

Chiharu, Yamato and Naomi waved at her. _"Welcome. Don't be shy. These one is Cobra. But he doesn't talk these days!"_ Yamato said mocking him.

Cobra gazed at him angry and stood up. He walked close to the new boy and stood next to him. _"You are really short."_ Cobra told him.

Kasumi cracked a smile and nodded. She really had no idea how to react. Things were already bad, and now she was there again lying at them. _"I am short."_ Kasumi nodded.

Cobra took few steps and stopped _"Follow me. Take your things."_ he said as he wanted to show her around.

Kasumi picked up her rucksack and followed Cobra. She bowed and said bye to the others as she followed Cobra. Seemed like they didn't recognize Kasumi. Cobra walked her around showing her Yamato Garage, the Bar Odake. _"There are places someone of us will always be. Though we mostly are in Itokan Diner. Be around those parts._ " he explained to her dryly. Then they had reached the Hino Gas station. Cobra, showed her the room. " _You can stay here. These place lately is to small for me to stay."_ Cobra said. He never entered the room.

Kasumi threw the bag inside the room, closed the door and followed him. Cobra paused and gazed at her. _"Are you a dog or what? You don't need to follow me!_ " he said and walked off.

Kasumi confused and heart broken gazed at the Hino station. She walked inside the Gas station. She had no idea what to say. She just Randomly spoke _"I am Sasaki Ren, friends of Cobra. Since Cobra let me stay around i would love to help."_

The old man that was Cobra's father, smiled at her. There was not much to do. Most of the work was done by him, his wife, and some worker. And Cobra for time to time. _"So you are Janpei's friend. There isn't much to do."_ he said.

Kasumi titled her head, her ash colored hair moved freely. _"Janpai?"_ she asked confused.

 _"I forgot. You call him Cobra."_ his dad said.

 _"Wait then his name is Janpai."_ Kasumi yelled and gazed at the gas station Logo _" Aaa Hino Janpai."_ she figured out.

His dad nodded at her. Kasumi cracked a smile.

Meanwhile at the Itokan Diner, everyone was talking about the new kid. How cute he looked. That when Noboru come back, what his reaction would be. Though still Kasumi, was missed. But everyone was trying to avoid mention her. Cobra and Yamato were visiting Noboru. Cobra had to give him the letter that Miho left for him. Since Noboru was doing a bit better now. Although, the letter was more heart breaking.

Kasumi went back at Itokan Diner. It took only few hours and the new boy seemed sweet and was welcomed. When Yamato and Cobra came back they rest were already eating and talking like they were old friends.

 _"How was Noboru?"_ Naomi asked Yamato as he took a seat next to her.

 _"He is doing better. They are saying in a few days he can come out of the hospital."_ Yamato gave them the happy news.

Naomi leaned closer to him and whispered _"You will never guess what Ren found out about Cobra."_

Yamato gazed at her asking what. But Naomi told him to wait and see. _"Ren why don't you say what you wanted to Cobra-san"_ Naomi asked Kasumi.

She gazed at him. Though her way of talking, and walking looked nothing like Kasumi's. She went over to Cobra _"You left too soon i never manage to thank you."_ Kasumi said. Trying not to sound like her old self she added _"Thank you Janpai-san"_ and bowed.

The room looked at her and started laughing. They couldn't stop. No one was calling Cobra Janpai anymore. Since elementary school he was called Cobra. Also the name would just annoy Cobra. He gazed at her. _"Were did you hear that name?"_ he asked her. Kasumi, even as Ren caught his attention.

 _"Why are you laughing.. you guys?_ " she asked confused. _"You dad told me!"_ Kasumi said simply.

Cobra was more annoyed. That boy was there like few hours. And he found out his real name. Met his father. _"Anyway don't call me that!"_ Cobra said annoyed.

Kasumi nodded " _You are right, we just met. I shouldn't use your first name. I am sorry Hino-san!"_ she said and bowed again.

Cobra's eyes rolled. Was she that stupid or was she trying to annoying him. _"Cobra... the damn name is Cobra."_ he yelled at him and took a seat.

Kasumi nodded. _'Why would i call him Cobra.'_ Her reaction was a mess. Though talking with Cobra like that was easier. If they ever dropped the tones, and become friendlier, Kasumi wasn't sure she could handle it. Being mad at each other made the lies pass better for now. _"Alright, then Hino-san it is!"_ she said and went to seat.

Everyone looked at her and smiled. Talking back to Cobra, when he was angry only one person did it with out fear. Kasumi. And although that one was a boy, that did not looked like her. That point looked so familiar. That was one reason Cobra came to hate the boy. The second was, she some how smelled like her. _'How could a boy smell like her?'_

Chiharu walked over and punched Kasumi against her shoulder. She kept forgetting she was a boy now. _"Ren don't look so serious!"_ he said at her.

Kasumi turned smiling at him _"I was just spacing out!"_ she told him.

((Next:: **_Act Eleven_** ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	11. Murayama

**Author's Note:**

 _ **✘ Don't miss Kasumi's change.**_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Eleven:**_ ** _Murayama ~_**

* * *

 _I_ _wanted to become the leader. What did I obtain with my fist? What is the difference between the Hoodlum Squad and Oya High?_

Weeks had already passed since Murayama and Cobra had fought. Murayama, although being still the head of Oya High, he had lost his path. He wanted to find his way, with his own strength. He declined the help from the Iemura Group. Indeed he was lost, but not that lost to follow a Group so corrupted as them. He spent his days walking around lazily trying to find the answer. But even if Murayama thought to remain still, it didn't mean that the rest of the world would.

In Hoodlum Squad a new problem had rose. Oshiage had fallen in love with Murayama. He looked cool. And his reputation of his fighting ability and stamina captured her interest. She revealed to the Ichigo Milk that she had fallen in love. She Asked for Junko's opinion. Junko was a bit jealous, but she supported Oshiage. _"Go after it all the way!"_ Junko suggested.

Though Murayama problems wouldn't be only that, something bigger had started to appear. Todoroki a new full student in Oya High. He had noticed Murayama's attitude lately. He wanted to become Oya's High new head. That's why he started causing problems. Trying to force Murayama to fight with him. But Murayama wasn't interested. _"Let him be!"_ was his answer when Seki and Furuya told him about it. Todoroki, had already found two followers Shibaman and Tsuji, after fighting with them. Then he went to meet Murayama, to make it clear what his intention were.

 _"Senpai, nice to meet you. I'm Todoroki, a full time student."_ he introduced himself as he, Shibaman and Tsuji entered the room where Murayama and the others were.

Murayama was sitting at the black leather sofa, with his lazy attitude _"What do you want?"_ he asked him.

 _"I'm going to defeat you and become the leader of Oya High."_ Todoroki voiced at him clearly. _"Well, let's fight."_ Todoroki yelled at him. He lifted both hands clapping. Then he signaled Murayama to come. It was a action that Murayama did in the past also when he fought. Though these days he doesn't have the same fire in him to fight. Murayama ignored him, he leaned against the sofa and threw a baseball in the air.

Todoroki confused asked him _"What's wrong?"_

Murayama went on gazing at the ceiling and playing with the ball as he answered him _"I won't fight you. You're a kid."_

Though Todoroki wasn't satisfied with the answer. _"I'm going to teach you, a worthless senior who will never graduate, a lesson."_ he threatened the leader of Oya High. That made all the members stand up ready to attack Todoroki. Seki rushed and grabbed Todoroki from his Jacket.

Murayama called him off _"Seki! Leave it."_ loudly and clear as he stood up. He walked between the others saying _" Withdraw."_ as he went face to face with Todoroki. _"What are you going to do if you become the leader?_ " he asked him

 _"I'm going to rise with one fist."_ Todoroki said with a smile on his face. Like he was sure he could easily win Murayama.

Murayama nodded his head for few times and then asked him serious _"After you rise, what do you think lays ahead?"_

 _"Reputation and glory, of course!"_ said Todoroki proudly.

Murayama laughed at him _"There is nothing like that. Go home, okay?"_

Todoroki threw a punch on the air aiming Murayama's head. But the punch pause few inches before his head; never hitting him. Then he grabbed at Murayama's bandanna and pulled it off.

Furuya glared at him and yelled _"What do you think you're doing?"_ as Todoroki held the bandanna in the air. He swing it in frond of Murayama and let if fall in the ground.

Murayama with the same cool, though lazy attitude answered him _"Oh! Oh! I'm telling you, kids should go home."_ He turned away and took a seat at the sofa.

 _"How boring. We'll be back."_ Todoroki said and left with his team to reap it _"See you."_ Though Murayama eyes remained pinned at him until he left.

Meanwhile, Cobra and Yamato went to visit Tsukumo. He had finally woken up. After the day they talk about paying him a visit, and that it was time for Tsukumo to wake up. He finally was back.

 _"While I was sleeping a lot had changed, right?"_ Tsukumo asked as Yamato and Cobra had already filled him in. He knew now what had happened all these time he was in the hospital.

 _"Yes."_ replied Yamato.

 _"It's a relief that Noboru didn't die."_ he said honestly to Cobra and Yamato.

Cobra, who was gazing around the room, pause when his eyes stopped suddenly. Next to the hospital bed, was a picture of them and a bottle with two small glasses. Cobra remembered that Kohaku had the habit to order the same drink with two glasses. He and Tsukumo drunk it.

 _"Did Kohaku-san come?"_ Cobra asked him. Although he knew it was him who would bring the bottle there. Though Tsukumo didn't answer.

 _"We haven't gone to see Tatsuya-san once after he passed away."_ said Yamato.

 _"Leave Kohaku-san's matter to me."_ Tsukumo informed them.

That was the last time they saw him. Few days after Tsukumo left the hospital and went to find Kohaku. They met each other at Tatsuya's grave.

* * *

More changes were already happening around the same time. As the night came. The Mighty Warriors gang had already opened their own place _**"The Funk Jungle"**_ Ice was still talking with Sarah. He knew well how she never agreed totally with their philosophy. Ice, thought her as an important member of the team. He included Sarah, in everything. Although she was the newest member in the team. And since the final talk with Lee was about to happen. Ice wanted Sarah to be there. It was a very dangerous job, but would bring them a lot of money. Though Ice knew it well, that money was not what Sarah wanted. She thought still that the money that they were making was dirty. But it was the place she could breathe, and forget.

 _"What are you doing at a place like this?_ " Oshiage asked Murayama as she appeared from nowhere.

He was in a batting center again, trying to avoid the problems that had begun. Oshiage and Murayama, had met few days ago. After Junko told her to go after him all the way. Oshiage made a gift bag for Murayama including any weapon she could find for him, and a luck charm. She appeared in front of him and gave it to him. But he never took it. Oshiage threw it to him and left, disappointed. Though her sister told her not to give up.

Oshiage standing few steps away from where Murayama _"Rumors are going around that you're afraid."_ She was worried about him, that's why she went to find him.

Murayama sighed and let out a laugh, as he was still sitting. _"Nonsense."_ he said with a lazy voice.

 _"Huh?"_ asked Oshiage as he stood up, turning his back on her. She followed Murayama telling him _"You're lame."_

He turned and faced her leaning against the wall nets. He somehow looked angry as he asked her _"What?"_

Oshiage didn't back off. She told him _"Honestly, I'm disappointed."_ as she gazed him deeply in the eyes.

Murayama took two steps and come face to face with her. Oshiage was indeed tall. They were almost the same height. _"What did you say?"_ he asked keeping his gaze pinned on her.

 _"The you right now isn't the you that I longed for. I can't feel your determination."_ Oshiage voiced at him honestly still looking at him with sad eyes.

 _"Determination?"_ asked the leader of Oya High with a ironic look on his face.

 _"The determination you have when you hold up the banner of Oya High._ " she yelled at him explaining. Her eyes were still staring at him.

 _"Talking about banners or leaders or whatever, you're noisy."_ Murayama told her and broke their close face to face contact. He leaned back against the net, gazing at the ground.

 _"It's because you're like this that you'll never win against Cobra."_ she yelled at him. Realizing that she should not interfere she said _"Sorry. Never mind."_ and left heartbroken.

 _"Cobra..."_ mumbled Murayama. He understood what Oshiage meant. But still he was lost. Though he wanted to do something about that. _'Maybe i should meet Cobra'_ he thought.

* * *

The next morning in a alley next to the airport was walking Cobra. At the middle of the way was waiting for him Murayama. Cobra stopped, looked at him and asked _"Have you come to fight me as Oya High's leader?"_ Though he had also heard the rumors about Murayama lately.

 _"Accompany me a bit."_ told him Murayama. Cobra smiled at him and nodded. They walked few steps ahead. Cobra leaned against a wall and gazed ahead as Murayama sat on the left on top of a tire, close to some stairs.

 _"Nah, Cobra-san what would you do?"_ the leader of Oya high asked him serious.

Cobra took his time, and answered him few seconds later. _"I'm not interested in fighting Oya High"_ he said with a soft tone. His eyes turned deadly for a second as he added _"but if they mess with the Hoodlum Squad, I'll kill them."_ Then, Cobra gazed at him _"That's how it is."_

Murayama nodded, understanding what Cobra told him. _"How can you be so passionate? I'm kind of jealous."_ he said more confused than before.

 _"We just don't want to bleed in vain."_ Cobra told him as he unpinned himself from the wall.

 _"For your friends, huh?_ " Murayama asked.

 _"Who knows?"_ Cobra said as he started to walk away.

The leader of Oya High followed him with his gaze saying _"One last thing."_ Cobra stopped and gazed at him. Murayama spread his fist in frond _"Let's meet again."_ he said. Cobra gazed him one more time, and left.

Murayama smiled and stood up. His mobile rang. It seemed to be Seki on a video call. _"What now?"_ he complained. Then, he answered the call. Though, on the other line was Todoroki.

 _"Sorry to bother you while you're resting."_ he mocked Murayama.

 _"Hey, what happened to Seki?"_ he asked Todoroki serious. He had fought with most of the Oya high. He showed Murayama, the rest of his team on the ground hurt. _"I'll be waiting!"_ Todoroki told him, and ended the call.

Murayama, was furious. He pushed his phone on his pocket and run to Oya High. He walked through the Oya High members. Todoroki, was sitting in the middle of the yard. His feet were resting against Seki's, who was laying on the ground.

 _"The cuckoo has called."_ he said to Murayama while whistling at him. _"You've finally found your motivation."_ he added.

Murayama that was standing and gazing at him coldly simple told him _"Seems like you're just a delinquent on the outside. Nothing more!"_

Todoroki nodded _"Yes, for example... someone like you."_ and pointed at him with his hand.

The Oya High Leader sighed _"That's why i hate kids._ " he voiced.

Todoroki stood, taking few steps closer towards Murayama. Then, he took his glasses off and put them inside his Jacket pocket. Murayama, took out his bandanna and placed it on his head. Todoroki clapped his hands and signed at him. The fight was about to start. Though on the other side Murayama saw not Todoroki, but himself. _"Indeed he is like as i used to be."_ he whispered to himself. _"I definitely will not lose."_ he said.

Todoroki, and Murayama started throwing punches to each other. Although they both avoided, each punch. They were both fast, and could see the attack coming. Until Murayama managed to grabbe him, flipping him and crash him against some trash next to them. Todoroki, got up and threw his punch only to meet with Murayama's punch.

The spirit of Murayama was slowly coming back. He started laughing as the fight was going on. Todoroki, looked more serious now. He went on punching and kicking. Most of those hits Murayama simply dodged. Until he was crashed against a metal closet, and fall on the ground. His face was bleeding, though he slowly started to find his way. _"I'll not lose!"_ he said and stood up.

Though a next kicked, crashed him against the ground. It was then when it hit him. What Cobra told him. What Oshiage meant. Everything started to make sense now. _'Raising the same banner with the same friends, no matter how much blood we shed, like fools, we rushed many, many times. I get it now, Cobra. The scenery I wanted to see wasn't something to see by myself. It was something to see with friends.'_ he thought as he rose. It was time to get back, what was his.

 _'Todoroki, I'll teach you the role of being the leader.'_ his mind yelled as he lifted Todoroki up and crashed him easily against a fallen metal closet. Todoroki stood up, trying punching his feet to make it move. While Murayama clapped his hands and signed him to come. He let him punch him against the check, as Murayama punch followed and crashed him against the ground. Todoroki couldn't stand any more yelling _"Xor..Why?"_

The Leader of Oya High walked above him _"I admit you are strong."_ he said as he bend closer to him. _"But you know, it doesn't mean anything if only your fist is strong."_ he added trowing a fake punch in frond of his face; not hitting him. He flipped his finger against Todoroki head _"Study it once more, Baka."_ and stood up.

Seki, wrapped his arms around Murayama and hugged him. The rest cheered for his victory. Shibaman and Tsuji, helped Todoroki up, " _That's why I told you, you can't defeat them."_ Tsuji told him.

 _'However, it's no good if you only have friends. You have to change in order for the world to change. Todoroki, when will you understand?'_ Murayama thought as Seki was carrying him against his back.

* * *

Later the same day the leader of Oya High had one more thing to settle. He called Oshiage, asking her to meet with her. He was waiting for her at Oya High. Sitting outside on a desk. Few minutes later Oshiage appeared.

 _"What did you want to talk about?"_ Oshiage asked him as she was standing few steps away from him.

He didn't dare to gaze at her _"I'm sorry about the other day."_ Murayama told her as he caught all her attention.

 _"Eh?"_ she asked confused.

 _"At the batting center."_ he added gazing up at her with a smile on his bleeding face.

 _"But I said some horrible things."_ Oshiage said feeling bad for the things she had said back then.

Though, Murayama didn't mind that. He pulled off his jacket the good luck charm, Oshiage had thrown at him, and showed it to her. _"Also this!"_ he said _"I thought I would get bad karma if I didn't pick it up."_

Oshiage was happy and surprised, Murayama looked once again that the boy she fall in love with.

 _"See you."_ the leader of Oya High told her with a smile and left.

And truth it was, those two would meet more times. Because Oshiage was sure, that she was in love with him. Though, the thing is that Murayama had also started to fall in love with her. It was back at the batting center, when Oshiage had got all his attention.

Shiba, on the other hand who was near by and saw everything couldn't rest. She found Shibaman, and wouldn't let the matter go.

 _"How are you going to take responsibility for this?"_ Shiba asked him.

 _"Sorry, I didn't know your friend was involved in this."_ he said. Although he was confused with Shiba's reaction.

 _"Because of you, Oshiage and Murayama are getting along well."_ Shiba yelled at him grabbing him from his jacket. Suddenly, she became sweeter and gazed at him _"I want to fall in love. You understand, right?"_ he asked him.

Shibaman was lost _"About what?"_ he asked her. He couldn't understand what these girl wanted from him.

 _"Introduce me to a great guy. I'm serious."_ Shiba yelled at him.

Shibaman managed to free himself from her grip, and kissed her cheek. _"You already met him!"_ he said and run away, leaving Shiba confused.

((Next:: **Act Twelve** ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	12. Resurrection of Hoodlum Squad

**Author's Note:**

 _ **✘ A cheerful chapter, before things go downhill again!**_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Act Twelve:_** ** _Resurrection of Hoodlum Squad ~_**

* * *

 _Money make the world go round._

The nameless city, seemed to be the poorest place in the SWORD region. Although it had a secret hidden. Only the Rude Boys and few other knew about it. Every night, when they went working, there was a specific place they ended up. Below the nameless city they were. The Nameless Street would become a fortune. Their underground area became their funding source. Excavation work for valuable goods was being done. Their goal was to break through by selling these goods and reconstruct the Nameless Street.

 _"Well, I saw Shion lately. He is doing good!"_ P told them one night they were working at the excavation grounds.

 _"You saw him?"_ asked him Takeshi.

P nodded _"He gave me some money for Smokey. But haven't seen Smokey yet to give him the money."_ he explained.

 _"Let's go see him someday."_ Takeshi said.

 _"Lala!_ " P yelled as he suddenly saw her appear.

 _"My brother had another attack._ " Lala informed them worried. _"I keep telling him we should go to the hospital but he doesn't listen to me."_ she added.

 _"That's how he is. He probably doesn't want to go because he wants to handle it by himself. Smokey is someone who would sacrifice himself for his entire family."_ P and Takashi said. Though, Lala should already know that. It was Smokey, the one that took her in. When her parents left her.

Lala though didn't agreed " _What do you mean family? No one can save my ill brother In the end, we who live on the Nameless Street have no strength."_ she said and left.

* * *

At Itokan Diner Tettsu was waiting for Dan. They wanted to work on a surprise, since Noboru would be out from hospital the next day. Nikka was keeping an eye on the shop, since Naomi with Yamato were visiting Noboru. Tettsu was sitting at the bar talking with Nikka.

 _"Nikka, I am being honest. I loved you pancakes. You saw everyone did."_ Tettsu said at her.

Nikka smiled happily, she was all the time around Itokan Diner these days. Chiharu was sure it was because of Tettsu. _"I just started learning"_ she said blushing.

Tettsu nodded _"I know that. Though you are doing great!"_ he cheered her.

Chiharu was sitting in the other side of the store with Kasumi. He lately was around Kasumi all the time. Like he had noticed something. He made sure no one was listen at them before he talk to the new boy next to him.

 _"Those two are totally in love. Don't you agree Ren?"_ Chiharu said at Kasumi as he was gazing at her.

Kasumi nodded at him, and with her annoying voice she answered _"They do hang around lately a lot."_

 _"Yeah, they do. Though you noticed that. You also noticed about Yamato and Naomi."_ Chiharu told her still gazing at her.

Kasumi nodded.

 _"Neh, Ren. You are good in spotting couples?"_ Chiharu mocked her. There was something oddly about that boy indeed. But the boy he was gazing at that time didn't look nothing close to Kasumi.

 _"Not really!"_ she said and rubbed her light ashed hair looking silly.

 _"Yet, how was it possible in a short time to to figure out about Yamato and Naomi?"_ Chiharu asked her next with out delaying his questions.

 _"Yup, yup. I have seen her around club Heaven._ " Kasumi said.

Chiharu was not the smartest of the Sannoh members, yet he had spotted that there was something off with the new boy that Rocky brought in. Kasumi couldn't go on like that. She had already fooled them once, fooling them again was so wrong. She gazed at Chiharu but couldn't say anything.

 _"Dan would believe that explanation you know. As much as i want i cannot play along._ " Chiharu said. _"Who are you?"_ he asked.

Kasumi looked at Tettsu and Nikka they were still talking and paying not attention at her. She pulled her back up and gave that girly pinched to her voice. _"Who do you think?"_ she whispered to Chiharu.

Chiharu Jaw dropped. He view at her again and again. _"Kasumi?"_ he asked still not sure. The only thing that sounded familiar was her voice, because she changed it.

Kasumi nodded, and lowered her gazed _"I am sorry. I didn't want to lie. Not then or now. I.."_ she tried to explain.

 _"They will hear you! I know. I know. Someone that would simply get in danger, to help others couldn't be a bad person."_ Chiharu said and smiled at her.

Kasumi dropped again her voice to normal. _"What should I do. I am more confused than ever?"_ she asked Chiharu.

 _"Look I get it. I am sure the guys will to in time. Maybe wait, until they find out, or until the times are better."_ he suggested.

Kasumi nodded _"I know. I cannot face Naomi. After i found out about her brother."_ Kasumi honestly said.

Though their talk was interrupted as Dan come in. He went over and gazed at them both as he waved at Tettsu. _"Tettsu let's go!_ " he said.

 _"Nikka we will be back!"_ he told her.

 _"Chiharu will you come too!"_ Dan asked him as he was still waiting for Tettsu.

Chiharu stood up. _"Yeah I will. I need to help if it's for Noboru._ " he made it clear.

Dan pointed at Kasumi _"How about you Ren?"_ he asked her. Kasumi nodded she surely would like to help.

Though Chiharu cut them of. _"No let him be. Why don't you go check on Cobra?"_ he told her.

Kasumi shrugged and gazed at him confused _"I don't think he really wants to see me._ " Kasumi mumbled.

Dan agreed and suggested _"I think he is over at Bar Odake. Ren take care of him. "_

 _"Go! He isn't lately that well!"_ Chiharu told her and tapped her shoulder.

Finally Tetsu was ready. He, Dan and Chiharu left to go get things slowly ready for Noboru's welcome party.

Few minutes later Kasumi had made up her mind. She would go to check on Cobra. Her mind told her to avoid him as much as she could. But Kasumi after hearing from Chiharu that he isn't well, couldn't step behind.

 _"Nikka, I am going to Bar Odake._ " Kasumi informed her. Nikka nodded and waved at her goodbye.

* * *

Cobra went alone at Bar Odake these night. He needed some time alone. And the bar's owner could always give the best advises. Though he only had one drink, his mind was spacing out. Thinking of the Iemura Group. If he should bring back the Hoodlum Squad. Noboru and Miho, was also on his thoughts. And last, but not least Kasumi.

 _"Not found the answer yet?_ " the Odake Bar owner asked him _"Sometimes things are in frond of us. We just have to relax, to see them."_

Cobra gazed at her _"It's not that. People, do things with out thinking."_ he voiced thinking of Kasumi.

Kasumi pushed the door suddenly and entered. She noticed Cobra sitting on the bar and went and sat next to him. Cobra gazed at her annoying. _"What are you doing here?"_ he asked her.

The Bar owner smiled at Kasumi _"Who are you?"_ she asked her.

 _"I am Sasaki Ren. I am a guest."_ Kasumi said, sounding like a fool.

Cobra gazed at her and shook his head _"Rocky brought him here few days ago. He needed a place to stay."_ he informed her _"He is annoying."_ he added.

Kasumi had no idea how to react. Her guilt grow each day more. _"I can be annoying some times!"_ she agreed and cracked a smile. Looking more foolish. Since the day Rocky presented her like Ren, she was acting like a complete fool around Cobra. It was not only because she felt guilty. Lately, she was out of her usual self. She had not to worry how to place herself. How to act. She was freely herself.

 _"Nah Cobra don't be like that."_ the bar owner said and brought them tequila and two glasses. She poured a drink for both. _"Here have a drink to calm down"_ she said at them.

Cobra didn't really wait, he took the glass and drunk it. Kasumi either, she had already finished the drink before the bar owner manage to finish her line. She could tell that both needed it. She poured them some more smiling at them.

Few drinks after, Kasumi felt a bit better. _"I wouldn't come. I know you don't like me Hino-san. But the guys were worried."_ Kasumi said as she gazed at him.

He gazed at her, more relaxed and a bit drunk. _"I told you not to call me that. My name is Cobra."_ he shouted at her and drunk one more glass of tequila.

 _"I know your name. Its Janpei.. Hino Janpei!"_ Kasumi yelled and hiccuped. Kasumi smiled at him _"Why don't you like being called Hino-san?"_ she asked.

 _"I am not answering that!"_ Cobra said in an odd voice. The bar owner was sure now that they were drunk. So she stopped paying attention at them.

 _"Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare?"_ he asked her suddenly. He poked her few times in the shoulder _"Come, answer me?"_

Kasumi turned and gazed at him puzzled _"That is .. a very hard question. I have to think about it."_ she said and gazed at the ceiling.

 _"I'll give you three seconds."_ Cobra replied at her acting up all childish.

 _"Inoki Gan-bare?"_ Kasumi said gazing at him with a smile, not sure if she should say that to him. Her cheeks were all red and she was looking drunk and happy.

Cobra pinched her red cheeks really hard. _"No, no you got it wrong. Let me ask you again?"_ he said as he was leaning all over Kasumi.

 _"Ouch!"_ she yelled as Cobra pinched her cheeks. _"Don't pinch me. Or i will not play"_ she complained.

Cobra agreed _"I will not pinch you again. But tell me which is it?"_

The bar owner couldn't listen at them anymore. Once it was only childish Cobra, now what did he found a match. _"You guys go home!"_ she yelled at them.

 _"After Ren answers me. Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare?"_ Cobra asked again and waited for Kasumi to reply.

Kasumi scratched her head. _"Emmm?"_ she was murmuring as she was thinking _"I think I got it Inoki Ganbare_!" she yelled as jumped from her seat and landed next to Cobra.

 _"No! All wrong!"_ Cobra said and slapped her lightly. _"If you don't get it right i will have to punish you!"_ he yelled at her.

Kasumi sniffed and looked at him _"You are mean."_ she said with a crying voice. Then she started crying for real.

The Bar Owner tilted her head, confused. They were worse than she thought. "Gosh you guys. No more drinks for you." she took the bottle away.

Cobra gazed at Kasumi and whipped her tears away with his palm _"Nah..Don't cry... I will share my Inoki love with you!"_ he told her with a smile.

Kasumi gazed at him up and nodded _"Okies you should share it with me then. Don't be mean!"_ she mumbled at him.

Cobra smiled and hugged her. And Kasumi hugged him back. The Odake owner had nothing to say. With drunk people what could she say.

 _"You guys go home. Can you reach home. Or should i call someone?"_ she asked them both.

Kasumi lifted her hand _"I can take us. I have his Inoki love now. Trust me Hino-chan!"_ she said to him with a drunk voice.

Cobra nodded _"I trust you Ren! Let's go!"_ he said and stood up. They hugged each other and waved at the bar owner.

 _"Guys be careful!"_ she suggested _"Don't lose that Inoki love"_ she mocked them. All these years around the Sannoh region, she had spotted Cobra drunk. Yet, this was the first time he had found a match. She agreed with herself to forget what she had just witnessed. It was just unbelievable.

Kasumi leaned closer against Cobra _"I think she is making fun of us!"_ she said to Cobra.

 _"Who is? I will beat them all up! Who is bothering my Inoki lover._ " he said.

 _"No! No! more beating lets go home. I will take you!_ " Kasumi told him while the both were walking at the Sannoh street.

Cobra leaned against her, it felt warm and familiar _"Ren you are really short!"_

Kasumi nodded at him _"I know. I have to live like these. Everyone is making fun of me Hino-chan."_

Cobra looked annoyed _"They making fun of my Inoki lover. I will show them!"_ he yelled as they kept walking.

 _"I know you will. Because I am Hino-chan's Inoki lover. Yatta!"_ Kasumi yelled and jumped around happily.

Cobra though grabbed her and placed his arm around her _"Shush! Ren they will hear us!"_ he said as they were already standing at Cobra's room.

Kasumi pulled the key out and opened the door. _"We are home!"_ she said and stepped inside. _"Hino-chan aren't you coming in?"_ she asked.

Though Cobra pause at the door. Getting inside the room since Kasumi left was not easy for him. Though he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. _"Only because its you Ren."_ he said and collapsed against the bed.

Kasumi gazed at him smiling, she didn't wait and jumped landing on him. They both fall asleep a second later.

Yamato and Naomi went at the Odake bar looking for them. The owner made it clear they were happy and drunk, and were going home.

 _"We better check on them!"_ Naomi said and Yamato agreed. They run over at the H-Gas station. Yamato went in and came out. His eyes wide opened. He closed the door _"Naomi let's go! They are fine."_ he said.

 _"Then why the odd face?"_ she asked and went in to see on her own. She opened the door and found Kasumi on top of Cobra. Cobra hands against her back and butt. She blinked and closed the door.

 _"Let's say we did not see that!"_ Naomi said and gazed at Yamato.

True be told, Cobra did not date frequently. He was never to hyper about girls. Yet, both knew he was straight and liked women. Today a question mark rose as they watched them both sleeping. They decided to ignore the scene.

* * *

The next day Cobra woke up first. He felt something against his chest. It wasn't heavy, though it bothered him. He opened his eyes gazing at Light ashes hair all over him. He noticed his hands, they were touching someone's butt. Cobra pulled himself up and crashed Kasumi against the bed. _"Why is he here? No why am i here?"_ he whispered to himself. He sat up in bed. He gave a gaze back at Kasumi.

Then he remembered slowly everything. Could it be any worse. He walked at the back at the room where the shower was. Took his clothes off and turned the water on, and showered. Though there was a small detail that was getting Cobra's attention. The way the room smelled. He was sure, it smelled like Kasumi. _"I am getting all crazy again!"_ he whispered turning the water on cold to finish his shower.

Kasumi had also woken up. She sat at the bed checking if her clothes were on place. She was more scared to face Cobra, than remembering what had happened last night. _'Maybe i should go..'_ she thought as Cobra came out. He was only wearing a towel around his waste. He looked for some clean clothes to change.

Kasumi had frozen. _"What is that?"_ he whispered to herself. That's why she didn't want to pose as a boy.

Cobra gazed at her "You are up!" he said. He pulled the towel off and sat next to her. _"Listen about last night."_ he wanted to tell Kasumi not to take it the wrong way.

But Kasumi had spaced out. Naked boy next to her. And not any boy. It was Cobra. _'That is bad! It gets worse!'_ she thought, not answering him. Her mind wheeled around one line _'Naked Cobra next to her!'_ She turned her gaze elsewhere, before she would be listed as a pervert.

Thankfully, Cobra wore his boxer and was getting ready to wear the rest of his clothes. _"Did you hear me. You don't have to look so worried. I turn oddly when i am drunk."_ he explained. Not that he liked explaining himself to Ren. After all he didn't like him.

 _"Eh?"_ Kasumi asked lost _"I know. I mean I don't remember i was drunk too."_ she murmured. Her mind was still cheering like a high-school girl who saw her crush nude. She hit her head trying to forget the image of _'nude Cobra'_.

Cobra though grabbed her jaw and turned her to look at him _"Don't think any odd stuff. I was drunk. And stop calling me Hino-san."_ he said at her loudly and clear.

Kasumi shook her head, acting still silly and odd. "I'll not Hino-chan... I mean Hino-san...ehh" she lost her words. Her face was burning. 'What is wrong with me?'

Cobra gazed at the short new guy annoying _"You are big trouble"_ he said and walked outside.

She was still breathless. The feeling of sleeping against Cobra chest. And then seeing Cobra nude, made the poor girl fall out of her leak. She needed to have a cold shower soon.

Cobra sat outside at the bench. His heart couldn't stop beating loudly. _"What's with that kid?"_ he said. _"And the smell.."_ he went on talking to himself. Thankfully, he was self-centered and would never end question his sexuality.

 _"How much did you drink last night?"_ Yamato mocked him as he suddenly appeared next to him. He sat next to Cobra. _"Talking to yourself, what did you do to Ren?"_ he quizzed.

 _"You don't want to know!"_ Cobra said as he was almost ready to hide himself.

 _"Naomi and the others are bringing Noboru over. Lets go!"_ Yamato told him as he stood up. _"Inform Ren too."_ he said and tapped Cobra and left.

Cobra sighed and returned inside the room. He didn't gaze at Kasumi at all _"Noboru will be soon here. We will be in Itokan Diner. Come over!"_ he said and walked away.

An hour later everyone was in Itokan Diner. Noboru was back. He was still not walking well. But he was alive and back. They welcome him back. Cheers and yells. Everyone was happy that he was alive.

The guys have prepared two surprise boxes one for Noboru and one for Cobra. Everyone gathered around Noboru and Cobra waiting to open them.

Noboru smiled and opened his. A clothe fall from the box saying _"Welcome back Noboru!"_

Then it was Cobra's turn. Everyone stopped yelling as the box opened and a clothe appeared saying _"Resurrect Hoodlum Squad"_

Cobra remain silent gazing at the writing. Then he looked at them serious.

 _"Cobra we created Hoodlum Squad... for Noboru. Noboru is back. So these is the best time."_ Yamato said.

Tettsu complained at Dan _"It was a bad decision to write that."_

Kasumi yelled at him _"Inoki Ganbare... you should do it!"_ making everyone and Cobra gazing at him.

Chiharu poked her _"You will be in trouble later"_ teasing her.

After a long thought Cobra gazed at them _"We cannot escape halfway. We can't leave things as they are. We have to change. One day, certainly, I have to pass down the Hoodlum Squad that we protected to the next generation. I want to protect this town. The Hoodlum Squad has been resurrected."_ he voiced clearly.

Everyone, gazed at him serious. Noboru walked over and grabbed Cobra from his shoulders. Then he pushed him against the others. Cobra smiled and pushed everyone back. Cheers and smiles filled the room. The boys started drinking and talking, as the girls were listening at Yamato's mom.

It was one of the few times that everyone, could smile.

Kasumi went and sat with the boys too, after she brought more drink on the table. Cobra gazed at her, as she once again ended up to seat next to him.

 _"You said you didn't remember anything from last night?"_ he whispered against her ear.

 _"I choose to remember though Inoki Ganbare-san_ " she answered at him loudly. All turned and gazed at her.

Cobra tried to attack her though Noboru hit his head _"Let the boy be, Inoki-san!"_ he mocked him.

 _"See now what you started!"_ Cobra told her and gazed at her deadly.

 _"I know i am dead."_ Kasumi said.

 _"I told you Baka, not to tell him that?"_ Chiharu told her.

They day went on like that. It was one of the last time, everyone would gather together. Smiling and relaxing times were about to end.

((Next:: _ **Act Thirteen**_ ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	13. It's a Boy-Girl Thing

**Author's Note:**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Act Thirteen: It's a Boy-Girl Thing ~_**

* * *

The entrance door opened, Cobra and Noboru walked inside. They faces were serious, and they were talking. Both waved at Chiharu and Kasumi, who were already in the Itokan Diner. Then they sat on the red sofa at the end of the store. Kasumi, climbed off the counter, and reached behind the bar. Pulled two red plastic cups, she poured soda and ice cubes. She grabbed the cups and walked over, where Cobra and Noboru were sitting. She placed the cups on the table.

 _"Where is Naomi, and Yamato?"_ Kasumi asked gazing at Noboru. Looking Cobra at the eyes was still difficult for her.

 _"She is in Yamato's garage. They will be back later."_ Noboru noted. He took the cup and had a sip. Cobra only gave an angry gaze at Kasumi. He didn't like the new kid. Maybe he didn't look like Kasumi, but his smell, his body language some how reminded him of her.

Kasumi nodded at Noboru and walked back climbing against the counter. She started talking with Chiharu about the Doubt.

 _"Why are you avoiding Ren?_ " Noboru asked him. _"He is a good kid. What happened?"_ Everyone found it odd for Cobra with out a reason not to like someone.

Cobra leaned against Noboru and whispered _"He irritates me."_

Noboru and Cobra were talking about the last threats around the area. There was nothing secret there. Kasumi leaned against the counter gazing at Cobra.

Chiharu poked her and caught her attention. _"Stop staring like that its creepy._ " he whispered at her.

Kasumi shifted off her daydream _"Eh! Well.."_ she murmured.

Lately, _'Cobra'_ occupied her mind day and night. There were moments she felt guilty, for lying to him. Other times she felt irritated by him. And lately, she had one more issue. Her face would burn red. Her heart would escape few bits. And there were time she felt butterflies in her chest. She diagnosed herself ill. There could not be any other explanation.

Noboru almost laughed. The way Kasumi acted lately seemed so childish. Even he had noticed the red face and the strange behavior of the new boy. _"Cobra, you and Ren? Whats the story?"_ his friend asked suddenly. "What did you do to the poor kiddo, to look you like that!?"

Cobra pushed Noboru, so he could stand up. He grabbed Kasumi by her arm and dragged her out of the Itokan Diner. Lately the odd looks were too creepy, even for Cobra. Kasumi struggled to resist. But Cobra hold her strongly. Escaping wasn't an option. And since he though he was a boy, his grip was strong.

Noboru smirked, since he knew Cobra well. Although, grabbing Kasumi was kind of wild. But Noboru could tell that Cobra paid attention at the boy, and that he cared. After all, often Cobra could be misunderstood. He always worried, about his friends. And, since the day Rocky placed that _'Baka'_ boy under his care. He would not harm him. Yet that boy was pissing him off.

Cobra threw Kasumi against the door as they stepped outside. _"What was that Ren?_ " Cobra asked her serious.

Kasumi hit against the door was rough, she could feel her bones hurt. She looked at him loaded with anger. _"Let me be!"_ Kasumi yelled at him as she pushed him.

 _"I don't really care how you act around me. I can handle you. But lately, you started creepy me out. What is wrong with you?"_ Cobra voiced with strong but low tone. _"I don't have time to deal with childish things. Things are serious. Get your act together."_ he added.

Kasumi leaned back against the wall. For once she was paying attention to what Cobra was telling her, and not thinking how hot he looked naked. Cobra was right. Lately, posing as Ren she had lost herself. Her guild made her miss the point of being there. It was too childish. _"Okay, I got it!"_ she yelled at him. Her eyes met directly with his, making both awkward.

Cobra stepped back making room for Kasumi, if she wanted to leave. _"What happened?"_ he asked her again with a more carrying voice.

Kasumi gazed at him _"Nothing, I cannot tell you!"_ she said and run off. Leaving behind a very puzzled Cobra.

* * *

Few hours had only passed. It was almost noon. Everyone was at Itokan Diner. Naomi and Nikka were making lunch. Only Kasumi wasn't there. She was walking at the end of the Sannoh district. Wearing her jeans, and a black shirt with running shoes. _Doubt_ members were attacking Nonoriki. Kasumi didn't see that coming. Nonoriki was surrounded and was being threatened. Kasumi didn't wait. She wasn't sure who the girl was. But it wasn't fair. She ran, jumped and flipped. Landing few inches away from Nonoriki. She shielded her with her body.

 _"You guys what are you trying to pull here?"_ Kasumi yelled at them as she was between Nonoriki and the gang. _"Let the girl go"_ she voiced clearly glaring at them. The men looked at Kasumi and laughed. She looked to short, petite and too weak.

The guy with the silk black shirt laughed _"You are a funny one."_ he mocked Kasumi. _"We will let you go. Just go!"_ he told her.

 _"Are you guys crazy? Attacking a girl like that its not fair!"_ she cried out _"I am not leaving. You leave!"_ she ordered them.

The guy smiled, and pushed Kasumi against Nonoriki. _"What can you do?"_ he asked her while laughing. The rest of his friends were just watching.

Kasumi lifted her arms and pushed him off with all her strength. _"Let the girl go!"_ she yelled again not backing up.

The guy nodded to two of his friends to deal with Kasumi. They laughed and walked over grabbing her from her arms and trying to pull her away. Though Kasumi struggled. She freed herself and pushed them harder. The man didn't wait, the first one punched Kasumi in the side and the other followed with a kick. Kasumi tried to dodged them by she got hit. She fall against the ground, next to Nonoriki. The man tried to grab Nonoriki.

Kasumi, was not strong enough to deal with them. Fighting them was possible. She couldn't let the girl been taken. She yelled loudly _"Aaah"_ and hit her fist against the ground. The guys looked at her. She leaped up as fast as she could attacking them. _"Run! Leave now!"_ she cried out to Nonoriki.

The Doubt members fought back, as Nonoriki managed to escape. She cracked a smile as at least Nonoriki was free. Yet, the fight was uneven. It was long time Kasumi used her fists. She knew to defend herself. Yet, she was not strong enough to deal with everyone.

They luck ended there. Cobra, Yamato, Tettsu, Dan, Chiharu and Noboru showed up. Nonoriki after breaking away, she ran at the Itokan Diner and informed them. It didn't take them a lot of effort to crash everyone. Kasumi gazed at them and smiled. Knowing that the girl was now safe, she fainted.

Cobra walked over and picked Kasumi up. _'Damn he is light_ ' he thought as he placed his arms around her and supported her. Maybe he found the boy annoying. But Cobra never wanted anything bad to happen.

 _"I will help you?_ " Chiharu tried to follow Cobra. After all he was the only one that knew Ren was a girl, and not any girl, but Kasumi.

 _"No, I will deal with Ren. You guys deal with them!"_ Cobra said and picked Kasumi up and walked away.

Tettsu patted Chiharu to let Cobra be. _"If he wanted to take care of Ren, let him. They are almost living in the same room"_ he said. And Chiharu agreed. Making a scene would draw more attention. Maybe he wouldn't notice anything.

* * *

Cobra, slowly brought Kasumi back at the room. He leaned her against the bed. Kasumi was bitten badly. _"That fool!"_ he said. He was worried. Cobra filled a bowl with warm water, grabbed a towel to clean Kasumi's wounds. He slowly cleaned her face. Gazing her closer now.

Next he took off Kasumi shirt. Cobra paused. Her chest was covert with an elastic belt. He was curious about the belt. He pulled the belt off. He froze again. _"Is he a girl?"_ Cobra murmured. He was confused. What was happening. Did Rocky send him a freak. What was bothering Cobra, was not the thought that she was a boy with breasts Or Even a girl. The smell and the feeling of being around her, it was familiar. He was sure for one thing, that she was a girl. He pressed his hands against his face. Cobra had almost lost it. He pulled a blanket over her. He picked up his phone and called Rocky.

 _"Who is Ren?"_ he asked with a deep dark voice as Rocky answered.

Rocky was sure something happened. There was no way Cobra would ask him other wise. _"What... did you notice?"_ he asked.

 _"I know he is a girl..."_ Cobra replied though the next words were hard to say. _"Is he Kasumi?"_ Cobra took the risk to ask. He needed to know if it was her. Because it had to be her. It smelt like her. It felt like her.

Rocky cracked a smile over the phone _"It took you sometime. Although she had changed a lot I was sure you would recognize her. Don't go off her. It was my idea. There wasn't a more safe place, than yours. You know that!"_

Cobra turned and looked at her. Maybe she had changed in so many ways. But she was still Kasumi. Lately he was so worried. That even her lying at him, did not matter any longer. He was worried, so worried. He couldn't tell anyone, how worried he had been. Indeed he was angry at her. Not because she was the daughter of the Iemura. But for not trusting him and lying. _"I know. I won't."_ he replied and ended the call.

The door opened suddenly, Yamato, Naomi and everyone rushed inside. They looked at her and then Cobra. Chiharu rushed in last. He had already told the others about Kasumi. He couldn't lie anymore. He was worried, about her And what Cobra would do. Everyone was surprised. But they were happy, that Ren was Kasumi. Even Naomi.

 _"How long have you known?"_ Cobra asked Chiharu serious when he stepped into the room.

Chiharu didn't dare to look at him _"Few days ago."_ he answered.

 _"Then why didn't you tell us. At least them. They were worried."_ Cobra yelled at him. He walked over pushing Chiharu.

Yamato grabbed him from the shoulder and pulled him back _"She is alright. So calm down."_ he said.

 _"You calling that alright."_ Cobra asked loudly and pointed at Kasumi. _"Chiharu what were you thinking."_ he asked him.

 _"She didn't want to tell anyone. She didn't know how to face the guys. And you hated her. What should i do?"_ Chiharu defined.

 _"I don't hate her. I was angry on how she does things. But i don't hate her. Keep that clear in mind. Kasumi is part of us. And that's not how we treat our friends"_ Cobra clarified.

Yamato nodded _"Indeed we don't turn our back to our friends."_

Naomi agreed _"We are not pushing our friends away."_

Things started to look better for Kasumi. The Hoodlum Squad knew now that she was save. They agree to keep her secret. Staying as a boy. It would be safer for her. Until they could deal with all the new issues that were about to happen. Cobra also told them that he would talk with her. The guys agreed and left him alone with Kasumi.

Cobra took a seat next to her. _"Thankfully nothing bad happened."_ he said over his breath. He had no words to describe, how lucky it felt. Having Kasumi there. Though he was still mad at her.

Hours passed, and Kasumi opened her eyes. Her body was all aching, she tried to sit up. The next thing she noticed was Cobra next to her. She still couldn't face him. She lowered her gaze, noticing that her clothes were changed. Her face looked pale and shocked. _'Does he know'_ she thought. Though she tried to act cool.

 _"Is that girl alright?"_ she asked Cobra as she played with the blanket. Her eyes scanning around the room, and not facing Cobra.

 _"The girl is fine. Her name is Nonoroki. Will you keep always run into trouble like that?_ " he asked her.

Kasumi felt uneasy. Cobra gazing her, not being sure what he knew. _"I don't think like that."_ she answered honestly. _"It was only unfair."_ she mumbled.

 _"And if it isn't fair. You just run into it to make it fair. With out being sure if you can handle yourself."_ he scold her. His gaze remain still on her.

The emotions were too much. She couldn't keep lying. She pushed her body closer to the edge of the bed. She stood up. Facing away from Cobra. Though Cobra wouldn't let her be. He stood also next to her and turned her around.

 _"I am talking to you. You cannot avoid it any more."_ He said clear and loudly. _"We should have these talk long ago"_ Cobra admitted. He still was pissed at Kasumi and worried at the same time.

 _"What is there to talk about?"_ Kasumi asked as she was still trying to break free. Cobra eyes gazing at her almost made her lose it.

 _"I changed you. Your clothes."_ Cobra said with out delay.

Kasumi gazed at him with her eyes wide open. Then she placed her hands against her breasts. _"There is none"_ she mumbled as she noticed the elastic belt was gone.

 _"I know. I mean I should guess it was you. But you didn't look at all like Kasumi."_ Cobra said.

Kasumi stepped back and sat down. She gazed at him. She was lost. _"You found out"_ she mumbled _"The guys? ... I need to explain?"._

Cobra patted her shoulder gazing at her _"Don't worry about the guys. Chiharu explained. They were worried about you."_ he said and sat next to her. _"No one hates you. Everyone was worried."_

She looked at Cobra crying. She had to face everyone and explain. _"I never wanted to hide who I was..."_ she murmured _"Hating me would be normal.. after what the Iemura did."_

 _"You got it all wrong. We weren't pissed because you were his daughter. Kasumi is Kasumi. Because you couldn't trust us. And because you lied. You did it then, you've done it now again."_ Cobra told her. He grabbed Kasumi from her shoulders _"You get the difference. We were worried. We think Kasumi as part of us. And Kasumi does things on her own._ " he yelled at her.

Kasumi nodded she understood what Cobra meant. She also was surprised that everyone really cared about her. Even Cobra seemed to care. _"I don't know how to face you. It was not suppose to be like that!"_ Kasumi honestly told him.

 _"What is done is done. Kasumi should stop do things on her own. You can trust us._ " he said with a sweet tone.

Kasumi gazed up at Cobra. His expression on his face changed. He was worried about her. _"Rest now. We can talk tomorrow. You can also face the guys then."_ he suggested. He wasn't going to be easy on Kasumi. She had a lot to learn. The fact that he was angry with her still remain. But at the moment he just was happy Kasumi was back.

((Next:: _ **Act Fourteen**_ ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	14. Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

 ** _Shadowing Shadow:_** _No worries. ^_^ I know the feeling. I was also looking for a fan fiction before starting writing this one. I couldn't find anything. So I thought to give it a try. I hope though that slowly more fan-fiction will be written. There are so many great writers here. Honestly have been waiting also for that. Yup cannot wait for the movie either. And agreed it has lots of interesting characters and hot ones. And they keep adding. Seems like the red rain will be awesome movie too. Anyway, hope we'll be able to watch them soon._

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Act Fourteen:_** _ **Enough Is Enough! ~**_

* * *

As night grow old, at a high roof a serious meeting was taking place. A man with white hair, black suit (with white lines) and a umbrella showed up. Across him, in a metal bench was sitting Kohaku. He was dressed in black also, and looked lost and angry. The man was Lee, and the time had come for things to get serious. He walked over, with a creepy smile in his face.

 _"I happen to have the information that you desire the most."_ he said as he reached the bench were Kohaku was sitting.

Lee had already caught Kahaku's attention. He stood up and grabbed Lee from the neck roughly. The force of the grip made Lee step few inches back. Kahaku was strong, but seemed that Lee was also. Kahaku kept narrowing his fist against Lee's neck and asked him _"What do you know?"_ Though, Lee was already pressing a blade against Kohaku's lower side.

 _"Why are you wearing such an expression?"_ Lee asked him remaining calm. He didn't seem to be scared at all. Kohaku grabbed the blade with his bare hand and threw it away cutting himself. As he freed Lee pushing back. " _Don't panic."_ Lee told him. Then he started laughing pointing the knife at him, and explaining _"I know who killed your friend_." Kohaku gazed at him and turned around and walked away.

"Kohaku-san" Lee called him " _Do you know who the real culprit is?"_ he asked Kohaku again. These time Kahaku's face became serious. He gazed at Lee that started telling him " _The person who killed your friend..."_

After that night SWORD would have one more enemy to deal with. Since Lee managed to take Kohaku with his side. But these was only the start of the hell that would follow.

* * *

In Itokan Diner next morning, Nikka was helping Naomi cleaning the store. With all troubles that were happening, they didn't clean it for some time. Those days Nikka was most of the times around Itokan Diner. It was not only to see Tettsu, she started to like working there. It was also helpful for Naomi, she could step out.

" _That was a surprise last night!"_ Nikka said as she was washing the dishes. She was also there when Chiharu told them that Ren was Kasumi. _"We all were worried about Kasumi."_ she added.

Naomi nodded at her as she was cleaning the upper shelves. _"At least something good happened."_ she agreed with her and walked behind the store to get some more beers for the fridge.

Meanwhile, outside the Hino Gas station Cobra, Yamato and the others were talking. A lot of things had changed lately. More threats appeared. But it was still an odd thing, for the Doubt gang to attack openly at the Sannoh district.

Chiharu looked around and cut them off " _Were is Kasumi?_ " he asked.

 _"She is still sleeping._ " Cobra simply told him.

" _Will she we be alright?_ " Yamato asked.

 _"She will be fine._ " Cobra answer him in a cold tone.

 _"Kasumi is doing good!"_ a odd voice surprised them. They all turned to see her standing next to them. She had woken up few minutes ago. Still wearing her boyish clothes. She had a good rest. Although the bruises were still noticeable. She bowed down _"I am really sorry for lying. I should have trust you guys."_ she said honestly.

Tettsu walked over and broke her bow. _"It's alright we know."_ he smiled at her and tapped her shoulder. Yamato, Noboru, Dan, Chiharu agreed with him and added _"What are you saying silly." "Hey don't take it too serious_." etc They saw Kasumi as a friend now. There was nothing she had to be sorry for.

Only Cobra didn't agree with them. He gazed at her still pissed _"Did you talked with Naomi?"_ he asked her coldly.

Kasumi's smiled at them, she felt happy and glad. She thought they would be so angry at her. But they really treated her as their own. But her smile was gone as soon as Cobra remained her of Naomi. _"No, I didn't talk with her yet."_ she replied. Looking Cobra at the eyes become again a big issue. She couldn't get it, why did he looked so pissed at her.

 _"Then go. The one person you should apologizing first is Naomi."_ he said in a serious deep tone. Kasumi didn't say anything else, she just went to meet Naomi.

 _"Aren't you to harsh with her?"_ Yamato told him as he watched Kasumi leaving.

 _"Mind your own business."_ Cobra added and avoided to say anything else.

Kasumi, minutes later found Naomi. She apologized many times, and explained everything to Naomi. Naomi that wasn't angry at her, neither hated her. She cleared her feelings. That she was seeing Kasumi as a friend, but the fact that she was a Iemura couldn't be forgotten easily. The pain of losing a brother, couldn't just being forgotten.

* * *

Heaven club was open like always. Girls dancing, drinks moving all around. The only thing that was missing were most of the White Rascals. Kijy and Kaito were dealing with more Doubt members. They tried to prevent them from scouting as much as possible. Aizawa and Bito were keeping an eye on the region. Few of the Iemura members kept showing up in all five SWORD districts. Enari and Shimura, were handling things at the club. It was Rocky's mothers and sisters death anniversary. Every year that night, he spend it alone. Sitting at the first floor of the club. Drinking and thinking. Life could be harsh.

 _"Are you planning to spend these night again alone?"_ Koo asked as he placed a new bottle of whiskey next on the table. He sat down next to Rocky.

Rocky, didn't answer him. He only poured some more whiskey in his cup. He wasn't wearing his glasses that night. He wasn't even having any of his accessories on. He was wearing his white shirt and pants. Nothing more. He looked somehow lost, somehow sad.

Koo raised the bottle and poured also some whiskey. _"Drinking with a friend is better, than drinking alone."_ he said as he sipped his drink.

Again Rocky didn't answer him. He only nodded and went on drinking. There was nothing more to say. Rocky felt lucky enough that for the night he had a friend around to drink and be himself. For tomorrow he could became again the White Rascals Leader, who was protecting women.

* * *

 _"Junko-san, why are you so depressed?"_ Nonoriki, the new member of the Ichigo Milk, asked. After Kasumi helped her, she and Ishikawa became the new members of the Ichigo Milk Gang. Junko and Shiba, were leaning against the table in Itokan Diner looking really sad. Asuka tried to hide her laugh. She knew why both of them were like that. She looked at the counter, there was Nikka talking with Tettsu. The first cause of their sadness. At the other side of the store was sitting Oshiage, talking with Murayama on the phone. The new reason of their depression.

 _"My sister is mean. How could she team up with the leader of Oya high..."_ Shiba mumbled as she crawled closer to Junko.

Junko nodded at her _"They all have sexually awoken. what is that?"_ she murmured.

 _"Asuko-san should we be worried?"_ Nonoriki asked her concerned about both of them.

Asuko, who was still laughing shook her head _"They will be fine!"_

 _"Junko-san, we should find us someone. We cannot have Nikka and Oshiage win."_ Shiba voiced angry as she sat up.

 _"You are right, Shiba. We have to find our man. I am counting on you Shiba."_ Junko replied with a more cheery voice.

 _"Now you can start being worried, Nonoriki."_ Asuka said as she was listened at both of them.

Naomi and Nikka gazed at the Ichigo girls confused, as they were cleaning. Tettsu said goodbye and smiled at Nikka.

 _"You both closer than before."_ Naomi teased Nikka.

Nikka blushed and tried to denied it _"What you mean closed?"_ she asked trying to avoid to answer.

But their talk pause there, as everyone's attention was caught. A brick was thrown through the window. It broke the window from the central side of the store. Glasses scattered around the brick. The girls looked each other confused. Naomi gazed at the broken glasses, thinking what the meaning of that could be.

Oshiage jumped up as he heard the window breaking. _"I have to go... I let you know later, Murayama"_ Oshiage said and turned her phone off.

 _"Oshiage, I'll call you back!"_ Murayama said at the same time and ended the phone call, as he noticed Todoroki crashed against a broken car. Seeing that, he turned to face the Oya High entrance only to find out all of the Oya High guys blasted all over the place. Furuya and Seki, looked at their leader.

 _"What is the meaning of these?"_ asked Seki as he come cross the major blow.

 _"Todoroki, what happened?"_ Murayama asked him really worried. As he was trying to help him to seat up.

Meanwhile at club heaven, Rocky, Koo and the others found the girls beaten inside the club. Their White Rascals label was also broken and shattered against the ground. _"Aahh!"_ an angry yell filled the room. Though things were not better at Daruma Ikka. Their wooden sign was also put on fire and thrown at the ground. Similar things happened at nameless city also. Not only the "S" and "O" had new issues. But trouble found SWORD. And that was only the start.

A black Lamborghini, LSC600 HL model parked close to the Sannoh distirtc. Saigo and Nikaido were talking. Nikaido, a member of the Iemura group passed a folder with money at Saigo, the detective. Then he stepped out of the car. The black Lamborghini, drove off in a maximum speed. It almost hit Cobra and Yamato that were walking in the main street. But thankfully they were fast enough to get out of the way. The only thing they managed to see were the brand of the car and few digital from the number plates, '22-22'. Cobra looked at Yamato, as the car seemed familiar. It some how felt that things were about to get serious.

At the other side of the town, Kohaku and Lee were meeting each other at Jungle Club. The Mighty warriors were there too. The Korean mafia was not more waiting. They wanted the SWORD districts as soon as possible. _"Kohaku-san. Please use these guys.!"_ Lee offered to Kohaku. The Mighty warriors, and Kohaku with them. Now the main teams were decided.

* * *

Daruma Ikka was first attacked. As Hyuga wasn't there at the moment. It made it easy for them to beat the rest of the members. Kohaku and Tsukumo personally barraged into Daruma Ikka district. They kicked and punched anyone in their way. Not letting anyone stand.

Lee was there to make sure that Kohaku wouldn't forget _"Destroy SWORD, please!"_ He said as he bent down near Kohaku. Tsukumo was taking care the last standing Daruma Ikka's members. And the Mighty Warriors were watching.

Funk Jungle Club was filled with people. The club was finally open and Mighty Warriors were on stage performing. Although they song had more to say of their action the previous hours, than to enjoy the new _"customers_ ".

Sarah, Bernie and Pearl showed up at Club heaven. Bernie (who was good at hacking) cracked into Club's heaven network and freed a virus. The screens around Club Heaven became red and a text appeared _"Mighty Warriors"_. Then Sarah showed up and she took down one by one the White Rascals. Bernie and Pearl joined her. Rocky, and the main members weren't there. That made it easier for the three Mighty Warriors to make their damage. After everyone was down, the three left. The irony was they were beaten by a woman. And the White Rascals always protect women.

Meanwhile, at Oya High things weren't better. Ice, 9 and few more members of the Mighty Warriors attacked directly. Only Seki and Furuya was there from the main members. Oya's High Leader was absent also. They hits were rough and strong. They weren't playing around.

Men in black (doubt Gang) took care the other two gangs. They blew up many parts of the nameless city. The explosion blew up the entrance of Sannoh district. Then the Men in black attacked openly. Naomi was at the main Sannoh street, with few of the locals.

" _Be careful! Run!"_ she yelled at the people from Sannoh district, as they come closer.

Kasumi (who was with Naomi at the time) helped the people that fall on the ground by the explosion. _"Hurry! Hurry!"_ she said loudly. She was still dressed in her boyish clothes, but wasn't hiding her female side any more. She glared at the men in black. " _What do you want!?"_ she yelled at them.

 _"What are you doing here?!"_ added Naomi. Who were those men attacking them. She was sure Doubt shouldn't be around. Little did she know with who they were working.

Both of the girls stood up to protect the people. But both were dragged and pulled away by them. They wouldn't let them pass. They kicked as much as they could trying to hold them back. But the men were stronger. When they were about to get hit. Loud sounds of motorcycles filled the area. Behind them appeared everyone from Sannoh Rengokai in their bikes. The Leader and his member answered back this time. Cobra was in the middle, on his left were Yamato and Tettsu and on his right Dan and Chiharu. The rest of the gang behind them.

 _"Do you want to die, you guys?!"_ Cobra shouted.

He got down from his bike, with the rest and they started fighting. They didn't let any of the men dressed in black escape. Soon every member was on the ground. They also noticed that fire that had spread around the Nameless city. They gazed each other. They knew that things were about to get more serious. But they still didn't know who they were facing.

What made them angrier was the Saigo detective, who appeared and was mocking them. While they were cleaning the mess that Doubt created. He was applying that neither Hoodlum Squad, or the other SWORD Gangs could stand their grounds. It was pure luck that Cobra and Yamato didn't attack him.

 _"What an arrogant fool."_ said Kasumi lastly. After cleaning everyone went at the Itokan Diner. They had something bigger to figure out. _Who was behind the attacks._ This time they wouldn't stand down. But they had to know who they were facing.

Smokey had his answer. Takeshi informed him that behind the fire attack and the explosions were the Mighty Warriors. His people were hurt he wouldn't stay down. He gave his sign, and the Rude Boys gathered they were going to answer back. This time they wouldn't hide. They would go and attack openly.

Lala tried to stopped her brother. But this time he wouldn't listen to no one. Smokey and the rest made up their mind. Today they would go and fight them. Lala stopped being lately in any troubles.

Suddenly at the scene appeared the Amamiya Brothers. It seemed that last night Hiroto and Masaki met down at the Rainbow bridge. There Hiroto told him that their brother was lastly seen at the Nameless city. He was sure about that now. He wanted to ask Smokey for more details.

 _"There is no way brother lived here."_ said Masaki. He couldn't accept that his older brother would ever hide there.

 _"I am sure he was. And Smokey knows about it._ " Hiroto added as noticed Smokey by passing him.

Both brothers were at their bikes. Masaki though didn't agree with Hiroto and left. On the other hand Hiroto followed Smokey. He needed to know about his brother.

Masaki noticed a girl that was trying to escape from doubt. He parked his black bike with the Amamiya logo and jumped off. Then he pulled the girl aside hiding her. Takano from Doubt was still looking for the girl but Masaki hid her good. He looked at the girl and smiled. After all Masaki always liked girls too much. And now wasn't any different. After they were saved the girl smiled at him.

 _"Can I come with you!_ " she said looking innocent and smiling.

Masaki swallow hard and looked at her. _"Eh! come with me?!"_ he asked confused.

 _"Yes, I kinda like you!_ " the girl said randomly making Masaki lose his words.

He kept walking towards his bike. He noticed the spot were he left the bike. " _No more bike!"_ he said surprised. He looked around and the girl was gone. She by passed him as she was sitting in another car. His bike was already loaded in a track that also by passed him from the other side. And last Hiroto by passed him too.

 _"Heh!"_ he shouted lost. His bike was stolen. His brother was gone. What should he do. Of course take his bike back first.

What few knew was Funk Jungle Club had a upper floor. There Kohaku with Tsukumo, were sitting. Lee the night back then filled Kohaku in. The one behind Tetsuya's dead were Kuryu Group. Lee offered him, the Mighty Warriors as a gift to take down SWORD and then the Kuryu Group. Kohaku had lost himself completely. But before the battle would start.

Lee, Kohaku and Tsukumo paid a visit to the Iemura. He wanted to place an offer to the table. He made it clear that he would bring SWORD down and the area would be run by him. It was not an offer to work for the Kuryu group. It was a short note to them to ask (almost beg) for his help. Of course, the Iemura never agreed. And the offer turned to a open threat. Yet, the was a detail even if Kohaku managed to lead SWORD. Behind him was the Korea Mafia. And that was a bigger problem.

 ** _((Next:: Act Fifteen))_**

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	15. Declarations

**Author's Note:**

 **!Important** New Chapter. I have edited the story and back to continue it. I organized the chapters and deleted a few. Chapter 15 is newly added. And more will follow. The way I ended this fan-fiction was too rushed. Let me know your thoughts! It's great to be back!

 _ **Shadowing Shadow:** _ Thank you for following me! And thanks for all the reviews. ^_^

 **Raymonde:** Thank you for your reviews. My main couple is suppose to be Cobra and Kasumi. I just edit the story, cause I want their relationship to build slowly. The updated came a bit late. Yet, I hope it will be worthy. :)

 _ **Anjanie:**_ Thank your for your review. I think Rocky meant by doing that sign that he changed his gender (like:a Sex reassignment surgery). Hope the updated was added at the right moment. ^_^

 _ **coco:**_ I gladly would help you. Yet, I do not know French. Did you start your fanfiction?(Je serais heureux de vous aider. Pourtant, je ne connais pas le français. Avez-vous commencé votre fanfiction?) ^_^

Guest, hlfun, Pub crawl: Thank you for your reviews. :)

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Act Fifteen:_** _ **Declarations ~**_

* * *

At Itokan Diner everyone was back. Since the last call, they had to face another fight. Slowly things became serious little by little. They only wanted to protect their city and stand up for their friends. They had to face their foes, their friends and in the the end settle their own demons.

 _"Ugly, It hurts. Be more careful."_ Yamato complained as Naomi was trying to bandage his arm.

Naomi smiled lightly and replied _"I'll kill you!"_

The rest were also cleaning their cuts and bandaging. Cobra (as always) was sitting at the red sofa. Next to him sat Kasumi. Lately, she was treated as a Sannoh Rengokai member. Her act to pose as a boy had ended. It was also time to settle her own path. Cobra allowed her to stay in his room as long as she needed. With all the serious matters, he was not using at all.

 _"Who could be behind the attacks?"_ Chiharu asked.

 _"If it keeps going like that, it will get worse..."_ Sannoh Rengokai's Leader responded. Suddenly, he was cut off as he received a phone call. He ended the call and stood up. He looked surprised. _"Yamato! Let's go!"_

Yamato gazed at him knowing that something was off _"Who was it?_ " he asked as he put his shirt on.

 _"Kohaku-san."_ Cobra answered.

Kasumi stood up ready to follow. Yet he signed Kasumi not to follow them. _"Only, Yamato and I!"_ he said in a deep voice.

Yamato and Cobra went to meet with Kohaku. Kasumi left also. She had enough form Kuryu acts. It was time to confront her father. After all he was part of the Kuryu Group. _"Tettsu escort me somewhere."_ she said.

Kasumi and Tettsu arrived at the Iemura Group few minutes later. It was time to settle things on her own. This craziness was going on for long. If they want an unleash an attack again SWORD. She would stand with them, as part of the Hoodlum Squad.

 _"Tettsu, wait for me here. It won't take long!"_ she said as she climbed of his bike.

Tettsu grabbed her armed _"Kasumi-san, I cannot let you walk inside on your own!"_

Kasumi ensured him that nothing would go wrong. After all she was still the boss's daughter. _"Do not worry! My last name is still Iemura! No one will dare to hurt me! At least for now!"_

The Iemura Group was already in a meeting. Kasumi didn't wait to be announced. She dashed inside, straight to face her father. _"We need to talk!"_ she voiced up.

Her father was shocked. He never expected his daughter to show up. _"Kasumi, why are you here? We are in the middle of things!"_ he uttered.

 _"I don't care!"_ she said _"I am here to settle things! I cannot wait!"_

 _"Kasumi!"_ her father cried out.

 _"As I said! We need to talk right now!"_ she announced.

 _"Let's hear you then!"_ Tatsumi waited to hear what his daughter wanted. Mostly because he never saw her take any actions. Long ago she wanted to flee from home. Yet, she was always staying until she had money to move out. Now, it was different. She had nothing, and still she was not returning home.

 _"My hoped have died, years ago that you would do anything reasonable. Even if I asked, as you daughter! I know it well, you would never! Kuryu comes first. Yet Otoza (Father) do tell me since when did you stop protect those who were wicker than you? For money and power?"_ she voiced up loudly glaring at her father.

 _"Are you here to ask me that Kasumi? Kiddo, you thought the Yakuza world was easy to handle. Until SWORD belongs to the Kuryu Group, we will not stop!"_ he responded harshly _"You should return home. No place around SWORD will be save!"_

 _"Ie! (No!) I am not returning home. I am here today to tell you this is the last time you see me. I am moving out! I never approved of the way you lived father. And I never will!"_ she blasted out.

 _"Kasumi if you step out, you will never have my support! You will be in danger as the foolish gang that you follow."_ her father declared.

 _"I knew that! I did not expect you to understand. They are not foolish! They just fight to protect, what you are trying to steal from them! I better get lost fighting in their side, than being part of the ill Yakuza! I am getting my things and I am out of here!"_ she lastly added.

 _"You'll doomed staying there._ " her father said.

Kasumi retreated. There was nothing more to say. She should have moved out that place long ago. She rushed upstairs in her old room. Her things were still packed form last time. She gathered everything in small boxes her books and clothes. She picked up the boxes and leaded everything outside. Tettsu was still waiting outside gazing at her. Next, he called a taxi and placed all the boxes inside.

 _"There is one more thing, I need to pick up!"_ she informed Tettsu. She told the taxi driver to get her belongings behind Hino Gas station.

Tettsu tilted his head _"You have more things than this!"_ he questioned.

Kasumi ran on the back area holding a pair of keys on her hands. Moments later she showed up riding a black Harley-Davidson Street 750. She stopped next to Tettsu "Now we can go!" she informed him.

 _"Wait you can ride? You have a bike?"_ Tettsu was confused. He never really figured Kasumi riding a bike, and not even owning one.

 _"I do! Its a long story. I will give you the details later!"_ she ensured him as she turned on the bike. Both drove off. Her next stop would be in Cobra's room. To unpack and organize her belongings. As for Tettsu, he had to inform everyone that he saw Kasumi riding a bike.

Meanwhile Cobra and Yamato met Kohaku at the old Mugen place. He was waiting there for them. It was long time those three met. Kohaku, as well as Tatsuya, were their senpai. People that both (Cobra & Yamato) admired and respected. They knew how hard Tatsuya death had hit Kohaku. But they never imagined how dark it would turn him.

 _"Long time not seen Kohaku-san!"_ Yamato said as he and Cobra walked closer.

 _"Kohaku-san?!"_ said Cobra. He was glad seeing Kohaku, yet something was bothering him.

 _"This is the first meeting since that day?"_ Kohaku responded glaring at them.

 _"What do you mean?"_ he asked.

 _"Hey Cobra, Follow the corresponding desire._ " Kohaku said with an angry face.

 _"Kohaku-san, what do you mean?"_ they asked confused.

 _"I want to dominate SWORD."_ Kohaku simply announced.

 _"Kohaku-san!"_ Yamato said as he could still not acknowledge what Kohaku told them.

 _"Don't tell me?"_ said Cobra as the reality he was facing was harsher than he thought _"that you were behind those attacks."_

 _"So what if i was!"_ he yelled and punched Yamato making him fall against the floor.

 _"Yamato!"_ called out Cobra worried. He caught his friend and stood up to face Kohaku. _"Kohaku-san what is that!"_ he said with a deadly look now ready to attack. Yet, Yamato called his named and signed him not to.

Kohaku grabbed Cobra's hair as harsh as he could and pulled him towards him. _"What did you expect."_ he said and punched Cobra making him crash against the ground. Then he left. Leaving behind a very confused Cobra and Yamato. They both ended back at Yamato's garage. There they found Tsukumo. He explained what had happened to Kohaku and how confused he was. He also gave Cobra the keys of Tatsuya's bike. Telling him he would know when to use it. Suddenly, Naomi arrived there. She found out that her brother's death wasn't an accident. But it was plotted by Kuryu Group. Harsh truth that made her sadder.

After Naomi and Tsukumo left, Noboru showed up. He helped Yamato and Cobra to place things together. Of course they could tell that Kohaku was working with someone else. That surely Kuryu Group had something to do with it. But they didn't know all the story. There were many secrets they did not know. The sure things was that Kohaku aimed to destroy SWORD.

Later in Itokan dinner Yamato showed up to comfort Naomi. _"Ugly!_ " said Yamato at Naomi and hugged her. _"I'll kill you!"_ she answered and hugged him back. They both spend time together speaking about her brother and comforting her.

* * *

 _"It's bad!"_ Hiroto said as he and Masaki showed up in the Rude Boys realm. They gazed all around. Everything was covered in ashes. The fire burned most buildings down. People were injured and scared. Masaki sighed _"Let's go home. I can't look at this anymore."_ He turned around not really believing what he was seeing.

 _"What? We just got here."_ Hiroto argued. He really needed to find a clue about his older brother. And he wouldn't go anywhere until he would get his answers. Even if it wouldn't make any sense. The only hint they had for months was only that Takeru was spotted somewhere in Nameless city.

Though Masaki wasn't convinced _"Our brother wouldn't be in a place like this. Let's search somewhere else."_

Hiroto closed his eyes and felt his neck dropping his head behind. He faced the filled with smoke sky. Suddenly, next to him passed Smoky and the rest of the Rude Boys. They exchanged few serious gazes, as they by passed Hiroto. Hiroto nodded his head and bit his lips. He could tell what was about to happen. As well that maybe the leader of the Rude Boys may knew something about his brother. So, he followed them.

Few of the Doubt members were showing up holding empty beer casks at the Mighty Warriors District. They were gathering as many casks as they could leaving them all around a main area. It looked that they were already informed that they Rude Boys were on their way there. And so it was. They Rude Boys showed up balancing around the cargo containers, and taking few of the black dressed guys off. As they suddenly faced Tsukumo and Ryu, who were talking. Doubt men surrounded them, while they were hitting their poles against the containers getting all the attention.

Smoky gazed at them fired up. They had already done enough by burning the Nameless city. He, P and the rest took the first step ready to attack. One after another of the Rude boys who were at the top of the Cargo, were dropped down recklessly. As the fight started.

Tsukumo took a puff from his cigarette and asked Ryu _"Is this what you wanted to show me?"_ Ryu found him inside a container where a bike was, and asked him to follow him. The keys of the bike was given by Naomi's brother to him (the night he died.)

 _"No, it's this."_ replied Ryu as he gave a signed with his right hand. The place started to get smashed with glasses, as beer bottles were thrown or kicked out of trash cans.

 _"Get Up! Climb higher!"_ few of the Rude boys yelled as the bottles were thrown at them cutting their skin and injuring them.

 _"If the neighborhood is trash, the people who live in it are trash as well."_ Ryu said calmly as he was watching " _To think that they would get caught this easily."_ Tsukumo put off his cigarette, and left. He didn't find it amusing at all.

 _"Takeshi!"_ Smokey said loudly pointing at the metal water tower at him. Takeshi took the hint. He run towards Smokey who helped him climbing up the container.

Smokey avoid as many hits as he could and kept fighting with the black dressed men, who kept smashing beer bottles in every attack. Takeshi had finally reached the water tower, while Smokey was helping P. _"Jump!"_ he yelled at Takeshi.

The metal tower broke down, causing some serious confusing around the doubt members. Smokey needed to get his men out of there. _"Let's go!"_ he yelled. As he was holding on P (who got injured.) He let Takeshi help P _"Take care of him!"_ he told him as he was making sure everyone could get away safely.

Smoky pulled his arm to cover his mouth. He started coughing. And pause. There was some blood and he was out of breath. The men had already found them. He swapped rougher hits blogging and fighting them from the east side. His luck ended when Ryu almost flew against Smoky, with an open blade attack. And things got worse. Smoky got smashed against a cargo container, as Ryu's blade aimed him. He ditched the hit. But the blade slammed against the metal of the container. Ryu pulled the blade towards Smokey, creating fire sparkles. He sidestepped that. Only to get kicked heavily by Ryu. The kick got him landing few steps away, in a much more opened area. Smokey was coughing blood crashed against the ground.

Suddenly, a far loud sound broke the men's yells. The furious Blat of a motorcycle; the full-throated growl got their attention. Much as the black motorcycle cut to the crowed, span and turned. Smoky then noticed the familiar male, who stopped his bike and gazed him through his black sunglasses. It was the last person he waited to see there. He lifted his right leg and got off the bike. Turning his head aside few times as he headed towards the men. Smokey stood up. He blinked few times not sure why an Amamiya was there.

But their confusion didn't last much longer. Hiroto ducked the first hit with the pole, punched the second man (who was attacking him) and pulled his sunglasses off. He reached Smoky, who was ganged up by many doubt guys. He pulled them off trying to free him. Hiroto and him glanced at each other for a nanosecond, before they went on fighting.

Smokey spit some blood, as he faced back to back Hiroto. _"Oi!"_ he said gazing at him over his shoulder _"What are you doing?"_

 _"I came to ask you something._ " he said looking at Smoky.

Then both went on encountering the doubt gang. Hiroto and Smoky started making some damage, as both were answering back with a wilder force. Far away Ryu was still watching them. And soon Ice joined him _"Move your ass. Let's go!"_ he said coldly, as he gazed at Hiroto and cracked a smile.

Ryu, appeared and attacked Smoky. Only this time, Ryu swan his blade hard and he land the blow behind his back, cutting and ripping deep down Smokey's skin. Smokey fall at the ground. The sound of knife slashing and the fall got Hiroto's attention. He gazed back only to find Smokey wounded on the ground.

Hiroto, didn't wait he blocked Ryu's next attack, by throwing an effective punch and not injuring himself. A next strike followed keeping Ryu as far as possible from Smokey. Unexpectedly, a bash stroke against Hiroto's face, followed by one more. He lost his balance and almost fell.

 _"You're not as great as they say._ " Ice said half laughing at Hiroto, who was trying to gain his balance.

Hiroto with a deadly gaze stepped closer only to respond _"You're quite interesting."_

A jeep crashed threw the fence. Shin, Takeshi and P were inside. _"Go get Smokey!"_ Shin said worried. While P and Takeshi jumped out of the Jeep to get him.

The black dressed men, wouldn't let them escape that easy. But their way was shut, as the rest of the Rude boys appeared on their bikes. They and the jeep fled the scene, after saving Smoky. Hiroto got on his bike and smiled at Ice _"I'll remember your face."_ He turned the engine on. He gave a last look at Ice, and drove off. Ice smiled at him back. As he found it interesting to find someone like Hiroto. And if the time would come he sure would enjoy fighting with him.

Few moments later and Masaki was standing around the corner between around the main road that was connecting the Nameless city with the rest. His bike was just stolen, as he helped a girl escape. " _Hiroto!_ " he yelled as he noticed his brother driving off. " _The girl!"_ he added as the girl he helped passed next to him inside a car. And his stolen bike followed on top of a silver track. _"Bike!?"_ he whooped.

* * *

Cobra had reached behind Hino gas station. In front of his room was parked a black Harley-Davidson Street 750. He was sure it was the first time he spotted the bike around Sannoh region. He leaped off his bike and stepped inside his room. He was astonished, as his room had changed. The empty room was over filled. The empty racks were filled with books. Law books: from beginners law books to complicated international law. There were also a few dressers. Did he even owned any dressers. The last thing he saw were the shoes. So many shoes. His next question, who did it? Was answered as Kasumi showed up.

He was wearing blue jeans. Lately she wore pants. Only those were tight jeans with female cut. A simple black female shirt. Her hair were still short. It was like a asymmetric curly bob hair cut. The difference was the color. It was dyed in her natural black color. She paused when she noted Cobra.

 _"Oi! What have you done to my room?"_ Cobra stated loudly still bewildered by the view of his room.

 _"You said I could use this room as long as I wanted!"_ Kasumi responded as she sat down.

 _"Don't do as your please baka!"_ Cobra said and took a seat next to her. _"What happened?"_

 _"I left home!"_ she told him as she rubbed her palm against her jeans nervously.

 _"You have already left home two times Kasu_ mi!" he recalled ironic.

 _"No, I left officially! I got all my things. As you noticed. Even told my father!"_ she explained.

 _"Iemura.. Oi! You went there by yourself?"_ he questioned her serious and worried. Cobra turned facing her this time.

Kasumi smiled _"Are you worried! I am fine!"_ and winked at him.

Cobra rocked his head in disbelieve _"Oi! You.."_ he tried to speak but was cut off by her.

 _"You remember I am his daughter. No one would hurt me. At least until today. I am not more part of the Iemura. So who knows!"_ she said leaning back at her seat.

 _"Ah! You are his daughter. I never forgot it! Are you sure.. This is fine?"_ Cobra asked her honestly. He never mind having Kasumi around. After all lately she was part of his team. Yet, she was only temporary there. Now she had declared not being part of the Iemura. She left home and chose to live in Sannoh district. Cobra and the others grew up around this parts. They were part of the SWORD. Kasumi was different. Even if she could shortly fit in their world. But would she be able to survive in their brutal daily routine.

She nodded _"Yes! Cobra I was planning to leave home for long time. But I never planned it right. But now things are serious. I needed to clear my point of view and tell my father. This is my decision. Not his, not yours, not anyone's. Mine! So, yes I am sure. And I am fine. As for your room! Gomen (sorry) I had to ask you first!"_ she admitted gazing at him with puppy eyes.

 _"Hm! Just do not use it freely baka. It is still my room!"_ he added with a fake glare on his eyes.

 _"Until, I find a place for me I will!"_ Kasumi simply told him. Of course, she would never use his rooms as hers. When things went better, she would look for another place. Yet, she loved Cobra's room. It was just perfect for her.

He knocked at the coffee table to get her attention _"Oi! The bike outside?"_ he quizzed.

 _"Mine!"_ she simply said.

Cobra froze for a nanosecond. He surely heard his brain explode. The first time he met with Kasumi, she was that normal perfect girl that ended up hanging around Sannoh. Next he became the annoying short boy, who irritated him. These days, she was simply Kasumi. Yet, he never thought her as a delinquent. _"Your bike? Like you can ride a bike?"_ he questioned.

 _"I do! You see when I was younger, there was a time I acted .. em like a yankee! Getting in trouble, fighting, next was to ride a bike. And when I was ready to form a gang, it was around High School. I noticed I was just becoming like my father. And he was becoming something worse than he used to be. It was then when I settled things with myself. I simply found a dream, to study law. And make sure people like him, will be in jail."_ Kasumi explained.

 _"Oi! Every once in a while there is something new about you!"_ Cobra noted and shook his head. How many surprises would that short annoying girl have for him.

Kasumi laughed and tried to change their discussion. _"What happened with Kohaku?"_ she asked him.

Cobra simply spaced out and answered _"I am not sure any longer. He is planning to destroy SWORD. We cannot let him!"_

" _I know! When?"_ Kasumi normally asked.

 _"I will up with Yamato!"_ he responded.

 _"The rest!? You did not tell them?"_ Kasumi said annoyed _"You want to help your friends. Yet, you don't ask them to help you back."_

 _"Kasumi, this fight is different. It is dangerous. I could not simply ask that!"_ he filled her in.

 _"Okay! Yet, I am following! Count me in!"_ she said loudly.

 _"It's not your Job! I'd never allow it!"_ the leader of Hoodlum Squad spoke.

 _"I did not ask you! I just told you!"_ she said loudly.

 _"I did not tell the rest of the guys, who can handle themselves around fights. Do you believe I would ever let you join us!"_ Cobra cried out serious.

 _"First you never seen me fight! Secondly, You can complain as long as you want! But I am coming! End of story!"_ she shouted back to him.

They both fought long minutes, in the end Kasumi won. Cobra never agreed. Yet, she simply ignored him and would follow them even if Cobra wanted or not.

* * *

Back at the Nameless city Hiroto followed the Rude Boys. A doctor showed up. He had to stitch him up all the way Smoky's wound. It made it more painful. Lala showed up really worried. _"What happened to brother?"_ she asked loudly.

Hiroto rushed and pulled her back _"Don't worry"_

Hiroto explained her what happened. Lala followed Hiroto to thank him. Hiroto wanting to help gave her some money. Lala took it, but she didn't manage to say thank you. As a black van showed up. It drove fast and cycled grabbing her in front of Hiroto's grip by doubt. The youngest of the Amamiya brothers was troubled. She was standing few steps away from him, and still they caught her.

Moments later he requested from Smokey _"I have something to ask you?"_

Smoky's large wound was stitched up from a doctor (if doctor you would call him). Though the injury was big and the pain not easy to handle. He glanced at Hiroto. He grabbed a seat next to Smoky and pulled his phone out, wanting to show him Takeru's photo.

 _"By chance... To you know this guy?_ " Hiroto asked him _"He's my older brother."_

Smoky opened his eyes widely as he had seen the man before. Although, he wasn't sure if his brother would be happy to find out, what Takeru was up lately.

 _"Do you know anything?"_ Hiroto asked as he lean his body closer towards his lap gazing at Smoky and waiting for an answer.

Smokey tried to sit up. Takeshi helped him to sit, as he faced Hiroto _"I have a favor to ask._ _About Lala... Please save my sister."_ Hiroto pause a moment and looked away thinking it over. "She's my only sibling." Smoky said, as Hiroto gave him a last glance.

He didn't need to ask anything more. It was clear that Smoky knew something about his older brother. He had to rescue Lala. But first he needed to come in contact with Masaki. True be told, he had to help the girl. He felt guilty as she was taken away in front of him. Hiroto could not simply forgive himself.

Later under the Rainbow bridge he turned his bike engine off and waited for Masaki. A piercing silence, only the wind (that blew against him) was noticeable and a light fogy mist appeared through his Motorcycle's lights. The hollow moment was cut off by Masaki's bike roaring sound.

 _"Where did you go?"_ he asked him pausing his bike next to him.

 _"Nah, Masaki!"_ he said with an empty look in his eyes.

His brother turned his bike off and started complain _"Do you know how much trouble I went through today?"_

Though, Hiroto was in a hurry to explain him more serious issues _"Things have become messy."_

Masaki went on grumble about Hiroto not paying attention to him _"Could you listen to your older brother for once?"_

 _"Smokey's younger sister has been kidnapped."_ he reviled.

 _"Eh?"_ said Masaki with a more serious tone this time.

 _"If we help him, we might be able to find out something about our brother."_ Hiroto added as he gazed at his brother.

Masaki nodded. They turned on their bikes and would take part on that huge battle and find Lala.

* * *

At the other end Cobra finally met with Yamato at dawn. Both of them were about to leap on their bikes and leave. But the sounds of motorbikes caught their attention. They turned around, only to see Dan, Tettsu and Chiharu on their bikes. All three of them seemed annoyed as they were not included to Cobra's and Yamato's plans.

Dan asked them as all of three of them turned their bike engines off and dismounted _"Were are you going?"_

 _"It's none of your business."_ Cobra answered.

 _"Let's leave it as it is!"_ Yamato added as he and Cobra turned to leave.

 _"Stop messing with us!"_ yelled out Dan upset.

Tettsu was had the same anger in him _"If you need our help, just ask for it! Aren't we friends after all?"_

 _"We would never abandon our friends!"_ Chiharu said. After Cobra was the one who taught them what it means to treasure your friends and never abandon them.

 _"When you're in danger..."_ voiced up Dan _"we're the only ones that you can relay on."_ Cobra and Yamato sighed as Chiharu asked them if they had already forgotten that. _"These are all things Cobra-san and Yamato-san have told and taught us."_

Yamato first turned around and gazed at them. Then Cobra. Both had serious looks on their faces. " _Dan."_ said Cobra with a monotonic voice _"We never said them to you though."_

 _"Eh?"_ said Dan confused _"Really"_ and the rest cracked a smile _"What the heck?"_

Even Cobra cracked a half smile. But the cheery mood lasted only for a second. Then Cobra uttered _"People have died at the Nameless City."_ Then with a deadly gaze he added _"For this battle, we have to put our lives in line."_

Dan nodded _"We are all ready for that!"_ and the rest agreed.

Cobra ended the talk _"Gather everyone!"_

 ** _Next stage of this battle would unite all SWORD gangs in a battle bigger than they thought._**

((Next:: **Act Sixteen** ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	16. An obsolete rival

**Author's Note:**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Act Sixteen:_** ** _An obsolete rival ~_**

* * *

And so it began. Sannoh Rengokai were the first that took the rocky road to go meet with Kohaku and deal with the Mighty Warriors. There was no possibility to let Kohaku ruin SWORD. They leaped on their motorbikes like it was a daily ritual. Cobra seated behind the over-sized fairing. Next he turned the key and just sat for a moment, listening to the purr of the engine. It was a solid machine and comfortable, a touring model. When the time was right, he simply drove off. The rest followed. Kasumi did not stay behind. Even if the leader of Hoodlum Squad told her to remain behind.

Once thy reached the bay close to the Mighty Warriors district. Everyone disregarded speed limits, opening the throttle wide. Cobra was riding in the middle and the rest of the Sannoh Rengokai followed. They were not big in numbers, yet their fighting skills where super. On their way there they met Murayama. He was heading to face them too. Murayama had found slowly himself. He was growing to become a great leader. He also supported Cobra a lot. Furuya and Seki joined him. Cobra and the others pause their bikes as they noticed the three from Oya high.

 _"Yo, Cobra-chan!"_ call the leader of Oya High. Kasumi cracked a smile, calling him Cobra-chan only Murayama could say that.

Cobra's feet touched the ground with his bike's engine still running _"Murayama!"_ he noted in a deep echoing voice.

 _"You guys, is it only the three of you?"_ asked Dan.

 _"You guys have also not many with you. Oya High is not any longer involved with this."_ said clearly Murayama.

 _"What do you mean?"_ asked Yamato.

And Furuya notified him that they were about to graduate. And proudly the leader of Oya High voiced _"How could I bring them in such dangerous fight."_

The leader of Sannoh Rengokai appeared amused by Murayama's action. He understood what Murayama meant. After all he would do the same if Dan, Tettsu and Chiharu didn't want to follow. Murayama had grown a lot as a person and as a leader. With that thought Cobra and the rest drifted off. Behind them two huge tracks appeared. Todoroki had gathered everyone from Oya High and followed their Leader. Murayama didn't agree at first but only a hand sign of Todoroki was enough to have him agree. Next in the same road White Rascals, Rude Boys and Daruma Ikka joined.

 **SWORD was finally answering back!**

The same evening SWORD had reached the ground of the Mighty Warriors district. They parked they bikes and climbed off their bikes. In the middle stood Cobra leading the team. After all he was the one that kept SWORD together. On the other side gathered the Mighty warriors and Doubt Gang (as Kohaku had ordered them.) The bad thing was that they were outnumbering SWORD. Ice signed and the battle started. First doubt and last the Mighty Warriors run towards SWORD.

Next Cobra with a deadly look on his face and killer gaze shouted _"Asa"_ and SWORD stormed against their foe. The front line was covered by doubt members. They weren't a major threat but they were too many. Cobra jumped landing with a first kick, soon the second and the third followed. Everyone suddenly dashed in like a poor wildness. The battle had began. Above the rainbow bridge were the two twins. They were informing the rest in Itokan Diner what was going on. The Strawberry Milk girls waited for Junko's result. Junko, as well as Naomi, knew it was not a fight they could manage. Junko told them to stay down. The only positive thing was that Shiba and Oshiage were narrating them through the fight.

SWORD spread along the area. They were all fighting on their own way. Chiharu was helped many times by Furuya and the leader of Oya High. Rocky did the same by helping Yamato. But Yamato could only note that _"I thought you only rescued woman"_. Rocky smiled _"Shut up."_ and they went on fighting. In the other side Cobra twisted and appeared suddenly helping the leader of Daruma Ikka. Kasumi had also joined them. It was her first official fight and she would not stand down. She teamed up with Tettsu and Dan. Something had changed between SWORD they were fighting like a team now.

A far scared of bright lights hung in the bat-black sky. Pointing where the fight took place. As they drove closer, smells of Titian-red blood filled the air as men wailed and screamed. The fight had started, S.W.O.R.D. were answering back at the latest threats that the Mighty Warriors had given them. When the fight seemed to have reached the lowest. More doubt members entered the scene. And winning was like an unreachable dream. It was in that point when the Amamiya brother appeared. Like a storm of arrows that buzzing and fizzing through the battle area, all two motorcycles cut through. Their present causing most of the Rivals to back off like waves. Their arrival was most than welcome. The outcome right away changed.

Everyone from S.W.O.R.D. burst farther into the main area. Each gang dropped in for their own reason. Cobra and Yamato to deal with Kohaku. The White Rascals to save the girls that Doubt allured. The Rude boys to rescue Lala. The septic smell of sweet hung over the fighting field. It was a fight of head-clasping horror. The acrid taste of blood rose up every minute.

Ukyo and Sakyo manage to shut the road, as they dropped a cargo container. Before the cargo reached the ground, Amamiya brothers passed under it. The battle leveled up to a second base. Masaki and Hiroto hit and punched through some doubt members. Both brothers covered the scene.

Kasumi froze for a second and gazed around her. She felt a goosebumps through her spine as they roam through the fight zone. She was never part in a fight in a multi encounter like that one. She wasn't scared, nothing could terrorize her these days. Mostly she would avoid any kind of trouble, first due to her work and secondly it wasn't her business to save the world. Though the pounding and pummeling blows and hits under a seamless sky, got her heart rate to advance. In a bizarre way getting her alive. She fought her way through following the Sannoh Rengokai.

Suddenly, their way was blogged. More doubt guys showed, followed by Ice. Hiroto and Masaki pause. As Ice stood in the middle gazing at Hiroto. He had already made up his mind and wanted to fight with him. _"We meet again. Let's settle this."_ he announced as he cracked his neck.

 _"Brother, Take care of the rest."_ said Hiroto as he got the hint. But he wanted also to fight with Ice.

Hiroto's and Ice's duel had already started, as the first plug against Hiroto. Since both were skilled, their combat had reached another level. Their punches and kicks had a different impact on their bodies. The sound of fracturing and rupturing hits filled the area. They gave a different sensation as they kept fighting each other. Pain was just an illusory sensation for both of them. That their minds could shut down if it needed to. They could simply put it aside.

Next to them was fighting Masaki as the Doubt members with fire sticks had surrounded him. Another fight that wasn't easy. Yet, their abilities were far lower than Masaki's. He could stand his ground and that was noticeable. He didn't need to put much effort to over power them.

 _"Come!"_ said Hiroto as he cracked a smile. The fight with Ice indeed was a rough one. But he enjoyed it. He dwell deep into the fight, not noticing anything else. Of course his first reason was to save Lala. Though, he could have some fun before doing so. Ice was the same. He was overwhelmed by the fight. _"Interesting."_ he commented and went on with the attacks.

Cobra, Yamato and the others had reached the front yard of Funk Jungle Club. They came across Bernie and Pearl. They had to pass through them to reach Kohaku. It was only then when Cobra noticed Kasumi following them. He had not time to argue with her, but it was clear he was irritated. How could she just run into such a serious fight. He signaled Tettsu and Dan to keep around her. Kasumi avoided to face him. She was sure how raged he would be.

The rest of the SWORD and the Mighty Warriors were also fighting more serious now. But things became dangerous inside the club. Kohaku attacked openly, and dragged Tsukumo into the fight. He was madly beating him, until he threw him through the glass against the lower floor. Things looked bad, he was about to serious injure Tsukumo. When a kick from Yamato broke the fight.

 _"I will fight you Kohaku-san"_ voiced Cobra serious. Kohaku had lost himself due his guild for losing his dear friend. Cobra could not longer stand down and let him walk in his self distraction. He as well as Yamato cared about Kohaku. He was their mentor and close friend. The real fight had started. From there on things went badly. They couldn't easily fight with Kohaku. The man was pure steel. Cobra, Yamato and Tsukumo all three couldn't deal with him. One punch after the other came in, one kick after the other.

Suddenly, Kohaku grabbed Cobra by his neck. Kohaku's grip was one of the strongest. Cobra pushed him off with all his force and managed to make him only more angry as he told him _"Mugen always stand by their friends"_

After that hell was released. The fight moved to another level. The kicks and punches were only aiming to kill. Kohaku was like a beast. All three of them were beaten many times. Their faces and bodies filled with bruises and blood. In the end Yamato with Cobra were holding Kohaku, and Cobra yelled _"Come to your senses!"_

Yet, nothing worked. They hits became more serious. Until Cobra gathered his fist (after Yamato ) and jumped against Kohaku punching with all his force. Kohaku crushed against the ground with Cobra following. Cobra sat up gazing at his knuckles that were filled with blood. _"Enough Kohaku-san. We were waiting for you."_  
he said. Kohaku that had reached his limit and had slowly starting to return to his senses. Cobra beaten up walked over and gave him the keys of the bike. It was only then when Kohaku cried out that he had killed his friend.

The car was aiming to hit Kohaku and Tatsuya saved him. It was always eating Kohaku. He hated changes and could not easy adjust in his new reality. A reality with out Tatsuya. He blamed himself for losing his dear friend. He was not only afraid of changes. It was a deeper wound. Cobra, Yamato and Tsukumo were there showing him that he was wrong. Trying to remind him what he told them. Destroying SWORD would not bring Tatsuya back. His ways were wrong. And Kohaku knew it deep down. And he had just found himself. It would take time to stand back up. Yet, he was on his right senses. That meant SWORD had won and the fight was over.

Cobra and Yamato walked outside. Badly beaten both of them. Yamato yelled at them and Cobra rose his hand. That meant the fight was over and they had won. The Hoodlum Squad stopped fighting and joined him. They were cheering and surrounded Cobra. He smiled at them and cast a glare towards Kasumi. First he was checking if she was unharmed. Thankfully, she was covered with a few bruises. Tettsu and Dan were all the time close by. Nevertheless they would have a long talk when they reached home.

The new traveled fast and and the fights slowly stopped. The only ones dueling still were Hiroto and Ice. _"Looks like it's over."_ Hiroto murmured out of breath and well beaten.

Iced still fired up, wouldn't stop. _"It doesn't matter!"_ he said keeping the fight going.

 _"Hiroto! Seriously, you guys are still fighting."_ Masaki showed up behind Hiroto.

 _"Kohaku, lost!"_ Pearl notified Ice as he showed his thumb down. Iced and Hiroto pause the fight. Though Ice was still into the mood to fight more. He kicked the barrel next to him, trying to calm down.

Nine added _"Let's make a new plan."_ His team was trying to get him back to his senses.

 _"Ice, there is no point continuing this._ " Bernie said.

 _"We won't gain any money from it."_ Pearl agreed as he was bent against the ground resting _"Let's go for the next one."_

But he still walked forward to face Hiroto. _"Ice!_ " Sarah called him last. Only that made him give up.

 _"Then that's how it is. See you soon, bro!"_ Iced gave his salute towards Hiroto as he kept his eyes pinned on him. The Mighty Warriors retreated. Masaki walked next to Hiroto as he cracked a smile, breathing heavily.

With the battle now over. Hiroto and Masaki went to save Lala. After all the main reason they were there was Lala. Hiroto opened the door. Thankfully only Lala and the rest of the girls were inside the cargo. He knelt down and help her to get up. Behind him was Masaki.

 _"Its alright now."_ Hiroto said in a softer tone. He seemed calm. Yet, inside he was worried. He could not forget how Doubt grabbed her easily. Seeing her alive was heartwarming.

 _"How is Aniki?"_ Lala asked.

Hiroto helped her to balance _"You should see on your own. Let's take you back home!"_

Masaki tapped his shoulder laughing _"Baka, we do not have extra seats on our bikes!"_ he reminded him.

Lala tilted her head confused _"You are the only ones riding? How odd?_ " she commended.

Hiroto frowned at his brother _"Then you will ride with the rude boys!"_ he said. For once he wished he would have an extra seat on his bike.

Last, White Rascals, Rude Boys and Daruma Ikka had gathered were their vehicles were. They were waiting Cobra and the rest. Soon Cobra, Yamato and the others arrived. _"It's not over yet!"_ said Hyuga who was resting against the frond area of his car.

 _"Huh!?"_ Cobra asked him beaten gazing with an angry face. He wasn't really angry at the moment, but his facial expression looked like it.

Takeshi interfered to notify them that _"It wasn't Kohaku the one who set the Nameless City into fire."_

 _"It was the Kuryu and Chanson"_ added Rocky who was sitting on his bike.

Hyuga sat up _"I am only saying that everyone has to be careful. Tell that to your people too."_ he said pointing at the rude boys.

Yamato flipped _"Why are you giving orders?"_

A fight was ready to unleash between them as Murayama showed up with the others _"Wait a second._ " he said.

 _"Hey, Murayama!"_ Furuya tried to hold him back. But the Oya High leader wouldn't listen.

 _"Hey, Cobra-chan..."_ Murayama said as he crossed through the SWORD gangs and come face to face with Cobra " _I want to quit Oya High and join Sannoh Rengokai."_

Everyone was lost yelling _"Huh?"_ they were confuse of Oya High Leader's words.

Cobra sighed and smiled letting his head fall back he asked Chiharu _"What do you think?"_ He Knew Murayama was joking. Or better he was the reason that they didn't argue.

 _"I don't want that."_ Chiharu said as Tettsu tapped his shoulder. Everyone giggled and laughed in cheery mood.

Murayama just told them that he was joking. _"You believed it. Good work."_ he said and waved them goodbye.

The fight was over, and SWORD had won. But the war wasn't. There were more problems to raise, more deadly enemies to come cross. But for now everything was put an ease. Some peaceful moments would follow, before the storm would wake up again, and spread more terror.

The Rude Boys, The Amamiya Brothers, and Lala drove back at the Nameless city. The Amamiya brothers returned to find out about the older brother. It was almost dawn as they parked their bikes in frond of the place where Smokey was resting. Hiroto entered first, to talk with Smokey. Takeshi helped Smokey seat up. After Smokey ensured that his sister was alright, he told Hiroto everything he knew about his brother.

 _"Thank you."_ said Lala as Hiroto was about to leave.

 _"Save the greeting for your brother!"_ he said as he gave a last look at Smokey.

 _"Are you going to meet him?"_ Smokey wanted to know.

Hiroto nodded _"That's why we've been trying to find him."_

Neither Hiroto or Masaki knew then. How different things would get at their parents death anniversary. The brother leaped on the bikes and drove off.

Cobra, Yamato and the rest reached the Sannoh district all beaten but alive. They were walking through the Sannoh main straight when Kasumi showed up next to him. The others were informed by the twins that SWORD had won. True be told, she was worried about Cobra. As Cobra was beaten more than ever.

 _"Are you okay?_ " Kasumi whispered closed to him.

 _"I'll live!_ " he said while smoking. It was the first time Kasumi witnessed Cobra smoke.

 _"Hino-san are you smoking!"_ she asked him.

 _"Oi! call me one more time that and you are dead."_ he glared at her. There were a lot they had to talk. Even tired and beaten up he would not let it slide. _"We have to talk!"_ he spoke under his breath.

Kasumi nodded and drop her gaze. She knew Cobra was angry with her. It was all written on his face. They reached at his room. Cobra unlocked the door and walked inside. He simply sat at a chair next by. Kasumi could annoying and worry him the same time. Yet, more of all she was confusing him. There was no one else who could get Cobra's attention as she did.

He pinned his dark eyes against her, his voice deep and cold _"Oi! Kasumi, How did this happened?"_ he questioned her. _"A small fight isn't a big deal, you can take them. Yet, today's battle was different!"_

Kasumi leaned against the desk next to Cobra. She bit her lips and listened at him. _"I Know! I know!"_ she spoke with out thinking. _"It was dangerous. Yet, how could I stay out! I am a Sannoh Rengokai member, ain't I?"_ she said smiling. She was trying hard not to argue with Cobra. They were fighting always. But lately, it was like they could understand each other.

 _"Kasumi this has nothing to do with being or not a Sannoh Member. You simply acted on your own!"_ he uttered glaring at the short girl in front of him.

 _"I told you I would not stay behind! Cobra-san can you not understand..."_ she spoke to him formally.

 _"Stop it already! You should be mature enough to know when to take part in a fight Kasumi!"_ he said as his face lost the rudeness, as his cuts were aching his injured body.

Kasumi smashed her right hand on the desk to get his attention _"I know when to fight! Yet, I own Hoodlum Squad a lot. You think I could stay behind and let you all go in a fight. A fight that was affecting your lives. I cannot do that Cobra-san. You can be angry at me. Yet, when things are serious I will fight!"_ she declared openly. In that place she found more than home and friends. She already felt worse for lying at them. And that she was related with the Iemura. She needed to prove herself. Or so she thought.

Cobra shook his head realizing why Kasumi was so fired up. She had the need to ensure them that she was one of them. _"What will change with that? If your fight or not, there are so many ways to answer to us."_ he acknowledged and patted her on the shoulder _"Baka you already proven you are one of us! Do not set yourself in any more dangers!"_

 _"Nay! I haven't! I want to ensure you all I am on your side! I mean.. I want to fight by your side Cobra-san!"_ she said dropping her gaze against the ground.

Cobra lifted his eyebrow and titled just a bit his head. His ashed blond hair waved as a light smile showed on his face. It was not an every day talk to have someone loudly admitting that they want to fight on your side. And although, he knew that Kasumi supported Hoodlum Squad. It was differently as she simply admitted to want to fight next to him.

 _"Baka, you cannot run around and have it your way."_ Cobra simply pushed her. It was a sign he did around his friends. And Kasumi already won her spot next to him. As a loyal friend.

She smiled at him _"You look awful! Let me clean your wounds!"_ And Cobra agreed.

Kasumi was trying not to stare at his face but she kept finding her eyes had diverted to it. One moment they were obediently on his black eyes and the next they were rested on the bloody mess of his face; so ordinary in fact that she could not recall what it had looked like. She bit her lips and did not say anything about his wounds. Cobra was not allowing her to get in any danger. Yet, he was the one who drove himself into any type of danger. Kasumi was not sure when it started. She had an issue noting Cobra injured and in pain. It was a sadness in her eyes, a heaviness, an unyielding sorrow that slowed her speech and robbed her of her once easy smile. She went on cleaning his wounds and nothing further was spoken that night.

((Next:: **Act Seventeen** ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	17. April's Fool

**Author's Note:**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Act Seventeen: April's Fool ~_**

* * *

Amamiya Brothers were still in search for their older brother. Masaki and Hiroto search at the Rude Boys' bomb-stricken territory but Takeru is nowhere to be found. On the day of their parents' death anniversary, they expect to be reunited with Takeru. They had finally reached their destination. Every year, April 1st, they were visiting their parents graves. The only difference this year was, that Takeru was missing. They parked their motorcycle at the southwest side of the cemetery. Next they crossed through the graves. Masaki was holding a bouquet of white flowers. Hiroto resting his hands inside his pockets. They kept walking as a bitter aura was surrounding them. As they came cross their parents graves they stopped. The Amamiya brothers knelt in front their parent's burial place. Masaki placed the flowers against the tomb stone. Hiroto poured some sake on the cross above the tomb.

 _"Gomen (Sorry), this year its only us."_ Masaki said in a mournful tone. Hiroto didn't say anything he had just lowered his gaze at the grave. He had also the same grief-stricken mood like Masaki.

Masaki, spotted a young girl. He lowered his sunglasses just a bit to see the young lady walking towards them. He stood up. While Hiroto choose to ignore her.

 _"Is this Amamiya-san's grave?"_ Aika asked. The young lady had noticed the surname on the tomb. But still she needed to know, who those two men were.

 _"Yes, that's true but.._ " responded Masaki as he was scanning her.

Hiroto with a lower tone asked _"Who are you?"_ He had noticed Aika, but his gaze was still pinned at their parents grave.

Masaki took his sunglasses off and placed a smile on his face. He was once again back in his flirty mood. _"Miss, what business do you have with our parents?"_ he question the unknown girl.

 _"Parents?"_ Aika was confused. That meant that Takeru and they are related. But she couldn't finish her line as few men dressed in white appeared.

The two siblings turned and noticed the men. _"Today is a busy day."_ said Masaki

 _"A! (Yes)"_ agreed Hiroto.

 _"Our parents would be overjoyed."_ added Masaki as they walked forward and faced the men.

 _"Um.. sorry for the trouble."_ said one of the men dressed in white.

Masaki wanted to know _"You came all the way here."_ There were too many people showing up.

 _"Hand over the girl!"_ demanded another.

Hiroto with his hands still in his pockets asked Aika _"Are they your guests?"_

Though the men kept asking with a rude tone _"Give her to us."_

The sibling looked at each other. They could tell trouble was about to raise. Masaki placed his hand on Aika shoulder and told her to go. Hiroto followed them. They didn't want to fight in frond of their parents graves. Masaki lead Aika few steps away. Then both of the brothers faced the few men in white. It took only few strikes and they were already on the ground. Act that didn't impress Aika that much, as it did Masaki.

 _"Aren't we cool?"_ Masaki asked hoping she would be impressed with his fighting skills.

 _"It's not over yet."_ said Aika, as she noted few black cars lining up close to them.

 _"Why are there so many people here for this girl?"_ Masaki voiced and he walked next to Hiroto.

 _"Stay here!"_ ordered Hiroto as he gave a fast glance at Aika.

 _"But..."_ she tried to talk but she was cut off. _"You'll get in our way."_ he added. Aika agreed and stayed behind.

 _"Aare, where did the girl go?"_ Masaki wondered as he searched around for her. He spotted her soon and was over floated with joy _"Ah! There she is." "How was it. It's over now."_ he went on saying. Masaki tried to hug her. Aika pushed him back with force while Masaki tried to hug her again.

 _"Do you know who those guys were?"_ Aika said serious as he was trying to block Masaki from hugging her.

 _"I don't."_ answered Masaki honest. He didn't care about the men. He was hyper about the Girl in front of him.

 _"You're an idiot."_ said Aika clearly.

 _"An idiot?!"_ Masaki repeated. _"I didn't get a "thank you" at least."_

While those two were arguing. Hiroto found a black pin with Kuryu Group logo on it. He knelt and grabbed it. _"It seems like they were from Kuryu."_ he defined as he throw it at Masaki.

 _"Kamizono Group."_ corrected Aika.

Masaki asked serious now _"Kamizono?"_

 _"They're one of the groups in Kuryu."_ added Hiroto. While he faced Aika closer. He asked her with a bad attitude _"Speaking of which, who are you? Why did you come to our parents' grave?"_

 _"Someone told me to come."_ said Aika.

Hiroto fired up _"Who?"_

 _"Takeru-san."_ responded honestly Aika.

Masaki serious faced her " _Do you know something about our brother?"_

 _"Where is he?"_ demanded Hiroto.

Aika explained _"I can't contact him. That's why ended up here. Hoping to met him."_

 _"Ts!"_ Hiroto pissed, turned his face right.

 _"Let us hear you story?"_ said Masaki before he was cut off.

 _"We shouldn't talk about it here._ " Aika suggested _"Let's go at Takeru's place."_

 _"Agreed. We need to change too!"_ Masaki said. He sat at his bike and waited Hiroto to follow. All there decided to meet at Takeru's place.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sannoh Rengokai everything was returning to normal. Of course the threat was still upon them. Hell did not erupt yet. Noboru was more active this days around forums. He was still searching about the Kuryu Group. The guys were hanging around Itokan Diner. Kasumi attended her classes. She was in her final year. She was suppose to start seeking for a job. It was time to fill her resumes and send it in many Law cooperation. She could start with her Internship and later on work for a company (if she was chosen).

Cobra's room turned into a study chamber. It was filled with books and notes. Naomi's Diner was filled with resumes. Kasumi's anxiety to find a job had influenced everyone. Tettsu and Chiharu were trying to help her. Yamato and Naomi wanted, but they ended up fighting most of the times. Noboru was the only one who actually aided her. Cobra remained sitting in his red couch and did not interfere. Lately, his world was changing. In his room, there was a studying Kasumi. She would loudly read, write her project and always drag him in it. The times he managed to escape at Itokan Diner. It was worse. Everyone was bothered about Kasumi and her work haunting. _Did they not have anything better to do?_

 _"Dan you needed to add the page number."_ Tettsu shouted at him _"The resumes are for professional use, they have to be perfect!"_

 _"It is already added. I am just clipping it together. You are annoying!"_ he complained.

 _"Ugly! I told you I will handle it!"_ Yamato yelped at Naomi.

She glared at him and tried to push him away from the counter. _"I'll kill you!"_ she threatened him as always.

The door opened suddenly and Shiba walked in looking for her Twin _"Have you seen Oshiage!"_ she asked.

 _"I think she was going to see Murayama!"_ Kasumi notified her as she was typing on her laptop and avoiding face contact with anyone. She was really busy this days.

Shiba sighted confused. Lately her twin was always hanging around Oya High. _"Again!?"_ she cried out and collapsed against the counter. Naomi was trying to comfort her.

 _"Why would Oshiage want to meet with Murayama?"_ Chiharu puzzled.

 _"She is in love with Oya High's leader. That is one reason!"_ Kasumi simple said. It seemed that although Kasumi was busy with studying and finding work. She was also spending time with everyone in Sannoh district. Little details like were easily found out by her.

 _"Eh?"_ Chiharu was confused.

Dan tapped his back to support him. _"Everyone is falling in love!"_ he added really sad.

 _"Well not everyone you two are still single!"_ Kasumi mocked them as she paused and yawned.

The day went on like that. Loud sounds, cries and yells filled the diner, showing that it was alive. Cobra rolled his eyes at the childish acts. He grabbed a magazine and started reading it. He tried to look cool. Yet, deep inside he was happy to see everyone in a good mood. A mood that would not last for long.

* * *

After Masaki, Hiroto and Aika visited Takeru's apartment and found out of their brother secret work. It seemed that Takeru was working with the Kamizono Group. He had spotted that the head was behind their parents death. Along the way he helped Aika. Who was also victimized by them. Next they visited the lady hacker who had their brothers USB memory. Now, they only way was to visit Sannoh for more information. Since the USB memory had many secrets that was important for all the SWORD.

 _"I see..."_ Noboru said. The lady hacker had just explained him few things about the USB. And it seemed that they already knew each other from before.

 _"I need two things. The first one is that I want to borrow this place. The second one is that I want you to help out this intellectual gangster."_ notified him the Hacker Lady.

 _"You mean Amamiya's older brother?"_ Kasumi questioned and the lady nodded.

 _"Jeez, stop talking like that!_ " Noboru complained.

 _"Were did you both meet?"_ suddenly Masaki cut them off. He, Hiroto and Aika were there as the Lady hacker had suggested. The rest of the Hoodlum Squad, gazed at them oddly. Cobra was only listening for the time being and Yamato wasn't yet there.

The Hacker lady explained _"We met on a site. When he was in Iemura Group, he asked me to take care of all his network related work."_

 _"Iemura?"_ wondered Masaki.

 _"That belongs in the past."_ ensured them Noboru. While the door entrance opened and Yamato was finally there. Kasumi raised her gaze and sighed. She didn't say anything but she had noticed trouble.

 _"It's so dark! At least turn on the lights, ugly."_ Yamato commented as he was walking towards Naomi.

 _"You are so annoying!"_ Naomi added and pointed at the Amamiya brothers.

Only, then did Yamato noted Hiroto and Masaki half sitting at the tables behind Noboru and the hacker lady. _"What did you guys come here to do?"_ he rose his voice serious. Hiroto glared at him as Yamato strolled over, ready to start a fight. _"Why are the Amamiya Brothers here?"_

Hiroto stood up and came face to face with ' _angry'_ Yamato. They both seemed ready to start what they didn't finished in the past. But Cobra wouldn't let it slight. _"Yamato. Leave it."_ he voiced.

 _"It seems that Kuryu is involved."_ Dan added.

 _"Kuryu?"_ pondered Yamato, while he was still glaring at Hiroto.

 _"Yes! The data Kuryu wanted to destroy might be in this."_ explained Chiharu.

 _"If we leave this alone, there may be more casualties."_ Noboru made it clear. They had already come cross how Kuryu groups do their business. They couldn't just ignore it.

 _"We can't just turn a blind eye."_ said Cobra.

Yamato breathed deeply. He really was pissed enough to punch Hiroto's irritating face. But he decided to leave it for now. And he just kicked the wooden table next to them.

 _"Sorry for the intrusion."_ Masaki spoke as he could tell they weren't welcome around the Sannoh district. _"Aika-chan, let's go."_

 _"We'll leave it to you."_ said Aika and followed Masaki.

Masaki, Aika and Hiroto walked towards the main door to leave.

 _"Amamiya."_ Cobra uttered with a low tone making all three to pause _"We still owe you a favor."_ Then he took few steps in the middle of the room. _"With this, we're even."_

Masaki turned around and dashed over, where Cobra was standing. He placed his hand against his shoulder and assured him _"We weren't going to ask for one anyway. Contact us when it's finished."_

Cobra nodded and walked back to his seat. Kasumi cast a glance at him. Cobra surprised her each day more. He was maturing in his own way. Yet, he always cared about the city, the people, his friends. And even people that were not his friends, yet that were worth of his help. She cracked a smile and went on typing. Once again she felt lucky, that she was surrounded by people like those.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of three reached the factory. It had been almost 10 years they visit that place. There were too many things that they had forgotten. And that place would remind them everything. Memories, emotions and truths.

 _"This is where we became real brothers."_ murmured Masaki with his hands half pushed against his pockets. They had just entered the ruins of the factory.

Aika was confused _"What do you mean "real brothers"?"_

 _"The only one who isn't related by blood is me._ " Hiroto confessed with a depressed tone in his voice. Then he stepped outside. It was still bothering him that they weren't related by blood.

 _"Hey. What is he talking about?"_ asked Aika curious.

Masaki decided to tell her the truth _"Hiroto is the son of our mother who our father got remarried to. He suddenly became a younger brother that day and had to be taken care of from that point on."_ Masaki went on explaining everything to Aika. As Hiroto was standing few steps away.

But the chat was cut there as Masaki remembered at that point the connection that his father and Kamizono had. _"It was Kamizono. The one who collected our father's debt."_ he finally recalled.

 _"Hold on. If that's the case, the newspaper articles in Takeru's room..."_ figured out Hiroto.

 _"Because of that, our father was murdered."_ added Masaki _"Takeru investigated Kamizono's intentions and sneaked into the group to find evidence. Probably for revenge."_

Aika received a call. They had found finally Takeru. They returned at Itokan Diner. They got all the information. The Amamiya brothers asked Cobra and the rest to keep Aika with them. Aika wanted to follow but they wouldn't let her. It was too dangerous. Both brothers left for Little Asia. Takeru was seeing there buying a gun. It was not a April's joke. It was a truth that their brother, who always told them _"Use your fist to protect things that are important to you."_ was about to use a gun and not his fists. Could Takeru change so much?

((Next:: **Act Seventeen** ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	18. Amamiya Takeru

**Author's Note:**

 **!With this chapter we conclude 'Red Rain!' Next chapter and on will be based on End on sky and Final Mission! ^_^**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Act Eighteen:_** ** _Amamiya_** ** _Takeru ~_**

* * *

 _"What about Aniki?"_ Masaki asked.

The group of four ended back in Itokan Diner. It seems that the lady hacker had spotted Takeru. After receiving a phone call, it took them few minutes to drive back at Sannoh district.

 _"Are you able to listen?"_ Masaki said. The clip had got his attention. As Takeru was spotted in _'Little Asia Area'_. Takeru was on the move. He had finally revealed to the Kamizono Leader that he had the USB. His final plans were in motion, he could finally be as close as possible to the killer of their parents.

 _"We can't hear everything."_ said the lady hacker. That was finally able to spot the exact area that Takeru was crossing at the moment.

 _"He is in Little Asia District!"_ Tettsu cried out.

 _"Why is aniki there?"_ Hiroto was puzzled as he crossed his arms and watched at the screen standing next to Aika.

 _"He surely has his reasons!"_ Kasumi mumbled as she was standing close by and curious observed.

The lady hacker informed them _"It seems he's going to make a trade with someone in the Kamizono Group. I'm not too sure of the exact location."_

Noboru added _"I got it, but there's not much information. There are more people than in Iemura Group, and members of Kamizono Group carry guns. Wait..."_

The place fell into silent and everyone looked serious. The Kamizono Group were involved with guns. Even if the Amamiya brothers were strong, fighting bare handed was impossible. It Seemed that Takeru had the same thought. That's how he ended buying an gun.

Noboru gazed at Masaki as they were looking at the footage of Takeru. " _What do you think he was buying?"_ he asked.

 _"We have to hurry and find him!"_ Aika noted worried as she stepped away ready to leave. Yet, she was stopped by Kasumi.

The same time Masaki with a loud tone yelled _"Don't!"_ He was nothing like his sweet flirty self, now that the situation was severe. _"Aika-chan, you wait here."_ he suggested.

But Aika cared a lot about Takeru. He helped her when times were really hard for her. _"Why?"_

 _"Leave it to us!"_ Masaki told her.

 _"But.. I.."_ mumbled Aika upset.

Hiroto interrupted _"You stay here and watch the data that your father left behind."_ Their time was limited they had to reach Takeru as soon as possible.

Masaki grabbed her softly from her arms and ensured her _"We will bring Aniki back!"_ It sounded like a promise. A promise that would make Aika agree. Before Masaki left he told Cobra to keep an eye on her. Cobra just signed him to leave.

Yamato yelled at Masaki (as he was stepping out) _"Is that how you ask someone for a favor?"_

Kasumi gazed at the brothers closing the door as they left Itokan Diner. Her brain wheeled around in strange ideas. She turned and gazed at Cobra and then went and sat next to him. _"Neh, Cobra! Shouldn't we follow them. They may need help. Kamizono Group sounds dangerous enough!"_ Kasumi questioned.

Cobra cast a fast glance at her. _"Ah, Soda (Yeah, that's right)! We could help them. Yet, Kamizono Group will not be a big deal. All three of the Amamiya brother together. We are not needed!"_ Cobra ensured her.

Yamato glared at Kasumi. He was still not over what had happened, when they were still with the Mugen. _Why should they get in any danger by helping them._

Kasumi nodded and leaned back at her seat. It would be moment later when she would drive Aika at the meeting point of Takeru and the Kamizono Group. Aika was really worried about Takeru. And honestly Kasumi believed they should drag along, in case they needed any help.

* * *

Moments later in Little Asia the group of two parked their bikes and started searching for Takeru. They suddenly managed to spot him inside the busy road in Little Asia. They ran after him. But when Takeru noticed them he dashed off, leaving them behind. He made it clear once that this was his revenge and he didn't want his younger brothers involved with it.

 _"We lost him"_ said Masaki as they reached in alley after a long run.

 _"Damn!"_ Hiroto cussed as he through an empty kick in the air angry.

" _I know were aniki is. Aika called."_ Masaki said, after he finished the phone call. It seemed that the lady hacker and Noboru had hacked into the USB. They found out how deep the Kuryu Group was involved in all kinds of illegal donations, account books and illegal moves that had to do with politicians and police officers. The Casino project was also part of it.

Hiroto stopped and gazed at his brother _"Aniki. Okay let's go then."_ he said. The group of two drove once again with their bikes at 9th floor of Elique. There Takeru was meeting Kamizono.

* * *

 _'Dark and lonely have been the days lately. I am working overtime with Kamizono Group trying to find the right moment to get close to their leader. Maybe I could reach and kill him for a way. Maybe... But that's not what i want. I want to look at him in his face. I want him to tell him why he killed my parents. And then I will take his life. I know, its only an illusion. But after I found out how they run their business. I cannot step down. Tonight I am going to meet him what ever the consensuses. What worries me is Masaki and Hiroto. They spotted me earlier. I hope they want to show up this time. This is my fight...'_ Takeru was thinking as he standing beneath the tall statue. The time was finally there were he could take his revenge.

Outside the Elique, Masaki and Hiroto had arrived. The night was growing old, and the sky was filled with clouds. Thunders and lightning was visible in the background but it wasn't raining yet.

 _"Is this the place?"_ Hiroto asked. The group of two parked their bikes and walked inside. They by passed the white car. (That belonged to Kamizono Leader.)

Seconds later they finally reached the ground floor. The Amamiya brothers were walking in frond. They were suddenly stopped by Kamizono men. Guns were pointed at them, Masaki asked twice _"Where is Aniki?"_ Since they didn't get any answer they attacked at the men dressed in white. It took only few accurate moves and the men were unarmed and facing the floor. Masaki and Hiroto were faster than before and deadlier. After all it had to do with their brother.

Meanwhile Takeru met with Kamizono. The leader was there with his men only for the USB. Takeru showed him the USB and he demanded to know about his parents. His brothers climbed up the stairs of Elique until they found Takeru. Hiroto first, then Masaki tried to reach the place where he was standing. But Takeru told them to stand back. Masaki grabbed Hiroto trying to keep him back.

 _"Kamizono Tatsuomi. Ten years ago,you weren't ruthless and I am thankful for that."_ Takeru said in a threading voice.

Kamizono gazed at him _"Ten years ago?_ " he was confused.

 _"You don't remember, do you?"_ Takeru asked him. He glared at him, as he was ready to attack. His siblings few feet away worrying about Takeru. _"For you... They were just two people out of dozens. But those two people..."_ he said gazing at Masaki and Hiroto " _..were our beloved family... They were our parents."_

" _Did you join the group just to get revenge? I admire your bravery and perseverance."_ Kamizono mocked him.

 _"Why did you kill them?!"_ Takeru asked and through the USB at Kamizono with the one hand as the other had already taken out his gun and shoot at him. The bullet aimed at Kamizono's heart. And he would be dead in nanoseconds. But Kamizono was cruel and didn't mind to pull on of his man as a shield. Soon the room was filled with bullets as both sides fired. Takeru got hit on his leg. The Kamizono group went on searching for the USB and after they found it Kamizono made sure it was the right USB.

 _"Masaki. Hiroto."_ Takeru concerned faced them.

 _"Don't you mess with me?!_ " Hiroto fired up and grabbed his brother from the leather Jacket and pulled him close _"Why did you keep quiet about this?"_ Hiroto was really plastered about Takeru not involving them in this serious matter. _"Are we a hindrance to you?"_

Takeru tried to explain _"No that's not it!"_

 _"I thought you said we should use our fist. Was it a lie?_ " Masaki puzzled moved closer to Takeru waiting for an answer. Takeru always taught them to use their fist if needed and only. And only their fist. And now he was there holding a gun and trying to take his revenge. He was doing exactly the opposite of how he raised them.

 _"The one who murdered our parents is Kamizono. It wasn't a suicide. It's just that there was no evidence."_ Takeru started to fill them in. " _After I joined the group, I was certain."_ he added.

 _"Still you should fill us in.."_ Masaki said serious.

 _"This was something I had to do on my own."_ Takeru told them with a sweeter tone.

Kamizono got finally what he wanted and was leaving with his men. Some stayed behind and kept firing at were the group of three was standing. It started raining already the light rain soon became a storm.

 _"Hiroto stay with Aniki"_ Masaki suddenly yelled as he noticed Kamizono running off.

Masaki rushed after the Leader. But he were too late. Kamizono was already inside his white jeep and caused a big explosion. Fire and rain filled outside the Elique ** _._** Kamizono fled. Masaki ran immediately back to Takeru and Hiroto.

But there place had changed. The female statue was broken. Takeru was bleeding and filled with bullets. As Hiroto was holding him in his arms. He kept grabbing on his jacket not believing that he was about to lose his brother.

 _"Aniki.. Aniki..."_ Hiroto kept calling him as he was howling loudly. Trying to keep Takeru awake. They both were all wet from the heavy rain. But they didn't care.

 _"Hiroto. Masaki. Gomen..( Sorry) In the end, I got you guys involved. I just wanted to protect the most important things to me."_ murmured Takeru as he was losing his senses.

 _"What are you talking about? Ever since then, you've been protecting us."_ Hiroto kept grabbing against Takeru leather jacket as he was crying. _"Because you were there, we were able to continue living."_

Takeru gazed them one finally time _"Just remember one thing. Regardless of what others say, the three of us are real brothers."_ He rose his fist so he will meet with Hiroto's fist and Masaki's. But their fist never met.

 ** _Takeru was dead._**

 _"Aniki.. We finally met!"_ Hiroto mumbled and crying loudly as he kept Takeru closer inside his hug. Masaki knelt next by lost. How could Takeru die. Masaki couldn't say anything he just let out high screams that filled the area.

After long time of crying and howling, Hiroto placed Takeru against the broken statue. The group of two kept gazing at the lifeless body of Takeru and they couldn't believe it. The silence was broken by Aika. Kasumi agreed with her that she should be there. Cobra refused to let them go. It was dangerous. Yet, Kasumi would not listen. She took Aika and left. She was sure when she returned, they would fight once again.

Both girls ran inside finding Masaki and Hiroto. They never expected to find Takeru dead. Kasumi had never met with Takeru, but she had heard about him. He should be even stronger than both of his brothers. After all he was the one that taught them to fight. _How could he be dead?_ Aika got closer crying louder than anyone.

 _"Takeru-san... Takeru-san... You said you would bring him back..."_ she yelled at them as she was trying to wake up Takeru. To make her stop Hiroto grabbed her into a hug and hold her there. Act that Takeru would do also. _"Think of me as a wall."_

Masaki concluded how much he hated raining days.

 _"Kasumi ... Aika, take care of Aniki until we are back._ " Masaki voiced. This time he wouldn't stand down. He wanted Kamizono pay for what he have done to his brother. He gave a light gaze at Hiroto. And Hiroto followed. He had the exact wish as his brother.

 _"where are you going? Are you going to handle Kamizono on your own. Don't go after him." Kasumi_ shouted at them.

Masaki pushed her back. _"This has nothing to do with you. Please take care of Aniki."_

Hiroto by passed her and followed Masaki. Kasumi glared at them. Indeed Kasumi and Aika did as they were asked. They made sure that Takeru's body was taken care off. Until, his brothers would be back to addend the funeral.

Meanwhile, Masaki and Hiroto drove back at Itokan Diner. They asked for the USB back. Masaki needed to bring it in a save place. He found Kohaku. Maybe they were once rivals. Yet, they knew Kohaku since the Mugen. He was the only one they could trust. Masaki entrusted him with the USB. In case they died. Kohaku should expose Kuryu Group wrong doings.

The next day Takeru's funeral was held. It was a private ceremony. Masaki and Hiroto dealt with Kamizono. They took their revenge, yet they did not kill the man. He was later slayed by Nikaido. Cobra, Yamato and the rest of Sannoh Rengokai arrived also at the funeral. Kasumi and Aika were already there. It was a day filled with grief for everyone.

 _ **Now, things became serious. The dark days filled with danger and sorrow would start for now on!**_

((Next:: **Act Seventeen** ))

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

 _ **Aniki:** Loosely tranlating to "older brother" or "big brother"_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	19. SWORD PACT Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

 **!Let's continue with End on sky**

 _ **Mochi Dingin**_ Thank you for taking the time to leave a review. I hope I will updated it faster.

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Act Nineteen: SWORD PACT Or Not? ~_**

* * *

It was a quiet day were idled away, he was sitting in a armchair near the most sunny window. The song was the gentle hum of the laundry machine and the rhythmic passing of vehicles. The high notes were the lately vacancies around Sannoh district. Slowly, most of the shops were closing down and his father's bath house was one of those. He liked helping his father, while working at the baths. It could be less than therapeutic, but he was a sannoh boy, and these were the sounds of home and the place he grew up. Yet, everything would be soon taken away from him, from his family and even his friends would lose their homes and business.

Light steps were suddenly noticeable in the entrance, as a black hair short person walked inside. That person looked like she came from an underground concert. Worn and torn jeans covered her legs, a old faded muscle tank clad her torso. Her laced up calf high boots were tapping on the ground with a fast pace. Her metal black eyes stared directly at the person that was sitting in the armchair. She swap her fingers through her black hair that had grown just a little longer and sighed. She was sure she would find him there. Although, his appearance had changed due his knew haircut. He was still the same person.

 _"Kasumi!"_ he cried out surprised. _"Why are you here?"_ he puzzled. The Iemura daughter never paid a visit inside the baths. After all it was for men. He also met with her daily in Itokan Diner, like everyone from the Sannoh Gang. He knew she would talk want to talk with him private. As a friend, a close friend, she cared. He appreciated that she was worried about him. True be told, it was better to face Kasumi at the moment than the leader of Hoodlum Squad.

Kasumi cracked a smile and walked and sat to the armchair next to his. She pocked his forehead staring at his hair. _"Baka! You went and cut your hair. No one would recognize you any longer."_ she told with a light tone. She crossed her legs and locked her gaze on him. _"Why are you hiding? Will you not come with us?"_ she asked him. Although, she already knew the answer. She was worried about him lately and few more members. She sensed something was slowly breaking inside the Sannoh Rengokai. Since Cobra was dealing with more serious matters that include not only Sannoh but everyone from SWORD.

 _"Kasumi, don't tell me that too. Dan said the exact same thing. I am the same person."_ was Tettsu response. He gazed at her back with a fainting smile. He acknowledged her effort to comfort him. Kasumi was that one person, who would managed that. Give a helping hand to a friend. Even if their point of views were divided. Since she agreed with Cobra's plans. Yet, she understood how Tettsu felt. _"I will be there. Waiting for Dan. Don't worry."_ Tettsu ensured her.

Kasumi nodded and stood close to him placing her hand on his shoulder. _"You know, what is happening had an impact to all of us. These days Cobra deals with SWORD. But it does not mean he is not aware about what happens in Sannoh District. All five districts are under attack. We have to face that."_ Kasumi explained. _"And he is not good with words. Yet, he cares about Sannoh and his friends."_ Kasumi added.

 _"I get it. I know Cobra longer than you do. He will do something!"_ Tettsu replied trying to guarantee that he would show up with the rest. And he was fighting with his own insecurities and would face them. If was true or not, only time would show.

* * *

Knowing more would not make someone perfect, on the contrary, it shows just how imperfect that person may be and how much there is to work on. It was the same case with the leader of Hoodlum Squad. Putting together the puzzle and finding answers slowly, made things worse. Slowly their foes were increasing and reality hit them hard. It was not only Sannoh Rengokai, it had to do with everyone from SWORD. He knew and he knew it well, it was time for them to unite their power. Cobra hoped to bring about an entente with SWORD. That was the main reason he had already sent a word with leaders of sword and their members to meet at an abandoned fighting arena.

Pain is invisible, subjective and open dispute unless it is one's own pain. Aches are worse, always taken to be less then they are and hardly ever thought of without the possibility of the sufferer magnifying their woes. Hate was not any different. Hate was the devil's path, and left its ash-strewn surface without a single footprint. There is no prize worth the corruption of the soul; hate brings only pain and the cycles of destruction upon us all. Yet, Cobra was acting not because of Soreness or loathe. In his mind he could foresee what was happening. And an agreement between SWORD would be needed soon.

The leader of Sannoh Rengokai sat on his usual seat on the leather red couch. He was spacing off with his mind wheeling about the meeting that would occur an hour later. His facial features was motionless and his gaze deadly. There he was sitting looking handsome and wicked at the same time. If his wicked act was missing, his uncompromising sight and the toughness in his voice. He would be a very attractive young man. Who could easy steal your breath away. But was made him unbeatable was his toughness. The wildness he possessed; wildness that grew on him day by day. Making him the person he was. Years back when he was just a Mugen member he had a light personality. He talked a lot, he was immature, he fought a lot and he could be naive and cute. Yet, now that part of him was long gone. The matter or situations regarded as unwelcome or harmful needed to be dealt with and overcome. And troubles would only expand day by day.

Kasumi strolled inside the Itokan Diner and simple sat next to him. Her boldness had grown lately as she was finding her own path. She was no longer the daughter of the enemy. She declared herself to be a Sannoh member than a corrupted one by Iemura. The Iemura crossed the line and she would not forget it. Even if her own father was their boss. She would not rest, until she could ensure herself that all of her friends would be safe. Lately, she dragged herself deeper than she would imagine. It was not only about Sannoh region, she was worried about SWORD. Everyone was dealing the same messy situation. She was the first person she agreed with Cobra when he spoke about uniting SWORD. If it had been official done. Then they should.

Cobra decided to return back to reality and cast a glance shaking his head. Her attire of torn jeans and faded muscle tank was not really her. He remembered the girl with the formal outfit, the fake make up that forced her way into Sannoh. And now there she was sitting next to him as a different person. She had changed a lot. Not only her appearance. Her long hair, her fashionable and girly attires and her attitude. This days she was a combination of those. When she was attending classes she would be dressed formal, wear make up and look so far away from him. Kasumi on her formal days, was like a person that felt in the wrong region. Yet, on her every day life she was just like everyone. Causal outfits, let out personality and always standing on Cobra's way.

Kasumi's willingness to take risks and act innovative was close to Cobra's. She would speak her mind out and strongly to the leader of Hoodlum Squad. Cobra like and dislike that part of hers. She could fight strongly for some reasons. And she could simply trust him and follow him for some others. Cobra did not tell her, but Kasumi was slowly becoming someone very important. He did not dare to name how important she was to him. Yet, not being part of his life was not an option. Like Yamato and Noboru, she was already important to him. And sometimes even more important than them. Because Kasumi was a bit different than them. Yet, he did not to say how much different.

 _"Tettsu is still worried, losing the bathhouse had an impact on him."_ Kasumi said as she leaned against the couch _"Yet, he will still come at the meeting. Dan and the others too."_

 _"Ah, Soda! (Yes, that's right!) Though it will troublesome if we don't do anything."_ Cobra responded. He had noticed Tettsu reaction lately. It was effecting Dan, Chiharu and few others. He should talk with Tettsu soon. But today's meeting could not be avoided. It was time for Sword to meet.

 _"Have you already spoken with the others?"_ Kasumi questioned. She turned and faced Cobra waiting for his answer.

 _"Everyone is already informed. We should be leaving soon!"_ Cobra answered. Suddenly, he paused and looked at Kasumi. _"Are you planning to follow us?"_ he asked her half curious and half furious.

Kasumi rose her eyebrow _"Of course I will follow. Do you expect to remain here and wait?"_ she simply uttered.

 _"Kasumi, you remaining in Sannoh district was already something big we agreed. Yet, following us everywhere it is not safe_." Cobra explained her with a serious tone. He was happy that Kasumi was always on his side. But these days were serious and dangerous. He wanted her to slow down and think more about the outfalls.

Kasumi stood up and glared at him _"That cannot be done! If its dangerous or not, I will follow. And today surely there will be no danger."_ she voiced up. _"I will see you there then!"_

 _"Kasumi!"_ his tone strict and angry " _You have already followed us enough in this madness. There is already a bright future for you. Or are you planning to act like a yankee?"_

Kasumi laughed _"You cannot make me quit! Yankee or not! Here I am home!"_ She winked at him and walked out. Those moments were rare, but for now on they happened more frequently. Cobra being worried about her. Yet, she was would not listen. One reason was because, she felt guilty since her father caused this madness. Secondly, because she cared too much about everyone and specially Cobra. How could she stay down and not be part of this.

Cobra punched his fist on the coffee table. Kasumi was the only person that could calm him down. And the next minute raise his anger to another level. Like today, there she was ensuring him about Tettsu. Calming his worries, easily like that. And the next minute, she was just acting like Kasumi.

* * *

The chalky paint fell in fragments leaving the splintered door a bare tarp. It whined on its amber hinges as the palm pressed gingerly against its moist frame. Ivy gnarled its way through windows. Windows, which surrounded the old fighting arena. In the center an old ring made from metal fence and above screens that were not working any longer. The undefinable source of darkness draped over the walls like a tapestry over the rotting oak floors. In the middle stood Cobra on his own. There was a seriousness about him that unnerved and draw all the attentions. Who's attentions?

Daruma Ikka's Leader, the first one who showed up. He glared at Cobra for few long seconds as he walked into the ring with him. Daruma Ikka members and Sannoh Rengokai members one by one filled the arena. Hyuga sat down on an old leather armchair that was placed behind him. Next the leader of Oya High showed up cracking a smile at Cobra. His members also slowly appeared inside the arena. Rocky and white Rascles showed up too. And last but not least the Rude Boys. Yet, Smokey was not with them. His illness had turned serious lately. Kasumi stood at the corner of the ring gazing in awe all the members and leader from SWORD being there.

Rocky crossed his legs as he was the first who talked. _"Where's Smoky?_ " he asked as he noted the Rude Boys' leader was not with them.

 _"We're here on his behalf."_ Takeshi answered serious.

Hyuga cut them off with his ironic act _"Did that poor guy finally die?"_

 _"Stop it!"_ Cobra cut him off. He knew exactly how easy Hyuga's ironic talk could have them fight for the wrong reasons. There were more serious things to talk about.

The Oya High Leader, who was already sitting down questioned _"Well? What did you want to talk about, Cobra-chan?"_

Cobra nodded and started explaining _"After the fight at the containers, I've learned that our enemies are Kuryu and Chanson."_

 _"What, you want to fight Kuryu?"_ Hyuga cut him off.

 _"No."_ Cobra went on saying _"Kuryu will soon be destroyed. I've gathered you guys here to talk about the aftermath. Even if Kuryu is gone, Chanson and the overseas mafia will target this city. For that, I have a proposal. **I want to make a pact with SWORD.** " _

Cobra made his big declaration of uniting SWORD, the grand speech draw everyone's attention. Now the silence lay on their skin like a poison. What had happened with the Amamiya brothers, the USB and that Kuryu was destroyed. Those news were finally confirmed. Yet, it was not easy to agree with that pact. And every gang had their own reasons. Reasons that would unfold as time passed. But not right now.

 _"A pact with SWORD?"_ Takeshi repeated baffled. He did not really expect that would be the reason that they were called there. True be told, having sword fighting together did not sound as a bad idea. Yet, he had to confirm with the leader.

Murayama let his head drop as he smiled. He was waiting for something like that. He waved at Kasumi, who remained in her spot. She had pumped into Murayama lately a lot as he and Oshiage were meeting more frequently. Even times like these, falling in love could not be avoided. She gave him a light nod back.

 _"Wait a minute."_ Hyuga voiced up _"What do you mean Kuryu will be destroyed?"_

 _"You know about what happened with Amamiya in Little Asia right?"_ replied Cobra, as everyone of the member of SWORD started talking.

 _"Yeah, I do."_ responded Hyuga.

 _"Are you guys being serious?"_ Sakyo asked them as he was sitting in the middle of Daruma Ikka.

 _"Yes, we should work together from now on."_ Noboru ensured them. It would make more sense if they would be fighting together than each gang on their own.

 _"Don't take this lightly."_ added Kato from the Daruma Ikka.

 _"This isn't the time to be fighting."_ Tettsu said serious as he gazed at him _"You guys understand, right?"_

 _"Huh? Speaking of which, who are you?"_ Kato quizzed confused. He acted like he was seeing Tettsu for the first time.

 _"Excuse me? We've been fighting together."_ Tettsu added trying to make him recall who he was.

Dan laughed lightly and said _"I told you. No one would be able to recognize you after you got a haircut."_ Kasumi tried to hide her smile as she placed her palm against her face. She did say the same to Tettsu few hours ago. With the haircut he looked like a different person. She was sure Nikka had something to do with that. Lately, Nikka and Tettsu were closer than before.

 _"I mean, women don't like guys with dreads."_ Tettsu mumbled. Nikka had clearly told him. That he would look more cool with his hair cut and with out the dreads.

 _"There's nothing left of you, now that you got rid of the sea anemone."_ he mocked Tettsu.

 _"Certainly, it's just as the Hoodlum Squad explained."_ Kizzy said next from the White Rascals. The pact sounded like a great deal. Yet, deeply he knew Rocky would not accept for his own serious reasons.

 _"Aree.. Did you lose a few members?"_ Kato asked as he had just found out that the White Rascals seemed less in number.

 _"You're right, four visual members of their group aren't here."_ another person said.

 _"Rocky kicked them out."_ Koo filled them in. Since everyone seemed to be curious about them.

 _"They said they're going to start a band even though they can't play instruments."_ Kizzy added serious.

 _"You didn't need to kick them out just because they're forming a band, right?"_ Tettsu asked a bit astonished.

 _"Yeah."_ Dan agreed. Only for wanting to start a band it would not make sense to kick out their members.

 _"Is the land sharking still going on in your area too?"_ Koo wanted to know. Turning the talk to something more severe. After all each region dealt with that kind of issues.

" _Kuryu took over some of the stores in our neighborhood."_ Kaito defined.

 _"Tettsu's bathhouse also got moved to the Rasen area, right?_ " Dan pointed out that it was slowly effecting even their friends homes.

Tettsu nodded and confirmed _"Ah, well.. yes."_

Rocky hit his stick on the ground and caused the room to fall into silence. _"I understand what you're trying to say. But it has nothing to do with us. We just have to protect women. I don't need help from you guys."_ Rocky clarified and turned around to leave. Cobra cast a confusing glance at him and tilted his head. As he noticed something strange with Rocky's response.

 _"I thought it was a good talk."_ the Oya High's Leader said to Rocky.

 _"You want to make a pact for us to believe that USB story, right?"_ Hyuga spoke next as Cobra turned and faced him _"It's impossible for us to believe it simply by talking about it."_

 _"We'll confirm it with Smoky but it's more important for us to live another day than worry about this pact._ " Takeshi informed them. And he was right. They were in danger and things only became worse. The pact was the last of their worries at the moment. _"Let's go."_

 _"Well, we weren't friends to begin with."_ Hyuga said lastly as he also stood up and walked away. He paused only in front of Kasumi, who was glaring at him. He did not tell her anything. He could guess why she was so irritated. He simply winked at her and went on.

 _"Cobra-chan!"_ called Murayama _"As Hyuga said, we can't just make a pact so easily. But still I'll give you one vote."_ The Oya High leader was always supporting Cobra. Murayama was trust worthy and loyal, and was one of the few leaders that until now wanted SWORD united. He never said anything like that. But his actions revealed how special he was. And he backed up Cobra most decisions.

Kasumi gave Murayama a light bow, thanking him for his support. The leader of Oya High had indeed grown to be a very respectful man. She had noticed that. Next she walked next to Cobra and tapped his shoulder. She was sure Cobra would not let the matter drop. After all the Cobra she knew would never give up. Yet, for now it was time to return.

 ** _The pact was not successful._**

((Next:: **Act Twenty** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	20. A bleary moment

**Author's Note:**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 ** _~ Act Twenty: A bleary moment ~_**

* * *

Kasumi poured herself into the pages of the book. She scoured the book, that was about the law and how corrupted a country's system could be. She skim read the book. She read until she was almost cross-eyed and the words merged into nonsense. She paused and massaged her throbbing temples as she glanced at another page. She was laying on her stomach and her legs tapped against the air casually. She was wearing her jeans, a hipster top and a neck scarf. Her face was made up, but not over done and her short black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail.

She rolled on the bed refusing to read any longer. Maybe she had to study for those few classes until she graduated. Yet, her mind was buzzing her about Cobra, SWORD, The pact and so many things that had nothing to do with her studies. Noboru claiming she needed to catch up, the large exams were close. Kasumi blinked rapidly and pressed her forehead onto the book, as if that could imprint it in her memory. But it did not work. She groaned and glanced at the ceiling before forcing her gaze back down at the book.

She stifled a yawn and rubbed her bleary eyes. Her thoughts became groggy and incoherent. Kasumi decided to close the book and look at the ceiling once again. The white ceiling was gone, as now her memory was tangling around Cobra. The Hoodlum Squad's Leader paid a visit few times to Rocky. He needed to know why he was refusing to be part of the pact. Kizzy informed it that it was because of Doubt and Ranmaru. An old enemy of Rocky and he was after the White Rascals. Rocky would never involve SWORD to a personal problem. Yet, Cobra did not give up he would visit Rocky again to have a face to face talk with him.

And there was her mind again wheeling around Cobra. Lately, it was happening more frequently. Like her first thought would be about Cobra and her last. True be told, his physical part was damn nice, but the leader of Hoodlum Squad was more than that. He had soul, and a big heart. He was man enough to be a boy. He was slowly showing who he were born to be, not what the world made him into. Day by day, Kasumi unfolded and found out more about the deadly leader. And each day she was dragged closer to him.

 _"Oi! Kasumi how long will you stare at the ceiling!"_ a monotone male voice echoed against the small room.

The girl's thoughts vanished like a smoky cloud above her head. Her bleary eyes, that were lost, slowly returned to the reality. Her lips cracked a light smile, as she noted Cobra standing few steps away from her. She was so drawn in her thoughts, she never noticed him enter. _"Since when are you here?"_ she asked him. Next she stretched her upper body and arched her back until she was in a sitting position. She gather her legs and crossed them, allowing her hips to sit on them.

 _"During the roll... You were suppose to study!"_ he said as his eyes strictly pinned on her.

She frowned _"Not you too! Noboru reminded me enough about studying today!"_ Then she reached her book only to throw it at the edge of the bed. _"My mind is troubled enough!"_ she cried out.

Cobra tilted his head and climbed into the bed. He leaned his back against the wall and stretched his legs lightly touching her back. _"Your mind should be busy with learning more laws and finishing those classes. There should be nothing else bothering you."_ he told her. His eyes were so different in moments like those, more soft than she knew eyes could be. It was not like he was scolding her, he was just pointing her to the path she should take.

 _"Yeah, I know. It's just everyone is anxious. With Kuryu Group taking more land. Ranmaru and Doubt poking around the White Rascals. Daruma in their own world. And the only good news is if Furuno and the others manage to upload the content of Takeru's USB. Maybe that could slow the Kuryu down."_ Kasumi stated as she rolled again on her belly next to Cobra gazing at him.

 _"Furuno?"_ Cobra puzzled.

 _"Hmm... The hacker lady. Noboru's friend. I told you Noboru scold me to study. We met few hours ago. Then he told me, Furuno, Kohaku, Tsukumo and the Amamiya are up to upload and expose everything."_ Karumi explained as her legs started to wave again against the air.

 _"Ah, Soda! (That's right!) Toda (Though) Kasumi spends a lot of her free time nagging around, than reading. Wait, who told you about Ranmaru? I found out few days ago. And I only discussed with the guys few minutes ago. So..."_ Cobra said confused again. If it were anyone else he would drop his gaze, but with her he was drawing in closer.

 _"I called Rocky."_ Kasumi revealed with a innocents in her voice _"You said you did not managed to talk with him the other day face to face. Tonight he will meet with you. He promised."_

Cobra sat up, glaring at her serious. He knew by then, how Kasumi could drag herself into trouble. He had witness it plenty of times. Where she was not suppose to go, there she was. What she was not suppose to do, she would simply interact. _"You simply called Rocky and he just agreed? And not to say that you went again behind my back.."_ he voiced up clearly annoyed.

 _"No! I called Kizzy. I figured out you have not spoken with Rocky. Only by looking at your worried face. We talked and talked. Anyway... he explained me in detail what happened back then with Ranmaru and Rocky. I bugged him like enough so he managed to have Rocky to talk with me. And we agreed that you would not stop visiting him, until he would see you. That's all!_ " she assured him proudly.

 _"Do I dare to ask about Daruma?"_ Cobra questioned as his hands were now resting behind his neck.

 _"I have not spoken with anyone from Daruma Ikka. If that's what you are worried about."_ Kasumi notified him with a smile still on her face.

 _"It's not your Job..."_ Cobra said as he was cut off by her.

 _"Murayama has it covered. We should leave Hyuga to him."_ she added.

 _"Wait Kasumi, did you talk with Murayama too?"_ Cobra asked her in more severe tone. The _'studying Kasumi'_ was interfering more than the usual one. _"I thought you were deeply drawn in your studies."_

 _"I am.. I mean I was.. Of course, I did not call Murayama. Oshiage told me."_ Kasumi explained still gazing at him.

 _"Oshiage? Why? How?"_ Cobra was lost. He was not sure if Kasumi should go on explaining him. It would only confuse him more.

 _"Yes. Oshiage met with Murayama. She surely missed him. Anyway, and he clearly said he would make sure Daruma accept the pact."_ she said and rolled over. She placed her head against Cobra's stomach and noticing his puzzling look. _"Oshiage and Murayama are dating. They are clearly a couple. You have noticed too?"_ she asked him giggling.

Cobra closed his eyes for a few second to recollect his thoughts. Kasumi kept bombing his mind more than she used too. Clearly now that she was a Sannoh Member she was aware about her surroundings. And lately, Cobra noticed it she was only brought in a higher range. It was clearly not because she was a Member of his group. She could easy come in contact with anyone from SWORD and they would answer her.

Kasumi still resting against his stomach turned her face to look at him. _"What happened at the Itokan Diner? What did the guys say?"_ she suddenly asked him a weighty question.

Cobra's sigh tinged with the cloudy gaze, as he opened his eyes. _"Dan although he cannot forgive Kuryu Group, he is scared to face them. He things it's not only Iemura but Kuryu Group. He suggested to withdraw from the USB case. Tettsu was almost saying that maybe it could benefit if the casino opened. Yet, I fear he is agreeing with Dan."_ he rendered understandable.

 _"You cannot blame them Cobra."_ Kasumi responded.

 _"I am not. I just want them to trust me. We have not fought enough! Is that all we can do for our city. If Kuryu Group is exposed, we have to be here and stand our ground._ " Cobra loudly declared as his fist gathered to a punch.

Kasumi softly leaned closer and placed her arms around him surprising him. _"Cobra-san. The strong protect and nurture no matter the situation. Like Cobra-san does. Yet, not everyone has the same strength. You know that. Even if you all face the same demons. It takes another level of power to move on. Like you do. Not everyone has that."_ Kasumi whispered closed to his ear trying to undo his worries. But Kasumi knew, that Cobra's strength could be also his downfall. They way Cobra thought and acted was different in many levels. He could not be easy understood, how deep he could worry even for people that were not his close friends. That he simply could see the big picture. And he simple could place himself in any danger for the right cause.

Cobra leaned against her shoulder as she was hugging her. Before Kasumi was there, he was not used to have someone to take some of his worries away. He could talked with Yamato and Noboru. Yet, he would end up on his own to overthink it. He would talk less and act more. And his worries would be hidden under his toughness. Now it was different. Sometimes it will be worse, as Kasumi would blend herself into anything. Causing him to break down easier. Some other times, she would make him angry and irritated him. And there were those few times, she would simply lift most of his weight with a simple hug.

Cobra rested his palm against her head and softly waffled her hair. _"It's time for me to visit Rocky. I have to meet him after the last attack. Ranmaru was maybe behind it. Even if he doesn't want to accept the pact. At least he should know, there are people he can call when he is unable to stand."_ Cobra said and climbed of the bed and stood up.

Kasumi nodded. Maybe she managed to persuade Rocky to agree and met with Cobra. But to have him agree with the pact, was a harder task. Kasumi sat on her knees at the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around Cobras waist. His eyes looked deeply into hers. _What was happening now? Why did she feel this cheesy moment?_ She leaned even closer against Cobra. Then she simply gave herself a light hop only to have her lips touch with his. It was for nano second. It could not even count for a kiss, and then she sat back on her knees. Her face blushed and her gazed dropped.

Cobra was caught up to the moment. He had teased her before. They had even Kissed. But, until now his emotions were not clear. Or better he wanted to keep it that way. Kasumi was Kasumi. And he never gave her a title. _Was she a friend? Was she just a member? was she something less or something more?_ Of course, he was to proud to let his pride down and to accept his feelings. Yet, the leader of Hoodlum Squad was always responding back, if he was provoked.

His eyes widened and his right hand grabbed Kasumi from the back of her head tight. Then he bent closer, and leaned in flipping his head on the left and pressing his lips against her. Next he kissed her deeply and wildly, for few long minutes. He only withdrew to allow both of them to breathe. And then he kissed her a bit more. Kasumi held strongly against him and kissed him back. When the kiss had finished, Kasumi vision was bleary than before. She was not only seeing fireworks, she was could see rainbows and pink butterflies. She sat on the bed lost in the moment with her fingers touching her lips.

 _"That's how a kiss should be!"_ Cobra chuckled awkwardly and turned around. Though, his feet could not walk and he dragged his steps out of his room. He was stumbling and losing his balance. He only managed to flee out of the room and collapsed against his bike. He was not sure how many fights he had fought. And how many times he was stroke. But this was the first time he was seeing starts floating around his head, and his legs were trembling.

((Next:: **Act Twenty-One** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	21. Friends aren't only people beside you

**Author's Note:**

 _ **Mochi Dingin:** First thanks again for the reviews and for reading the FF. Indeed everyone should have their weakness after all. ^_^ _

**_Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Twenty-One: Friends aren't only the people beside you ~**_

* * *

Before Kasumi could withdraw her mind from that kiss, she could still feel his arms around her, even if Cobra was long gone from his room. She felt again the rush of helplessness, the sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth that left her limp. _'What had just happened. His lips touched my lips...'_ a thought crossed her mind. She skipped from the bed and grabbed her phone. The google search was open and she typed ' _What does it mean if lips touch lips'_. The search button was pressed and the first result said _'a intentional gesture defining as a ki_ ss'.

 _"Wow!"_ she yelled loudly like a baby that first tasted ice cream and dropped her phone.

She stood there lost in the moment. _'It was a kiss then. Of course it was a kiss.'_ she thought and softly picked up her phone. _"Wait! What? A kiss?"_ she cried out again and pressed her palm on her mouth to shut herself up. _"No! No!"_ she mumbled and wore her pink running shoes and rushed out of the room. She needed to worry about more serious things now. ** _Kisses? Why was her mind filled with pink clouds and kisses._** Even in high school she did not reacte like that. She decided to go and see Naomi. There she could get her mind straight again.

Inside the Itokan Diner Naomi and Yamato were talking. With all the chaos that was happening these days, they both would need some wise advice that Tatsuya could offer. His words were always on point and made sense. They missed the old leader of the Mugen and the caring brother.

 _"Rocky was beaten pretty badly."_ Yamato announced as he was sitting at the bar chair next to the counter facing away from Naomi. _"I wonder who did it?"_

Naomi with a concern look on her face wondered _"I wonder if he's okay?"_

 _"Eh?"_ Yamato exhaled almost glaring at her _"Are you serious? You're worrying about Rocky?"_

 _"That's not it, Baka (idiot)! I am worried about Tettsu." s_ he cut him off and explained. Yet, she had to admit the silly and jealous Yamato looked really cute.

 _"A so!"_ Yamato said and smiled relived from the previous jealous moment.

 _"If aniki (brother) was here, I wonder what he'd say."_ Naomi quizzed as she sat down in a lower seat.

Yamato thought for a second and responded _"He would probably talk about either destroying Kuryu or saving your friends."_

 _"After all, I can't forgive Kuryu."_ Naomi serious disclosed _"That'sbecause I want to protect the restaurant that my aniki (brother) left behind."_

 _"Hm! We have many memories with Tatsuya-san here."_ Yamato said as he stood up gazing around the place and pausing next to her. Then he sat down near her adding _"A place that we can always return to..."_

" _But I do understand Tetsu's feelings. He wants to do everything he can to help. I don't know what to do anymore."_ she admitted and cast a glance with a bitter smile at Yamato. Who rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her then a soft hug. After all Naomi and him were always close. More than friends. A couple that did not agree.

A few minutes after their moment was lost as Kasumi stormed into the store. She by-passed them not even noticing that they were hugging. She sat at the seat next to the counter and leaned against it. She seemed spaced out. Drawn in her own world. Naomi broke the hug and walked over to her. She waved her hand in front of Kasumi but she did not get any response. Naomi gazed at Yamato and lifted her shoulders. Then she poked her, but again there was no answer.

Yamato tilted his head and stood up walking over there. He also waved at her but nothing. Kasumi was still seeing pink clouds. _"What happened?"_ he asked. _"You think its serious?"_

Naomi shook her head puzzled _"I don't know. She was suppose to be studying."_

 _"Maybe she overdid it. And burned her brain."_ Yamato said as he was still waving at her.

 _"I am not sure a book would ever bring her in such state._ " Naomi said and grabbed Kasumi from her arm and lightly rocked her.

It was enough to get her attention finally back to Naomi _"Heh? A! Naomi its you?"_ Kasumi mumbled with a dazzled view.

 _"Are you alright? What happened?"_ Naomi asked her as she freed her arm and walked inside the counter.

It took a moment for Kasumi to answer. _"Heh! Eh...pink clouds..." s_ he mumbled.

" _What?"_ was the reaction of both not understanding what was going on.

 _"I mean. Nothing. Cobra ..."_ she murmured and blushed remembering his lips against her _"He.. went to see Rocky."_

Yamato nodded _"He won't let him be, until he agrees with the pact."_

 _"I know!_ " Kasumi only commented spacing out once again.

 _"And why is that bothering you?"_ Yamato questioned her. As he turned and faced her. Yet, Kasumi was not looking back.

 _"Bothering... Its not bothering me... He did.. and I was not ready for it"_ she mumbled once more touching her lips.

Naomi tilted her head and touched her forehead. _"Kasumi you are burning. Maybe her fever?"_ she spoke.

 _"No, I am not sick. It's just too hot today!"_ she said and waved her hand to make some air against her red face.

 _"Hot? Its quit cold! You better go get some rest!"_ Yamato said as he looked at Naomi not getting what was going on.

 _"Rest... Wait! No! No! I cannot go back in the room! Too warm!"_ she yelled and faced away from them. They both gazed at her thrown completely out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cobra had arrived in Club Heaven. After the last attack and Rockies injuries the place was not working any longer. It was clear Rocky would fight with Doubt and Ranmaru. Kizzy was the first one who welcomed Cobra.

 _"Cobra-chan! Wait here, I am going to inform Rocky!"_ he said and walked up the stairs to get Rocky. Yet, he paused and looked at the leader of Hoodlum Squad. He looked puzzled, pale and a bit out of place. He made sough and went to get Rocky.

Cobra waited for a second, but his legs were not obeying. They did not support him. And he sat down at the round seat next to the pillar. He had fought so many fights and battles and he felt tired and exhausted. But today's weariness could not be described. Now! He should be burdened with Rocky and how to help him. Weighted down with SWORD, with what was happening at Sannoh region. Yet, there he was not being able to take a step. Because he kissed a girl. He smiled and tried to hide his smile under his hand. He did not kiss any girl. He kissed Kasumi, and he liked it. But only admitting it, made him tremble.

 _"Rocky, Cobra's here again."_ Kizzy briefed in his leader. Rocky sighed and stood up walking down to meet with him. _"Yet, he looked a bit weary."_ Kizzy said to himself.

 _"Are you going to close the club?"_ Cobra asked as he noted Rocky stepping down. His mind thankfully worked totally fine. Even if his legs were still not working.

 _"Yeah. Until the situation with DOUBT is over. It's dangerous for the women."_ Rocky filled him in as he stood at the middle of the club wearing his white coat.

 _"Was the one who attacked you Ranmaru? Can you reconsider the pact? If you do so, we can help you face DOUBT."_ Cobra explained him as he pushed all his strength to stand up and walk next to Rocky. ** _What a silly thing? How could a kiss bring him down like that._**

 _"I can't. People rely on others. To stand by yourself, you have to stand on your own feet."_ Rocky made it clear and faced away from him.

Cobra did not need any more explanations. He was wise to see Rocky's point of view. _"I understand. I'll leave you with your own matters."_ he said clearly.

Rocky turned his head and gazed at him above his shoulder. _"Warui_ _na (Sorry)"_ he added.

 _"Just call me anytime when you become unable to stand."_ Cobra stated sincere and walked out.

* * *

The white rascals were going to face Doubt at the abandoned subway station. There was the place were they last had their fight, before Ranmaru went to prison. Itokan Diner was slowly getting crowded. Cobra was also back, he was sitting down facing the rest. the situation was getting serious. Kasumi remained sitting at the counter next to Tettsu facing away from Cobra and the rest. Honestly, she could not look at him with out blushing or falling down.

 _"What happened to the bathhouse?"_ Chiharu asked as he interrupted the silence everyone was dwelling in.

 _"I'm not sure yet."_ Tettsu answered sitting next to him at the counter. _"But probably.."_

 _"It's not just Tettsu's place. Many other places will be destroyed."_ Dan said as he was sitting at the opposite direction of Cobra.

Cobra stated with his deadly tone _"We need to protect this city somehow."_ At that moment the leader of Sannoh Rengokai was only worried about that. The situation was serious. And he faced it as such.

 _"Ts.. Somehow.."_ Dan repeated with irony.

" _What is the Hoodlum Squad fighting for?"_ Chiharu asked starting a new conflict. Kasumi turned around as she felt the things were getting more serious.

 _"Ask Noboru."_ said Dan with same ironic look on his face. And Kasumi was ready to step down and smack his head of his foolishness.

 _"Noboru-san?"_ quizzed Chiharu.

 _"The Hoodlum Squad is a place where Noboru can return to, right?"_ Dan stated loudly _"It has nothing to do with us, so I'm not sure."_ he added glaring at Cobra.

Few seconds later Cobra and Dan were facing each other ready to start a fight. Noboru grabbed Cobra's shoulder and Chiharu grabbed Dan's. Kasumi was irritated of their behavior. They should be worrying about the fight and how to help the white rascals. For her it was given, that they should run to their rescue. She agreed with Cobra on that. Dan was not wrong in one point. Yet, in this fight SWORD should be united.

The same was the thought of Murayama. The Oya High Leader promised to have Daruma join the pact. That's why he showed up around Daruma region and met with Hyuga. Since his mind was not yet clear if he should follow SWORD or not. A little push would be helpful.

 _"Will Daruma-san fall?_ " Murayama mumbled as he walked closer to Hyuga and serious glared at him. _"Hyuga-chan?"_ he called him out while warming up _"If I win, can you reconsider the pact?"_

Hyuga stood up and stepped down staring at him _"And what if you lose?"_ he asked him with a severe tone.

 _"That, I'll think about when the time comes._ " Murayama said and attacked. If he won or not, we will find out at the fight between White Rascals and Doubt. If Daruma show up then it was a win-win for Murayama. If not, then it was a win-win for Hyuga.

Back at the Itokan Diner, Cobra and Dan still glaring at each other. Suddenly, the door opened and Oshiage with few Ichigo Milk members stepped in announcing _"Hey, it's starting!"_ Everyone backed off and went back to their seats. Cobra stood next to Noboru baffled at the situation.

 _"You guys aren't going?"_ Oshiage asked them.

 _"Be quiet."_

 _"It doesn't look like it's only DOUBT. Shiba, Nonoriki, give us the update on DOUBT."_ she said and turned her phone on showing them what was going on in the station.

 _"Shiba, Nonoriki, here..."_ the girls said and lifted their phone showing them what was going on and with who the white Rascals had to fight.

 _"Those guys are from that time.."_ Yamato noted as he watched a few guys he and Noboru had fought few days ago. Kasumi jumped also from her seat and stood next to Cobra to see. Times like those, her curiosity was only getting worse.

 _"It seems like DOUBT paid them."_ Oshiage said.

 _"Thanks for looking into it."_ Noboru said them. _"I guess it wasn't just DOUBT going against White Rascals."_ he added next.

 _"Mm! Seemed more serious."_ Kasumi mumbled still gazing at the phone.

 _"Cobra."_ Yamato called him out ready to ask him what they should do.

Yet, Dan's attitude had only gotten worse. He did not wish to face another problem that had nothing to do with them or at least so he thought. _"I'm not fighting in this battle."_ he voiced up as he stood up.

Cobra cast a deadly glare against him. Noboru and Kasumi turned and looked at him too, as they could foresee what was happening. And Yamato replied _"What are you talking about?"_ not getting what Dan was thinking.

 _"You want me to just leave Tettsu's situation and go help someone who refused to make a pact?"_ Dan said as he stood there ready to leave.

 _"Rocky declined the pact because SWORD is involved in this battle._ " Cobra tried to inform them. Cobra could see the bigger picture there. Yet, not everyone from Sannoh could.

 _"Tetsu. Did you struggle enough to protect your city? Have you done everything you could do? Trust me."_ the leader of the Sannoh Rengokai uttered clearly. And although he had the trust of most of the Sannoh Rengokai, today it seemed something was breaking up.

 _"Seriously. I'm not going with you guys."_ Dan concluded and walked out. The fear of losing their houses and business had him back off. The Ijuin brothers, a few more and even Chiharu followed Dan.

 _"I am sorry!"_ said Tettsu last and followed him. Cobra gathered his fist and hit it again the table walking towards the counter. As the rest were speechless.

 _"What the hell!"_ said Yamato.

 _"Cobra?"_ asked Noboru.

 _"Your friends aren't only the people beside you."_ noted Cobra as he sat down.

Kasumi walked over almost grabbing his arm. _"Let's go!"_ she said with serious but a soft tone.

Nothing else was said. The remaining Hoodlum Squad walked out of the shop and climbed on their bikes. Today they would answer for White Rascals. They would run for their aid.

((Next:: **Act Twenty-Two** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	22. This is my answer!

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, guys! The following chapters will be get a slowly a deep dark. Things will get worse, before it gets better. T_T_**

 _ **Warning:** __Concepts contained in this chapter include semi-fighting scenes and semi-bleeding!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Thank you for the review. Means a lot to me, when ever you guys leave a comment behind. Feel free to add your opinion. What you liked or disliked? __

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo LDH project.

* * *

 ** _~ Act Twenty-Two:_** ** _This is my answer! ~_**

* * *

It began. The fight that was postponed at the Kokuhakudou Station years ago by White Rascals and Doubt, was finally happening. Doubt and Prison Gang showed up to take down the White Rascals. The leader of the white Rascals avowed for the fight to begin _"Party Time!"_ Rocky's stare was pinned against Ranmaru. This time he wanted to settle their old scores. The fight started equally strong for both sides. Doubt attacked savagely and the white Rascals answered back. Yet, they were short in numbers and soon their downfall was showing. Ranmaru was furiously kicking and punching Rocky wanting to harm him. There was nothing nice in this fight. Doubt were not playing fair and it seemed they would win this battle.

Kohaku and Tsukumo formally appeared at the Itokan Diner and met with Naomi. They could finally have a long talk. Since Kohaku was now standing on his own feet, being someone who could be trusted again. After he, Tsukumo and Amamiya Brothers worked together to expose the illegal transactions and finally crush Kuryu. Or at least they thought by uploading the content of the USB would surely bring down Kuryu. The hard work of Takeru and all the information that he gathered was finally exposed. Maybe it took them a lot of effort, since it was done inside a moving van with ruthless Kuryu guys chasing after them. And Kuki Genji (a professional killer of the Kuryu group) was the most arduous to deal with. They simply could not win against him, they only managed to escape and run away. And successfully load the USB.

At the end of the Station in a upper floor, the Mighty Warriors showed up. It seemed that the leader of the Prison Gang was a friend of them. He asked for their help, if needed. Most of the White Rascals were cornered away from their leader and beaten up. Rocky was now surrounded by DOUBT. Ranmaru had beaten him a lot, even cut his flesh with a broken bottle. Rocky's palm bleed through his red leather gloves. Now, everyone form DOUBT was cycling around the 'crushed down leader' to have a piece of him. It was like the end was near.

Suddenly, the purr of the engines filled the background of the Station. The solid sounds of the machines and the comfortable touring mode rose, as the Hoodlum Squad answered. They drove through the crowd constraining them to withdraw. Member after member of the DOUBT pulled backed as they cycled Rocky. Cobra turned off the engine of his bike and cast the deadliest glare at them. The leader of the Hoodlum Squad was raged at the view. Yamato, Noboru and Kasumi followed leaping of their bikes and gazing at Ranmaru and the rest of his members.

Cobra took few steps back until he was standing next to Rocky. He gazed at him as he was laying down on the ground badly injured. _"You've had enough."_ he said in his monotone voice. Next he grabbed his black handkerchief and threw it to him.

 _"Shut up, Baka (idiot)."_ Rocky mumbled as he was trying his best to gather his remaining power to stand. Cobra turned around and offered him his hand. And this time Rocky grabbed it accepting his help. Cobra helped him to balance and raise, while Rocky bandage his wound around his palm. _"Sorry, Cobra._ " he said as his back was facing Cobra's.

Cobra gave him a light smile. Ranmaru found the situation overwhelming. He could destroy now both gangs. Cobra faced Ranmaru and stepped forward ready to attack. But he was stopped by Rocky, as he grabbed his arm. _"I will take care of Ranmaru!"_ he stated.

And the fight started again. Rocky again dealing with Ranmaru, Cobra stormed through the Doubt members striking deadly and furious. Soon, Noboru, Yamato, Kasumi and the rest joined him. Few minutes later and Noboru was fighting with Pho (an old prison gang member who was accepted to be a member of the Mighty warriors.) It has been a while for Noboru to fight in such serious fight. And he informed Pho telling him to go easy on him. Few yards away Yamato was fighting another member Brown. Who most of the time was speaking English and confusing Yamato. Kasumi fought low key, as she mostly dealt with simply doubt members. And finally, Cobra who ended up fighting with Jesse. Leader of the Prison Gang and friend of Ice. Their encounter was fetal almost lethal.

 _"What's this, what's this? An assistant?"_ Jesse mocked Cobra as he caught his attention. It was clear to Jesse that he was not facing just an ordinary member.

 _"Don't get in my way."_ Cobra cry out and unleashed against him.

 _"Make it fun for me."_ was Jesse's response as he fast put pulled up his shoes and wore them correctly.

Kasumi was not different, she found herself deeply in the fight. She would cast glances when ever she could and take note of Cobra. Yet, it would only annoy her as he would manage to find more vicious opponents than she could. The strikes were thrown brutally and the impact was like no other.

And then it happened. The black-blue track drove freely towards them. As smoke poured from the exhaust pipes and Oya High was now answering. The track crushed through a close gate and Oya high jumped into the fight. Murayama, lightly injured from his duel with Hyuga showed up. Happy like a child he was waving and stretching his arms ready to take part in the fight. He rushed into the fight with Furuya and Seki. Two of his most loyal friends. And the rest followed.

In another part of the Station Rude Boys showed up. It seemed that after two old members of the White Rascals begged for their help. Smoky could not be part in this fight, as his illness was getting worse. Yet, he send Takeshi and the rest to fight. For what ever reason, SWORD was finally answering back.

 _"You really have no mercy._ " a loud voice grabbed the attention of Rocky and Ranmaru.

 _"Hyuga. You're finally here._ " Ranmaru said with a smile on his face thinking the Daruma leader was there to help him.

Hyuga charged against few Doubt members. " _To get in your way."_ he noted firmly _"You can't trust a guy who kicked his own friends out."_ Rocky was surprised at the outcome, as Daruma raided through. "Don't call yourself a leader of SWORD if you're going to get involved with these guys." the leader of Daruma said while gazing at Rocky " _This is a SWORD festival. We'll do it our way."_

 _"If you pick a fight with White Rascals you pick a fight with SWORD."_ Sakyo added as he was walking behind his leader with the rest of the Daruma.

 _"In other words!_ That is!" the rest of Daruma cried out.

 _"A SWORD pact!"_ Hyuga yelled.

Kasumi paused and gazed at the Daruma. She cracked a smile _"It seemed that Murayama won the dual." s_ he mumbled to herself as she delivered a side kick, knocking down another doubt member.

Next, the fight rose to another level. Cobra and Jesse after a short pause were sparing in a more dangerous mode. Rocky and Ranmaru were almost reaching their limits. Noboru and Yamato were also in a serious encounter. And the rest of SWORD were fighting equally serious against Doubt. And moments later when it seemed that Jesse was surrounded, the mighty warriors showed up. Bringing again the fight in another level. As the barraged over the fight and destroyed everything on their way through.

Abruptly, Rocky was thrown threw a window of an old train wagon. He crushed against the ground. Ranmaru stared at him madly. On the other side Cobra and Jesse were trying to stand on their feet. Cobra had shown one of his deadly grabbing- hugging moves against Jesse. It simply draw the air out of him.

 _"Ranmaru's job is done."_ Jesse notified him as he saw Rocky facing the ground and Ranmaru still standing.

 _"Rocky won't lose."_ Cobra said with a deep voice as he was panting.

" _You guys have such a warm friendship."_ Jesse mocked them _"That's beautiful."_

 _"That's not it."_ he responded as he finally stood u _p "He was prepared for the worst from the beginning. Is a jumbled group like you.."_ a deadly gaze fall against Jesse _"actually prepared? "_ Next Cobra affrayed against him.

Kasumi felt her back hitting against a broken wall as she seconds ago, came face to face with Sara. _'Damn that cheek was strong!'_ she thought as she took a deep breath. She noticed Rocky back on his feet. Cobra being Cobra. It was moments like those she felt goosebumps all over her body, listen at his fearless words. She had witness Cobra through many fights. Yet, each time he only became wiser and deadlier. She cracked her neck and throw herself back in the fight.

The fight was finally at its end. Rocky's punched hit with Ranmaru's and after that his downfall come. Rocky punched him again and again, until he faced the ground. Yards away Yamato and Noboru won also the fight. Kasumi though was losing in some point as Sara was stronger than her. Ryu called Ice telling him to back off. Something bigger was on the move. Ice signaled Jesse and soon the Mighty warriors and the Prison Gang pulled back. Leaving SWORD and the DOUBT in the station.

In that Chaos, suddenly black cars appeared from both sides breaking the fights. The SWORD leaders, Noboru, Yamato and Kasumi gathered in the middle to see what was happening. A bunch of mafia guys walked out of the cars and stood in a line together. Kuryu Group was showing its face.

 _"Oi!"_ a hard voice was heard from inside the Car. A black dressed guy opened the door and a middle age man stepped out. He was wearing a mafia brown suit and eating ice-cream. But, he seemed bad news. _"These kids."_ he murmured as his men lined up and he walked through them _"We've been through this before."_

 _"The boss character is here."_ Murayama noted as he gazed at them.

 _"It's Kuryu."_ added the leader of Daruma Ikka.

 _"Zenshin Yoshitatsu, one of the nine dragons."_ explained Kasumi as she cleaned her lips. She had seen most of them around her fathers house. She could remember most of Kuryu. But Yoshitatsu was one of the worse. Murayama and Hyuga turned and gazed at her.

 _"Did you start this fight?"_ Yoshitatsu asked Ranmaru who was brought in front of him. He knelt down pulling him from his hair and looking at his face _"You have a beautiful face."_ Ranmaru smiled at him and he jumped up. Yoshitatsu threw away the ice cream and let his coat fall back. Without waiting he kicked Ranmaru. _"Look,_ _don't make it difficult for others."_ he added and went on kicking him.

Cobra's attention was fully now at the Kuryu boss. He cast a deadly glance at him and would not stay still for long. Kasumi stepped forward and pause only few steps away from Cobra. She was glaring clearly at Zenshin. But she was also scared. Since it seemed that their fight had changed completely. They were now not facing just a simply gang. They were messing with Kuryu. Doubt members had the same thought and one by one run away. The only that were left at the Kokuhakudou Station were the SWORD members and Kuryu group.

 _"Are you listening? Due to your fighting, nothing can be settled."_ Yoshitatsu blurred, while still kicking Ranmaru. Who was already down and injured.

 _"Cut it out!"_ Cobra unexpectedly shouted with a deep murderous voice glaring deadly at him.

The Kuryu Boss looked up at him in bewilderment. _"What is that energy of yours?"_ he questioned. _"When you anger a delinquent..."_ he said taking off his glasses and stepping closer to Cobra with his men following him _"...you have to face them with compassion."_

The leader of the Hoodlum Squad did not seem to agree. He only got more enraged with his attitude. He stood his ground as the rest of the SWORD members stepped back. Only the leaders, Noboru, Yamato and Kasumi did not withdraw.

 _"People who are below average think they're beyond average when they hang out with their friends. You stupid kids. Don't you understand that everyone in SWORD has to die?"_ Yoshitatsu voiced up glaring back at the SWORD leader and mostly at Cobra. _"The leader of Mugen in the past was full of himself and we used his death to give a warning. This time, he was just like you guys, so full of determination. Oh, he died in vain, didn't he?"_ he told them with out a care.

Cobra was out of words. He was not simply angry now. Remembering Tatsuya's death. His eyes teared up at the wrong doings of Kuryu. Taking a life that easy. A life of a close friend and their senpai.

 _"No matter how many of you die, it doesn't change anything."_ the Kuryu boss asserted stopping only a few steps away from Cobra.

Cobra had enough. He was shaking out of pure anger. Sweaty and bloody he uttered in the most wicked way "Teme (You Bast*)"

 _"What? Do you still want to fight us?"_ Yoshitatsu shouted in his face. _"Our level of fighting is different."_ he added walking around Cobra. _"I'll show you._ _We can cover it up for you. No matter how many of you die, we can make it so that it didn't happen."_ he stated closer to Cobra and then turned away. _"All of Kuryu will attack and take all of you down! Whether you escape or fawn on us, it's up to you!"_ He added lastly and turned his back.

Sannoh Rengokai's leader had heard enough. He knew exactly how dangerous Kuryu was. Yet, he could not stand down. Truth be told, the way Kuryu Group fought was in much cruel range than any of the SWORD leader could guess. Cobra stormed towards him and as the Kuryu boss turned to faced him, he stoke. A front face kick hit him and he flew and crushed against his members. _"This is my answer."_ Cobra declared and fixed his jacked proudly. The rest of the SWORD leaders stepped behind him backing him up and glaring at Yoshitatsu. Kasumi lost few of her breaths as she had a very bad feeling. But she also stepped next to Cobra. Noboru and Yamato did the same.

 ** _Things would get real now..._**

((Next: **Act Twenty-Three** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	23. The Nine Dragons

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **End of Sky ends here. And we slowly enter the Finally Mission events. Few of the scenes did not make sense regarding the time. I will try to keep it clear and untangled as much i can.**_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Twenty-Three: The Nine Dragons ~**_

* * *

 _ **"There is no failure in Kuryu, failure means death!"** _ The Iron rule of the Kuryu Group. The gigantic polar organization named Kuryu Group was created by Kuze Ryushin. The main forces of the _'organization'_ are the nine presidents (also called the nine dragons.) The chairman is _ **Kuze Ryushin**_ , and the other eight presidents were _**Kurosaki Kimitatsu, Zenshin Yoshitatsu, Katsunari Ryuichiro, Ueno Ryuhei, Minamoto Ryukai, Fujimori Tatsuo, Iemura Tatsumi, Ryu Tatsuhito.**_ Their strength wasn't limited to an underground society, but also controlling police, court, prosecutor, prison forces. They tried to show that they cared about the country and injustice and constructed a casino plan done in SWORD that would earn them rights and profit.

Yet, that planned crumpled into pieces, when the Mugen and the Amamiya brothers uploaded the USB containing files of illegal acts regarding the casino plan made by Kuryu. Amamiya Brothers entrusted something to their old rival, Kohaku. It was a memento of their brother. If this got leaked to the public, Kuryu should be over. This time Kuryu Group and the president of Kuryu Group, Kuze Ryushin, was arrested. It seemed like the casino plan was over. However, a dark shadow emerged and the president was released. Kuryu Group's president, Kuze Ryushin-san was set free.

 _"Why was he released? Hey, have you seen the news?"_ Tsukumo question Hiroto and Masaki as Kohaku and he strolled inside the old warehouse. They had just found out that the USB did not do any damage to the Kuryu Group and the head was again free.

 _ **All of the nine dragons were on the move. It was the end for SWORD.**_

Fujimori managed to gather two shouters, after spotting Amamiya, Kohaku and Tsukumo in that warehouse. Minamoto gave him the order to shoot and cover it up. They first aimed Hiroto, who was lucky saved by Saigo. The group of four was speechless, they always thought Saigo was part of the enemy. But they were wrong. Saigo worked undercover for years, trying to find evidence on something bigger that Kuryu Group was trying to hide. They escaped and followed Saigo in his hiding place. As he planned to reveal them the truth behind the Casino plan.

Ueno went after the white Rascal's Clubs. After breaking their contracts with the renter, he made sure everything was destroyed. No one was left behind since they were facing the Ranmaru and Doubt at the Kokuhakudou Station. Ueno succeed his plan, showing clearly the power of the Nine Dragons. The old man was ill news as he maybe was not the fighting type, but he could crush his enemies with more unfair means.

Katsunari, who was exactly the opposite of Ueno. He would sign his work with blood. He head with his gang at the Daruma Ikka region. He had one purpose only. To destroy everything that was left there. Kuryu was beaten up the members that were left behind, while their territories got trashed. Daruma was not his only goal that night. Oya High followed. And Sannoh district. The remaining one.

Iemura was on the leash to round up the citizens of Nameless Street. And basically their leader Smoky. Who actually was only looking sick, since his own illness got worse. Nikaido was the one that searched all over the Nameless city to find Smokey. It was clear that Kuryu wanted SWORD gone, yet they were interested in the Nameless city more.

Ryu was sent to take care of Shinohara. The old member of the mighty warriors was now one of the nine dragons. And that was not all. As few knew, he was the only son of Kuryu Group's president, Kuze Ryushin. After Uezono was killed as he felt in his mission. His spot was empty and Ryu was assigned as one of the nine. There he found Kuki, who had already strangled Shinohara and made it look as a suicide. Kuki as a professional killer was faster in taking decisions like those.

Last but not least was Yoshitatsu, who appeared at the Kokuhakudou Station threaten openly everyone in SWORD. Yet, he stumbled against Cobra. Who had kicked him against the ground answering him back to his dark threats. Yoshitatsu was also old school when it come to deal with those that he thought as he enemy. He was cruel and bad to the bone.

What should be noticed, not all Kuryu were the same. They were different kind of people, but aiming to the same goals; Power and money. Some were able to balance what was fair and what was not. Yet, all of them were cruel, even with that knowledge. Like Kurosaki, he was one of the nine, yet his word was stronger than others.

Conflict happened between the nine. Since some wanted more power than others. Specially now with the chairman being ill. The path they usually followed had changed a bit. And they was a weakness in their leadership. Even if the chairman's wife, Kuze Rikako, stepped on his spot. It was noticeable that the nine had their own issues to deal with.

* * *

Back at at the Kokuhakudou Station, Yoshitatsu was facing the ground as his men pulled their blades and they were ready to attack. _"What the hell are you doing!"_ the chappy guy behind him shout at Cobra. And the rest of his gang followed yelling and threatening openly.

 _"Bring it!"_ Yamato cried out as she gestured them to attack.

 _"You guys wanna mess?"_ Hyuga uttered glaring at them. Rocky and Murayama were hovered to strike if needed.

And as everyone from both sides were ready to step forward, Yoshitatsu cut them off _"Wait."_ His men gazed down at him as he sat up holding his belly. _"That hurt."_ he complained as he crossed his legs. _"I like your courage. I know your face now."_ he spoke up directly in a dark tone. Next he stood up _"Don't forget what happened today."_ he added as he cleaned his suit and turned around to leave.

 _"Are you running away?"_ the leader of Hoodlum Squad provoked him. As he seemed to be in a confused stated of half angry and half in grief.

 _"Oh!"_ Yoshitatsu reacted in shock and cried out _"I'm not."_ chuckling as he knew what the nine already were doing. _"It begins now. I'll show you an adult fight. "_ he informed Cobra. And suddenly kicked him back against his stomach.

Cobra lifted his arms to protect his upper body but was hit and crushed over where Noboru, Yamato and Kasumi were. They held Cobra rushing to his aid. Kasumi openly glared at Yoshitatsu as she held Cobra's arm. Cobra gathered his fist against his stomach and panted heavily. He had to admit the kick was different from most of the kicks he had received in his life. It was so painful, he could not stand on his feet.

 _"No, it has already begun."_ the Kuryu president announced gazing at Cobra, who was still trying to stand up. _"Let's go guys!"_ was he last command as he gathered everyone of his men an left the Station.

Kasumi grabbed Cobra and tried to help him to stand. Yet, he pushed her back as he gave her a strange gaze over his shoulder. She has seen Cobra in many states. Angry, Mad, indifferent, sad, happy, but never as he look at that time. She could not name if he was angry, sad or confused. It was like he was one step before the fall. What was that odd feeling. Due the circumstances, Iemura's daughter did not say anything. She simply remain back and let Noboru and Yamato to help him. For the time being all SWORD agreed to withdraw to their districts, rest and plan how to deal with Kuryu. Of course they did not know what was already happening.

* * *

After they took care of his wounds, Saigo turned on the projector and started telling an odd story to the group of four. They were listening in surprised and confusion. Indeed it was a very touchy story. But why should that bother them. Something that happened so many years ago.

 _"I'll tell you what you want to know."_ Saigo told them as he by-passed them. _"Before you guys were born, there used to be a drug factory here."_ he went on saying as he placed his lighter on a spot over the map. _" At the facility, a problem occurred."_ he added.

 _"A problem?"_ quizzed Hiroto as he was crossing his arms not sure why Saigo was narrating them through that old story.

 _"There was a new useful but expensive drug that showed good effects. However, it was discovered that anyone who had too much of it would die within a year. In that end, the factory went bankrupt. Then, the worst had come. The harmful substance was let loose into the atmosphere and it flowed into the water nearby. People caught onto the severity of the situation and decided to involve the police and fill the land, covering everything up."_ Saigo explained in detail.

 _"Teacher. I don't need a social studies lesson right now."_ complained Masaki as he leaned against the desk behind him.

 _"Same here."_ said Tsukumo as he was sitting and smoking _"I wasn't listening at all."_

 _"Even if this is something that happened in SWORD?_ " Saigo released the bomb catching everyone's attention now.

Kohaku closed his lighter and did not light up his cigarette. _"Saigo."_ he said and stepped closer to him _"What do you mean by that?"_

Saigo turned a color map of SWORD that fit exactly the area where the factory was _"This is the current SWORD."_ he informed them and throw a rock against the desk. A rock similar with those that the rude boys were gathering for months thinking it was some kind of treasure. _"That is the treasure that Rude Boys planted for Kamizono Group without knowing. However, soon enough something else appeared. This is a hazardous substance from that factory that were turned into tiny sediments._ " he added as he placed a small jar with white shinny rocks on the desk.

The group of four gathered around the desk now interesting to hear more. _"Is that what Rude Boys dug up?"_ Hiroto asked him serious.

 _"They hid all the bad deeds through Kuryu and ultimately destroyed all of the evidence."_ Saigo responded.

" _Seriously? I can't believe this."_ Kohaku exhaled _"The casino plan is actually something like that. They're planning to get rid of us."_

 _"First, I want you guys to bring this guy."_ Saigo told them as he pulled and old picture from his jacket and placed it on the desk _"His name is Baba Hajime. He's one of the officers responsible. It seems like he has all the evidence. At the event for the casino plan, you have to prove the person responsible for the factory, point out the victim of the harmful substance, and reveal the past. These three things are the most important."_ he asked them for their help.

 _"If it's so important, why don't you do it yourself?"_ Hiroto coldly uttered as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

 _"It's too hard for me._ " Saigo said and took a seat. Kohaku grabbed the picture gazing at him closer.

 _"Where is this guy?"_ Tsukumo asked.

" _Little Asia."_ answered Saigo.

 _"That place again?"_ Masaki added gazing at Hiroto.

 _"No matter how many times we ask him, he refuses to cooperate. If you stand forth in this, there's a risk of getting killed by Kuryu. But with some help, he can do it. That's why I'm asking you guys."_ Saigo noted.

 _"If we reveal this, can we destroy Kuryu?"_ Kohaku asked him directly. After all their point was to destroy Kuryu, before they would get more dangerous.

 _"This time, Kuryu will be at a clear disadvantage. Even the USB your brother protected won't go to waste."_ he added lastly.

 _"Kuryu found out we're here."_ Saigo man informed them.

 _"You guys better go. Remember, don't forget your lives are at risk."_ he advised them.

The group of four left immediately, but they came face to face with Kuryu men. _"You guys look like you can stand on your own."_ the men said as they trapped them from both sides.

 _"They look strong somehow!"_ Masaki said as he gazed at Kohaku.

 _"Get them!"_ one of the men cried out. Then they attacked started. Although the team of four was outnumbered they were deadly in their strikes. Storming through the men. At soon it was clear what kind of rivals they were fighting with. As all four were the best when it come to fist to fist fight. The outcome was remarkable. Until Kuki showed up. That pro killer, could not be put down at all cost.

 _"Him again?"_ Tsukumo complained.

 _"Anyway, let's get out of here."_ Kohaku suggested.

After that the team of four split up. Kohaku with Masaki and Hiroto with Tsukumo. The fought trying to get away from the Kuryu men that were only increasing by numbers. The fight was one of the best ever given. They were not facing a simple gang and it was noticeable. Also they skills were fully shown now. When Amamiya and Mugen were not fighting as rivals, but in the same team. They were clearly unstoppable.

 _"What are you going to do?"_ Masaki asked Kohaku in the brief moment of a break.

 _"I'm going to find out if Saigo is telling the truth."_ responded Kohaku.

 _"Then, we'll go to Little Asia."_ Masaki said.

After managing to escape from the mad killer and Kuryu men, Masaki and Hiroto went to Little Asian to find Baba Hajime. And Kohaku with Tsukumo to find out if Saigo was telling the truth. Indeed the Mugen found out that Saigo was actually telling the truth. And Amamiya found Baba's place, but he had long ago run away.

* * *

 _"Following the news of the Casino project, it has been decided that it will be constructed in SWORD. The construction for the casino should be done in protected areas, therefore the residents of the Nameless Street, which has no security, may be evicte_ d." the news were announcing that the Casino would be build after all. Kuryu showed around the Nameless city, and was slowly putting explosive all around the place. Also making sure that some citizens would leave and some were kept.

Smoky, who had already dealt with his demons and knew that he would not make it. He gathered everyone up and passed the leadership to Takeshi. He reminded them for what they were standing for and that they were a family. Lastly, he asked them to escape. There was a fight they could not win. Everyone did not agree. It took him a long time until he made them to leave him behind.

After officially managing to passing the leadership to Takeshi, Smoky faced Nikaido. It seemed he was previous living in Nameless city. Smoky called him Kai, hinting of a past that Nikaido did not want to recall. In the background an armed Kuryu minions surround him and Smoky smiling accepted his fate forwarding to face them on his on.

((Next:: **Act Twenty-Four** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	24. Hoodlum Squad's Leader downfall

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Warning:** __Concepts contained in this chapter include semi-bleeding! Poor Cobra T_T_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Twenty-Four:**_ ** _Hoodlum Squad's Leader downfall ~_**

* * *

 _"Those bastards!"_ Yamato roared and kicked a barrel that was close to him _"Let's go!"_

The remaining Hoodlum Squad had gather themselves in a ruined building to plan what comes next. Cobra had directly provoked one of the nine dragons and they were waiting for trouble. This time they would play with their rules, since they playing on their own land. Sannoh Rengokai seemed like the wild gang they were months ago before all the trouble with Kuryu started.

Kasumi wore a puzzled expression and had not talked at all. She followed them after the station to what ever madness they were getting into. She was staring at Cobra, whose mind was still a surging perplexity. He seemed lost, different from the leader he was. She was not sure how to react. Simply hit his head and bring him back to reality. But then again reality was causing him to be like that. She palmed her head not sure what to make out the situation.

" _Cobra!"_ his named echoed against the building as Dan suddenly showed up. He was followed by Tettsu, Chiharu and few others. Cobra, who was still in the same state of losing himself gazed up at him.

 _"Why are you guys here?"_ Noboru stood up and asked them. After all Dan and they others did not want to be part any longer of their doings.

 _"It's Kuryu."_ Chiharu noted standing behind Dan.

 _"I told you already. You can't mess with Kuryu. Because of you, we got attacked! It's fine if you want to destroy Kuryu, but think about your friends too!"_ Dan voiced up with out even filtering his words. _"That's how the Hoodlum Squad should be!"_ he added and stepped forward to attack Cobra and was stopped by Yamato.

 _"Dan!"_ Yamato shouted.

Cobra did not answer, he was gazing at him clouded. With every word Dan said, he lost a bit of himself. He did let his friends down. What was that new feeling that grew in his heart. It was not suppose to be like that.

 _"We're out of the group. We came here today to tell you that. Let's go._ " Dan clarified then he left with Tettsu, Chiharu and the others. He gazed Cobra above his shoulder and added _"Cobra. I've warned you. Even if you guys make mistakes, don't forget that you have friends who believe and follow you. And you forgot that!"_

 _"I know that even if you don't tell me."_ he mumbled to himself too defeat even to stand up. Things were really bad. Yet, seeing his team breaking up and he being the cause, was for Cobra a major blow. There's nothing more lonely, nothing that brings more desolation to the soul.

Kasumi could not watch Cobra any longer like that. She stepped up and grabbed him from his arms demanding his attention. _"You cannot lose it now!"_ she scolded him.

Cobra simply free form her grip and pushed her away. He did not say anything to her. After all there was nothing he could say. He ignored her. That was the easiest path he could take. _"Listen up, guys."_ he stated gazing at everyone. His tone deep and monotonic _"For the time being, don't go out too much. Kuryu might be waiting. They're going to start over here this time."_

And that's how it was. When ever Kuryu showed they faced them in the own territory. Wearing black scarfs hiding their faces, the fights were serious. Cobra overdid it, showing there something big bothering him. Dan's words were still ringing in his head. And he thought, it was his fault and only his. In his path to reached bottom, he decided to attack openly Kuryu on his own. He could not find a way out of the darkness that was surrounding them. He attacked Katsunari's men and beat some of them. Though that rainy night Cobra was caught by Kuryu and they would not go easy on him.

* * *

The rest of SWORD were also dealing with major problems. As every region was destroyed and the leaders were brought to their knees. It was clear now even if they ended up dead, they would fight Kuryu until the end. What paused them, was as the news spread out that Cobra was missing. Everyone of the SWORD leaders were quick to come to his aid. As they recalled what the leader of Sannoh Rengokai did for them.

Fighting with Murayama and helping him to find himself. How could the Oya High Leader forget that. Refusing to fight Hyuga and showing him it was another way to honor his brothers than starting and fight between SWORD. Even bringing himself to break up Hoodlum Squad if needed for the sake of Noboru. Running to aid Rocky, even if it cost him to lose some of his friends. If they thought about Cobra's act he was the glue that held everyone together.

Even Kohaku. As hard as it was to agree to fight with someone who he trusted and thought as a friend. He ended up dueling with him to bring him back to his old self. There was no way Kohaku and Tsukumo would forget that. When they found out that Cobra was captured. They could not stand down. After all as Cobra reminded him _'Mugen always stand by their friends.'_ How could Kohaku forget that.

Kasumi found out last, that Cobra was missing. She did not to figure out what happened. It was clear that the Kuryu had something to do with that. In her panic, not know which way to go, she drove her a black Harley-Davidson Street 750 and ended up in the Iemura headquarters. Her father would surely know. And even if she sward never to see him again. This moment a discomfort in her chest, a feeling in her brain like excess caffeine, then it set in deeper. She felt the urge to run and safe, that one person that was so important to her.

She stormed into the office, without even asking for approval. And who stood on her way she simply attacked or tried to overpass them. She reached her fathers office. Since most were in the Nameless city Iemura's men were less. She almost flew through the door and hit her fist against her fathers desk demanding to know where Cobra was.

Tatsumi witnessed his daughter seriousness and cruelty for the first time. Kasumi reminded him always of his wife. Only today, it looked like he was facing a younger version of himself. Yet, he answered her. He called Katsunari and found out where Cobra was taken. Of course, he noted that even if she would speed there, she would be too late.

Kasumi did not respond. She found out what she needed. Her mind was set to find Cobra and help him. The rest were details she simply ignored. Her brain did not understand the passage of time, did not acknowledge the trauma. She wanted to jump right out of her skin and join the ether. She felt like a kid, shaking, terrified. The constricted feelings grew, as if she was strangled by just the air about her. She leaped into her bike and drove off. She was not sure how fast she was running. Yet, she noticed how many red lights she by-passed and how many people she avoided hitting.

* * *

He could hear his heart beat strongly, one beat after the other. His mind was still dizzy and his vision bleary. The first thing he could clearly see were his hands tighten up with leather straps. Indeed his arms were tight, he could sense it now. He could not say that was the pain that woke him up. He panted gazing at the old light rocking above his head. He recalled how he ended up there. He was caught by Katsunari's men.

Fujimori pulled him from his hair _"We were supposed to bring back Rude Boys' leader."_ he said and freed his grip _"Right? Who went over there?"_ he asked another man who was standing behind him. Katsunari was sitting in his left side and only looking at what was happening. _"Iemura, huh? He's so careless with his work."_ he added.

Cobra had now all his senses back. He was sitting on his knees, shirtless and tight up. He struggled once to free his hands but he was tight bound. He listened that Iemura went for Smoky. Even in that state his mind jumped and he was worried about the Rude Boys' Leader.

 _"We're the ones that have to throw out garbage."_ Fujimori said as he knelt close to Cobra and pointed at him _"Like you! Go ahead."_ he ordered.

Yasu, a member of Katsunari, picked up a baseball bat attacking against Cobra. He hit him twice against his stomach and punched him against his face. Every muscle has seized up. His body was struggling to recover, to repair the previous damage. Unable to move with any grace his movements, he groaned in pain.

Until, Katsunari paused him calling Yasu's name. He stood up and grabbed the bat from Yasu hands, and went on beating Cobra. Against his ghostly skin the bruises were grotesque, but he was lucky not to have broken bones. He looked as beat up more than most of his sparing days. His mouth was oozing blood, and each strike ached so deadly. He panted, yet he kept glaring at Katsunari.

 _"This guy, huh? You beat him up good."_ said Kurosaki, who showed up and Cobra's torture came to a pause. " _What happened?"_ he questioned.

 _"You don't need to be here."_ Katsunari noted.

 _"It's surprising to see you here, Kurosaki-san."_ Fujimori said. True be told, Kurosaki word counted more than most president of the nine dragons. And since he was the most logic of all nine. They did not want him around.

 _"Kuryu has to change."_ Kurosaki spoke with a soft voice and walked closer to Cobra _"For that to happen, we need a new wind like you."_ He bend closer to Cobra waiting for an answer. _"How about it? Do you want to join us?"_ he asked him as he pulled him from his hair.

Cobra although beaten very badly he waved his head free from his grip and cried out glaring at him _"Don't fuck with me, you piece of shit. Kuryu doesn't need something like wind."_

 _"Is that so. That's too bad. Continue."_ Kurosaki said and withdraw. Katsunari followed him telling the rest to feet him a bucket of cement and Fujimori informed them that they would be in the nameless city.

It was then when hope was lost. Cobra let his head fall back and leaned against his tight arms. His mind wheeled ' _All we wanted was to protect this city. What was beyond that pain? What did we brandish our fists for? I just wanted to protect my friends. Although I can't brag about the way I've lived, this town is like our way of life. And If it was stolen from our hearts, it wouldn't be worth it to keep living. I just...'_ His thoughts paused as two men starting beating him up again.

Before the others returned with cement, the door opened and Kasumi walked in. Her eyes rested against Cobra as he was in a bloody mess. In one shattered moment her heart and breathing stop, just stop. She could feel the ground below her collapse. She bit her lips, as she had to stay strong. She stepped up and the men stopped and gazed at her confused.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ puzzled the first as the second scanned her from head to toe.

 _"I am here to get him. Iemura needs him alive."_ she demanded loudly. Cobra gathered his remaining energy and looked up. His eyes opened widely, and his body jump. _'What the hell is she doing here?'_ his mind thought first before his lips could speak.

The man laughed at Kasumi's words. _"Why would the Iemura send you? They could just call? Plus Kurosaki was just hear and we were not informed about that?"_

 _"I know that. I am_ _Iemura Tatsumi's daughter. My father just needs him alive. Then you can do with him what ever you want. Set him free!"_ she shouted loudly.

 _"Oh! Kasumi-san."_ said the other man with a wicked smile _"We know your story. Weren't you like fighting with those Sannoh Guys. You see we are well informed."_ the man added and turned against her.

 _"Damn!"_ Kasumi mumbled to herself and started with a side kick, crushing the talking men against the wall. And with out waiting she ended the second one with a double punch.

Then she knelt close to Cobra. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to free him from his gyves. _"Those excuses of human beings.."_ she coursed them in a trembling voice. _"Hang on, I will take you out of here!"_ she ensured him as she tried her best to cut the leather straps.

Cobra was beat up as good as he could be. There were bruises and cuts all over his body. And he was about to faint and give up. _"Kasumi.. "_ he mumbled with broken words _"Its dangerous... leave..."_ He was in worse state now. As it was a different thing to die on his own. And different to have a dear one facing the same danger. He struggled and pushed her away. _"Leave they are..."_

But he could not end his line, as the rest of the gang walked in. They were bringing the cement as the witnessed Kasumi trying to free him. She did not manage to react. As one kicked her in her belly and she crushed against the wall. _"Let's feet him now. And we will deal with you later sweetheart"_ one man said and walked over to Cobra. He pulled him from his head and pushed a funner into his mouth.

Kasumi grabbed her belly and tried to force herself up. How could she stand down at time like that. She felt her muscles twist as she pushed with all her force trying to stand as the man was ready to feed him.

Suddenly, the man that was standing on the door was crushed against the one that was trying to feed Cobra. Kasumi turned and gazed at the door. _"That smoothie looks disgusting."_ Kohaku said loudly.

 _"What if you give him indigestion?"_ Tsukumo added. Then both attacked and crushed the remaining men with few strikes.

Kohaku run over to Cobra softly pulling him up. _"Cobra."_ he called him out to get his attention.

 _"Kohaku-san!"_ Cobra responded gazing at Kohaku and Tsukumo.

Kohaku managed to pulled him free from those leather strips. Tsukumo noticed Kasumi. He went over and helped her up. Kasumi leaned against him as they both walked over to Cobra worried.

 _"They're going to get Smoky!"_ Cobra informed them.

Next he turned, knowing already what face Kasumi would make, and so she did. Her eyes got that wide look, her bottom lip trembled and she hurried to be by his side, as Kohaku finally freed him. Her eyes walked from one injury to another, taking in the gore that was Cobra. He could see the conflict already, her wanting to be strong for him and the raw need to weep welling up. Yet, she held her tears in and wrapped her arm around him softly helping him to stand up.

Cobra needed one second to gather his remaining breath. He was beaten pretty badly and his body was reminding him of that. Yet, he could not just submit to his pain. Indeed he had lost himself, back there. And he was not sure if he had found him. But they needed to run and help Smokey. He pause a second gazing at Kasumi _"I am so thankful, you are safe."_ Cobra mumbled. The idea only to see Kasumi hurt was something he could never handle. _"Baka!"_ he added.

Kasumi cracked a smile filled with tears and looked around for his clothes. Kohaku helped her and they dressed up Cobra. Neither Kohaku or Tsukumo asked her how she found the place or why she was even there. For now saving Smoky was more important. All four walked over to their bikes and leaped over. Only Cobra sat behind Kasumi as this time he had not his bike with him. He pulled his arms around her and leaned against her back. He tighten his grip and rested his head against her back. It was all she needed to know that he was alive. So she could breathe once more and ease her heart.

As for Cobra, he never recalled how long the beating had gone on for, only the final kick and the sound of the iron funner falling when Kohaku run to their rescue. His face wasn't too bad, just a double cut above his eyebrow and a bruise eye, the scarlet blood flowing into his eyes and oozing from his mouth. It was his body that was damaged almost beyond the point at which recovery was possible. The thing just broke something inside of him, something that would remain long after his skin and bones were healed. It was a sadness in his eyes, a heaviness, an unyielding sorrow that slowed his speech and robbed him of his once strong self. Yet, the sadness was something that existed before the beating. It was something that started with Dan's words and was still there with him.

((Next:: **Act Twenty-Five** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	25. Rude Boys' Leader is no more

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ The updates are more frequently as I have more free time these days _ **.**_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Twenty-Five: Rude Boys' Leader is no more! ~**_

* * *

 _"Prepare to leave this place."_ Smoky disclosed. After Kuryu Group showed around the Nameless city searching for the Rude Boys' Leader. no-one was saved. At least until they would get what they wanted. Smoky. How could he watched his family get hurt.

Pi was rattled as his brows knitted in a frown. _"Are you throwing away the Nameless Street?"_ Takeshi questioned as his forehead puckered.

 _"No! If we leave, there's nowhere else we can go!"_ young Eri uttered her lips primped.

Smoky prowled closer to them and tried to explain _"We have always lived for someone else. We, who only lived while helping each other have all dreamed for others. From now on, instead of dreaming for others, I want you to dream for yourselves. At a new place."_

Eri-chan stepped forward _"But I want to stay here. I want to stay with everyone forever!"_

 _"Eri, don't worry. Everyone will be together forever._ _If it's the us we are now, we can survive anywhere._ _"_ Smoky ensured her.

Meanwhile, the Iemura made themselves noticeable. Even Kasumi's father showed up _"Find Rude Boys' leader. His disease is undoubtedly dark."_ he ordered as his men spread through the nameless streets. Bulldozer, Diggers and other large, powerful tractors having a vertical blades showed up to demolish the Nameless city. The heavy machines did not care if people were living inside the ruins. They just teared down bit by bit the nameless city until they would find Smoky.

 _"Lala go!"_ Takeshi yelled as the noticed the machines pulling down the building close to them. Lala and Eri were crying out for Smoky as the rest pulled her with them.

 _"Takeshi, you too."_ Smoky requested with a deep-seated tone.

 _"What about Smoky?"_ Takeshi asked him as he was the last one that stayed behind with Smoky.

 _"Those guys won't stop at all costs."_ he acknowledged as a light smile showed in his face _"Please... Take care of everyone."_

 _"Smoky.."_ mumbled Takeshi as he understood what his leader was about to do.

 _"Go!"_ he said lastly to Takeshi. Takeshi nodded and left. It was not easy to agree. To leave you leader behind, your close friend and your family. Yet, there was no other way. Sometimes one had to sacrifice themselves to save the majority. The leader of Rude Boys turned around and strolled off to meet with the foe. Iemura men caught more of the people that were living in the nameless city and kept them hidden. Kirinji came face to face with Baba and captured him. Of course he did not know exactly how important Baba was. But, the only witnessed, was now in the hands of the enemy.

During the intervening time Kohaku, Tsukumo Cobra and Kasumi were driving from the southwest to reach the nameless city. Cobra managed to catch his breath back and he arched his head forward and the straight ahead. He was gazing in front of him and his arms were still wrapped around Kasumi tightly. It was a gestured that proved to both that he was alive. From the North side the Amamiya brothers were urged on their bikes to reach also the nameless city. They were informed about the Iemura's plans and that Smoky was in danger. Hiroto never admitted it, yet he thought Smoky as a friend.

Smoky paused at a large ruined warehouse, while dust and sparks of ashes feel from the sky. Behind him Nikaido appeared _"Your eyes have changed."_ he said suddenly walking closer to Smoky.

 _"I didn't think you would come back here."_ Smoky responded as he rotated to his left and addressed him.

 _"It's not like I wanted to. The Red Rum factory I tried so hard to maintain got transferred to Little Asia."_ Nikaido said as his eyes pinned against Smoky.

 _"Shion admired you like an older brother. You took that for granted."_ the leader of the Rude Boys uttered.

 _"I'm just using whatever I can."_ was the Iemura's member response.

 _"How does it feel to kill someone?"_ Smoky questioned.

 _"Not bad. As long as this town exists, my past won't disappear."_ Nikaido informed him with out a shame in his words. Next he pulled out a thick blade and stepped forward.

Smoky asked him _"Did you come to kill me?"_

 _"It's an order from the top. I have no choice."_ he answered.

Soon, Kirinji showed up with the other members of the Iemura. _"There you are!"_ he said as he and the men were facing Smokey in front of them.

 _"Neh! Smoky..."_ puzzled Nikaido _"Why do you keep refusing to give up this place?"_

 _"You wouldn't understand. Kain."_ Smoky replied with a smile. And he was right. There was no way that Nikaido would understand that. Either Kirinji or anyone from Kuryu Group. Maybe it took a special kind of soul or just the need to be human. Nothing more or less. And Kuryu group was known for their inhuman behavior.

 _"Don't say that name."_ Nikaido shouted and stepped his feet with force against the ground ordering Kirinji and the others to attack.

 _"That night was just as cold. The day I was abandoned in this city, I was forgotten by someone. However, I came to know a real family here. A family that is connected by a powerful bond. Believing in the future, I was able to live happily with my family. Truly, I've lived the best life."_ Smoky mumbled to himself. As he had turned to face Kirinji and the others. Kuryu followers surrounded him and Smoky accepts his fate with a smile.

* * *

Lala was lost in time, as she noticed Smoky leaning against the ground at the middle of the ruined building. He had fought and lost his life. She was seeking any kind of life. She was blinded by the tears in her eyes. Relief, Comfort and Peace refused her, as her brother was dead. While this pain continued to abuse her. He had to wake up, please, he cannot be dead. This grief, this pain, it must not be fed. Her body could not breathe and she was all chocked up. _How could this reality be true?_

The grief surged with every expelled breath and tears spilled from Takeshi's eyes into the ground. As he was leaning next to Smoky holding him into his arms. Always reaching higher peaks, never sufficiently soothed by his long intakes of the damp spring air. He gazed at his long close friend, his leader and family. _**Smoky was no more**_. In that moment the sure knowledge that life would go on without him, that time was only stopped for him, undid him completely.

Yet, it was not any different for Pi and Yu. Both pretense of quiet coping was lost and they sank to the damp silence and the long grief. Their bodies frail and tied into knots. Their bind blanked as they could to accept that easy what they were facing in front of them _. How could they kill a human being? For what ever reason, how did that make him less human? How did that mean he didn't need to breathe? How did that make his human right to live null and void? Really, how could they play God and decide who lives and who dies?_

Seconds later from the east part, where the large rusted metal door was, came into view Hiroto and Masaki. They froze at the right side gazing at the lifeless body of Smoky and Lala that was crying with out stop. The scene reminded them of Takeru. It gave them this heavy feeling that's like the weight of the world is resting on their shoulders and there was nothing they could do to get out from under it. Masaki dropped his gaze against the floor, feeling an emptiness. As for Hiroto the view was hard to bear watching. It was not only the cold body of Smoky, but Lala's grief and sorrow that made his heart break. All the strength he owned, could not help bring her brother back. _How unfair could this world be?_

Suddenly, Tsukumo and Kasumi strolled inside followed by Cobra. He leaned against Kohaku and stormed inside with all his remaining energy and stamina. He had a light hope that they would be on time. That they could help the Rude Boy's leader. _"Where is Smoky?"_ he questioned as he could hardly balance himself. Masaki signed at him pointing at Smoky and Lala. Kohaku and Tsukumo also froze next to the Amamiya brothers. A nothingness filled their hearts and they felt grief slowly grow inside them.

Kasumi walked few steps forward from where the group of four stood. Lala crying against her dead brother. She felt like this hole in her heart that was the shape of the one that was lost and that made her feel the need to wipe away any non-existent tears that she wanted to form; but could not. Because, there was not only despair that felt her heart, but pure rage. She heard it clearly that they Iemura were sent to deal with Smoky. She gathered her fists and turned around storming out. Her mind was set to deal with the one that caused that pain. Yet, she was stopped by Kohaku as he grabbed her arm and shook his head pulling her back inside.

Cobra's reaction was different than most times. He did not feel anger or rage at that moment. His soul was howling, searching for for some place to shelter in, just for a moment. The pain of his aching body felt not that serious, as the deep pain in his heart. All the grief showed in his face as he gazed at Smoky. The grief came in waves and threatened to consume him entirely. It was his master, for now. He was at the mercy of it's whims and at times it bit at him with such ferocity he feared it would leave him an empty shell.

They grieved and mourned for a long time. Until they could bury Smoky at the place were he left his last breath. A wooden cross was placed above his body and few more of the Rude Boys showed. They surrounded the grave as they were trying to accept their leaders death. But how could they really move on. Indeed they were in danger as the Kuryu Group had not finished with the nameless city. There was evil doings they had planned for that forsaken land. And suddenly mourning seemed like a luxury that nameless city citizens were not offered.

* * *

 _"Hey. Is it really fine like this? This place is going to explode soon."_ Masaki asked Hiroto in a low tone as he stepped to his younger brother.

Hiroto, with both his hands crossed against his chest answered _"I'm telling you, here is fine."_ For once he could read through the lines. He could understand the pain of Smoky's friends and family. Masaki did not get it. Yet, it was different for Hiroto. He shared some serious moments with Smoky. He knew and he knew it well, the man and the leader that he was. _"Here is Fine!"_ he repeated as he exhaled cold air. _"To him, this is heaven."_ he added.

 _"We won't give up. That's what Smoky said."_ Takeshi reminded them as Lala was still crying next to him collapsed on the ground. Cobra was still speechless listening at Takeshi who repeated what Smoky had said _"'If it's the us we are now, we can survive anywhere. If it's you guys, you'll be okay.'"_ Smoky signed him to take care of the family now. Even if the grief was unbearable, he had slowly to give them hope. He had to make sure, he could protect them. _"'You've grown up learning in this place. Do not ever give up. You guys always fly higher than anyone else.'"_ he added. Next he pushed himself up _"I won't forgive anyone who hurts my family. We're following in Smoky's footsteps. That's why we can't ever give up."_ he told them in soft and clear tone.

 _"Yeah."_ agreed Yu. Pi nodded trying to hide his tears. And Lala was also on her feet. Their life was never easy. Since they were young, they had to fight through life. Now it was not different. Their had to bit into their own wounds and stand. It was not only to take revenge for Smoky, or to protect their people. It was because it was the way they lived. They could not give up. Even it was shuttering their hearts into small pieces. They had to stand on their feet and fly higher.

Kohaku stepped closer behind him and with a calm voice talked to him _"Cobra. Nothing will change if you stoop to Kuryu level."_ Of all the people Kohaku had witnessed what it meant to fall on their level. He was through that. He almost destroyed SWORD and his friends.

Cobra was panting, his heart was as barren as the moors on a desolate winter morn. He could not still escape the shook of Smoky's death and the reality he faced lately. _"I already know that. I know, but... winning feels impossible. I can't only fight with my fists anymore."_ the leader of Sannoh Rengokai admitted. _"Kohaku-san. How do we destroy Kuryu?"_ he asked him as he was lost and could not stand through his existence.

 _"We have to get back up."_ Rocky mumbled as he also showed up. Smoky's death reached soon the rest of the SWORD leaders. As they were also dealing with their own overthrow. They had to answer back. What else could they do? Yet, how they did not know.

The same time Hyuga showed up murmuring _"Isn't Daruma about getting back up no matter how many times we fall?"_ And he was right, he had also witnessed Daruma fall not only once. What should he do? Declare defeat? That was not an option. And specially now, as they took one of the leaders down.

Murayama showed up last, but not least claiming that _"Oya High, won't end like this."_ After all how could he simply allowed it to end like that?

Meanwhile, at Sannoh district a small miracle was happening. When all hope had sank and there was no more light in the darkness. Tettsu had a long talk with his father. As he pointed out A bathhouse is just a bathhouse. But an important person can't be replaced. And he was right. Houses could be rebuild, business relocate. Yet, if you lost friends and family, that could never be replaced. It took them a while. But finally, Tettsu, Dan, Chiharu and Ijuin slowly found themselves. They should be next to their friends and to their leader. And that what they would do. Maybe it was not too late.

* * *

The same day few hours later, the Rude boys, Kohaku and Tsukumo, Hiroto and Masaki, as well as Cobra and Kasumi reached the old hideout of the Mugen. Kasumi made a small stopped behind Hino gas station. So, Cobra could also get his bike. Then they both reached the Mugen area. Cobra wounds were still aching, but he manage to increase his stamina and energy. It was only the wound in his soul that brought him down and made him lose his confidence that needed to be healed.

Kasumi tapped his shoulder before they dismounted of their bikes _."Cobra! We cannot let Kuryu win. I don't how? But you have to find yourself. Even if it seems impossible"_ Kasumi whispered and walked and took a seat were the others were. Her words had reached Cobra. Yet, he still needed someone to push him a bit further.

 _"Cobra. At that time, you were the one that saved me. You're the one who told me to cherish my life! That's why I won't lose my way anymore. I want to live with propriety. If we expose everything, this time we can destroy Kuryu."_ Kohaku words were short and on point. After all Kohaku was one of the few people who could help Cobra. Yet, he was not the only one.

Next the Sannoh Rengokai was finally regrouped and together. They reached also the old place of the Mugen. _"Cobra."_ Yamato called him to get his attention. _"The Hoodlum Squad is on your side."_ Noboru clarified. _"Let's destroy Kuryu!"_ Noboru cried out. Indeed all the members had followed. Even Tettsu, Dan and Chiharu. Who gave a light signal, telling Cobra that they were back and on his side. The leader of Hoodlum Squad cracked a smile and felt slowly his wound to heal. His eyes were filled with tears. Surely, he was not the same leader he was before. The downfall made Cobra level up to a better person and leader.

Yet, those were not the only ones that showed up. The white Rascals arrived also. Kohaku was surprised _"Mutsugi."_ he said in his confusion.

 _"It's been a while. You haven't changed at all. You're the only one who calls me by my first name."_ Rocky responded as he climbed off his bike and looked at Kohaku and Cobra. Whose confidence was now slowly building up.

 _"Do you feel the same way as them?"_ Kohaku asked a direct question.

 _"We will destroy Kuryu to protect women. That's all."_ Rocky said trying to sound cool. Of course there were more serious reasons the leader of the White Rascals was supporting them. Yet, he never admit it.

Amamiya brothers gazed at them. They way SWORD answered seemed more mature than they used to be. Now, that things were serious and dangerous. Now, that everyone reached the end. They were there ready to fight and not to give up. Ready to support each other and not to fight between them.

 _"Why aren't you guys studying?"_ suddenly asked Tsukumo as the track with Oya High and Murayama also showed up.

 _"That's true. But we're stupid. Please destroy all the bad employers out there for us."_ Murayama responded as he also jumped of the track and stepped inside.

 _"Oi!" Are you guys doing this on purpose?"_ Hyuga complained as he also showed up. Sitting on the front area of a car, relaxed and gazing at Kohaku.

Hiroto and Masaki turned to face the Daruma Ikka's leader. As Kohaku shouted "Eh?" with an angry look on his face.

 _"I told you to leave the festivals of SWORD to us."_ added Hyuga.

His words got the attention of most. Yu, laughed at his answer. Times like these and Hyuga could have his spirit still so high. Daruma were the most difficult part of SWORD. They hated Sannoh Rengokai. They could bring everyone down only for their revenge. Surely, they did not like Kohaku, as he was the leader of Mugen when the Hyuga gang went down. Yet, today they were also there answering as a part of SWORD.

 _"Looks like everyone feels the same way."_ Kohaku observed. As he, Tsukumo, Hiroto and Masaki stood in the middle with SWORD around them.

 _"You guys already know about the pollution, right?"_ Masaki asked them placing his hands inside his pockets.

Murayama answered as he was sitting _"I heard about it."_

 _"If we expose the hidden secrets behind the pollution, we can take down Kuryu. To do that, we need evidence, a testimony from the officer responsible, and a victim of the pollution. We need those three things."_ Kohaku started to brief them in. After all Saigo had informed them about the old factory, the drug, the pollution and Baba. Now he had to share that information with everyone.

 _"Then we can protect SWORD right?"_ Rocky asked serious.

 _"Ah! (yes)"_ was Kohaku's reply.

 _"First, the officer responsible."_ Hiroto said as he pulled out the picture of Baba and showed it to everyone.

 _"He probably has the evidence. If we hold him down, we can get the evidence and testimony, which are two out of the three things we need."_ Kohaku said in a low voice and very fast pace.

 _"We don't know where he is."_ clarified Masaki. He and Hiroto, found his apartment in Little Asia, but he was long gone.

 _"But we might."_ informed them Takeshi.

 _"Then, we need a victim. Smoky's not with us anymore."_ Hiroto updated. He was right, a person that was alive and victim of the pollution would be necessary.

 _"Was Smoky a victim of the pollution?"_ Yamato quizzed.

 _"Yes, but.. I have someone else in mind."_ Lala added in the right moment.

 _"By any chance, Is it Eri?"_ Pi questioned as he recalled seeing Eri coughing like Smoky used too. _"If it is, she'd be in the inspection area."_ he added.

 _"Tsukumo and Sannoh, go with Lala to bring back the victim."_ Kohaku ordered right away. Now, as he was whole again as a person. He was a great leader and had already planned what they should do next.

Cobra nodded agreeing with him at once.

 _"I'll go with Rude Boys and Amamiya to bring back the officer."_ Kohaku said next. Amamiya did not say anything, it was clear that the agreed. As well as the Rude boys.

 _"Oi! What do you want us to do?"_ Hyuga asked Kohaku loudly.

 _"Get rid of anyone who gets in the way!"_ Kohaku responded. Meaning that Oya High, Daruma and they White Rascals should fight anyone that would get in their way.

 _"This is the final battle."_ Kohaku noted catching everyone's attention. Everyone stood up, getting ready for the last strike. _"Let's do this."_ he added.

 _"Kohaku-san. We grew up watching you and Tatsuya-san and learned a lot. But we still have a long way to go. That's why, in order to fly higher we'll keep learning from you."_ Yamato said to Kohaku. He tapped strongly his shoulder and stepped forward.

" _We'll become adults in the near future. Fighting, causing trouble, and even arguing with friends. But even if we make mistakes, the times we tried to live desperately will be our strength. That's why I want to cherish the present."_ Cobra uttered. The leader of Sannoh Rengokai was finally back.

 _"You want me to stay behind?"_ Kasumi asked in an ironic tone as they leaped on their bikes.

 _"You are not allowed!"_ Cobra teased her and winked at her. In this battles everyone should be included, even Kasumi. Indeed it was dangerous. More dangerous than any fight they ever had. Yet, Kasumi was a must to be next to him.

 _"You know that guys? We're the same. We don't study cause all we do is fight. It just can't be helped. But you know, rather than someone who doesn't care about their friends and only fights others, it seems like we, who know our own pain, would make better adults."_ Murayama told them next.

 _"Speak for yourself."_ Cobra mocked him as he cracked a smile.

 _"I'm gonna go for decades with these guys."_ Murayama sincerely said _"Don't mess with Oya High!"_

"This might be the last festival." Hyuga voiced up happy _"Even if I live or die, this moment where we're barely surviving and spilling blood is irresistible. Everyone dies in the end anyway. You might as well enjoy your life doing whatever you want. I'm not saying shit that doesn't make sense. Let's do this festival with all our strength."_

 _"What do you mean "festival?""_ Rocky had to comment "You're just pulling on a rope for revenge."

 _"What are you trying to say?"_ the leader of Daruma back fired.

 _"When we hang out with you guys, we get out of tune. In a fight between men, usually it's either about girls or money. But your fight is a bit too much. We won't be stained by any color. That's not because of our ego. These guys will protect women now and forever. And we will never be stained by spoiled colors."_ Rocky asserted them.

 _"We will avenge our family."_ Takeshi simply said.

 _"Aniki (Brother), watch us."_ Hiroto affirmed. As Masaki added "We're living strongly."

 _"Kohaku-san, I'm following you until the end."_ Tsukumo stated.

 _"Once the casino is built, the city will be reborn. If that helps everyone live comfortably, then it's fine. But I won't forgive those who take advantage to cover up the truth to acquire that filthy money. We will have the explosion ceremony for the casino plan."_ Kohaku added lastly before everyone departed.

 _ **The Final Mission starts!**_

((Next:: **Act Twenty-Six** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	26. The Final Mission

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Warning:** Concepts contained in this chapter include the epilogue of final mission. But do not worry. The Fanfic will continue as there so many other things that can be included. And now we can focus more on the characters than the story. And of course there seems to be a new enemy raising. Meaning we should wait a new movie. So surely this Fanfiction has more stories to cover. So keep reading. _

_**Guest:** You are welcome. ^_^ _

**_Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Twenty-Six: The Final Mission ~**_

* * *

The explosion ceremony for the casino plan had started. Reporters, journalist, and anchors and people from all over the media slowly showed up to cover the enormous event that would take place. Saigo and his men arrived at the scene, waiting for the proof. Today he wanted to take down Kuryu Group, the minister Hida and the rest of the politicians that were behind the burial of factory and the truth.

Kuryu Dragons arrived a bit later, as they were also dealing with another issue. Kuze Ryushin died. Kuryu had no longer any head. A short meeting took place as Rikako briefed everyone in. The chairman was dead. After the funeral the new head should be announced. It seemed either Ryu or mostly Kurosaki would be the next boss. Kurosaki again reminded them, what Kuze-san told him before succumbed to his illness. That the Kuryu Group had changed a lot and wondered when they started stealing instead of protecting the people weaker than them.

Most of the Nine agreed to follow Kurosaki. For now they had also to show up at the explosion ceremony for the casino plan. Rikako asked them personally. Since **_Bulge_ ** has lent them a hand. There was a new enemy raising. Yet, his identity was still secret. A mystery that came only with a name. The casino promotion bill and the casino construction were deeply involved to a dark existence equally as the Kuryu Group. On of the reason that Jesse came out of the prison was because of Bulge. It seemed that he and the Mighty Warriors were already connected with that new threat. Yet, nothing was revealed.

At a random Kuryu Group territory many of the people, who lived in nameless city, were kept there. Hoodlum Squad, Tsukumo and Lala found the part were the women were held. Lala charged inside unnoticed at first. Until she was told that Eri escaped and went to the nameless city, at Smoky's grave. She strolled out notifying the others. At the same time rude boys, Amamiya and Kohaku stormed into another area looking for Baba. Another fight started between them and the Kuryu members. With some help P found him.

After they cornered Baba. He relieved that the evidence was hidden back in the nameless city where the factory was. Same time Kuki showed up again. Hiroto and Masaki ensured them that they would deal with the annoying killer who would not submit defeat. Kohaku took Baba with him and the Rude boys were also aiming to reach the Nameless city.

At the nameless city Kuryu was still there making sure the explosion would be successful. The detonation was split in two parts. A minor explosion and then the main one that would bring nameless city to ashes. Oya High blasted through the enormous gate and opened the way towards the nameless city. Hoodlum Squad and Rude Boys followed after them. Cobra and Kasumi made their way to find Eri at Smoky's grave. Yamato went with Takeshi, P and Yu to find the evidence. The rest of Hoodlum Squad split up to find the bombs. Oya High and White Rascals remain back to deal with the Kuryu Group.

Before the first explosion occurred. Cobra and Kasumi had found Eri. They were just on time and they escaped as the explosion took place. Rude Boys found the evidence. Yet, Takeshi got trapped under some plastic pillars. P and Yu rushed out and turned over the two backpack with the evidence to the Amamiya brothers. It seemed after a long fight, they managed to crush Kuki. The encounter had left Masaki with a few bruises and Hiroto with a major cut on his cheek and some bruises too. The Amamiya seized the evidence and drove off. P and Yu returned to help Takeshi.

They drove off the entrance of the Nameless city straight ahead keeping the evidence with them. Few yards away they met with others. Cobra who had found Eri and she was sitting behind him. Baba was sitting behind Kohaku's bike. Kasumi followed them. Daruma showed up and established they way through the rest of the Kuryu men, that were blocking the way. Daruma simply pursued their own way. And they sky was filled with Japanese fireworks. In a big amount that felt that the major explosion had happened.

Back at the casino ceremony everyone was astonished as they witnessed the fireworks, that followed after the first explosion. The second explosion was deactivated. Suddenly, Kohaku, Hiroto and Masaki showed up with Baba and the Evidence. Kohaku caught everyone attentions as he yelled that the Casino plan was fake and there were hiding the truth.

The minister called for the security not to let them enter. Though the big mess and the noise they were trying to reach closer and inform everyone, they managed to step further. Until Saigo and his men showed up. They proceeded to capture Hida and Hatano, (the main politician) who caused the problems. Baba was finally let at the center of the ceremony and he started revealing the truth by showing all the documents. The media were all over him, questioning and quizzing through the information. Eri spoke also, telling everyone about the pollution and that she and other who lived in the nameless city were effected by it.

Kurosaki with the remaining of the nine dragons withdrew. Only to be stopped at the parking load as Cobra and Kasumi blocked their way. All of the presidents stepped out of their vehicles to face Cobra. They were surprised that he was still alive.

Kurosaki stared at the Leader of the Sannoh Rengokai _"So you're still alive."_

 _"Do you know what you just did?"_ Katsunari questioned as he was standing at the right side of Kurosaki.

 _"You're done for!"_ Iemura shouted. His gaze though was paused as he also noticed Kasumi. He knew his daughter was living in Sannoh district and was part of them lately. Yet, seeing her standing next to Cobra ensured him that Kasumi was now far from his reach.

 _"This is the last time we'll see each other. It all ends here."_ Cobra utter in his serious and murderous tone.

 _"Stop meddling in things, you little kid!"_ Minamoto shouted at him angry.

 _"Do you think Kuryu can be destroyed so easily?"_ Katsunari asked. And he had a point. It was not like Kuryu would be destroyed in that same day. But now with the chairman dead and the truth exposed, it would surely bring the Kuryu group to their knees. They would be investigated and punished according the law. Yet, even it would cause a major blow to Kuryu group it will not destroy it. They would sure though keep away from SWORD.

 _"An adult fight isn't about winning or losing. It's about being alive or dead. But we're here. Watch us. You lost."_ Cobra voiced up with any fear to stand in front of them.

 _"So destruction is inevitable in regeneration."_ Kurosaki said _"This time, we lost."_ His words surprised Minamoto and Iemura. Katsunari smiled as he acknowledged defeat. At least in this round Kuryu lost. They retreated to their cars. Iemura gave a last gaze at Kasumi, who was glaring at him.

 _"We'll continue on."_ added Cobra. This stage was over, but another was about to begin. He leaped on his bike signaled Kasumi to follow, who did the same. They drove off.

Saigo's men had captured everyone from the politicians. Amamiya brothers cast a last glance, able to breathe again. It was like their brother could now rest in peace. Kohaku felt the same. It was like finally justice was served, even for Tatsuya's death. They stepped back and left. Their job was done there. The police had also reached Kuryu group and found out that the boss was dead. Ryu and his mother were preparing the funeral. The rest of the nine presidents were bothered by the press, the police and soon the prosecutors.

Finally, the casino plan was forgotten. The part of the nameless city that was polluted was covered and was under research. The rest that remained was again free for the Rude boys and the old citizens to returned. Sannoh region was also slowly starting to work again. The shops that were destroyed were slowly trying to rebuild and the rest were working again. Ichigo Milk were already visiting Naomi to tell her the news in Itokan Dinner. Bar Odake would also not close. Tettsu's bathhouse never closed. Dan's grocery shop could open again. Yamato's garage would soon also working as before.

Sannoh district made it through. As well as Oya High and Daruma Ikka. Only White Rascals lost their clubs. But Rocky had already found a new place. Koo agreed it was big enough to help them stand on their feet again. They only needed to inform the members and find scout some girls to work there. Kohaku and Tsukumo were also back in Sannoh. Amamiya continued living in their old flat. But they would visit SWORD time to time.

SWORD had finally found its balance. The foe was defeated for now. Everyone could go back to their lives, while having on their sides friends that they could trust. Now SWORD could not be brought down easily. As they supported each other, and trust was established. The new era seemed more promising.

But that did not mean that the ill doings stopped. Mighty Warriors and Prison Gang were now on the move. The new foe called _'Bulge'_ had shown its face. Another problem was raising again. And not sure when, SWORD would have to face a bigger problem. The sure thing was it would not be in the near future.

((Next:: **Act Twenty-Seven** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	27. Overwhelming sweetness!

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Warning:_** Concepts contained in this chapter includes semi- sensual scenes. ^_^ Woot!

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Twenty-Seven: Overwhelming sweetness! ~**_

* * *

Itokan Diner was back to life again. Nikka was helping Naomi and the Ichigo Milk were chatting about the Kuryu Group's downfall. Suddenly the door opened and Murayama walked inside. Silence took over, as the leader of Oya High showed up. Naomi gazed at him and then Oshiage, as he understood what brought him there.

 _"Did you read about this?"_ Oshiage asked him as she grabbed the newspaper and went over to show him the articles.

Murayama closed the door behind him and took a look at the article. _"You know we were there!"_ he replied with a seriousness on his face.

 _"Right!"_ Oshiage mumbled _"I forgot that."_ As she softly let her fingers close to his lips and cleaned the blood away. _"Are you alright?"_ she asked him under her breath worried.

Murayama nodded and gave her a childish smile _"I'm Okay! That's what I wanted to tell you."_ he said as he rested his hand against the door knob. He leaned then closer and softly kissed her lips. _"I have to go back at Oya High!"_ he added and opened the door walking out.

Oshiage blushed as he kissed her. Next she rested her palms against her cheeks hiding her red cheeks. She curled her lips and waved at him with a shy smile on her face. Then she turned around only to find her twin and the rest of the Ichigo Milk on the ground sobbing. She ignored them and took a seat next to the counter and went on talking with Naomi. Naomi laughed at their reaction, and Nikka poured the some drinks to make them feel better.

On his way back, at the Sannoh Street Murayama came face to face with Hoodlum Squad. He could not defense his arrival around Sannoh. _"Oh! Cobra-chan!"_ Murayama spoke first glaring at him.

Cobra and the rest paused. Cobra's smile fainted and he looked at him with his deadly glance. Kasumi noted that Murayama had just turned from the alley where Itokan Diner was. _'Oshiage'_ she thought and giggled. Cobra cast a glance at her as his attention returned over to Murayama.

 _"Good timing. Thanks to you, I've gotten closer to retirement."_ said the leader of Oya High as he stretched his arms and stepped forward.

 _"What do you want, Murayama?"_ Yamato asked him as he stepped next to Cobra.

 _"I'm thinking about buying a motorbike."_ announced Murayama making everyone to lose their balance, drop their jaw and yell _"huh?". "I wanted to ask if you have any recommendations."_ went on Murayama with a childish act.

Cobra cracked a smile while asking him _"Do you have your license?"_ Kasumi was still giggling. Murayama's light personality at moments like those was priceless.

 _"I'll come back after and consult you."_ he said and tapped twice Cobra against his shoulder as he by-passed them as fast as he could and waved goodbye. Only Chiharu stopped him to tell him to drive together when he would get his bike and license.

Then all together reached Itokan Diner and were surprise as the Ichigo-Milk were still howling at the ground. Tettsu walked over them and reached Nikka next to the counter. They started whispering to each other. Cobra went and sat down on his regular spot. Kasumi waved at Naomi and followed him. And the slowly took a seat asking what happened.

Shiba complained as she was still weeping _"Oshiage has a boyfriend."_

 _"Who?"_ asked Chiharu curious.

 _"Who do you think?"_ giggled Kasumi as she gazed at Cobra.

" _That's why he was here!"_ Cobra noted.

 _"Told you so!"_ she said with a cheery tone.

 _"I think we have more couples here!"_ Noboru said pointing at Tettsu and Nikka. And at the other corner Yamato and Naomi, who were just talking.

 _"Chiharu, get ready we have to go on a date!"_ Dan shouted as he rubbed his eyes. Chiharu nodded and pulled his phone out looking through his contacts.

Cobra stood up _"Oi!"_ he said in a loud tone " _I am going home. I don't know you guys any longer."_ he said and strolled away.

 _"Wait for me!"_ said Kasumi and followed him. _"You should reconsider changing Sannoh Rengokai's name to 'The corner of love' "_ Kasumi mocked him as they walked down the Sannoh street.

 _"Don't even start ..."_ Cobra cried out.

Kasumi followed him and giggled at his reaction. It was not long ago, she witnessed him almost dying. She could not describe how happy and lucky she felt seeing him alive and standing on his feet again.

Meanwhile in the Nameless city at Smoky's grave, Lala was sitting next to his grave. The rude boys left few minutes ago, as she wanted to stay behind for a bit longer. Her attention was caught by the sound of a motorbike engine. The sound stopped and the driver of the bike dismounted and walked towards her. His pace was fast and his walk filled with confidence.

Lala lifted an eyebrow as she could clearly see the driver, who was dressed in black and held his helmet on his right hand. _"Amamiya?"_ she questioned _"What are you doing here?"_ She rubbed her eyes and gazed at him again.

He stopped few steps away from her and gazed at the grave _"Just saying a last goodbye to your brother."_ he said letting his hand rest against the wooden cross.

Lala was trying to hide her confusion as she nodded. She gazed again at him noticing a major cut on his cheek and his bruises. _"Onii-chan is no longer with us. Yet, we will protect our family."_ she announced.

Amamiya nodded and turned and faced her. He reached his pocket and found some cash and gave it to her. _"To start over!"_ he said and turned around to leave.

 _"Hiroto-san!"_ Lala called him as he paused and gazed at her above his shoulder _"Arigato! (Thank you!)"_

 _"If you ever need anything, do not hesitated to call!"_ he added finally and took his leave.

At Sannoh district Cobra and Kasumi had reached his room. Cobra had already stripped and showered. He wrapped a towel around his body and walked outside. Then he took a seat on the couch. Kasumi went next inside the bathroom. She also needed to shower and changed her clothes. She wore a clean long shirt and her black shorts. Next she grabbed the first aid kid to bandage Cobra's wounds that should be serious.

 _"Let me fix your injuries!"_ she said and cast a glance finding him still wearing only the towel around him. She turned around immediately gazing outside. 'Why is he not wearing any clothes.' her mind wheeled and her cheeks blushes. _'Lucky!'_ a wicked inner voice said. _"Shut up! You hentai!"_ she mumbled to herself and hit her head.

Cobra gaze at her confuse _"What are you doing? I thought you would help me?"_

 _"Eh... Hai! (Yes!) I will"_ she murmured and walked over taking a seat next to him. Kasumi stared at him and his wounds as he found some antibiotic cream to put on his cuts. Her touch was light, yet Cobra's wounds were clearing still aching. _"Neh! We should go and see a Doctor!"_ she told him.

 _"Nah! I'll be fine!"_ he only responded as he leaned against the sofa tired and closed his eyes. He was so weary that he had no more energy even to wear anything.

Kasumi nodded and finished fixing his wounds. Her inner voice of course kept cheering and yelling like a fan-girl. She felt so embarrassed for herself. Cobra was suffering and her inner self was having a party.

A few moments later he opened his eyes and gazed at her. His fingers softly pushed her hair away from her face. He was not sure what he did right in this world, to be lucky enough to have Kasumi on his side. He really was not worried that he was only wearing a towel around him. As Kasumi had already seem him in that state before. He noticed her red cheeks and her wide open eyes staring at his chest. He crossed his arms around his chest _"Oi! Why are you staring like that?"_ he questioned her.

 _"Eh?"_ was her first response. _"Nothing! Em.. nothing!"_ she lied and swallowed her saliva. She tried her best and moved her eyes away from him trying not to stare.

 _"Oi, Baka! Do not make things awkward!"_ he said and sat up smiling at her and her reaction.

 _"Awkward? Are you serious! You sit here wearing only a towel with that body's of yours. And now I am making things awkward!"_ Kasumi blurred out as she was making air on her hot face.

Cobra cracked a smile looking at her and then at his body _"Oi! Is my body causing all that?"_ he asked her with an innocent look.

 _"Stop playing it innocent. You know exactly how hot and sexy your body is!"_ Kasumi told him. _"And while your are dressed its safe. Now are you planning to stay like that for long?"_ she asked him touching her forehead.

 _"Hmm. I am to weary to go change right now."_ he explained as he stared at her. He found her reaction priceless. He did not remember seeing her ever acting like that. Maybe, when they kissed. But then he was also in a worse state he did not noticed exactly her shy expression. Now it was dissimilar; he could notice every detail. He let his fingers pinch her cheeks as he smiled.

 _"Ouch! Hey!"_ Kasumi complained and rubbed her cheek as she smacked his shoulder. Yet, his skin under her hand felt so soft. She coughed and relaxed back at the couch trying to calm herself down. What was wrong with her? She was seeing Cobra every day for long time. Why was her mind in the gutter?

Cobra chuckled at her reaction. He tried to pull himself up and leaned closer. He moved his head closer towards her. Now his forehead is resting against hers. His hands wrapped against her touching her back as he pinned his eyes against her. He was sure his heart lost a few beats. He leaned closer in and kissed her deeply and softly. Kasumi leaned in and returned the kiss.

Unable to contain themselves anymore, Cobra holded Kasumi's head with one hand and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands worked their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. Her mind exploded in small pieces. All kind of firework were erupting around her head. Her heart reached the highest beat. Her inner naughty was was cheering and jumping.

Cobra leaned even closer resting his body against hers. His fingers were playing with her top, until he reached the lower part of the fabric. Next he started pulling it off as the kiss went on. There was only a small break, so both could breathe. And he simply stripped her from her long shirt, revealing her upper body. Kasumi's eyes widened and she blushed at his action. He cracked a smile pulling her closer kissing her once again.

No words were spoken but a story worthy of them was communicated. The room is filled with a warmness as the kiss only turned wilder. Cobra let his legs touched the ground and pushed himself up. He pulled Kasumi with him lifting her up against him. She wrapped her legs around him leaning closer to their kiss. Kasumi stopped wondering what was happening. She just gave in to the moment. They should stop. Yet, she could not deny the emotions that expanded with force and burst through her being. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tighter holding against him.

The leader of Sannoh Rengokai was not confused any longer. He knew exactly what he was doing. The girl he was holding in his arms. A girl like she the last of his Kind. She spoke the same language as him. She could understand him in ways, even his close friends could not. That girl was like his medicine. He knew that he sounded silly inside his head. Yet, he was sure; he was in love. He could not define love, or how much in love. But surely, Kasumi was more than a friend to him.

His hands reached around her butt-cheeks as he held her. His lips went on exploring hers and he stepped further to the room. Until he reached the bed, and softly leaned her against it. Kasumi unwrapped her legs as he climbed over her. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. His hand touched her face as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He stared at her for few longs minutes and Kasumi gazed at him back.

Her heart lost it. It was pouncing like crazy. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. And her eyes could only see Cobra. She tighten her arms around him as she wanted for that moment to last longer. She could not name her feelings. She did not dare to admit, how deeply she was in love with him. Cobra leaned in a softly kissed up and down her neck. She let out little whimpers of anticipation. Then he worked his way back to her tender, smooth lips.

His hands touched her sides and paused against her hips. He was excited and that was slowly showing. He did not wait longer as he pulled off her sorts and slowly stripped her off completely. Kasumi blushed as she was now totally nude under him. Cobra paused and gazed at her, before going on kissing her. His hands were slowly touching and exploring her body. That felt soft and perfect under his touch. He could not wait any longer. As he unwrapped the towel and pulled it off. He broke the kiss and gazed at her again checking if she was okay.

He could not longer resist her. And Kasumi was already burning up. His one hand held against hers as he pinned it above her head and leaned in kissing her wilder now. His body grind against her spreading her legs wider. He processed slowly as he enjoyed every moment. Kasumi felt an unspoken pleasure. He buried his head into her neck and his hands roved all over her body. They breathing then became rough and fast. Cobra could not longer resist. And Kasumi was dragged deeply into the moment. Their bodies were on fire.

She felt like his drug. One touch and he intoxication was instant. He could not stop. True be told, he wanted Kasumi. There and now. Just her scents was making him hyper. She was driving him crazy. Even if he was in control at the moment. Kasumi had already caused him the damage. Her back arched back as her head rocked back against the pillow. He took all of her this time, savored every moment. He went on like that making love to her until their minds and bodies exploded. The world was melting away as their bodies touched and became one. Then before they knew it, the room was filled with all kind of smells and sounds from their encounter.

The cool room already felt warm. Its hard to hold back, to make the moment last. In a way, so caught between the intoxication of the climax and extending a moment they never want to end. Kasumi nervousness had fainted away. She was caught up in the moment. His strong hands and soft body kept touching against her silk pale skin. They were slowly reaching the end. With her lips she felt his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between smiles and kisses.

Their lips fitted perfectly, as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other. A last kiss followed as their have reached the end. Cobra collapsed against Kasumi panting heavily. She was out of breath also as she gazed at the ceiling not believing what had just happened. After both managed to win their breath back. He pulled himself up and rolled on his back pulling her to rest against his chest. His arm wrapped around her holding her closer. She leaned her head against his chest. Listen at his heartbeat that sounded to have a crazy pace. He brushed her hair softly.

He gazed down at her softly kissing her forehead again. Then he pulled up the blankets to cover them both. His body was aching from all the beating. He was weary like never before. Specially now. Because he was shivering for one more reason. Kasumi was not as tired as him. Yet, she smiled and leaned against him. They both drifted a sleep. For the time being, they needed a good rest. They could figure the rest tomorrow.

((Next:: **Act Twenty-Eight** ))

* * *

 _ **After two long seasons and four movies, I think it was time to get for them to be a bit closer! ^_^**_

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	28. Hentai' inner voice

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ :) Okay, Let's give the characters now more story. xD

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Twenty-Eight: 'Hentai' inner voice! ~**_

* * *

It was dark. Deep night had fallen. There were many clear stars, the fast-warming moon would be seen till late. Though his eyes were open now; his heart was pounding, mind empty. He could not think of why. It's as if a hypodermic of adrenaline emptied into his carotid. He strained into the utter darkness and his breathing rate began to steady. Without a doubt he knew he slept too long. After all he was exhausted and need all the sleep of the world. In the blackness he moved slowly enough to make no sound, fast enough to reach the covers.

In his own surprise, he was not sleeping alone. His memory was still grey and far, but he slowly put the puzzle together. Expect of his angry speech at the Kokuhakudou Station, that was tantamount to a declaration of war with Kuryu Group. That he was tortured and almost died. That they finally saved SWORD, the casino plan was destroyed and Kuryu brought down. If all that was not enough, he ended up sleeping with Kasumi. He did not regret, nevertheless.

After so many years of sleeping alone every action was automatic, reflexive, efficient. Waking up was no longer unpleasant. True be told, it was weird sleeping next to another human being. Specially one he was very font off. First aware of the coolness of the air and it's loamy fragrance, while he rolled out of the covers. He made a small pause only stare at the girl that was still sleeping next to him. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, softly covering her up.

Pain throbbed so violently around his skull that he wondered why it didn't just crack open. Cobra leaned against the wall trying to balance. Today would be on of those days his body would be sore after all the beaten he was through. He could not complain though. Pain was regular factor in his life. He hated it. After all who would love pain. He decided to men up and get dressed. Few steps away from his bed, he stood in front of his dresser. After coming cross a clean pair of jeans and a clean black shirt. He got dressed and walked outside.

He lit up a cigarette and checked his phone. It was already 3 in the morning. He made a puffed and exhaled the smoke sitting on the bench. The cold breeze against his body made him shake a bit. His mind started to recalled what had happened hours ago. Indeed he enjoyed every minute with Kasumi. Yet, he was not sure about Kasumi. Because his memory rang the day back in time, as Kasumi was offended by him kissing her. He remembered her saying it was her first kiss. Probably, this was also her first time. He smoke and gazed at the open sky above him, tolerating with himself.

Inside the room, Kasumi awoke without warning, eyes flung so wide each iris was a perfect orb of dark chocolate. After a second or two her head turned like some Halloween dummy, mouth slackened, _"I know what happened..."_ she mumbled. She sat up on the bed as the covers fall down against the bed, revealing her body. She looked at her nude frame and blushed. Her heart was pouncing in a fast pace, ready to run away from her chest. She noticed that Cobra was not sleeping any longer. She gathered up herself and stood up. She stumbled in the darkness finding her long shirt and her panties. She got dressed and picked up Cobras Jacket and wore it. Next she stepped outside.

She crossed her arms around her chest and gazed at the man seating outside. Her cheeks blushed as she stared at his flawless form. Indeed it was her first time. And she was never the type that had any experience if it came to sexual intercourse. Normally, she would make such a big mess. Complain here and there, acting like she did when Cobra kissed her back then. Honestly now, she did not care. If it was her first time or her last, the point was that she slept with Cobra. She spent a night with that wild Yankee, that had won her heart. Her _'pervert inner voice'_ kept cheering happily noting that attractive male was now hers. Only to make her blush more and filled totally _'Hentai_ '. She never knew her inner self was a total pervert.

 _"How long are you going to stare me, Baka?"_ Cobra quizzed breaking her inner thoughts. He gazed at her upon his shoulder and tapped his hand against the bench gesturing her to go sit with him.

 _"Eh? I was not staring!"_ she cried out at her defense as she walked over and sat next to him. _"Why would I stare? You think I am a pervert or what?"_ she reacted suspicious. Her cheeks were still burning and that _'damn'_ voice could not stop cheering. The only positive sign was that she felt no longer butterflies in her stomach. At least for now.

He rose an eyebrow cautious _"Oi! That was not my thought. But I have to reconsider now?"_ He chuckled at her response it was simply cute and priceless. _"What were you imagining, Baka?"_ he said and ruffled her hair. _"Is Kasumi okay?"_ he asked her suddenly serious.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and dropped her gaze. _"Nani mo! (Nothing!)"_ she replied with her fingers still playing with her hair _"Yet, you may be right. My inner voice is a total pervert."_ she backfired with out overthinking what she said. She gazed at the ground with her legs swing a bit uncomfortable _"Hm!"_ she nodded _"I am fine! More than fine!"_ she said with a big smile and gazed at him. _"And Cobra-san?"_ she questioned.

Cobra stretched and yawn listening at her. The pervert comment amused him. The innocent part of Kasumi to speak her mind out was worthy. _"At least you admitted yourself."_ he chuckled. _"Ah! Few aches here and there."_ was his answer. Next he cast a fast glance over her noticing she was wearing his black jacket. _"You know this one is dirty!"_ he said and pointed at the jacket. He was wearing it after all through all the downfall with Kuryu. _"Basically it should stink!"_ he mocked her.

 _"Ie! (No!)"_ she clapped in delay as she sniffed it _"It smells all Cobra!"_ were her words as she pulled it closer around her.

 _"I do not know you. You are all turning a pervert!"_ he smirked as he finished smoking his cigar and throw it away. _"Neh! Let's go for a ride?"_ he suggested. As he jumped up and inside wore his shoes and grabbed his bike keys. He leaped on his bike, turned the engine on and waited for her.

Kasumi slapped a hand over her mouth acting shocked. She nodded and followed him. She wore her pink running shoes and her shorts and climbed on the bike behind him. _"Were are we going?_ " she asked him.

 _"Does it really matter?"_ Cobra asked, while casting a glance above his shoulder.

She shook her head, wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Cobra drove off.

* * *

Kasumi held tight to the Boy driving his motorbike. Dressed in his warm jacket she bowed towards him sensing the white salt spray that came crashing right over the sea wall. Through squinting eyes she watched the sight of the waves, as finally Cobra stopped and turned off the engine at the end of the coastline. The roaring and pounding obliterated all other sounds and her mind was awash with exhilaration. A layer of salt was soon encrusted her eyelashes and she could taste it over her cracked lips.

The leader of Hoodlum Squad spread his arm and arched his back. He mumbled a few _'it- hurt-sounds'_ and stretched. Kasumi jumped off the bike running towards the open coast watching at the Sea. The view was rusted and industrial, yet it has a prettiness on its own. He massaged the back of his neck and leaped of his bike following Kasumi. He sat down at an enormous wooden branch and extended his legs letting his eyes enjoying the view.

The expanse of unwelcoming grey stretched far in front and far behind, like an ocean of rock. After she had enough of salt and grey sight, Kasumi walked back and sat next to Cobra. She rested her head against his shoulder, while both watched at the grey sky that was slowly changing colors as the sun wanted to show itself. Cobra wrapped his arm around her and kept her close. As if he wanted to state that she was his, and only his.

Of course he knew, and he knew it well that she did not belong to anyone. Since the first day the met, he noted it. Kasumi was a fearless soul and a rebel one. Those two things grabbed his attention. Yet, she also seemed so far from his reach. And deeply he feared it, that she would eventually spread her wings one day and fly away. She was made for more. There was no way, a girl like her would ever stay around Sannoh. The was a world she could conquer and Cobra did not fit in that world. Though, for now he decided to ignore that thought.

As for Kasumi, she never really wanted more for what she already had. She had finally a place she could call home. For her Sannoh Rengokai was not just a region in SWORD. For her it slowly became home. There she had friends. Friends she could trust. Friends that had honor and were loyal. On the other hand, she was also entrusted by them. Even if to survive daily, could be a major fight. She had found peace, freedom and family there. She could add _'Love'_. But the word Love was such a big word, she could not simply touch it.

The couple, if couple you dared call them, remain there watching the sun raise. The hug, was followed for a few kisses. And when it was finally morning and the town was coming back to life, they decided to return home. They walked towards Cobra's bike, as he was toying with his keys a bit lost in his thoughts. And she walked behind him gazing at his back and cheering on with her pervert thoughts.

Cobra ended the walk as they reached his bike. He turned suddenly around and gazed at her. His eyes pinned against Kasumi _"About last night..."_ he said and for a moment he lost his words. 'Xor' he never lost his words what was the matter with him. _"It was not a mistake... I mean I wanted it to happen."_ he clarified. Of course he was ready to punch himself at his pathetic act. He sighed dropping his gaze for once. Fighting seemed easier than moments like those. He never had issues to speak out his feelings. _Why was he now acting like a lost child?_

Kasumi blushed, her butterflies started bugging her again inside her stomach. Her heart found the fast pace and pounced. Her inner voice was making again, its own pervert party. And her mind was ready to see fireworks. _"Me too..."_ she only managed to whisper. As Cobra cut her off as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. He was never good with words after all. The fireworks explode in her mind during that kiss.

Moments later, he broke the kiss and pinched her cheeks. His eyes lit as he gave her a genius smile. One that Kasumi rare saw. Next he turned and leaped on his bike. If he kept gazing at Kasumi any longer, he would break down on the ground unable to walk. He locked the keys inside and turned on the engine. Kasumi sat behind him, hiding her face against his back. He drove back at Sannoh Rengokai.

Inside his room, they did the laundry and cleaned a bit the room. Kasumi wore a formal attire. A black suit, black button shirt and black high heels. Her mind was wheeling and over-planned her day so the _'hentai'_ voice could finally shut up. Cobra had also to show up around the Gas station. Help around and set everything back to normal.

 _"I will have some breakfast at Naomi's then my day should be busy."_ she said to Cobra as both exited the room and were walking towards their bikes.

 _"I'll be at the Gas station."_ he said as he wore his jacket and gazed at Kasumi _"You have classes?"_ he asked her.

She nodded _"I do. Yet, I was thinking to drive by the nameless city and see how things are there."_ she reported.

 _"Rude Boys?"_ he quizzed as he leaped on his bike.

 _"Ie! (No!) More about Lala and the Kids. Honestly, I have had a thought. But I will be sure after talking with them."_ Kasumi responded back as she sat on her own bike. She wore her helmet.

 _"Nah! Are you not overdress?"_ he mocked her as he gazed her from head to toe. _"Anyway, be careful around the nameless city. Parts are polluted and examined now by higher forces."_

Kasumi stack her tongue out at the dressing code comment. _"I have more things to do, and I cannot lose my time driving back and for to change."_ she defended herself. _"Hai, Cobra-san! I will be careful."_ she teased him and drove off.

Cobra titled his head in fake anger watching her leave. He smiled and drove with his bike in front of the Gas station. His mind although was bound around Kasumi. It seemed it would be a long day for the Leader of Sannoh Rengokai. And his day was only starting.

* * *

 _"Come now Guys! Stop winning!"_ Naomi cried out for one more time. All morning Dan and Chiharu were poking her about not having any girls. About what they should do with their lives now. They were sobbing in one corner of the Diner. In the other corner Shiba and Nonoriki cried out for the same reason. Naomi was losing it and she would soon drag them out.

Kasumi strolled into the diner and took a seat against the counter. She gazed at the four and propped her head to the left. She wrapped her arms around herself _"What is going on?"_ she puzzled _"Why are they crying? Naomi?"_

 _"Love, they want also to be in a relationship!"_ Naomi responded throwing her arms in the air. _"Can you believe those were the same guys that dealt with Kuryu?"_ she said astonished. _"What will you have?"_ she asked Kasumi.

Kasumi laughed and faced her _"A regular coffee and a toast. Maybe two toasts I am hungry!"_ she noted.

Naomi nodded and served an ice black coffee and few toasts. _"You seem different today. The outfit.. No! Something happened?"_ Naomi quizzed as she found the aura around Kasumi different.

Kasumi played with her straw and blushed _"Ie! (No!) Everything is the same!"_ she uttered loudly.

She felt like something was going on _"You are glowing! What are you hiding?"_ Naomi tried to find out what caused her to be in a shinny mode.

Kasumi was cut off before even opening her mouth by Yamato. He had just entered the room hungry and sleepy, he just replied. _"Cobra and she... slept together!_ " he announced as he sat down.

Silence overtook the diner. Kasumi hid her face behind her plate. Not sure how Yamato would know. Naomi called him _"Baka!"_ For telling it out loudly. And the winning four started only crying more. _"Wait!"_ said Dan _"Kasumi slept before in the same bed with Cobra that does not mean anything!"_

Sleepy Yamato after arguing with Naomi corrected Dan. _"Silly they did not sleep. They did it! Are you guys finally dating?"_ Yamato asked her.

 _"I will Kill you!"_ Naomi yelled at him and threw him a towel. The group of four went into shock. How could that Cobra have a girl, right? Tettsu and Nikka were actually happy with the news. Cobra deserved some happiness in his grey life.

Kasumi coughed as she chocked. _"No, Naomi! I will kill him first. Who told you?"_ shouted Kasumi and jumped from her seat ready to attack Yamato.

 _"Cobra told me. I just met him!_ " Yamato revealed still in a sleepy and resting state like nothing had happened. _"He is so in trouble now!"_ cheered Yamato.

Kasumi glared at him _"Cobra told you?"_ she yelled _"What the heck?"_ She pumped a fist and hit it against the counter _"He is dead!"_ he declared and tried to walked off. But was stopped by Yamato.

 _"Hey! Wait! He did not tell me what happened. Half of the story I guessed it only by watching the poor guy. And the rest he was mumbling. So, give him a break."_ Yamato explained at her. _"The sleeping part, I was not sure that happened. But since you react like that. I was right!"_

Kasumi smacked Yamato's head and withdrew _"Jane, I am going to leave. Before I end up killing someone."_ She waved and exited the Diner.

Yamato laughed as he went over to Naomi _"Give me some food woman!"_ As Naomi was glaring at him. _"What? Ugly? Hey when will we..."_ he asked but was smacked once more by Naomi.

((Next:: **Act Twenty-Nine** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	29. The longest day ever around SWORD

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Thank you for spending the time to review and PM me. I am sorry if this chapter dragged a bit longer. But I needed it to develop further the story._**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Twenty-Nine: The longest day ever around SWORD ~**_

* * *

The city with out a name was not as it was before, just devoid of the warmth that made it worthy of that term. It is a collection of ruined buildings, abandoned roads and alleys. Banners hanged with slogans of the _"Rude Boys"_ to be read only by the dust-laden wind. The only sound was the rusting metal that was calling for its people to get back. If stood still enough perhaps time was indeed frozen, perhaps. Most of the city was quarantined in normal wards trying to recover. Scientist from most fields and the media were already there covering the news.

Kasumi drove aside and paused her black Harley-Davidson Street 750. Her feet touched on the rocky ground as she watched as everyone was more interested in the land than the people. Indeed those who were infected were put in segregation. There they were tested and tried to heal. Some were already in the late states and could not be healed. Eri and few others were more lucky and they might survive. The rest of the Nameless city citizens moved to the other part of the city. There with the help of the Rude Boys, they tried to inhabit the ruined buildings.

True be told, he never knew that so many children were actually living at the city that had no name. How cruel could this world actually be. She showed up first around Smoky's grave. Sorrow was still stuffing the air around his grave. His present was still noticeable, like he was still alive and protecting his family. Maybe Kuryu was overthrown, however, the wrong doings did not vanished. She shoulder felt the weight of Smoky's death. Since the Iemura were behind it, even if Kuryu gave the command. She promised secretly that she would get her revenge. For her it was not over. How could it be over?

 _"Kasumi-san?"_ a familiar voice asked her as he showed himself few steps away from where she was standing. Her present was noted since she stepped foot deeper in the city. He watched her in awe for few seconds as it was the first time, Kasumi showed so well dressed around their parts.

 _"A! P!"_ she jolted. _"I needed to pay my respects one more time to Smoky. And I need to talk with you guys."_ she affirmed as she wiped her tears away.

P nodded and followed outside. He climbed with her on her bike and showed her the way to the area they were living now. After they arrived, he went up the stairs and Kasumi kept walking behind him. _"Takeshi, Lala and Yu are here"_ he said and opened the door.

 _"Kasumi?!_ " questioned Takeshi, as her appearance had changed and he was not really sure if it was her.

 _"Hm!"_ she nodded and walked inside. _"Have you settled in?"_

 _"This building in this part of the city were in better condition than were we used to live. Blankets, covers, clothes, food, water and all necessary equipment was offered to us by volunteers and the government. We own more now than before."_ Takeshi explained at her as he was sitting on a broken desk.

 _"I heard so. I even was told that there still plenty of children living here._ " Kasumi said as she gazed around and leaped on a broken counter and sat.

 _"We would never allow to take our family away. The people here live all their lives here. They belong here."_ Lala added as she was curious why Kasumi would show up around their parts.

 _"I thought so. Yet, you cannot refuse them a proper way to grow up. At least the children?!"_ Kasumi clarified. She was a honest and direct person. If she needed to say something she would say it with out overthink it. She would speak her mind out.

Yu laughed _"And how will we do that? We hardly can afford a male per person. You think there is money to pay fees for the children to addend school. And even if we somehow found the money. Would they be accepted?"_

 _"Neither way. We will help you open an elementary school here."_ Kasumi simply said and caught everyone's attention.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Takeshi asked her now more serious.

 _"You know with all the publicity you guys getting. I managed today to get permission to open an elementary school here. I already have few people in mind who could teach. Myself included. You only need to find a building that is safe enough and name it."_ she informed them as she looked through her purse and pulled out few folders and placed it next to the counter. _"Here you will find the legal facts and anything that give you the permission to open that school. I will leave that in your care."_ she added.

Takeshi rose from his seat and strolled over looking at the folders. _"She is telling the truth."_ he noted as he went on reading and gazing at Kasumi a bit confused.

 _"We could find a building. But we need desks, books?"_ Said P considering it serious.

 _"I will have someone bring the Desks today. As for the books I have something in mind. You make sure to find the building and have it clean and neatly._ " she ensured them.

 _"Are you serious?"_ Yu quizzed astonished.

Kasumi nodded and signal at Takeshi _"There is one more think i need. And its personal. At least for now!"_

Takeshi followed her outside so they could talk on their own. _"What do you need?"_ he asked her.

 _"I need two things. Well one thing and a favor."_ she revealed _"I need a place were i can train. Just an empty space that can offer privacy and shadow."_

Takeshi scratched his head _"I can find you such a place. What kind of training?"_ he curious asked her.

 _"Mostly professional fighting. I don't mind if you guys will used it to train too. But, I want to be sure i can used it when i have free time."_ Kasumi said.

 _"It's done. And what is the favor?"_ he puzzled.

 _"I want... or better i need to learn those acrobatics. Or as much as I can? Will you help me with that?"_ Kasumi asked him.

 _"I can ask P to help you with that. He is still training many with that. Yet, why would you need it?"_ Takeshi wondered gazing at her.

She sighed _"I told you I want to get trained. What i mean i want to learn to fight like a pro. Adding few of your moves would be helpful."_ she explained.

 _"Fine with me. Though, who will train you? I am not sure any of the Sannoh are pro fighters or at least the remaining ones."_ Takeshi said. Kasumi's visit confused him a lot today.

 _"No he is not from the Sannoh district. You will find out if he agrees to help me. Anyway, be sure to have ready the building. I will try to sent the desk and books today. After class, I will pass-by and we can talk about the schedule and who else could help. You could also ask around your people. Maybe there is someone who can teach. That would be also more helpful."_ Kasumi lastly said.

 _"There are surely people, who used to be teachers. I am not sure if they want to teach. However, if they want, you will know by evening. One more thing, why are you helping?"_ Takeshi wished to know. Everyone showed here and there to offer some help. Yet, Kasumi was organizing something different.

 _"Because of what happened to Smoky was my father's doings. Well, his men doings. Let's say I want to pay you back for the sorrow that the Iemura brought you."_ Kasumi honestly told him as she dropped her gaze.

Takeshi sighed _"Right it was said that you were his daughter. It was true then. Yet, it was not your fault. You do not own us anything."_ He tapped her shoulder _"It was Kuryu and not you. At least we know our friend from our foe."_

 _"Clearly you do. Still I had to do something. That's all."_ she responded casting a glance at him.

 _"And what about evolving your fighting skills? Has that also so do with the Iemura causing Smoky's death?"_ Takeshi questioned her.

Though Kasumi denied it. _"I just want to be able to fight in a better level. It has nothing to do with the Iemura."_ she ensured Takeshi. But for the first time she was not saying the truth.

Takeshi nodded and tapped once more her shoulder. _"We are done then?"_ was his last question.

Kasumi nodded _"Yes, see you later!"_ she said taking her leave and waving at him.

Takeshi waved at her back watching her disappear under the collapsed buildings. Next he informed P, that he may need to train her when ever asked. P liked the idea and surely he would keep it as a secret. Then he gathered everyone at the south west part of the city were a building still stood. They started to clean it and getting it ready. As for the hiding training arena. Takeshi and P found it years ago. And they would simply share it with her.

* * *

Today's mission was one of the hardest that Kasumi organized. Simply because she was acting on her own again. Cobra told her many times, that she should wait before acting on her own. She knew that, she should have talked with him. Specially now that they were closer than ever. Of course, the leader of Sannoh Rengokai would help. Yet, Kasumi's guild was guiding her to act on her own.

Finally, she had reached Oya High. Now for a girl alone to step into Oya Kohkoh, it was big news and a bit dangerous. Kasumi did not care. She pulled herself up from her bike and strolled into the entrance. The few members that were around gazed at her confused. What was a well dressed young lady doing in their parts. Murayama was informed at once and he walked downstairs meeting her at the main entrance of the school.

 _"Kasumi-chan!?"_ the Oya High leader shouted getting her attention. _"Are you lost? Cobra-chan is the other way around?"_ he said in a playfully tone.

She narrowed her gaze against him _"Oshiage told you already? Damn! News travel fast!"_ she complained and smiled at him.

 _"Why are you here?"_ he asked her as his tone became serious.

Kasumi pause and looked around. So many desks broken or set on fire. She pointed at the desks and chairs. _"I need desks and chairs. As many you can gift away!"_ she simply told him.

Murayama tilted his head in confusion _"Anything for Cobra-chan's girl. But why?"_

 _"Furuya drives that truck still right? You have to load all the available desks and chairs and take them in the Nameless city to Takeshi. We are trying to help them open a elementary school for the children there."_ Kasumi filled him in.

His lips cracked and he smiled. _"I like the plan, count me in. We can offer desks and chairs!"_ he ensured it.

 _"I know you could. There were too many broken and not in use. Those kids could really use them. Takeshi will wait you today. When ever you want make sure they are delivered."_ Kasumi stated as she was fixing her hair.

 _"Kasumi-chan is really a busy spirit!"_ Murayama called her like that and clapped his hands.

 _"I have not talked with Cobra about this yet. So, don't give me up!"_ she said and took off.

Murayama assured her that everything would be delivered today and that he would not tell anything around Sannoh, until she would. Then he gave his goodbyes and watched her leave. Next he called Furuya and Seki to help him gather all available desks and chairs and load them into the truck. They would bring it to the nameless city as promised.

* * *

It was already noon when Kasumi arrived at the headquartered in Tokyo (Otemachi) of Nishimura & Asahi. They domestic branch offices were in the Central Towers. Kasumi had applied for her internship in the biggest law firm in Japan. She was accepted and today she had to show up and and sign the 6 months contract with them. She would only work part time, as she was still studying law. And that was exactly what she did. She showed up and signed up her contract. That was one of the reason she was formal dressed.

As she stepped outside she came face to face with Noboru. She invited him for lunch telling him she needed a favor. At lunch she reveal her plan to establish the elementary school around the Nameless city and everything she had done that morning. She asked for his help to tutor also, since he was cable to teach. Noboru was taking by surprise at the work she had already done in such small time. He was glad to help. Kasumi told him to show up around the Nameless city late that evening so they could talk with the rest. She noted that Cobra was not notified yet, and she would personally call him when everything was ready.

After all the Hoodlum Squad Leader was busy helping the rest in the Sannoh district to stand on their feet. He never thought that it would be such busy day. When is work in the Gas station was done, there were many people still dealing with the aftermath of the distraction that Kuryu brought. Kasumi knew he would be busy. And she would never bother him. Plus, she started liking the way things went. Her mind was at ease. The butterflies in her stomach were sleeping. The rainbows and the pink clouds settled down and her heart was beating at normal pace. She was safe for now.

* * *

Her next stop was Daruma-Ikka. Hyuga thought he was dreaming. Surely the fireworks from yesterday burned his brain cells. As Kasumi walked closer, only then he noticed that it was not a random young lady. But Kasumi. Of course still her visit around the Daruma district was a major blow. The Daruma members gazed at her with their jaws dropped as she by-passed them with not a care in the world. It was like she was paying a visit to a friend. Daruma Ikka's Leader chuckled waiting to see why she showed up around their territory.

 _"Does Cobra know that you ended up here?"_ Hyuga directly asked her glaring at her. _"You know we are not having any festivals"_

Kasumi shock her head and stepped closer _"Festivals? I may have an opportunity for you for the next fest!"_ she said smiling.

 _"I am listening."_ he told her waiting to be informed by her.

 _"We are opening an elementary school in Nameless city. They need books, textbooks and stationery. Murayama will bring the desks and chairs. You make sure you deliver the books and the rest today. Takeshi will be waiting you!"_ Kasumi did not asked but ordered.

 _"Oi! Are you now direct me what to do?"_ Hyuga yelled at her.

Kasumi smiled at him _"Don't be late."_ she simply added and turned around to leave.

" _What makes you so sure we can find elementary books?"_ Daruma's Boss was speechless at her actions. Was she really that fearless to step into his region and order him around.

 _"Hyuga-san, you managed to find all that firework. And I know you like festivals. But still it takes a special power to do that. That means you can be helpful and find books for children in need, right_?" Kasumi waited for his confirmation.

 _"We will be there."_ he agreed and waved at her. Now, he could guess why she showed up in most of the fights. He was wanted to ask Cobra, how sure he was to let a girl being part around those dangerous fights. Now, he knew she would be part of the fight, even if Cobra declined.

It was almost 4pm and Kasumi managed to arrange anything they needed to open the elementary school. Next she attended in a two hour class. It was after 6 when she leaped into her bike and went to met with the person that should train her.

* * *

The door bell rang as Kasumi waited in front of the door of the Gothic apartment to be opened. The lock was turned and the door opened, revealing a sleepy male wearing a white shirt and black sport pants. He buried his hands in his hair as he yawned seizing up and down the well dress lady in front of him. His head tilted very fast confused as he stepped aside and let her in.

He stepped close to the fridge, grabbing a soda. _"Do you want anything to drink?"_ he asked her. And she shock her head. _"Then why are you here?"_ he questioned her and closed the fridge climbing on the sofa in a leg cross position.

 _"Were is Masaki?"_ Kasumi asked him directly.

 _"Out! Not sure when he will return!"_ Hiroto said.

 _"Well you will do then."_ Kasumi said and bounced on the sofa next to him. She leaned closer and drunk some of his soda. _"Listen We are helping to open an elementary school around the Nameless city. If you want to help you can show around later this evening"_ Kasumi explained.

Hiroto affirmed that he would show up. "Is that all?" he asked expecting a better reason for her to show up around those parts.

 _"I know Takeru-san taught you both well to fight, in a professional level."_ she turned and faced him _"I want you to show me what its like. To train me!"_

Hiroto cough and almost spit his drink. _"Like you don't have people to help you with that!"_ he backfired.

 _"True! I know many that could help me. Yet, again I want the best."_ Kasumi told him waiting for an answer.

 _"Kohaku?"_ he quizzed.

 _"No way! Maybe he can be listed better or equal with you. But he is no, for other reasons."_ Kasumi responded. _"Listen I found a place around the Nameless city. I really want to be trained seriously. And i will keep it a secret. Well, Takeshi and P maybe only know._ " she revealed at him.

Hiroto's days were after all boring. Now that they had everything settle with the Kuryu, there was not much he would do. Being around the nameless city, he kinda liked the idea. _"I don't mind training you. The question is why?_ " he mumbled at her thinking. Hiroto paused and read her. _"You want revenge! Smoky's death ... the Iemura were behind it!"_ Hiroto said with an astonished look.

 _"Hiroto-san, lets leave the why unanswered for now."_ Kasumi responded _"I will take that as a yes then. See you later"_

 _Hiroto_ _swayed with short, quick and irregular_ _moved his head in disbelieve._ He guessed Kasumi's plans, thinking if it was him. He would do exactly the same. _"See ya!"_ Hiroto added.

Kasumi sipped some of his drink and left. She closed the door behind her when she received a message on her phone. It was from the university admission office. Her last semester tuition fees were not paid yet. She rubbed her eyes and read the message again. She had forgotten that most important part. She signed in on her bank account. Her savings were not enough to pay for the fees. She had a few months to deposit the money. The problem was, where would she find so much money in a short time. The internship would only pay her, a small amount of money.

* * *

The last place Kasumi could find a job that would pay enough was only in a Club. She leaped on her bike and drove in club Heaven. The new place was much better and bigger than the old one. They had already set everything and would opened tomorrow. Kizzy made a happy face when he watched Kasumi enter. He poked Rocky showing him Kasumi. Rocky took off his sun-glasses and stared at her as she walked down the stairs. Next she strolled over where he was. She greeted everyone and then she focused on Rocky.

 _"Are you still looking for employs?"_ Kasumi put a question on the table.

 _"Mostly dancers."_ he confirmed as he played with the handcuffs.

 _"I have around two months or so to pay my tuition's fees. Not other job available?"_ she requested him.

 _"Dancing is a no, if it's for you then. I don't want Cobra to kill us. Inside the bar, if you can tune in. In a busy day the orders come and go really fast. Kizzy can teach you. Any extra show while you are inside the bar, like playing with fire joggling bottles will paid extra. If you want it the job is yours."_ Rocky informed her.

A well paid job, around people she could trust. After all White Rascals always protected the women. She was more than save there. _"Count me in! When do i start!"_ she agreed.

 _"Tomorrow around 9 pm be here. You know attired are offered up stairs."_ he added gazing at her _"What is happening at the Nameless city?"_ was his last question.

 _"Opening an elementary school. Are you going to help?"_ Kasumi asked _"You found out already."_

 _"I will send Koo. Yes, I did! Hyuga called me. A right move."_ Rocky admitted.

Kasumi talked a bit longer with the Leader of the White Rascals. Then she thanked him and left. On her way to the nameless city she called Cobra. She asked him if he was not busy he should take the guys and show around the Nameless city. She informed him about her plan and that she managed to establish an elementary school there. Cobra was caught off guard. But Kasumi was Kasumi. He surprised him again. He confirmed that he would show up with the guys.

* * *

Nameless city, time the late the same Evening. The building was found and cleaned. Oya High and Daruma, indeed showed up and were unloading desks and chairs, books and other supplies. Noboru and Koo cooperated and manage to come out with a schedule. Few people of the nameless city agreed to help. Kasumi was also assigned to teach few classes. Sannoh were already there too. Hiroto, as well as Masaki, were dragged around by the kids. The remaining Daruma lit a fire and BBQ. After all they always did the festival on the own. Everything was ready, as the night slowly showed its face. Everyone gathered around the fire to warm up, talk and eat. Even Rocky, Kohaku and Tsukumo showed up. Kasumi settled next to Cobra. She had after all a lot to explain. In one day so many factors changed. She was not sure were to begin with.

 _"I cannot believe you managed to pull up something like that in one day!"_ Tsukumo said as he grabbed a beer and was trying to opened it up.

 _"It was not us! We only found and cleaned the building!"_ Lala informed them.

 _"Kasumi organized everything."_ Takeshi admitted. As he gave her a light bow to thank her.

 _"And SWORD obeyed!"_ Murayama added with a childish smile as he was trying to pull Oshiage to sit next to him.

Cobra turned suddenly and looked at Kasumi in awe. _"I thought you had school?"_ he asked her not sure if he should get angry or wait until he heard the whole story.

 _"I did. I also was accepted in Nishimura & Asahi for my internship. I passed by and signed today around noon. I met Noboru there."_ Kasumi informed Cobra as she leaned against him.

He smirked and ruffled her hair _"Congrats! Those are great news."_ He softly wrapped his arm around her holding her close. _"Did you dragged everyone in this mess?"_ he quizzed pinning his eyes on her.

 _"She went down there on her own asking Murayama to bring the desks and chairs. Hyuga to bring the books."_ Dan gave her away as Lala had told him.

Cobra smiled at her, yet there something bothering him. _"Again Kasumi, does things on her own!"_ he noted.

 _"On my defense!"_ she cried out casting a glance on him _"You were busy helping Sannoh."_

Cobra nodded letting again the matter drop. _"And let's see you will attend classes. You will work in the law office and teach here. Will you be alright?"_ he asked her a bit worried.

 _"I will be more busy than that!"_ she said as as she tangled her fingers against his shirt.

 _"More?"_ Cobra quizzed.

 _"My my tuition's fees were never paid for the last semester. My savings are not enough. The money from the internship is not much. So I found a part time work."_ she blurred out hoping Cobra would not kill her tonight. Cobra was not sure how to react. He sat straight an waited to hear were she would work.

Rocky lifted his arm getting his attention. _"There was a free spot in club heaven. Inside the bar. Its save nothing to worry!"_ he pointed out.

 _"You already asked Rocky?"_ his eyes made a _'wow-action'_ as his brain was trying to process all the details. He knew how capable Kasumi was. That's why today he thought that Sannoh District was to small to hold her. In one day and she had already established a elementary school, asked help from everyone around SWORD and was accepted and was already planning her life. Cobra was proud about her. The only thing bothering him, was like it already felt like Kasumi was opening her wings.

Kasumi wrapped her arms around him and sat on his lap. She leaned closer and kissed him, not caring that everyone could see them. _"Janpai-san! What worries you?"_ he asked him. As he spotted the changed into his eyes. Kasumi had seen Cobra in many states, it was now a habit to start reading him.

Cobra stroke her hair and smiled _"I am not worried. I am really happy that you are slowly finding your path!"_ he ensured her.

 _"Not sure if you will manage to fit everything in one day"_ Masaki said as he stretched _"And with Hiroto training you? When will you sleep?"_ he dropped the bomb.

Cobra serious face was back. He glared at Hiroto and then pinned his gaze at Kasumi. _"Kasumi explain?"_ he uttered. Hiroto rolled his eyes not believing his brother would just expose the secret.

Kasumi gave a murderous gaze at Masaki. Who only then found out, how foolish he was. _"Fine, Fine! I guess is better this way. I asked Hiroto to help me with my fighting skills. Takeshi has a fighting arena with a boxing ring and everything. That is all."_ she disclosed not daring to gaze at Cobra.

Cobra drummed his fingers on the wooden seat. _"Kasumi If you want to level your fighting skills. I am not against that. And Amamiya are a good choice. Yet, the reason that brought you to that disclosure. I am worried about that."_

Kasumi nodded and cuddled against him tight. _"There is no reason. I just really want to get better."_ she tried to assure him.

The leader of Hoodlum Squad had heard too much that night. If she really just wanted to become better in fighting, he had no reason to oppose the idea. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Almost declaring that she was his. Though, he gave a last glare at Hiroto _"I hope the only reason is just for getting better in fighting!"_ it was an open threat against Hiroto.

Hiroto nodded his head. The younger of the Amamiya brother knew it, if something would go wrong and something happened to Kasumi. He was good as dead. Not only Cobra would come after him. Everyone around SWORD seemed to be fond of her. She was their friend and they trusted her.

The night went on like that. SWORD were united one more time in a fest that Daruma organized best. They talked a lot. They eat and relaxed like they were just old friends who hang around. After a long time, and after so much pain and tears, they could finally spend some time all together. From tomorrow everyone would be back to their old routine. More problems would rise. New enemies would appear. And dangers would knock on their doors. Yet, as long as they could keep the balance and cooperate they could win anything.

((Next:: **Act Thirty** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	30. Sense of Hollow Grief

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Thirty: Sense of Hollow Grief ~**_

* * *

Itokan Diner Saturday night. Most of Sannoh Rengokai was gathered there. Days had passed and everyone was back in their old routines and some have found new life styles. That Cobra and Kasumi were together was given, but everyone played along with them denying it. Kasumi was a busy spirit lately, and Cobra fell deeper in the rabbit hole. No, it was not like he was envious or jealous of her. He adored everything about her, from the way the breeze blew her hair to the soft tone lilt to her voice. To the way she handled herself around every difficulty.

Yet like Icarus, he flew too close to the sun. He thought he was invincible until the wax melted from his wings day by day and drip by drip. At first he ignored it and enjoyed his flight to even notice. Pride does that, it bound him down to his own demise. Before he knew it he was crashing down toward the angry sea. He acted on impulse and then created the reason for his actions after the fact.

 _"I am surely dreaming..."_ Kasumi said and pinched her own arm _"Is that really you?"_

 _"Look,"_ Cobra sighed _"I don't want to argue with you here right now."_ his eyes turned away as he tried to be patient. He knew it, if they kept going on the results would be bad.

 _"Cobra-san, If there is something bothering you. Just tell it on my face! What's wrong with the sissy-act_!" Kasumi uttered furious at his reaction. " _Are you avoiding me?"_ she added hitting her palm against the table drawing all the attention of the room.

 ** _The room fell into silence._**

 _"I am so done here..."_ Cobra voiced up with his deep voice and glared at her _"Let's break up!"_

* * *

 _ **Few days ago...**_

 _"Neh, will you drive me to the office?"_ Kasumi asked Cobra as she strolled out of the bathroom looking for her heels. It's been days now she was following her crazy schedule. She would get up early at dawn, drive to the office for her internship, for 4 hours. Then she had class for a few hours. At the evening she would teach for one or two hours in the elementary school and train with Hiroto afterwords another 2 hours. Her day would end working at Club heaven 4 more hours. Then she would rush home and spend some time with Cobra telling him of her busy day and drift asleep. In those busy hours of hers, she never complained being tired or weary. She was just enjoying her days.

Cobra lifted an eye brown gazing at her _"I can! Though what happened to your bike?"_

 _"I left with Yamato's garage. It needed some service and to updated it a bit!"_ She informed him as she was already at the door _"Are you coming I don't want to be late!"_

Cobra chuckled _"Kasumi takes better care of her bike than me!"_ He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her _"Let's be late!"_ he teased her and leaned in kissing her.

Kasumi's cheeks slowly changed to red, her stomach again felt those 'damn' butterflies as she surrendered and kissed him back. Her palm rested against his chest and she softly pushed him back breaking the kiss _"I really have to be on time!"_

 _"Fine, Fine!_ " Cobra acted as he was offended and walked outside. He jumped on his bike and Kasumi after him.

She wrapped her arms around him as always. _"I should be done around noon! If you can pick me up?"_ she asked him.

Cobra gazed at her upon his shoulder _"You don't have class today?"_ he puzzled.

 _"Ie! (No!) It's Wednesday. We can have lunch and spend sometime together, before going to teach."_ she suggested with a big smile.

" _Of course I can pick up Kasumi. You never ask for anything! Lunch, sounds good!"_ he agreed with her and turned the engine on.

 _"Noon at the school entrance then. I have to submit a paper work."_ she noted and leaned against him. Her face was brighten and she was shining from happiness like a small child. Her inner voice was yelling _'Lunch with my crush!'_ and her heart pouncing.

Cobra nodded and drove off. He could feel her heart beating like crazy and her excitement rise. He tilted his head trying to hide his own smile as he was happy, happier that he could ever been.

* * *

Noon was already there, and Cobra was sitting on his bike outside the entrance of the university waiting for her. It was rush hour and students were coming and going. Most cast Cobra strange looks. He started to feel awkward like he was out of place. He closed his eyes ignoring the stares. Thankfully Kasumi was in time. She was wearing a black short skirt, white silk shirt and her black coat. Her hair were longer now almost touching her shoulders and she pulled it back in a ponytail.

She rushed over and pointed in a popular cafe next by. She insisted that they should go and have lunch there. Cobra agreed and they both showed up around the crowed place. Cobra felt out of place. Most of the people there were law students, well dressed, serious and formal. The leader of Sannoh Rengokai was out of his leak. Their meal was there and they started eating as two girls suddenly grabbed a seat next to them.

Kasumi introduced them as her classmates. Both seemed cheeky and formal. Cobra could tell they were not friends than more colleges. The funny thing was, they have heard about Cobra. Kasumi had already labeled him as her boyfriend and she was happy about that. She did not pay attention at the gossip around her. Cobra was Cobra. She was happy and she did not see anything wrong to be with him. On the other hand Cobra noted the difference. And once again decided to let it go.

After that few more incidents happened that slowly shuttered Cobra's confident and slowly made him unsure for how long Kasumi would be in his reach. While he was teaching, she was like a different kind of person. Her outfit was more casual, jeans and sweater. She was wearing her hear down and glasses. Always on heels. Cobra knew why she like heels. To hide her shortness and honestly she had so many heels, made sense she would wear them more frequently. Anyway, the point was he was again astounded at the view. Kasumi looked like a sensai.

Even if it was, training with Hiroto. She was wearing black sport shorts, athletic top and shoes. Her hair tight in a ban. She was sweaty and drawn totally into the fight. He figured out by then, why she would want Amamiya to teach her. The training seemed to be in a professional level. Once again, even as a fighter she took this serious and was reaching perfection.

And in Club Heaven. Cobra was smitten as he almost did not recognize her. She was wearing a white attire as all members of the Club. A white short and tight dressed. It was not revealing, yet it outlined her body. It seemed she had already found her way around the Bar. She was serving drinks one after the other. And she even had her own act. Lighting the bar on fire, after pouring some alcohol. Messing with shouts creating spikes and colorful cocktails. Once again she was getting everyone's attention.

So, literally Kasumi was reaching perfection in all the fields. Even as his girl and as a busy body. She spend time with him. She was worried about him. Of course Cobra knew how skillful she was. Yet, lately while dealing with Kuryu and spending time around fights and problems. Her skills were never revealed. For him Kasumi started to seem like a far dream. She should not rust in Sannoh district, she should spread her wings and fly. And lately he was thinking it serious. Even if his heart broke each time that thought took him over.

Every time he saw Kasumi now, his emotions went into combat. He almost let himself hate her, feeling angry if she were happy. It took him a while to see those feelings were his problem. All she did was stand there looking lovely with a smile that could light up the world. Then, one day Cobra admitted defeat.

* * *

 _ **Present day Itokan Diner Saturday night...**_

 _"Aw! Then you three are planning to go on a trip with your motorbikes. Sounds a great idea, we should do that too!"_ Kasumi said in a cheery tone when she found out that Dan, Tettsu and Chiharu were planning a trip.

Cobra just nodded as he was spaced out drawn in his own misery. Lately there was a thought that was burning his insides. And he was trying his best not to erupt and bring everything down with him.

 _"Hey! Don't be so hyper about that. Nikka already hates it."_ Tettsu complained.

 _"Well, she has a point. Since Dan and Chiharu making plans to meet girls."_ Yamato noted laughing at Tettsu.

 _"I think everything will be fine. Nikka trusts you after all!_ " Naomi said as she was washing the remaining glasses.

 _"If it was me I would just follow!_ " Kasumi teased them as she poked Cobra to get some of his attention.

 _"You would be a party-popper!"_ Dan complained as the rest laughed.

Kasumi waved her hand against Cobra's face, but he was still spacing out. _"Cobra-san! Hello!"_ she giggled finding it odd.

 _"Lately, he overthinks!"_ Noboru serious pointed out.

Kasumi nodded _"It happens a lot. I am not sure if I should worry!"_

 _"Nuh! He will be fine!"_ Yamato tried to save the talked and punched him against the shoulder getting him back on earth.

 _"What!"_ Cobra cried out as Yamato coughed and pointed at Kasumi. Cobra made an angry face and turned away.

 _"Cobra-san! Is different this days?"_ Kasumi mocked him as she turned him to look at her. _"You know its not fun, if you don't share your odd thoughts with us."_ she added with out really knowing how bad his thought were lately.

 _"Different?!"_ he uttered back _"I was always like that. You could not see who I was"_

 _"I am surely dreaming..."_ Kasumi said and pinched her own arm _"Is that really you?"_

 _"Look,"_ Cobra sighed _"I don't want to argue with you here right now."_ his eyes turned away as he tried to be patient. He knew it, if they kept going on the results would be bad.

 _"Cobra-san, If there is something bothering you. Just tell it on my face! What's wrong with the sissy-act!"_ Kasumi voiced up furious at his reaction. _"Are you avoiding me?"_ she added hitting her palm against the table and standing up drawing all the attention of the room.

 ** _The room fell into silence._**

 _"I am so done here..."_ Cobra voiced up with his deep voice and glared at her _"Let's break up!"_

 _"Break up!"_ she mumbled and collapsed against her seat. Cobra's word was never taken lightly. At least until now. He would not talk a lot, yet when he said something it was like he would never undo it. _"Is that why you were so troubled all these days?"_ Kasumi questioned in a soft tone.

 _"I overdid and started something that is out of my reach."_ he added in a cruel tone. He was not sure how he managed to look so indifferent and cold. Yet his heart had broken in many small pieces.

 _"Okay! If that's what you want. I'll move out today! And give me a few days to find a place for my stuff._ " Kasumi blurted out bluntly.

Kasumi fell into sadness, every other emotion pushed from her being. Where there was the love, the light, the laughter was an aching hollowness. If it was not Cobra, she would ask him to rethink it. She would demand and order him around to cancel his decision. Yet, it was Cobra. And if his mind was bother for so long. That meant, breaking up was his last word.

She stood up all the eyes was pinned against her and glaring at Cobra. Kasumi felt the ground slowly sinking under her feet. She could fall in the darkness and never get up. Yet, she could not allow him to witness her fall so low. She begged for heart to to shuttered now into pieces. She froze her emotions to manage to pull out herself. She dodged all the helping hands that tried to reach her. After all they were his friends. For now she wanted to be away from everything and everyone.

It was pure luck she managed to reach her bike. Honestly, she could not drive in such a state. But she could not reveal how broken she was. She lugged herself on her bike and drove off. Until she found herself knocking on the Amamiya's doors.

At the Itokan Diner, Yamato had already grabbed Cobra from his collar and was demanding his attention. Everyone was facing their leader confused and angry. Yet, Cobra simply punched away from Yamato's grip and dragged himself home. He locked the door and fall on the bed. He accepted that he was fine. He was not in pain. Yet, his heart and mind did not agree. His thoughts were a strange ocean now. Part of his mind was at ease, thinking he made room for Kasumi to open her wings. Though his heart was already domed into the darkness and loneliness. Tonight, he gamed and lost the most important person in his life.

Kasumi hid herself inside Takeru's old room. Masaki and Hiroto allowed her to stay there. They did not ask any questions or bothered her. She was already looking pale, sick and ready to collapse. As life was driven away from her. All night long she sobbed and cried, trying to understand what she did wrong. Yet, she could not name it. Maybe, she was at fault for everything.

When morning came, nothing really matter any longer. She was depressed and lost. Like a young puppy that was left outside in the rain. She did not gave an explanation, and left the Amamiya's apartment. She stopped first in the office to resign. Why would she even need to worry about her internship any longer. Fate was on her side and Noboru spotted her and stopped her. He grabbed the letter of resignation from her hand and ensured her he would take care of it. Thankfully, he called the office explaining that Kasumi was feeling ill. Kasumi only asked him to take care of her teaching hours, at least for now.

Then she simply returned at Takeru's room and hid herself. She called rocky telling him, she would properly never work there again. It was clear the training with Hiroto and Takeshi was on a pause. And she simply withdrew herself from the world. She only shied away in a dark corner, refusing to eat or drink.

The break up was slowly known. Cobra was not seen around and if he was he was really in a mess. No one dared to talk with him. Everyone was looking for Kasumi. Since she never showed herself for days. SWORD and friends were getting really worried. Hiroto and Masaki decided to talk with her. How long would she hide from reality.

Hiroto stormed into her room only to find her faint against the ground. After not being able to bring her back, he and Masaki brought her in the ER. She was exhausted and had reached her limit. She had not eaten for few days. Neither slept. She was only crying. Masaki and Hiroto argued for long time, for not taking care of her. The doctor informed them she would be kept for a few days into the hospital. And Hiroto had enough, and decided to go and find Cobra.

((Next:: **Act Thirty-One** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	31. You are the only one for me!

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Thirty-One: You are the only one for me! ~**_

* * *

 _"Let's talk outside!"_ someone mandated Cobra.

The Hoodlum Squad's Leader widened his gazes and fixed him on him. Those few days none dared to talk to Cobra. He was spaced out and heart broken. However, his act was cruel and harsh. He followed him outside of Itokan Diner. _"What do you want?"_ he uttered strongly.

The guy who had turned the back on Cobra, suddenly turned around and lifted his fist. His arm expanded and he stroke Cobra against his face crushing him against the nearby wall and glared at him. Next he stood few steps away ready to attack again.

Cobra pounded against the wall, the impact was forceful and his back ached. He pressed his thumb and clean the drop of blood that appeared against his lips. _"Teme... (You... Bast****)_ he cried out and jumped back asserting his balance and grabbing Hiroto from his leather Jacket.

Hiroto answered back grabbing him with extreme force from his shirt and pulling him closer. _"Why are you doing this?"_ he shouted at him striking him one more time roughly.

Cobra crushed against the ground and he pulled himself up. _"What is your problem, Amamiya?"_ he cried out and unleashed against him.

They exchanged a few punches and kicks. Hiroto dodged most of the blows, yet Cobra received most of Hiroto's strokes. They fight became serious after a while. Hiroto had his reason to go after Cobra. And Cobra answered back. He was not sure why Hiroto would show up dueling with him. But it surely was helping the hollowness he was feeling inside him.

Their encounter was slowly drawing attention. Naomi, Nikka, Dan, Tettsu and Chiharu who were already inside Itokan Diner stepped out and were watching speechless the fight. Naomi signed Chiharu to go and get Yamato. A few seconds later Chiharu returned with Yamato and Noboru, who went into shock watching them fight. The news that Cobra and Hiroto were fight was out. Soon, Murayama, Rocky, Takeshi and Hyuga showed up. Yet, no one really interfered to stop them. It was like if everyone would want to beat Cobra for being such a jerk towards Kasumi.

When Kohaku showed up he tried to stop the fight. Yet, Masaki grabbed him and pulled him back shaking his head. Hiroto's elder brother had also just arrived. Soon the duel seemed more chaotic. Cobra started to look messy as Hiroto strikes were bringing him on his knees. At some point Hiroto pulled back and attacked jumping up and landing with a front punch that send Cobra bump against the wall again only this time his back hit with a stronger force against the wall. He groaned and wrecked against the ground.

Hiroto panting walked over and glared at him _"If you keep going at this rate you will lose. I am not sure what happened, but you have to reconsider at least talk to Kasumi."_ Hiroto stated as he caught now everyone attention.

Cobra tried to seat up and leaned against the wall. His expression changed as Kasumi's name was brought up. He felt his heart aching again and a rare sadness appeared in his face.

Noboru stepped in _"Cobra we all thought you were to much. Kasumi almost resigned from her internship!"_ he said, making Cobra to pause and listen at him.

 _"Daro (Exactly!)"_ interfered Dan _"And she stopped showing up to class."_

 _"She called me too that she will not work any longer. I was surprised. But after I found out that you broke up with her it made sense. You overdid it, Baka!"_ Rocky chipped in.

Takeshi said _"She stopped the training too, with me and Hiroto!"_

Hiroto gave a light nod as he was gaining his breath back. _"She did not want to do anything or see anyone! You were too much!"_

Cobra though she would sobbing and she would be sad but withdraw from the world, that sounded not like Kasumi at all. He rose his head and gazed at Hiroto this time serious and worried. Yet, he was stubborn and would not change his mind easy.

Yamato knelt closer to him and grabbed him from his shoulder _"Cobra! Get back to us! What happened with you!"_ he yelled.

Cobra pushed him away from him and stood up. He cleaned his bloody lips with his jacket sleeve. _"She will be better with out me!"_ he mumbled and tried to walk away.

Yet Kohaku seized his arm and glared at him _"Cobra! You are wrong!"_ he shouted.

 _"She already reached her limit!"_ Masaki added gazing at him.

Cobra paused and gazed at him serious. He freed himself from Kohaku's grip and stumbled over were Masaki was _"What do you mean?"_ he asked him.

 _"She did not sleep, eat or drink for days. She collapsed and is now in the hospital. She will be fine. But, what will happened if she gets out again!"_ Hiroto blurted out pinning his gaze against him.

 _"Your thinking of helping Kasumi was more her downfall, Cobra-chan!"_ Murayama said gazing him in earnest.

 _"I thought that the leader of Sannoh Rengokai was maturing. Yet, he is now a bigger fool!_ " Hyuga added seriously.

Cobra slowly awoke from the darkness that he was dwelling in. If he had caused so much pain to Kasumi, indeed he was a jerk. He only wanted to help her succeed and open her wings. How did things end up that way. He almost lost his balance as Hiroto grabbed him. _"Were is she?"_ he quizzed in a guilty tone.

 _"Come I will drive you!"_ Hiroto told him and climbed on his bike. Cobra followed him.

* * *

Cobra rushed into the room that Hiroto pointed him. At first he stopped in front of the room's door. He hesitated to open the door. Was he even allowed to see her, after he caused so much pain? He could not breathe from the guild that slowly rose inside him. Yet, he decided to deal with his demons and the pain and stepped into the room. It took him a few deep breaths and gathering all his stamina to look at Kasumi.

Kasumi was there laying on the bed. She was still unconscious. She looked pale, a ghostly expression was shown on her face. She seemed worn out and real sick. His heart broke one more time, as he was the one that made her like that. Hiroto should beat him more for being the source of Kasumi's pain. He was suppose to protect her. What was he thinking?

After few long minutes, he found the strength and walked over to her side. He sad down and leaned over her softly stroking her hair of her face. His eyes teared up and his soul bittern. _"There was a time I thought I was_ _obsessed_ _of you. I liked you, yet it was not love. I was wrong!"_ he whispered under his breath still running his fingers through her hair. _"For when people give freely of their love it can scare you. Why? Do we obsess over clean water when it is plentiful? Or when it is measured, when we fear its removal, fear thirst? So even if you took up so much of my brain, I slowly felt you gave more than you took. It was hard to see that, but it's true. There was more for you out there. More than I could give you."_

He wiped few of his tears away and pinned his guilty star on Kasumi. _"There was a whole world you could conquer. And there you were stack next to me in Sannoh. I moved fast and tried to make you mine. Because I knew or at least I thought I knew when you spread your wings. You would be gone! I am not proud of what I did. Looking at my result, I was the biggest fool. Because, I cannot let you go! How could I let you. When I am so in love with you!"_ Cobra confessed as he felt his heart seizing at his foolish act and being sure Kasumi had not heard him. He had to explain so much to her. He knew she would not forgive him. After all he would never forgive himself.

 _"Cobra-san bakadesu?"_ Kasumi mumbled as she tried to opened her eyes. She had heard clearly Cobra, yet she was weary and need her time to wake up. _"And Kasumi too, for not seeing through his actions. That's what you were worried about! Baka!"_ she said to him as she grabbed his hand.

Cobra was taken by surprise. He touched his chest _"Yokatta! (Thankfully!"_ was his first response. Seeing Kasumi awoken and speaking was his first priority. His reddish eyes rested against her as he wrapped his arms around her and kept her close. _"I was not a fool, I was a total jerk!"_ he admitted holding her even closer scared that she would melt away.

Kasumi cracked a smile _"No! You were a fool! Did you thought that sending me away would make me stronger. Corba-san never understood he was my strength!"_ Kasumi revealed.

Cobra blinked few times in awe. He was not sure if the blows from Hiroto made him hear things, or if Kasumi was actually speaking. " _How? There is nothing for you in Sannoh. There is a bigger world out there for Kasumi."_ he honestly spoke his believes.

 _"Baka!"_ Kasumi shouted with a weak voice and smacked his head. _"Before I arrived at Sannoh I could not even leave home. Now, I managed to face my father. To find myself and go on with my dream. I felt I could withstand anything, since i have my strength with me. The Baka-leader!"_ she complained.

Cobra listened at her as Kasumi explained him how deeply she admired him. For her Cobra, Sannoh, SWORD and the friends were her world, her home. She slowly had more than she would ever ask. Why would she want to go away? She was not stupid. Indeed she was scared to reveal how much she liked Cobra. That's why she took it slowly. She thought she was sure he was feeling the same. She never thought, he would lose his confident that easy.

Cobra snuggled against her and he kept her close. _"Never forgive me!"_ he whispered in her ear. As he was holding her even closer.

 _"I am not planning to forgive you. You are so in trouble when I get out. And you request to break up! Its refused. Deal with that!"_ she teased him as she looked at his face.

His heart was able to pounce again. Things could easy turn worse. Yet, Kasumi was not holding grudges. It was not because she had a bigger heart. Yet, how could she hate the man she loved and adored. He nodded and kept her close kissing her forehead.

Kasumi rose an eyebrow _"What happened to your face? Did you get beaten?"_ she quizzed confused. _"I was laying here sick and you were playing?"_ she complained.

 _"That's not it! Hiroto showed up and beat some sense to me!"_ Cobra informed her.

Kasumi giggled _"Right! Oh! He was worried about me?"_

Cobra nodded _"Everyone was. All were against me! Cobra was wrong this time, they said. Kasumi was right!"_

 _"Really! I like that!"_ she cracked a smile and tried to kiss him back he could not lean closer.

Cobra pushed her hair away and leaned over her softly kissing her. He was not sure but as he kissed it seemed like Kasumi said _"I love you!"_

Outside the room everyone had gathered and they were spying on them. The hospital hall was filled with all kind of people from SWORD, that acted like fan-girls. And only when they were sure that finally 'Baka-Cobra' and 'strong-Kasumi' were again together they slowly withdrew. At least for the time being both fools admitted their feeling and clearly said they liked each other.

 _ **"See what happens if the couple is amateur in love!"**_

((Next:: **Act Thirty-Two** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	32. One Lucky Day

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Thirty-Two: One Lucky Night! ~**_

* * *

Kasumi had fallen deeply asleep inside Cobra's arms. Cobra rested next to her with his eyes pinned on her. His fingers outlined her face inch by inch as he was looking any detail of her facial features. He was calmer now after the aftermath of their break up. He was just making sure that Kasumi was surely next to him and he did not dream it. And as many times he checked she was still there with him.

Hours later, the doctor showed up informing them that she could return home. She should rest for a few days and eat all her meals and plenty of water. They arrived by Taxi to Sannoh Region. Indeed Kasumi rested for a few days. Next she was back in her old schedule. Internship, classes, teaching, training and working at club Heaven. Her free time she spent it mostly with Cobra, or they would just hang around Itokan Diner or Bar Odake. Like today.

 _"Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare?"_ Cobra suddenly quizzed as he was leaning against the Bar counter happily.

Kasumi seized Yamato and Dan from afar and walked over " _I told you to stop it! Why would you made him drink so much again? It's not funny any longer. Using his guild and making him drink more and more!"_ she scolded them.

 _"A! Let us enjoyed until it lasts!"_ Yamato complained.

Dan nodded agreeing with him _"We will never be able to have Cobra-san listen to us like that! Kasumi, is being mean! Neh, Cobra-san!"_ Dan asked him as he wrapped his arms around him trying to keep Cobra on his side.

Kasumi smacked his head _"The point is smart-head, that I am left with drunk Cobra alone after words. Have you tried to co-exist in a room with drunk-Cobra. No! So, don't!"_ she yelled at them as she pointer her hand out. _"Return Cobra to me!"_ she demanded.

Cobra gazed at her and tilted his head happy _"Inoki Bombaye or Inoki Ganbare?"_ he asked her as Dan kept him steal in a hug.

 _"Inoki Bombaye!"_ she replied fast and angry _"Come Cobra! Let's Go!"_

 _"Correct!"_ Cobra cried out and escaped from Dan's hold and hugged Kasumi. _"I'll share my Inoki love with you!"_ he whispered against her ear.

Kasumi rolled her eyes _"I know you will!"_ she said and held him firmly helping him to step away from them.

 _"Kasumi-san is not playing fair!"_ Dan complained again as he sat back at his seat. The rest laughed.

She stack out her tongue and left the Bar Odake with Cobra. _"Are you messing with them again?"_ Kasumi asked him as they were walking at Sannoh street. She freed him and left him walk alone.

Cobra pushed his hands into his pockets and gazed at her smirking _"If that makes them happy!"_

Kasumi lifted an eye brown at his words. _"No way! You are trying to avoid their questions? Aren't you?"_ she asked in a low tone as she lean closer towards him.

Cobra rubbed his head and smiled _"Maybe!"_ he said and kept walking with her.

 _"I knew it!"_ Kasumi cheered.

They reached finally their room and she unlocked the door and both went inside. Kasumi fall against the bed wanting to sleep for ever. Cobra strolled over the bathroom and stripped down to have a shower. He turned the water on, it was a bit cold. His face took a ' _what-ever'_ expression and he grabbed a shower gel. He started washing his body. Suddenly he sniffed and sniffed, a refreshing aroma of strawberry and spring flavor were noted. Cobra grabbed the bottle it was Kasumi's. He freaked out and started checking bottle after bottle. Yet, everything was girly and pink. His shower gel was long gone.

 _"Kasumi!?"_ he yelled and tried to clean himself off. She did not reply as she was already sleeping.

Cobra dried up and wore a long black shirt and his boxer. Returning in the main area he spotted Kasumi sleeping diagonally against the bed. He covered her up and sat on the couch. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. He opened it only to find Murayama standing there with a big smile on his face.

 _"What to you want Murayama?"_ he asked him.

 _"Cobra-chan, I wanted to see you!"_ he said and stepped inside _"Am I bothering?"_

 _"Nuh, Kasumi is already asleep. I am just hanging here. what is it?"_ he asked him as he walked back to his seat.

Murayama followed him and sat also on the couch. _"I was out with Oshiage, and brought her home. So, I thought to pay your a visit."_

Cobra looked at him from head to toe. _"You went by the bar didn't you?"_ he read his actions.

 _"They said you were drunk. I've never seen Cobra-chan cute act!"_ Murayama stated.

 _"There is nothing to see Murayama. Go home!"_ Cobra said as he leaned back at the couch.

The leader of Oya High nodded _"I will just stay for a bit. What is that smell?"_ he quizzed.

 _"I showered..."_ Cobra tried to explain but paused it. Murayama laughed "Do not even say a word!" he requested.

 _"Cherry or strawberry?"_ he asked him.

Cobra smirked and admitted defeat _"Strawberry!"_ he said.

Both talked for few long minutes. Soon Cobra drifted asleep. And with out noticing Murayama did too. It was 5 at dawn when Kasumi woke up and found Cobra sleeping in the couch snuggling with Murayama. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head laughing at them. She went to shower and changed. In the meanwhile, both woke up to find themselves very close hugging. They jumped from the couch up and landed few steps away.

 _"Oi! Murayama why are you still here!"_ Cobra said in a low voice _"Have you lost it!"_

Murayama was still yawning he was not confused so much with their sleeping position, than that he had a deep and great sleep. _"That was the best nap I ever had!"_ he said smiling at Cobra.

 _"Keep it down! Leave now! And don't tell that to anyone!"_ he threatened him still in shock.

 _"You like it too Cobra-chan! Admit it!"_ he told him _" I am not leaving. Let's do that again?"_

 _"What? Leave!"_ he yelled at him slight angry. Yet, he paused thinking that he actually slept well and deep.

 _"See! So let's just sleep for a bit longer!_ " Murayama added.

He sighed and tried to drag him out of the room _"You leave now, before Kasumi hears us!"_

 _"Kasumi has already heart you and seen you! Be my guest and sleep more I have to leave after all!"_ Kasumi said as she suddenly appeared in the room dressed and ready for work.

 _"See! Kasumi does not mind!"_ Murayama said and sat again in the couch.

Cobra freaked out _"Kasumi is not like that. You see! We..."_ he tried to explain.

Kasumi stepped closer and put her finger against his lips _"Sash! Cobra-san! You can go on sleeping with Murayama! Since it was the best nap!"_ she mocked him and wore her coat. _"And Murayama I already messaged a picture of you and Cobra to Oshiage!"_

 _"What? When? I am dead! Sorry, Cobra-chan I have to go! Matane!"_ the Oya high's leader rushed off leaving them both alone.

Kasumi tried not to laugh at their reaction. It was just priceless. She looked at Cobra that was speechless. _"I'm leaving too!"_ she said and waved at him.

 _"Oi! Wait! Are you trying to destroy my reputation!"_ Cobra yelled at her and went after her cornering her against the door and kissing her for few seconds.

Kasumi broke the kiss and ruffled his hair _"You were so cute! I'll see you later."_ she said and left for work.

Cobra chuckled and closed the door. He crushed against the bed to sleep a bit longer. Thinking how he is surrounded by idiots and he liked it. These days at least were more stupid indeed. Yet, they were lovely and more fun. His heart could be at ease time to time. And he could breathe some fresh air and feel glad to have friends and Kasumi on his side.

* * *

Kasumi on her way to the office she spotted and old enemy. She came face to face with Kirinji. At first she thought it was her imagination, but after seeing the rest of the men. She new those were her fathers men. She glared at them and felt her rage increasing second by second. The only reason she kept calm was because they were inside her work area. Kirinji greeted her and told her that they were already bailed out from prison. It seemed that the Iemura were still under investigation. They could not pin Smoky's death to Kirinji or Nikaido and they were out for the time being. Kasumi did not speak at him at all just walked away. Yet, her mind was affixed more now at the idea to get revenge. Being related with the Iemura felt still like a big wound that was not healing.

Moments later outside Itokan Diner, Cobra was stopped by Hiroto. Hiroto wanted to talk with him. They both went to a more private area and there Cobra waited to see what would the younger of the Amamiya brother want. Hiroto informed him that he saw yesterday Iemura's boss and his men, after Saigo informed them that they were set free. He told him to be careful. Cobra agreed and he would talk with the rest of the leaders.

There was one more think he pointed out, about Kasumi. She was slowly leveling up in training with him and Takeshi. She surely was better now in fighting than before. Yet, he was not sure if she wanted to get better to protect herself and her people. Or if in her mind still she wants to deal with Iemura. Cobra agreed with Hiroto. He also thought that Kasumi had not accepted yet her past and her father doings. He did not know how deep that wound was. And how she would react if she found out that they were released again.

And Hiroto and Cobra were right. Kasumi was keeping a deep wound in her. Indeed everyone never blamed her for being the Iemura's daughter. They accepted her as she was and trusted her. However, her father and his men has caused too much pain to her close people. It was her blood that interfered each time to make their life so dark. And murdering Smoky. That was the last strike for her. Because it was not done by Kuryu, but they Iemura did it. And even if her father did not kill him directly; his men did.

Kasumi had already aimed at Nikaido and Kirinji. Because after they were caught she visited them in the prison. Exactly she visited Kirinji. There he made him talk, and he admitted that they killed Smoky with Nikaido's order. That meant she would get back at them and Nikaido. As she was trying to find a way to forgive the part of her that was an Iemura.

((Next:: **Act Thirty-Three** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	33. The final strike

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Thirty-Three: The final strike ~**_

* * *

Kirinji flew over Nikaido's head and landed next to him on the ground. Kasumi attacked him with multi kicks that were exact and strong. She stormed through the group of Nikaido and Kirinji's men with out any thoughts. She was there for one purpose to bring them down. Of course, she would not kill them. Killing was never the answer. Neither was she there just to take revenge. She was there to clear her name and to make it clear to those lizards to remain away from SWORD. She fought with Kirinji and the rest. Only this time Kirinji played fair and he did not bring any metal pipes to the fight. After all Kasumi was the boss' daughter.

The one who seemed to forget it was Nikaido. He was only standing at the entrance of that alley were the fight took place. He did not interfere until Kirinji and the rest of the men were on their knees. He was puzzled at Kasumi's fighting skills. How could the law student and a girl like her being so good at fighting. He glared at her and Kasumi simply stepped closer.

 _"Nikaido... or should I call you Cain?"_ she mocked him as she seized him with a deadly look.

 _"Don't use that name on me!"_ she shouted at her _"I see you already are very close with everyone around SWORD."_

 _"That is not your problem! I cannot believe my father had hired a weakling like you!"_ she stated still glaring at him.

He laughed at her face _"We are not weak! And we have proven it once, we can prove it again!"_

 _"I thought so! That's why I am here. I am here to tell you.. or better to worn you to stay away from SWORD. And you are weak Nikaido. Weaker than Kirinji, weaker than you think."_ she threatened him openly as she stood face to face with him.

 _"Kasumi-san! You can't scare me because you took down those guys. You know I have power!"_ he said in a devilish tone.

" _Actually, I thought you were or rotten to the bone. Yet, I found recently out, how pathetic you are. Taking Smoky's life, just to hide who you are?"_ she uttered into his face ready to strike him.

He looked at Kirinji _"I see my men talked!"_ Next he placed his hand into his Jacket and grabbed into the blade he had hidden there. _"Maybe It was revealed. But I will take care of it!"_ Nikaido yelled and before Kasumi was ready to react he pulled out his knife and slit it against her sides two times.

Suddenly, blood oozed out of the wound and drop by drop fell on the ground. Kasumi gasped and groaned and crushed against the rocking road glaring at him. _"You never played fair Nikaido!"_ she spat at him as her inner sizes ached and she grabbed her sides.

 _"What have you done?"_ Kirinji called out terrified at the outcome. _"Boss will have our head!"_ he told him. His men also scared started running away from the scene.

 _"Iemura-san said it clear. She is no longer his daughter."_ Nikaido said and cleaned his blade on Kasumi's shirt. Then he withdrew leaving her to bleed. Kasumi fainted due the pain and the loss of blood. As for Kirinji he followed Nikaido in shook.

Meanwhile, at the Itokan Diner P and Lala showed up and walked over to Cobra. He lifted his eyes gazing at them confused. He tilted his head and thought one reason they would be there _"Kasumi?"_ he cried out.

P nodded _"We were suppose to train today. She did not show up. I was not worried about that. I found out she did not show to teach either. Something must be up. Hiroto told me to come and get you!"_ P informed him.

 _"We should search for her. We will help!"_ Lala said as Cobra stood up. Yamato and Noboru followed them.

Soon, everyone from Sannoh and SWORD were looking for Kasumi. Cobra had a bad feeling about it. He cursed himself that he did not talk with Kasumi sooner about the Iemura. But it was only one day that Hiroto told him about them. Why would Kasumi act so fast? Before finishing his thought his phone rang. Hiroto was in the other line. He told him that he found Kasumi and is now in the hospital.

In that moment of his loss his world collapsed. Where there was light became shadows, the pain was coming and going like waves on frigid sand. His mind was blank and his heart bleed. He only hoped that nothing serious had occurred. He told the rest and they went and found Hiroto in the hospital.

 _"Where is Kasumi?"_ Cobra asked him with out waiting.

 _"What happened?"_ Naomi added as she was concerned.

Hiroto not looking any better he lifted his hand to get their attention. _"She went and threatened Nikaido and fought with Kirinji and the rest. Seems like she had not issue crushing the rest. Though, Nikaido stabbed her..."_ Hiroto was cut off as Cobra tried to by-pass him and move in the operation area.

The side of loving that no one warned him, was losing Kasumi. His heart was buried with hers. His soul was ready to jump into darkness and sorrow. There was no coming back, if something happened to Kasumi. She chest tightened _"Oi! Let me though!"_ he howled at Hiroto.

Hiroto forced him back _"She is under surgery you cannot do anything right now!"_ he said loudly at him.

Cobra felt his anger build. He glared at Hiroto and punched his fist against the wall. Amamiya was right he could not do anything there. Yet, this was not over. This time he head enough. Nikaido was as good as dead. _"How did you find Kasumi?"_ he demanded to know.

 _"Believed or not, Kirinji called me. He was scared of the outcome. He wounded the boss' daughter after all!"_ Hiroto responded with a low voice.

Cobra nodded and run outside with out saying anything. He leaped into his bike and drove. His destination was the Iemura headquarters. The leader of Sannoh Rengokai did not care this time what would happened to him. They touched and almost kill his most important person. His rage built up and drove off to find Nikaido.

 _"Damn!?"_ Hiroto said as he run after him _"He is going after them!"_

Yamato and Noboru chase Hiroto. This seemed to get worse once more. _"These will never end!"_ Yamato said running behind Noboru.

The four other leaders of SWORD followed. There was no way they would stay down. They would run for Cobra's aid and make sure that nothing worse happened. Naomi and Lala stayed behind, waiting for the operation to end.

* * *

Now, Cobra stormed inside the Iemura's place. His bitterness was shown on his strikes. He kicked and punched his ways in. He dodged most hits, but was also beaten by the Iemura men. However, he did not stop, his outburst made the building rock. Anger boiled deep in his system, as hot as fire and cold as ice. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and he knew it's too much for him to handle. The pressure of this raging sea of anger would force him to do things he normally would not.

Fires of fury and hatred were smoldering in his narrowed eyes as he weighed the pros and cons of the various and creative means available to him for exacting revenge. He glared when he finally spotted Nikaido. But today it would be his last. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. He unleashed all his bitterness against Nikaido. The men stood back watching them.

The excuse of human being pulled again his blade. He stroke and Cobra avoided it jolting him with a side kick. Nikaido stroke again from the left, slashing him on his right hand. Cobra groaned and answered him with a punch against his face, that send Nikaido to meet with the opposite wall. They duel went on like that deadly and serious.

Kirinji afraid decided to inform the boss of the Iemura. He strolled upstairs telling him that the leader of Hoodlum Squad busted into their place for revenge. That he was fighting with Nikaido. And he also noted that Kasumi had attacked them earlier and Nikaido injured her. Tatsumi heard enough and stood up and followed Kirinji down.

Nikaido after pulling a dirty trick he had cornered Cobra and was ready to stab him. It seems taking a life was no problem for him, as long as his ID remained secret. He was worse than the Iemura. At the same time Hiroto, Yamato, Noboru, Takeshi, P, Murayama, Rocky, and Hyuga entered also watching Nikaido's act. Yet, they were far away to be in time and prevent him from stabbing Cobra.

Cobra tried to avoid the strike, but he was too slow. The blade was almost ready to stab through his heart as a sudden kick into Nikaido stomach send him in the other corner. The leader of the Iemura cast a glance a Cobra, who tried to stand up. And walked step by step towards Nikaido who was now facing the ground.

 _"It seemed that you took my words lightly, Nikaido!"_ he uttered in an clear and dangerous tone. _"I am paying you to obey my orders, but you have a will on your own!"_ he glared at him.

Cobra's arm was bleeding form the hit earlier, he tried to tied around his black scarf to stop the bleeding. Next he gazed confused not sure why Kasumi's father had just saved him. The rest of the SWORD leaders were watching in surprise also.

 _"Iemura-san! You were not right informed... I.."_ Nikaido spoke but was cut off.

 _"I ordered you to catch the Leader of the Rude Boys. And you took his life. Because it was helping you and not our clan!"_ Iemura went on as everyone was listening in shock. _"With the mess with are dealing lately, I let it pass. I told you to forget about Kasumi. Yet, today I found out you stabbed my daughter?"_ he cried out and his voice echoed through the walls. The Iemura boss was not showing his rage often. But when he did, it would take down everything in his pass.

 _"She attacked us first!"_ Nikaido claimed as he sit up and gazed at his boss.

 _"Nikaido you are under my care for years. You have met my wife. I was married to a kind and simple woman. I send her away to stay with her parents, when we united with Kuryu and became what we became. I did not divorce my wife. Why was that? Because I was selfish?"_ he asked in the same loud tone winning everyone's attention _"No! It was because i wanted her safe. When she died. I left Kasumi with her grandparents. So, she could grow up in a normal family. I had to take her in after her grandparents died. My daughter never approved of our ways. I knew that. When she left home, I told you to bring her back because i was worried. She always wanted to leave home. Yet, she never did."_ he added.

Tatsumi turned and gazed at Cobra who was also staring at him. _"Then she finally left. I thought she was only messing around. Yet, one day she stormed in here and stood up to her believes. I thought Kasumi was always like her mother. Gentle and sweet. It seemed she is more like I am. She is strong and bold. I respected he decision. If he wanted out of our world. She was allowed to be out. Yet, she would not have my help. That's why i said he is no longer my daughter."_ he explained. Everyone had fall in silence listening at him astonished.

 _"Yet, even if I said that she was not my daughter any longer. That she would not have my support. Did you ever think I would hurt my own blood. I would agree or let anyone hurt her."_ the Iemura boss shouted.

 _"We were destroying SWORD and she was daily in danger though!"_ Nikaido mumbled as he started to fear now.

 _"Kuryu wanted that. You know I cannot miss-obey. After all she could take care of herself and SWORD too. We lost in our own game. Yet, that is not my point. You went behind my back. You stabbed my daughter. You should already know the future that awaits you!"_ Tatsumi made it clear.

Cobra walked up next to him as he pressed his arm against his shoulder _"I will deal with Nikaido. Take your friends and go!"_ he only said to Cobra.

Cobra nodded and walked towards Yamato, Noboru and the rest. They left and went back to the hospital. The surgery was done and thankfully it was successful. Kasumi would be fine and she would be out from the hospital in a few weeks. Everyone was thankful, that things did not turn worse. As for Nikaido Iemura took care of him. (Note, in case Nikaido shows up in a new movie, he will show up here too. If we do not see him again. Then Tatsumi may slashed him in some corner.)

((Next:: **Act Thirty-Four** ))

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


	34. SWORD UNITED

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Wow! This was a long ride (that I enjoyed). But, it's time to conclude the story. Don't worry when I have time I will try to updated. Yet, it will hot happened that often. The only reason I don't want to finalize this, is because (maybe) there will be one more movie out. Not DTC. That's why I don't want to rush the fanfic. Thank you for staying with me and reading it. I surely need to edit this, and the rest. And when I have time I surely will!**_

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own any of the characters, places, names, etc (only the OCs -e.g. Kasumi )._ _It all belongs to_ Sigeaki Kubo & LDH project

* * *

 _ **~ Act Thirty-Four: SWORD UNITED ~**_

* * *

 _"Is Cobra here yet?"_ Kasumi asked as she walked into Itokan Diner. Days had passed and she was feeling better after Nikaido stabbed her. She was taking now things easier since she had managed to pay her tuition fees. Also, Cobra had scolded her for going after Nikaido.

Naomi shook her head _"No, he was suppose to get Yamato and Noboru and they would be here shortly!"_ She looked at the time _"That was like a few hours ago!"_

 _"You call that shortly!"_ Kasumi complained and as she leaped and sat against the counter. She noted Nikka behind the counter and waved at her. Yet, Nikka did not pay attention. _"What's the matter with her?"_

 _"Tettsu followed Dan and Chiharu for that trip, and she is worried!"_ Naomi explained at her.

Kasumi giggled _"Oh! That's why the sad face. Poor Nikka!"_

Suddenly, the door opened and the guys finally walked inside the diner. They sat all around groaning and complaining. They looked weary and wounded. " _Woman, get me some bandages"_ Yamato yelled at Naomi.

 _"Baka! Did you fight again!"_ Naomi yelled at him as she was looking for the first aid Kid.

Kasumi rushed over to Cobra and glared at him _"Really you fought again!"_ as she poked his bruises around his cheek.

Cobra smirked at her _"Ittai! (Ouch!) Only a little. We are fine you don't have to worry!"_ he said and wrapped his arms around her.

Kasumi pushed him away and looked at him annoyed _"I was not worried?"_ she told him and crossed her arms against her chest.

" _You were not worried?"_ Cobra questioned in confusion _"Then why are you mad at me?"_

 _"Because you did not include me. I told you many times. If you are going to fight. You should let me know! You cannot have all the fun alone!"_ she explained and poked him again.

The guys opened their eyes and almost fall from their chairs. Truth was, Kasumi responses were never normal. She was always supporting Cobra and following him in most of his madness. Of course Cobra as well as the rest had mature now. They would not fight as they used too. They knew what it meant to be in conflict. Yet,they were still boys and they would do foolish fights here and there. Cobra was mostly not agreeing, yet they found support from Kasumi.

 _"Oi! You know if you keep acting like that I will think that you turned to a Yankee. Even if you wear dresses!"_ Cobra teased her.

 _"Oh! The Baka-leader and his Yankee Girlfriend. I like the title!"_ he mocked him and stuck her tongue out.

Cobra ran after her and managed to corner her and picked her up. Kasumi struggled tapping his shoulder to get free. _"You are in trouble now!"_ he announced and started tickling her.

 _"Get a room you two!"_ Rocky stated as he showed up suddenly. The SWORD had been in very good terms after the pact. They would show up and hang out when ever they could. Specially, Rocky. He never forgot how Cobra stood up for him when he needed help. Neither he or Cobra ever admitted it, but they were friends.

Kasumi waved at him asking for help _"Rocky!"_ she shouted as she was laughing from all the tickling. _"Make him stop!"_

Rocky ignored them and went and sat with Yamato. _"I don't know you Baka!"_ he told her.

 _"There is no way to get away!"_ Cobra said as he went on teasing her _"Plus the leader of SWORD would back up another leader."_ he utter with pride and glory.

Kasumi span around him and escape _"Here we go again!"_ she protested.

 _"Of all SWORD Leader his is the biggest!"_ Hyuga spoke as he walked inside _"I mean his ego is!"_

 _"I know right! I am not sure were the Baka-Leader finds all that pride from!"_ she mocked him and stepped away from him.

 _"I am sure his girl is feeding his ego!"_ Murayama added as he was spotted with Oshiage.

Kasumi pointed at him _"Yoshiki, you are the last to talk. Stop napping with my boyfriend!"_

 _"It's not my fault. It's the best nap ever!"_ Murayama defended himself.

 _"Then you two should date. And Oshiage and me will go and find new men. You know there are many available!"_ Kasumi teased them and Oshiage nodded.

Murayama went over and hugged Cobra _"We would not mind that, right Cobra-chan. We would make a cute couple!"_

 _"Speak for yourself!"_ uttered Cobra and pushed him away as everyone was laughing.

 _"If Kasumi is single again! I freely would date her!"_ P said as he had also arrived with Takeshi.

 _"I know right Nii-chan!"_ she said and wrapped her arms around P.

 _"Hey! Keep your hands off my woman!"_ Cobra demanded and went over claiming Kasumi _"She is mine. Find your own!"_

Kasumi followed Cobra and sat next to him chuckling _"It will take a long time for P to find the right girl!"_ she said. _"I don't know I think Rude Boys are too serious when it comes to love."_

Masaki nodded as he also stepped inside. _"Right! Women should not be avoided!"_ he said.

 _"You are one to talk Masaki. When you see a woman you drop dead!"_ Kohaku mocked him as he was sitting far away with Tsukumo.

 _"Hey! We know how to date. At least Lala!"_ Takeshi said proudly.

 _"They went on a date! Finally!"_ Kasumi cheered.

 _"Who? Lala and?_ " most asked confused. They have not spotted Lala to like anyone. Yet they were wrong.

 _"Hello! With me, who else!"_ said Hiroto as he showed up with Lala.

Masaki looked at his brother sad _"How can Hiroto have a girl and I do not?"_ he complained.

 _"Because aniki(Brother), I am way cooler than you!"_ he answered him. And Lala shook her head.

Days like those were really rare. But once in a while Kasumi would call everyone and demand for them to show up in Itokan Diner or Bar Odake. She claimed that they needed to support the small business. It was true, but the real reason was she wanted to see everyone together once in a while. Things would not always be like that. New foes would raise soon. Life was getting on and everyone had more responsibilities. They should enjoy their youth and share time with their friends.

As for Cobra and Kasumi, they relationship was steady now. After they had finally admitted their feelings and fought with their demons. They loved and care for each other in serious and deep way. It was not only love. They were first friends, team members and they supported each other. Of course they loved each other and they were allured to each other in the most hot ways. But what connected them was more than that.

 _ **~ The end? Or Maybe not... ~**_

* * *

 ** _More than anything, thank you for taking the time to read this!_**


End file.
